


Devil In Your Soul

by EvenEth13



Series: Devil In Your Soul [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass-Kicking, Brotherly Love, Curiosity, Daddy Issues, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Free Will, Freedom, Heaven & Hell, Karaoke, Post-Rebellion Story, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Rebellion Story, Sad with a Happy Ending, Torture, World star, step-dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 172,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: Post Season 4. Archangel Michael finds himself on Earth trying to repair the damaged that tore his family apart. He has committed his services to Chloe to bring Lucifer back, but will it actually work. This story will focus on Michael and how he is battling with his Father’s silence.





	1. Undercover Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters and this is my first story. Pardon my grammar, I'm not the best at english. This is a short chapter, but I promise the chapters will get longer down the line. Feel free to leave me your thoughts!

Life without Lucifer wasn’t ideal for Chloe, but she had to move forward with her life. No one ever said she had to be happy with it. It has been a month since Lucifer said his goodbye to Chloe on his balcony. The tears ran dry once the sun rose and she knew that she had to put on a brave front for Trixie. The last thing she wanted was to make a scene and have everyone thinking she was a charity case. So she put on her mask and went about her days.

Six months. Six months and all she could possibly do was desk work. She didn’t have the energy or spark to go out and solve murders. Her partner wasn’t there, her heart was gone, and solving murders couldn’t fill the void Lucifer left behind. So there she was, sitting at her desk like any other day this past month just filing reports. Chloe had become an empty shell of the person she once was, she believed she could mask her pain, but everyone around her knew she was miserable without him. Trixie and Dan have tried everything to get her to cheer up, but nothing ever really made her smile anymore.

On rare nights, Maze would find her at Lux up in the penthouse. Chloe would either be crying on the bed or shrouded in Lucifer’s expensive dress shirt. Maze never bothered her, she understood how much it hurt to be left behind by the man. The only thing she could do for poor Chloe was leave her be and hope Lucifer would find solace in knowing Chloe was still hanging on to him.

Today was like any other day for Chloe, she got up took a hot shower and let the tears run down her face. It was better to get the crying out early, it helped avoid puffy eyes. Once she was done she’d dress in her detective clothes Lucifer hated so much and start off her day with a cup of coffee. She’d go through the motions of her regular route until she’d make her way over to the police station to start her day.

She’d say her hellos and good mornings to keep up the appearance until she’d sit down at her desk. Once her ass hit the chair the world around her no longer existed. Her pain subsided and she let the Detective take the wheel. Sometimes you’d see her so deep in thought one would think no one was home.

That’s how Michael found her today. Staring into space so deep in her mind that you’d think someone broke her.

My my how Father’s miracle had fallen so hard even the Devil would be embarrassed. He didn’t show up because of divine intervention, he simply wanted to see for himself the legendary Chloe Decker. Father made this one special for his brother for the mistake he made. He too felt bad for the misunderstanding and heartache placed upon his little brother. Sammy was always a dreamer and strong willed, but he loved him nonetheless. This was an unprepared visit un-sanctioned by Father or Sammy, but he felt like someone should help the poor girl.

So here he was in the shadows dressed in black loafers, burgundy-brown chinos that stopped four inches before his ankles, black tank top that went brilliantly with a leather vest, that was topped off nicely with a knee length coat. He might not have the classy dress taste like his twin brother, but he knew Sammy would appreciate this dress style.

The bullpen was raving with cops and criminals, and our poor miracle was just spacing out simply looking for an answer. He studied her for a minute to she his father’s handiwork. He understood how his brother could fall for this woman, she was beautiful. He must have been staring for too long because he seemed to attract some uni’s in his time.

“Lucifer! Nice to see you back man, been a while. Mind giving me a hand with these boxes? My back isn’t what it once was” said an older man dressed in his police outfit. “Uh.. sure” I didn’t have the heart to correct him so I took the boxes from him. “My that’s… Uh… um … did you run out of fancy suits? No offence my boy, but I think the suits looked better on you” he stated walking along side me “It’s just around the corner son, thank you so much”. He never gave me time to reply back to him before he took the boxes from me and closed the door to the evidence room. “Huh… interesting” I turned around and smacked right into a small latina who held me in her arms with wide eyes. So much for staying in the shadows and remaining unseen.

“No flippin way! You’re back! Oh how I missed you!” attack after attack was registered by this woman. The hugs alone by this her could render any angel useless. “Diggin the outfit buddy! Like really diggin the whole chest hair no hair product vibe” she held me at arms distance checking me out. “I uh… thanks? I kinda put it together, wasn’t sure I could pull it off.” Somehow this woman made Father’s strongest angel nervous. Michael shot his arm up to touch his hair. “Dude! Like where have you been?” a punch was administered to his arm. “I’ve uh… can we not talk about this right now?” he looked over the small latina’s form to see Chloe looking around searching for his voice. The last thing he needed was to draw more attention to himself. The woman in front of him caught on because she immediately followed his eyes and saw Chloe rise up and search for the voice that symbolized Lucifers.

“Lucifer?” she was frantically looking for him. He mentally cursed this tiny woman and started to move away from her. Chole stopped dead when she saw him, she eyes were already glossing over with tears. She picked up her pace and sped walked to them. “Chloe please I have to…” he was interrupted by her form engulfing him with a crushing hug. Her tears ran wild as she trembled. Michael held her as she filled him with love. He didn’t know why his heart was beating so fast, maybe it was because he’d have to crush her heart in a few moments. Deep down he knew it was because no one had ever hugged him with much love as this miracle. Her love was toxic. One couldn’t help but bask in it and stay there forever, but he couldn’t do that. He pulled away from her and escorted her to a room her knew to be the interrogation room. She followed him willingly.

“I can’t believe… how? When did you?...” her questioning stopped when she saw his face. Michael had the saddest look upon his face. He was ringing out his fingers with nervousness. His pacing stopped when he found his words. “I’m not Sam, I’m his twin brother Michael. I uh… I apologize for the misunderstanding,” he tried to grab her hand to calm her, but instead she stepped back and covered her mouth to hold back the tears. “Oh please… quiet dearie. I’m sorry,” he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn’t pull away and instead leaned into his body. Just for a moment she allowed herself to believe this man was her love. The man who sacrificed his love for the good of mankind. The Devil. A being of desire so powerful that he was brought down to his knees by a woman who could love the Devil.

“I don’t understand. I…” she pulled herself back to address the man.  
“Sshh, it’s ok. My name is Michael. I’m one of Lucifer’s brothers. I uh… I felt like it was time someone came and helped you out. Not saying divine intervention was needed, I just… I felt like you needed someone.”

Michael explain as he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She held a blank face that told him she was trying to understand. After his explanation, he felt her run her hand along his cheek. “You look so much like him, I know you said you’re his twin, but God, I’ve never seen twin look this alike” a nervous chuckle escaped the Detective’s lips.  
“Yes, Father did have a hard time telling us apart when we were younger. As we got older you could point us out right away.” he shrugged his shoulders and stepped back, her intense gaze was too much. “The outfit is different… I do like it though,” I gave her a nice twirl that allowed my coat to flair out. “Why did you come here? Did Lucifer send you.”  
''No… He doesn’t know I’m here, and don’t think he’d appreciate me here to be honest. I believe he’d throw me out the window for even stepping into the same building as you” He took a seat and gestured for her to sit across from him. She obliged and sat across from him.

“Why is that? Did you two get in a fight,” bless this woman, she really was oblivious to religion.  
“I guess you can say Sam and I have a past. One with me over my brother’s body with a sword hanging over his head. I’m the one who ended it all and handed Sam over to Amenidel to be thrown down into Hell for eternity. I was always Father’s most trusted and well behaved angel, and when Sam started questioning things I never took his side. I never saw the meaning until now… how wrong I was to even cast him out for just wanting explanations… I made a mistake and it’s taken me too long to make amends. I figured I could help you” she took in everything he had to say and just looked at him. It pained her so much to look at his face and not see the Lucifer she loved. “How can you help me? Are you going to bring Lucifer back?” Chloe sat up tall with excitement in her voice. “I haven’t really thought it through yet, I have an idea, but it's just been an idea. There are parties that need to be debriefed on the whole situation.” Michael gave a frown at his loss of words. Why did he show up without thinking these things threw, he should of known he wouldn’t be able to stay hidden without the Miracle seeing him. He exhaled and looked her dead in the eye. She had a small smile on her face that hadn’t seen the light of day since Lucifer sent Dromos and all the other demons back to Hell. Once the words escaped his mouth of not knowing how to rescue Lucifer the smile was gone and the mask Chloe had been wearing for the past month was back. She stood up and composed herself and she dried her eyes.

“I want to help though” he quickly blurted out. Why was he ready to please her, he owed her nothing. In his heart, he knew it was something he should do. Sam deserved happiness, he didn’t deserve to rot in Hell and he stripped of his soulmate Father made him. He would help, that’s why he was standing in front of Chloe right. He was ready to help, he was done playing daddy perfect soldier. It was time to side with his brother and help out. After all brothers do anything for one another, right?


	2. Curiosity Got The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is captivated by Chloe and finds himself spending the afternoon with her. The Detective uses her time to ask Michael some interesting questions.

That’s all Chloe needed to hear to get the gear in her head going. Michael had sparked life back into her life. Finally someone was going to help bring Lucifer back to her. Sure they didn’t know how, but it was at least a start. After their talk she explained that she needed to get back to work, but he was free to stick around if he wanted. So here Michael was on a Wednesday afternoon, sitting in a roller chair messing with the objects on Chloe’s desk. She didn’t mind his curiosity, she continued to go over police reports while he played with the objects on her desk. It was nice, it felt like old times with Lucifer, when he’d stay and annoy her while she filled out reports. A smile crept on her lips with the fond memories that found their way into her memory. 

“Mmm what’s that I see? Ah a smile! Well well”  
“Ha ha. Yes ok I’m smiling. It’s just you and Lucifer have the same mannerisms. He does the same thing when he’s bored when he doesn’t want to leave my side.”  
“Oh!” he stopped what he was doing “I’m sorry. I’m not distracting you am I? I’m not bored I’m just admiring your trinkets.”  
“No no really it’s ok, I worked with Lucifer for years. It doesn’t annoy me like it once did. It’s nice, it’s like having him next to me” that smile grew bigger with every word she called forth.   
“Okay” he spun himself around in his chair to add an even bigger smile to her face. She responded by shaking her head and laughing to herself. Seeing her smile brought one to his lips, it seemed contagious. She went back to work for another ten minutes until a rather loud growl came from her direction. 

“What was that? Do you have a small animal by you?” he pulled his chair over to examine the area behind her desk. Finding no trace of an animal he looked at her confused.   
“No that was my stomach, I apologize” she laughed trying to cover her mouth.   
“Oh… are you okay?”  
“Yes. I’m hungry actually, would you like to grab a bite to eat? Do angel’s eat? No yeah of course they do Lucifer eats. Sorry,” she was a blubbering idiot, but Michael didn’t mind.   
“Sure! No no that’s ok. The silver city has no need for food, but I have tried it before it is quite good”  
“We can head down to this pizza parlor down the street and grab something quick while I pick your brain”  
“Pizza? Pick my brain? That’s an interesting phrase. Will it hurt?”  
“Is pizza okay? What? No! I meant that I'd like to ask you questions”  
Michael cocked his head to the side “Interesting, I like the phrase. Pick away my dear and to your question on pizza, I'm not sure what that food is, but I’m willing to try it”

Chloe stood up from her chair and grabbed her jacket. Michael stood up with her and pushed the chair in. He gestured for her to show the way and off they went. The bullpen wasn’t as crazy as it was when he first showed up, so it made it easy for them to leave. She took her time thinking of her first question to ask Michael. He noticed and gave her time, he simply stayed to the side of her and observed his surroundings. 

 

“Okay, so first question. Does Amenidel know you’re here?”  
He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet while walking “No… I just landed here a few moments before that small woman attacked me and you found me. I have a feeling that big brother will know by the end of the day, he’s always been able to tell when I’m near.”   
“I doubt it, he’s pretty busy these days. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about”  
Oh he knew, that’s all his siblings have been talking about since Remiel came back after her battle with Amenidel. He didn’t care that Amenidel fathered a child with a human, he was quite happy for him. He too had found love and was happy. How could he fault his brothers for that.  
“I do, I do. Charlie is hot news back in the Silver City. Remiell came bearing battle scars from her fight and warned us not to come to Earth for big brother wouldn’t go easy. I have no interest in Charlie, only you Chloe” he finally lifted his head to look at her.

“Me?”  
“Well yes. Mostly to see my Father’s handiwork, but to also see what brought my brother back to Hell… I wanted to see what he left behind to save Earth and Charlie.” He stopped walking, forcing Chloe to stop as well. “You see my little brother hasn’t really care for anyone other than himself since after the rebellion. Over the years I’ve seen him grow. He cares a great deal for the friends he’s made here. I was surprised to see him leave without a fight.”   
“It’s all my fault… if I hadn’t conspired with Father Kinley Lucifer wouldn’t be in Hell right now and Charlie would never of been taken” she explained. Michael placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“True, but that was out of your hands. It may of happened, but free will willed it to happen that way. Sam likes to think Father plans it out, and I’m sure he did in some ways, but not all of it can be God’s will. You humans decided how things play out” he gently ushered her to walk. There was no point pointing fingers on the subject, what was done was done. Michael was going to get Sam out of Hell. Chloe lead the way and Michael followed.

She was quite after that. She lead them to a small whole in the wall pizza joint. Michael still had no idea what pizza was, but he followed her inside and took in all the smells that came with it. Men were spinning disks around and yelling to check the oven. He watched with fascination as a man continued to spin this disk with skill and grace. Chloe turned to Michael and touched his arm “have you never been to a pizza joint before?”  
“No, how is he doing that?”  
“I'm guessing hours upon hours of practice” her smile was back “This place has been here for years, my dad would bring me here when I was a kid.” Michael continued to watch in fascination.   
“Ah yes dear John, lovely man. He filled me in with all he could remember of you before I left. He says Hello by the way” he never took his eyes off the man spinning the pizza dough. Chloe turned her head and gave Michael a look of confusion and awe.   
“You.. you talked to my Dad?”  
“Yes, he’s a nice guy. Had nothing but great things to say about you” he broke eye contact with the pizza guy and gave Chloe a big smile. Happy tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. With a sniff the tears never fell. A smile graced her face and she looked at the menu. She liked to think her dad kept tabs on her, and it seems he did. 

 

“So I was thinking since you’ve never tired pizza before I could get us a few slices and we can see if you like it, is that okay?”  
“My taste buds are in your hands Chloe. I trust you.”   
She walked up to the register and gave the man her order of two slices of NYPD style pizza. She handed the employee the total and turned to see Michael mimicking the dough guys movements of dough tossing.   
“I believe I understand how he does it, do you think he’d allow be to try it out?”  
“I don’t know, you can ask if your interested” she wasn’t sure he heard the second part of the statement because he was already making his way past the register employee to the man spinning the dough. 

“Uh excuse me” Michael said walking up to the dough guy.  
“Oh! Mr. Morningstar! Hello sir, how can I help you?” 

This man thought I was Sammy, I mean understandable we are twins. He decided to play along. 

“Yes. Hello. Can I give it a go?” he gestured to the dough as he slipped his coat off and hung it on the wall. He walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Chloe watched from behind the counter as Michael took on the persona of his brother. 

“Anything for you Mr. Morningstar, I’ll get us a new dough”  
The man disappeared into the back and came out with a new ball of dough. He placed it in the flower and rolled it out for Michael. Once it was ready he handed it to him. Michael gave Chloe a huge smile and stretched out the dough with his fingers like the guy did before. After it seemed round enough Michael gave it a small spin. He was successful and tried again. Every time the dough got bigger. The pizza man gave him tips to help him control the dough. 

“A natural Mr. Morningstar! Would you like to make a pizza?”  
“Yes, thank you. If it’s not too much trouble yes I believe that’d be nice.”  
“Excellent!” he showed Michael how to make a simple NYPD pie. He explained that the dough required to be stretched thinly. Once the dough was placed on the screen, Michael reached to add the pizza sauce and cheese. Both took a moment to fix the edges and inspect the pie. With a nod the employee placed the pie in the oven. Michael cleaned off the excess flower and washed his hands.   
“Once the pie is out you can try your pizza. It’d take no longer than fifteen minutes Mr. Morningstar”  
“Thank you. We’ll be seated until it’s ready.”

He came from around the store straight to Chloe. She was smiling at him.   
“Look at you. Pretending to be the Devil. Although I’m sure Lucifer would of schooled you in his culinary skills. That man can cook” she brought him to the table and sat down.   
“Hey I wanted to learn, sue me. Oh I’m sure he could, Sammy always loved trying new things. I have no doubt he’d be good at cooking.” He took the time to look around the store and take in the environment. He was pulled from his study when Chloe asked another question.   
“You call Lucifer Sam or Sammy. Why?”  
“That’s my nickname for him. Samael is his given name, but I gave him Sam for short” a smile as bright as the sun shined on Michael’s face.   
“I never knew that. Samael… That’s a nice name. Why doesn’t he go by it anymore”  
“He doesn’t like being reminded of Father, so he gave himself Lucifer. It’s really a play on words, it means Lightbringer. He was always Father’s little star. Seems he could never part with it hence why he named himself Lucifer.”  
“But why do you call him Sam or Sammy? I mean Amenidel calls him Luci or Lucifer” she leaned forward interested in where the conversation was going.   
“I loved to spite him and to be honest he’s my other half, he’ll always be. I like to think he’d still let me call him it, just so long as I don’t call him Samael” he had a nervous tick to him when talking about Lucifer in that way. He always messed with his fingers or looked around. 

“Does he have a nickname for you? Mike or Mikey I assume”  
“You assume correct. Thick as thieves us two. Mikey and Sammy again the heavens” a sad frown cast over his face. He shook his head and the frown switched to a smile. She caught on that it touched a sore spot. She quickly changed the subject and asked another question. 

“So what’s your power? Lucifer has his desire mojo and Amenidel has his power to slow down time. What special powers did you get?” she leaned forward with her chin on her hand generally interested.   
He leaned forward with her and smiled. “Strength” he gave her a quick flex pose and laughed at his attempt. She laughed at his antics.  
“Really? But I thought all of you were strong”  
“We are but I’m the strongest. I can knock Amenadiel down with just a flick of my wrist if I wanted, and that’s saying a lot because big brother is the first born.”   
“Interesting, so you can lift anything or bend anything?”  
“Yup” the pop of the P stuck out.  
“That’s cool, but I mean not as cool as freezing time and drawing out hidden desires” she laughed at him. Before he could rebuttal the pizza guy brought out their slices and told them to enjoy.   
“Let’s see if your pizza is any good” she took a slice and released a small moan at its deliciousness “Not bad” cheese stretched out from her slice. She gestured for Michael to try. He obliged and took a bite of his, it was a new experience for him. The taste of pizza sauce and cheese was a completely new taste for him.   
“Oh this is good” he finished his slice in four bites. Shocked by his speed chloe gave him some money to buy two more slices. He got up and asked the employee for more slices, but he refused to accept the change. Michael placed the money in the tip jar instead. With two more slices in his hands Michael turned around and walked back over to the table. Chloe was almost done with her slice when he came back. 

“That was fast.”  
“He said I didn’t need to pay. I guess Sammy is pretty popular here, he said if it wasn’t for him the store wouldn’t be here anymore. Said he bought the land and doesn’t charge them for rent. I guess they were going to go out of business, but my brother helped them out. I never knew my brother did this kind of stuff for humans. It’s nice to see his angel side still shines bright” Michael smiled and dug into his second serving doing a side to side dance that she knew well enough to be a happy dance of approval. 

What he said about the store made her heart swell, because she knew Lucifer only came to this store because of her. He knew how much it meant to her and he went out of his way to keep it open for her to continue to enjoy the pizza and memories with her father. As she watched Michael seat dance his way into his second slice she found herself thinking of Lucifer and how much she missed him. This was a nice distraction, but Michael and Lucifer had different personalities and she had to stop trying to see him in Lucifer. She needed to come up with a plan so Michael could help. She just had to, Lucifer doesn’t belong in Hell, he belongs with her. Hopefully Michael idea could be worked out, because she couldn’t take another day without Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Bookmarks! I can't believe people like my story so far. Leave me a comment on how you guys feel about the story so far. I thrive off of feedback! I will be posting another chapter tomorrow so keep an eye out. Till tomorrow


	3. Straight Up Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find our beloved Devil back in Hell. He's trying to adjust to his new life and come to terms with the Detective's declaration.  
> Short chapter but I mean three in a row. Enjoy!

He stood there listening to her confession. She loved him, she actually loved him and by her declaring her words it tore him apart. Every ‘I Love You’ she pulled forth had him wanting to stay, but he couldn’t he had to go take care of the mess Dromos made in Hell. He wanted to stay, please Father just let him stay. He would be a good Devil and watch over Earth, just let him stay with his Detective. He knew it was too good to be true. His happiness was never a concern for his Father, he’d rather torture Lucifer than see him happy. So that’s what he did, he kissed his Detective goodbye and flew down to the bowls of Hell. His throne longed for him, but he didn’t. It was lonely without his friends, especially without Maze. Lucifer knew he should of brought her along, but he needed her to watch over Chloe and the others. She was his last line of defense if anything happen. He couldn’t have his nephew or Chloe getting hurt. 

So he sat on his throne looking at the masses with no one else to keep him company. For Lucifer, a thousand years had passed and for every day her thought of his dear Detective. He started to see her everywhere, but long figured out it was his mind playing tricks on him. Around his hundred year mark he found that visiting certain cells helped him get through the time. He visited Malcolm, the right bastard shot him and he deserved extra attention for giving the Detective and spawn nightmares. He enjoyed tweaking his hell loop to add extra torment to his soul, but alas it didn’t last long. He even gave dear Caine some attention. The look on the man's face when he got to rub it in his face that he fucked his mother was priceless. 

Torturing souls never filled the void that Chloe left behind, the demons started to notice after awhile. They accuse him of moping around too much. He wasn’t moping, he was simply thinking about his dear Detective with much thought what was so wrong about that. 

Legs crossed over the other in a graceful way with a tapping finger hitting the arm rest was all you could see from the height of his throne. Lucifer casted a rather large shadow when he sat upon his throne. He’d spend days just tapping away, certain demons started spreading rumors that the King himself was slowly turning into stone. With all the time he spent up there it was easy to believe. One day he did manage to fly down and grace his flock with his angelic wings. It was a terrible day for them all. Demon ran left and right hiding under boulders and some even throwing themselves off of cliffs. 

Lucifer never graced his host anymore after Dromos’ rebellion. Lucifer made sure to punish anyone who was involved. In fact, no one liked to spend more than a minute with their King because they were afraid he’d go into another killing spree. So once he landed, the hoard divided like the red sea and let Lucifer pass. Heads touched the grounds as their King walked past him. He never so much as acknowledged them he simply brushed off the ash that collected on his shoulders. He made his way to his palace giving nothing but a finger snap for someone to follow. Everyone looked at one another with terror until one poor demon was pushed toward to follow Lucifer. The young demon hide in the shadows as he followed his King to his death. Lucifer snap his finger once more to open his doors to reveal a small office. It seemed like his lord had been busy with his time and redecorated. The room reminded him of a torture room they use in human hell loops. Sure it looked innocent, but many tortures happen in this room from weak humans complaining about ‘therapy’. He didn’t understand why his master would bring him to this room, he never cared for the practice. 

It wasn’t until his master sat down and motioned for him to sit across from him that he became concerned. He pulled himself up on the chair and faced his King with a dumbfold look and crooked head. Lucifer took a deep breath and exhaled this a grunt. He was nervous. The demon had never seen his master in such a state. Consciously, the demon leaned forward and waited for Lucifer to talk. 

“So those imbasiles sent you. I guess I can make due with you Brian” Lucifer reclined himself back on the sofa and relaxed as he spoke. Brain eyes all but bugged out as Lucifer addressed his name.  
“You… you know my name my Lord?” Brain was trembling like a leaf, he had a hard time staying on his chair.  
“Well of course I do, I know all my demon’s names.”  
“Oh… I… I don’t understand. Why am I here?” he was frantically looking for an exist.  
“Well to listen to me of course. What so bloody hard to understand about that? You are the demon that runs the psychology torturing department are you not?”  
“Well yes… but… I mean no offence my Lord, but I don’t actually know anything about the practice” he found a door, but it was bolted shut.  
Red eye flashed at him as the words came out of Brian’s mouth.  
“But… but… I can try, if it pleases you my Lord” his head snapped back to Lucifer and bowed his head.  
“It would deeply Brain. You see, I used to go to these things when I was in L.A, but it doesn’t seem like I’ll be going back anytime soon and I need closure. Dr. Martin always did a fine job and it seems I could use a session.”

Brain took note in what Lucifer was saying and nodded along.  
“I assume you don’t want this getting out, is that correct my lord?”  
“No I don’t. If you keep this quiet I would appreciate it greatly Brain.”  
“Of course my Lord”  
“Now ask me what I want in this session. Or do I have to do the whole thing myself”  
“Apologies my Lord. May I ask what you’d like to discuss?” he drew out each word with caution, he wasn’t going to be good at this, his humans never cared for the right answers and Lucifer was intimidating. He didn’t want to end up a pile of ash for not asking the right questions to ease his master's mind. Lucifer took another deep breath and exhaled.  
“I want to know why this feeling of emptiness won’t go away,” he explained. It caused Brain to sit up straight and listen.  
“Emptiness my lord?”  
“It’s like a gaping whole in my chest, it’s hard to breathe” he laid a hand on his chest.  
Brain crooked his head and looked at his master’s form. He didn’t see a whole. Confusion continued to plague him, he kneaded his eyebrows together and thought of an answer that would please his master. 

“Perhaps someone stole your inners when you weren’t looking my Lord. How long has this been going on for?”  
“No one stole anything you imbecile, and to answer your other question since I got here” Lucifer wasn’t happy. Brain thought he asked the right question. His master did say it was hard to breathe, only humans had problems breathing without their inners.  
“I only ask from experience my Lord. I don’t understand how humans work and you look like one. They tend to find breathing hard when we remove the lungs and heart”  
Something clicked for Lucifer, he leaned forward with a smile.  
“Oh I believe you have found something Brain, well done. Treat for you.”  
A praise, oh thank the maker he’s never received one before. A smile graced Brain’s lips.  
“Has someone taken your inners my lord? I’m sure the hell hounds can track down the culprit and find your property.”  
“What? No no. It seems my heart is somewhere well guarded and in safe hands.”  
Lucifer was smiling and running his hand along his chest remembering something.  
“Your heart my lord? How do you know?”  
“I… I fell in love when I was on Earth. I guess that’s what this feeling is. Dr. Martin would be so proud of my new found realization and acceptance. Ha! Look at me. I’m learning.”  
“You found a mate my Lord? Will our Queen visit us?” Brian was bouncing in his chair. It was wonderful new, his master found a mate. Their Queen would bring the antichrist and all would be well.  
“What no, she will never set foot in this place. Her soul is too pure for the likes of you, but yes I have finally found a mate.”

Disappointment fell on Brian’s face. He wanted to meet his Queen, he hoped she was devilishly evil but with kindness in her heart. Hell needed a mother, it longed for it’s Queen.  
“Oh… what is she like my Lord?”  
“Oh Brian she is everything. She was made specially for me. She average height, skinny, blonde, with blue eyes. Looks aren’t the only thing that attracts me to her. Chloe is kind, she puts everyone before herself. She’s a justice seeker, she likes to put bad guys behind bars” as Lucifer was going over his details of Chloe his heart speed up. He was passionate about the way he described her. Brain was engrossed with his master’s words.  
“But to top it off Brian she accepts me, both angel and devil. She doesn’t cower away like the lot of you” it was half true, he didn’t see her flinch the last time he showed his devil form.  
“She sounds dreamy my Lord. I wish she was here to sit by your side. The way you talk about her seems to make you happy.”  
“It does Brain, it does. She can never step foot in here though. I’d rather suffer for all eternity than see her face in here.”  
“I understand my Lord.”  
“Hmm… it seems the whole in my chest has ceased. Excellent session Brain. Mind if we stop here for today? I just remembered I have a soul to torture”  
“Oh… I’m glad to hear that my Lord. Of course of course. I am forever faithful if you are in need of my again”  
“Good we’ll be seeing more of each other Brain, and remember. This is our little secret” with that Lucifer was gone. Nothing but a gust of wind was left behind. 

Brain sat there blinking on his chair and reclined himself back. He could get use to this, maybe he could listen to his victims instead of torture them to get more insight. With that he got up and made his way back to work. After all he did have a master to pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say Hello to Brian everyone! Brian is portrayed by Stony Blyden. This little demon will be joining us from now in. Keep hitting that Kudos button! It makes me smile (and tear up a bit) when you guys give me love. Might post another chapter tomorrow, it's already done. Leave me some comments on your feedback.


	4. Je Bois Et Puis Je Danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new joins the celestial support group and the other remains clueless. Chloe lets loose and drinks her friends under the table. Lucifer has a great Karaoke playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah you guys are amazing! keep smashing that kudos button. It give me life. Hope you enjoy this one!  
> Je bois et puis je danse ~ I drink and then dance
> 
> "Je bois et puis je danse" by Aline

Chloe and Michael made their way back to the precinct after their thirty minute lunch. She went back to her paperwork and Michael once again sat beside her waiting around. She made sure to introduce him to everyone so there wasn’t a mix up. She didn’t need another misunderstanding occurring especially after Dan nearly punched Michael in the face for thinking he was Lucifer. She was sure Dan would break his hand than do any damage to the archangel’s face. 

“Thank you for clearing up the misunderstanding. I’m not used to hugging. Touching in general is foreign to me,” he said from the seat in front of her.  
“Really? I’m sorry” placing her pen down and giving him her full attention.  
“No it’s alright. I enjoyed it, but it threw me off. Hugs are nice” he graced her with a smile.  
“Well if you like hugs now, I’m sure Ella would be thrilled to give you one” she pointed over to ella’s work space.  
“Maybe I will, I’ll let you get back to your work” with that he got up and walked over to Ella Lopez’s work room. 

He gave the door a knock and looked inside to announce himself.  
“Hello? Ella?”  
“Hey! I’m so sorry about earlier. You gotta warn a girl,” she placed her instruments down and walked towards him.  
“That’s alright. You didn’t know.”  
“What brings you by?”  
“I uh… I didn’t want to both Chloe too much so I figured I’d come over and talk with my brother’s other friends” he said as he looked around the room taking in the room for all the mystery it held.  
“Lucifer and I are pretty close” she stated proudly “but I never knew he had a twin brother.”  
“Really? Its written in history” he stopped by her desk and noticed a discarded cross necklace.  
“Not you too. What is up with your family and it’s method acting?”  
“Method acting?”  
“Yeah you know, pretending to be the archangel Michael and all.”  
“But I am archangel Michael.”  
“Prove it” placing her hands on her hips to add more dramatics. 

He picked up the necklace and brought it over to her. “That’s my necklace. I mean what about it?” she tried to play it cool, but was interested to see how Michael would prove her claim.  
“I use to hear you pray to me to protect your family from harm. I even remember you praying to me not to long ago to watch over my brother. Something along the lines of ‘Dear Michael please watch over Lucifer, he’s going through a tough time. I don’t know what happened, but he’s in bad shape. Please watch over him and make sure he’s safe. I’m afraid he’ll get himself hurt. Amen” if I’m not mistaken” Ella eyes nearly popped out of her skull. She was lost for words. “I have to admit, it was sweet. I got a kick out of it. I did watch out for him like you asked. Those bullets never touched him.”  
“Ho-ly shit. Like the actual Holy Holy shit. You’re the Michael” her arms wouldn’t stop moving in his direction. Michael gave her a little bow and smiled.  
“I… I… No. How? But like... “ she was shaking. Michael helped Ella sit in a chair as she came to terms with her new found knowledge.  
“I… I need to sit down”  
“You are sitting down”  
“I am? Oh wow”  
“Are you okay?”  
As she was trying to process what was going on when Chloe came in.  
“Is everything okay? I was eavesdropping” Chloe came into the room and looked to Ella.  
“I think I broke her. I mean I didn’t even show her my wings yet.” Chloe took the chance to crouch down in front of Ella and hold her hands.  
“Hey. hey, look at me Ella. You okay?”  
“Decker it’s true all of it’s true. I… I gave up on the big guy. I shouldn’t of done that” tears were forming in her ears from her realization.  
“Oh Ella Father doesn’t hold grudges that big. He knows you have been a faithful supporter all your life. There, dry your eyes love” he handed her a tissue. Ella grabbed it and wiped her tears away.  
“So Lucifer really is the Devil? He’s not a bad guy though. He’s Lucifer, he’s a sweetheart who listens to people’s problems and fights crime with us. He never pressured us to do anything evil.”  
“My brother gets a bad rep because of humanities ignorance. It didn’t help that my siblings including I, would spread rumors. I regret those things dearly”

Michael looked at the necklace in his hand and ran his fingers along the cross. It wasn’t anything special, but he liked the simplicity of it. Ella looked up and addressed Michael “You can have it if you like. I’m still upset with the big guy, but I mean it, if you want you can borrow it. It would really mean something to me if an angel wore my necklace.”  
“I… really? I’d like that” he placed it around his neck and showed it off. “Thank you Ella.”  
“No problem Mikey” she gave him a warm smile. He lifted his head as her words hit him.  
“Did I say something wrong?”  
“No no. just Sam use to call me that. You can call me that if you like. I haven’t been called that in a very long time.”  
“Who’s Sam?”  
“Lucifer, I don’t like to call him that. He’ll always be Sam to me.” 

A hum escaped Ella. Chloe continued to comfort Ella. After all, it was a huge thing to come to terms with. “I think I might take the rest of the day off, I really need a drink. Hey! We should totally go to Lux and raid Lucifer’s bar” Michael was bubbling with excitement at her statement, Chloe on the other hand wasn’t so pleased. “I don’t know guys. We have to work tomorrow Ella should we really be drinking on a work night?” Ella and Michael were already linked by the elbows making their way out of the forensic lab. Chloe had to jog up to them to try to get them to see reason. “Pish Posh Chloe come on. I haven’t partied since Amenidel required assistance bringing Sam back from the middle ages. Sammy tricked Ami and I into a drinking match that ended with us blackout out with a honeycomb on our…” the end of his sentence never got finished because he ran into Dan.  
“Where are you guys heading off to?” the group collected themselves and addressed Dan with excitement. “Mikey and I are going to raid Lucifer’s liquor cabinet and Decker here is going to play mom while we drink ourselves under the table.” Dan arched an eyebrow and smiled “mind if I join? I wouldn’t mind trying Lucifer’s whiskey collection.” Chloe was appalled. “You guys really? He’s going to come back and be upset his collection is gone.”

“The guy is loaded Chlo and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if he knew you joined us. The guy would do anything for you” that was true but she didn’t feel like partying at Lux without Lucifer. Michael noticed her distress and took her hand “hey it’s okay. We are going to get him back I promise, but in the meantime let’s enjoy this. Please. I promise tomorrow we will come up with a plans” the way his eyes begged made her give in right away. Those were Lucifer’s eyes staring at her and she couldn’t say no. She nodded and allowed herself to be ushered out of the precinct. “So we’ll all take our car and meet at Lux” Ella said and parted with Dan. “I flew so I guess I’m riding with you? Unless you want to fly” Michael came to look around making sure the coast was clear.  
“No no we can drive. I just have to call and check up on Trixie, she’s staying with Dan’s parents for the week and I want to make sure I talk to her before we go to Lux” she pulled at her phone and showed that she was going to call. “Don’t let me interrupt, I’ll just be right here thinking of plans” she took the time to call her daughter and after a few minutes she was off the phone and walking back to the car where she left Michael. He was leaning on the car with his eyes closed. “Ready to go?” Michael took a moment to respond and opened his eyes. He nodded and stepped into her car. 

She started up the car and pulled out of the garage. “What were you doing when I got off the phone?” she asked stealing a quick glance at him.  
“Listening to someone's prayer. It seemed someone cares deeply for you Chloe.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I believe it was your daughter. She asked to make sure you were safe. Seems you have a very dangerous job” she shot him another glace “don’t worry she prayed for her father’s too. I’ll keep and eye out for you and Daniel’s wellbeing.”  
“I didn’t know she prayed”  
“It’s been on and off, but yes. No need to worry” he looked at her as she turned her head.  
“I’m not, just surprised” Michael was messing with the buttons. She helped and turned on the radio. He sat back and started moving to the beat. 

Chloe was smiling, she could see Michael dancing in his seat to the Salt-N-Pepa’s ‘Shoop’.  
“Shoop shoop ba-doop shoop ba-doop” was all Michael could catch onto. She let Michael listen in peace.  
“I like that song. Can we play that song when we get to my brothers?”  
“Sure, I’m sure Lucifer has it in his collection. This is actually his music. He made it for me.”  
Deniece Williams’ song ‘Let’s hear it for the Boys’ started playing. She gave in to the beat and danced with the music.  
“He has a good ear for music” he copied her. 

Before they knew it they pulled into Lux’s garage and parked next to the corvette. She turned off the radio along with the car. The two exited the car and made their way into the nightclub. 

The inside was quiet, something that would rarely be described as Lux. Michael took to looking around and taking the place in. She stayed behind and let him take in the room. It was bizarre watching Michael walk around the room and not have it be Lucifer. Michael took to touching the piano and sat down on the chair. Note after note escaped from the piano and brought upon a smile. It sounded as if a child was testing the keys trying to figure out how it played. 

“Have you ever played before” Chloe made her way over to Michael and sat down beside him. “Yes, but not that well. Sam was always the music lover. He used to spend days trying to teach me, but I just never had the fingers for it” he gave her his best jazz hands. Laughter filled the room. “Don’t worry, I think it’s his teaching skills. He tried teaching me, but I believe I suffered from the name fate as you” she started to play a note here and there and gave up. 

“I’m more of a singer than a musician though. Sammy played and I sang, but in truth he has a pair of lungs on him himself” he closed the piano and got up “seems Ella and Daniel have abandoned us.”  
“They messaged me and said they were going to get some things before they came over they’ll be here in thirty minutes” she turned around and looked at Michael “do you think we can go up the penthouse and clean up a bit?” 

“Of course. I promised I’d be here for you. I believe a wardrobe change would be good. It’s a bit warm” he offered her his arm and together they made their way into the elevator. The ride up was filled with silence. Chloe was fine with it, it allowed her the chance to prepare herself for the mess she was about to face. She last left it with Lucifer’s shirts on the floor and whiskey glasses littering the countertops. As the doors to the elevator opened she saw that the room was spotless “what the” she left Michael and rushed inside the room “it was a mess the last time I was here.” Michael was just behind her and took in the room “seems someone cleaned up the mess” she shot around the room looking for something. “I guess Maze might of cleaned up” she plopped herself on leather coacher. “Maze? As in Mazikeen” an evil smile crept upon his face “ooo I could use a good fight. The demon cut off a piece of my wing our last duel. I would love to return the favor” he started looking around the room as if to find her hiding in the shadows. “Wait no, no Michael. She’s calmed down. She’s my friend” she jumped from her seat and steadied him. 

He stopped as soon as she laid her hands on him “fine I guess the demon can live to see another day” he huffed and managed to get out of Chloe’s arms.  
“Mind if I raid my brother’s wardrobe?” he was already walking up the stairs looking for the closet.  
“yeah, I would just avoid dressing up exactly like him. We don’t need another mix up” he nodded his head and started to shed his clothing. Out of curiosity Chloe watched, she knew she shouldn’t be watching, but she missed Lucifer too much. She noticed a scar along his left side, and wondered how he got it.  
“Chloe which do you think looks best?” he came out of the closet showing off a plain white long sleeve shirt and a similar green one.  
“I think the green one would work. I’ve never seen Lucifer own anything other than suit in awhile. Where did you find these?” she asked.  
He gestured towards the dressers “I found them in his old trunk. I remembered it from his time back home.” She came and looked at the trunk. It was an ordinary trunk there was nothing special about it. While she was looking at the dresser Michael was already changed in the green long sleeve with black denim jeans.  
“How do I look?” he gave a twirl for Chloe to see.  
“Woah, I never thought I’d see a version of Lucifer in anything other than a suit very again. I actually like the casual look. Makes you look relaxed and well human” a smile graced her from Michael.  
“Why thank you. Want to start without Ella and Daniel?” making his way over to the bar he started looking for something to start with “have anything in mind? The only thing I know how to make is meade and I’m sure that’s out of date.” Chloe stood behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.  
“Lucifer got me hooked on whiskey and every now and then I like to have a glass” she poured two finger worth for her and Michael.  
“Cheers” and down the hatch the whiskey went into Michael's mouth “yuck! No no i need something else.” 

He moved around in search of something else. The label Scotch caught his eye and poured himself a shot “oh this is fantastic” he greedily poured himself a big glass. As he was sipping at his glass Dan and Ella made their way inside.  
“Hey we brought food! Figured it wouldn’t be a good idea to drink and not have something to soak up the alcohol” Ella came to the table carrying In-N-Out Burger bags. Dan made his way around and helped pull the food out.  
“Okay so I remembered Chlo’s order and figured if Michael was anything like Lucifer he’d like the same thing so I ordered you Mike a double double with grilled onions and no cheese, how does that sound?” Michael just stared at him.  
“I have an idea what that is, but I’d eat it Daniel” he grabbed the burger and inspected it.  
“What you’ve never tried a burger before?”  
“Nope, but it does smell delicious.”  
“Mikey you got to try it! Here we also got fries” Ella pulled out fries and place them on Michael’s side of the table “oh and we got the spread to make our own animal style.”  
“I didn’t understand one word she said” Michael whispered to Chloe.  
“Just eat it, you’ll like it I promise” with that Michael took a bite of his burger and picked up a fry “oh, now that’s good, what’s that sauce you were talking about, may I try?” Ella opened up a packet and squirted it onto a napkin for him. Chloe took her fry and dipped it in the sauce signaling that it was safe for him to eat. Once the fry hit mouth Michael was a dancing boy once again. Every time food went into his mouth he would move side to side and do a little jig, it was the same thing he did with his pizza earlier in the day. They eat in silence and devoured their meal. Once the food was finished Chloe grabbed the trash and threw it away in the bin. 

Dan managed to find a bottle of vodka for them to drink and made a row of shots for them all. Shot after shot Michael and Chloe met each other. Dan and Ella decided to tap out after tequila was thrown in. Chloe seems to be getting tipsy after a drinking game Michael insisted on playing. She had to hand it to him although he was sliring his word he was keeping up.  
“We should totally do Karaoke!” Ella yelled from across the room “No! I can’t sing for shit” Dan had is face smashed across the bar trying to cool is face down.  
“I wouldn’t mind, I love singing” Michael swaggered over to Ella clinking his glass with her “does my brother have a sound system capable of hosting karaoke?” Chloe walked around to the tv and found the settling for them.  
“Since I insisted we play I’ll go first” Ella placed her glass down and searched for a song to sing. Once she found a song she was jumping up and down “oh! This is perfect. Get ready because I’m going to blow your minds” she hit play and the background music for Bell Biv Devoe ‘Do Me! started playing. 

She made sure to put on a show and thrust her hips to every beat. Body roll thrust was a thing Michael never thought he’d see. Ella was passionate about her song choice. As the line “touch me all over” came out of her mouth she made a gesture with her hands. Once the song started coming to an end she made her way over to Michael and sang “do me baby” and grinded her body on Michael’s side. She proceeded to sing “you can do me in the morning, you can do me in the night, you can do me when you want to do me.”  
Ella forgot all about the song and started dancing on Michael practically giving him a lap dance. Chloe and Dan were speechless.

Something about having Ella all over Michael sparked jealousy in Chloe. She knew she shouldn’t feel that way, but she couldn’t take Ella dry humping a Lucifer look alike. Just as she stood up Ella went for the prize. She grabbed Michael’s face and went all in for a kiss.  
Michael didn’t take the kiss well. He responded by scrunching up his face and letting her suck his face. Once Ella was done she wiped the slobber off his face. Michael gently pushed her away and nervously responded saying, “Bravo Miss Lopez! Bravo!” everyone started clapping “Can I go next?” he pushed past her. Both Chloe and Dan were in no rush to participate and gestures for Michael to go ahead. 

Michael stood up and looked through the list of songs to choose from and listened to the beats of the songs. He spent a good five minutes trying to find a song to sing. He turned around and addressed his new friends with a smile.  
“Hit it Dolly” and the song “9 to 5” kicked on. Chloe and Dan sat up and danced in their seats to the tune. Michael copied their moves and started singing, “Working to 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin’.” The sound of the cash register dinged and everyone showed their knowledge of the song by mimicking the noise. Michael was surprisingly a really good singer, but he must of been too drunk to read the lyrics because all of a sudden he was humming the tune instead of singing. He gave up towards the end and just showed off his drunken dance moves. Everyone started laughing at his attempt to pass it off as singing. 

All three of them cheered for their singing angel “thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all night with requests” as he moved away he took his glass off the counter and finished the content.  
“I volunteer Daniel to go next, what do you say?” Michael said pointing his glass towards Dan.  
“I mean yeah sure, I’ll give it a go” he sat up and looked at the songs to choose from. Chloe leaned over to Ella and started talking to her.  
“Five bucks he plays a Proclaimers song” Chloe said to Ella. Michael didn’t like being left out so he sat down next to them.  
“What are you two talking about?”  
“Whether or not Dan will pick a Proclaimers song” Ella addressed “which I have a feeling he will so I won’t bet my five bucks.” 

Dan turned around and clapped his hands together to signal he was ready. As the song started playing Chloe lifted her hands to state she was right.  
“When I wake up, well I know I’m gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wake up next to you” left Dan’s mouth. He was giving his best scotish accent, that was borderline racist. All three started laughing, but clapped their hands to keep him happy. Unlike the last two performers Dan managed to sing the whole song with passion and end gracefully. Michael gave him a high five and a shot when he was finished. 

All three turned and looked towards Chloe. She wasn’t ready to sing, she was nowhere near drunk enough to throw caution to the wind.  
“I’m going to need more shots before I go up there and sing to you guys.” Ella grabbed a big bottle of tequila and started pouring her a shot. One after the other Chloe downed five shots followed by a lime. Once she was ready she shot up and walked over to the tv. Since everyone was sticking to oldies she had no other choice, but to follow their lead.  
Why did Lucifer have to have such a vast collection of popular 80’s hits, it wasn’t fair. She took forever to choose making everyone start making suggestions. She ignored them patiently trying to find the song she wanted. 

“Finally! I knew he’d have it. Okay okay calm down. I found the song” she clicked on the Bonnie Tyler song and pushed play. She started to dance in place and play air drums before the lyrics could be found on the screen. “Where have all the good man gone, and where are all the gods?” she sang with passion and started swaying side to side. When the main courses kicked in she raised her voice and sang “I need a hero. I’m doing out for ‘till the end of the night.”  
“Damn Decker! You go girl”  
“Wooh! Chlo”  
All three of them cheered her on as she sang. “I need a hero. I’m doing out for ‘till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight.” Chloe was a vision when she was singing. With every beat she countered it with a sway. She ended the song strong and slowly started to calm down from her singing. Ella shot up once the lyrics were over and danced over to Chloe to continue her buzz. Dan and Michael could be heard clapping.  
“That was amazing Chloe. Bravo!” Michael gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around him trying to collect her herself.  
“Thank you. I haven’t had a karaoke night since my uni days. That was actually a lot of fun” she couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I don’t know about you two but I could dance, like really go nuts and dance like no one's watching” Ella was already on the job looking for songs to dance to. Michael let go of Chloe and gave her a playful nudge with his shoulder “penny for your thoughts” she looked up at him “just thinking of that you’re a be a better dancer than Lucifer. He isn’t a great dancer.” He laughed and gave his cheesiest dance move “I’m alright. Ray-Ray says I have dad moves, I don’t know what that means but I'll let you be the judge of that” he held his hand out once Ella found a song and waited for her to grab hold of it. She took his hand and joined him in dancing. 

For the first time in a month Chloe managed to pull herself together and enjoy her day. Michael was a good distraction, but she knew pretending that the man in front of her was Lucifer wasn’t a good idea. The sooner she nipped that in the butt the easier it would be to stop daydreaming about him. For the mean time, she stopped and just enjoyed the beat of Makeba by Jain play. She followed Ella, Dan, and Michael’s example of letting loose and dancing like no one was watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else get Shrek vibes off of Chloe's song choice? No? okay it's just me. I have more songs on Lucifer's playlist for the future


	5. I Want To Break Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right after their karaoke night. Michael flies down to Hell and meets up with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! Keep smashing that Kudos button! It gives me life to keep posting chapters.
> 
> "I want to break free" - QUEEN

Their night ended at about midnight which allowed Ella and Dan to sober up and order themselves a Lyft to their houses. Chloe and Michael stayed behind in the penthouse and cleaned up the mass of shot glasses decorating the room. 

“That was a fun night” he addressed as placing the glasses in the sink.  
“It was, thank you for the distraction and laughs” Chloe sat on the couch watching him clean up. Michael smiles in response “I don’t think Lucifer would mind if you stayed here for the meantime, I mean he’s let Amenadiel stay.”  
“I’m sure he’d have a fit once he found out, but I’ll keep the offer in mind, I don’t feel like flying back home tonight” he finished washing the glasses and walked over to her. 

“Do you need a ride back to your place? I’d be happy to arrange for someone to take you home, I could even see to it myself if you’d like?”  
“No it’s ok really. If you don’t mind I’d like to stay here” she smoothed the wrinkles out of her pants focusing her gaze away from him.  
“This is more your place than mine, I wouldn’t mind the company. I promised to discuss my idea with you. Did you want to hear?” he took a seat across from her.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“Well there must always be an angel guarding the gates, yes?” she nodded recalling Lucifer’s conversation with her.  
“I kept thinking that my Father never specifically stated Sam had to watch them. Any angel can guard the gates” for some reason Michael was ringing out his finger with nervousness. “I’ve been talking to my other siblings and some of us have agreed to take up the mantle and take turns watching the gates” Chloe eyes widen at Michael’s words “the thing is, it’d be a rotation. He’d have to go back every so often since he’s it’s King.”  
“I’m sure he’d take it regardless. How soon do you think we can get the rotation in motion?” her mind was already going into full detective mode and smiling so hard she was starting to tear up.  
“That’s the thing I don’t know because…. well my brother has trust issues. I’m sure he’d believe it was a trick. I need to make a journey down to Hell and plead my case. The thing is… I’m nervous. He hates me for turning my back on him, and I don’t hold it against him. I should of been there for him instead of helping send him to Hell” his head hung low as he let his words ring out. 

Chloe reached across and grabbed Michael’s hand “hey things will work out, yeah Lucifer will definitely be upset, but you managed to get your siblings to help I’m sure he’d look into forgiving you all” she gave him a small smile.  
“I can hope. Father knows I’ll need it. I just want to do right by him. I’ve seen him grow since his time on Earth, you really helped pull back the darkness that’s clouded him all these centuries” he gave her hand a squeeze and pulled it back.  
“I don’t know how he was before leaving Hell, but I’m glad a change is being seen from above” she was happy, she really was. Lucifer was a good guy, he didn’t deserve to suffer in a place that made him so depressed. 

“I don’t think I can sleep tonight. Your free to take his room, I think I might pop down and give my brother a visit. He never answered back to me earlier” he stood up and chloe mimicked his movement.  
“Wait you’re going to visit him? Can I go with you?” she didn’t care she’d be going to Hell she just cared that she’d be seeing Lucifer again.  
“I’m sorry Chloe I don’t think he’d appreciate it very much, and frankly I don’t think my visit will be welcomed. It will likely end with a fight that will challenge our great fight in the Silver City” once again a nervous tick of ringing out his finger plagued him. 

“I miss him Michael. If I can’t go can you at least take a message with you” she was already walking to Lucifer’s study to retrieve paper and a pen. She quickly wrote as much as she could. 

Lucifer I know how much it hurts to see Michael, but he’s really trying to help  
It would of been nice to get a heads up you were a twin. That was an interesting first impression. He says he can bring you back to me. Please come back to me. I love you

Chloe x

“I’ll make sure he gets your message I promise. Get some rest Chloe. It will be some time before we see each other again. Time runs differently in Hell. If I’m not back within a day or two feel free to call upon Amenadiel. Although I doubt you’ll need to, it’s just a percausion” he took the message from Chloe and tucked it into his pants. Giving himself enough space between himself and Chloe he unfurled his wings and said his goodbyes. 

Unlike his twin brother Michael’s wings were black as night. She found it odd that an angel as pure as Michael would have jet black wings, while Lucifer the supposed incarnation of evil held the whitest wings. There was probably a yin-yang reference somewhere between the brothers, but she was too distracted to care. They were breathe taking nonetheless and when Michael took off she was left awe struck. 

 

HELL

It took Michael some time to enter the gates of Hell. Not because it was locked, but due to the moment he’d have to face his baby brother again. The message in his pants burned with heat. “Okay, breathe Mike breathe. You can do this. Remember it’s for Chloe” he pushed the gates open and walked right in. Once his form passed the gates of Hell, the hellhounds came running. Their huge paws caught be heard pounding into the ground along with their growls. Michael didn’t so much as flinch as he waves his hand and sent them flying across the hall. More came continuing to challenge his strength. They came jumping out at him trying to rip him to shreds. He had punching and kicking them off on his person. One managed to bite his wing sending a painful yell that escaped his lips. 

“You little shit, let go!” no matter how much he tried to shake off the beast it refused to give up “I said let go!.” He had enough of it disobedience. He touched the cross Ella gifted him and drew out his sword. With one swift move he cut the hound in half, it was enough to warrant off the other and they went yipping back into the shadows. Michael composed himself and tuck his wings back in to heal. A chuckle could be heard from a pillar above. He looked up to be met with a wicked grin coming from Sam himself “oh did poor Mikey get bit by a little puppy?” 

“Well you would know seeing as you stayed up there and watched, don’t think I didn’t noticed you watching. Did you enjoy the show? I believe I killed five of your muts” pointing to the remaining of the hounds. With a wave of Lucifer’s hand the beasts stood up and became one and walked away whimpering.  
“It will heal in due time” Lucifer flew down and landed in front of his brother. It was like looking in a mirror except his mirror was poorly dressed. 

“Why are you here Mike? I haven’t seen you since what was it Greece?” Lucifer was circling Michael. Micheal let him, but followed his movements “middle ages, Ami and I were on the receiving end of our last encounter.”  
“Ah yes, yes! Fun times” he clapped his hands together “I’ll ask one more time Mike. WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE” the ground shook as he addressed Michael. Michael took a deep breath and pulled out a letter.  
“Before I give this to you, can we talk?” Lucifer stopped circling and stopped in front of his brother.  
“What’s the note say?” he reached for it, but Michael pulled it away.  
“I ask to talk first remember.” Lucifer huffed and summoned his wings  
“Keep up” with that Lucifer flew to his quarters, Michael followed suit. 

Once Lucifer and Michael landed, Lucifer grabbed a bottle of liquor from his bar and poured two glasses them. He slid the glass over to Michael. He grabbed it and Lucifer gestured for him to sit on the chair across from the bar. Hesitantly Michael sat.  
“You’re rather calm, I didn’t expect this to go down peacefully” Michael sat back in his seat and looked at his glass.  
Lucifer shrugged, “I’ve been seeing a therapist, my anger is still there mind you, but I figured you came all this way when you’ve never made an effort to come before.”  
He lifted his eyes to meet his brother “I came to apologize…” his fingers played with the detail of the glass “I… I’m sorry for the things I did, for how things played out. I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness… And I’m not. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry. I’ve been watching you brother. For quite some time now and I’ve seen how much you’ve changed.”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side and took in what Michael had to say. He started laughing “you really expect me to believe a word that comes out of your mouth?” his glass was beginning to crack under the pressure of his grip “it has been a VERY long time and it’s just now you decided to pay me a visit?.” 

“Sam please…” he didn’t get the opportunity to finish because Lucifer threw the glass across the room to distract Michael. Like he planned Michael watched the glass smash into the wall leaving his guard down. Lucifer hurled himself across the room and attacked Michael. Blow after blow Lucifer’s knuckles colliding with bone, the noise filled the room. Lucifer was in a blinding rage as he hit Michael’s face, and Michael let him. He took hit after hit. Blood began to ooze out of his mouth and nose “fight back you coward!” he cried out “FIGHT BACK” , but Michael refused. Exhaustion seemed to hit Lucifer and he stopped punching. Michael managed to spit the excess blood that left his mouth off to the side. 

“Are you finished brother?”  
Lucifer stared at his brother panting trying to steady his hands. He nodded and Michael pushed him off.  
“Doesn’t sit right hitting your own face huh? I felt the same when we last fought. It’s a sickening feeling. That’s what made me stop. Seems it’s what stopped you this time as well.” He sat up and rubbed his jaw and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“Why are you really here Mike?” he sat to the side of his brother rubbing his hands.  
“I told you already, I came to apologize.” Lucifer wasn’t convinced.  
“And somehow I still don’t believe you” Michael stopped rubbing his jaw and looked at him. “What does Dad want now? I’m back I haven’t left in over a thousand grueling year. My life on Earth has been severed.” 

“Father didn’t send me. Nor does he care. I came on my own vilison” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.  
“Truely? And if it wasn’t to simply apologize then why?.”  
“I’ve been meeting with our siblings and we’ve come to an agreement.”  
“And what would that be? Will I be expecting more of our siblings to get their asses chewed on by my hounds? Oh how I long to see that. Shall I bring the popcorn?”  
“Stop it Sam. I serious here. We’ve been talking amongst ourselves and have decided to establish a system of rotation.”  
“Rotation of what? Gawking at the black sheep? Come to laugh at dear Lucifer once again” although he was trying to mask his sarcasm Michael knew he meant every word.  
“No Sammy… we want to get you out of here.”

He started laughing. A hearty chuckle that Lucifer couldn’t stop. Michael let him have his moment and waited for him to calm down.  
“Oh that is funny. The peanut gallery wants to take my throne while I what? Go to Earth and live out my life in happiness” Lucifer messed with his cuffs and looked Michael in the eyes. “Well not in those words. You’d have to come back from him to time, hence rotation, but yes. I know how much the Detective means to you” red eye flashed as Michael as he uttered the word Detective.  
“Don’t you dare mention her ever again.”  
“I just did Sammy and I wouldn’t brush this off. I’m serious” Lucifer got up. He walked over to the bar to make himself another glass of whiskey. He didn’t believe Michael one bit.

“She really misses you brother. She gave me this to give to you” he pulled the note from his pocket and held it out for Lucifer.  
“You really saw her” he looked at the note.  
“Yes. don’t get mad, but I spent the day with her. Gave her a fright mind you, she thought I was you” another death glare of red eye flashes at him “hey I was nice I promise. I was a proper gentleman I swear” he looked at the letter one more time and grabbed it. 

The note burned in his hands, with shaking hands he opened it. 

Lucifer I know how much it hurts to see Michael, but he’s really trying to help  
It would of been nice to get a heads up you were a twin. That was an interesting  
first impression. He says he can bring you back to me. Please come back to me. I love you

Chloe x

He must have read it a million times before he looked up. She said she loved him. Just like the day he left her on the balcony all that time ago. She even left a kiss at the end after her name. He didn’t know how much time passed before he felt his brother lay a hand on his shoulder. He quickly wiped the tears that began to come out. A sniff escaped as he tried to compose himself. 

“She wanted to come you know. Brave girl. I said no, don’t worry. I didn’t believe it wise” Lucifer nodded in understanding “you really love this human brother?”  
“Yes. More than anything. I would gladly keep giving up my life for her” he folded the note and tucked it into his breast pocket “how is she?”  
“An empty shell up until today, but I’m sure it was one of her many masks”  
Lucifer chuckled “She’s a strong one that one.”  
“Mmm indeed, Father did a good job” Lucifer pushed Michael off of him.  
“Don’t ruin the moment by bringing him into this.”  
“I apologize. I’m sorry.”  
“So how soon can this rotation start?” he grabbed the glass of whiskey and shot it back.  
“As soon as you give our siblings and I run through of how Hell works” Michael smiled towards Lucifer. 

“That simple?” hope filled his brother’s eyes.  
“Well not really, but technically yes. Although I told Chloe I’d return rather soon” he looked at his watch ''I'm creeping up on our time brother.”  
“What no, please Mike, wait… just...“ Lucifer was pacing “Let me go up while you watch, I’ll only be gone for a second” the desperation was there, but Michael couldn’t give in.  
“Brother I don’t know anything about Hell, I need instructions and so do the others. I promise once I return with our siblings and you give us a run through, I’ll be the first to stand watch for you” Lucifer sagged his head and nodded.  
“how long will you be Mike?”

“I just need to stop by and check in with Chloe. Then I’ll head over to the Silver City and grab our sibling to go over the basics” he walked over to Lucifer and squeezed his shoulder “you’ll be with her soon brother I promise. Would you like to write her something? I’d be happy to do the same as I did for her.”

Just like Chloe, he jumped at the chance and found a pen and paper. He stared at the piece of paper for a while before writing anything. After a few seconds he walked over to Michael and handed it to him.  
“Take care of it. Make sure she knows I haven’t stopped thinking about her. Tell her I’ll see her very soon.” Michael nodded and placed the note into his pocket.  
“I'll be back soon, please refrain from releasing the hounds I can still feel their teeth”.  
Lucifer chuckled “mmm we’ll see. Now go so you can come back.”

Michael was gone and left behind a gust of wind. Lucifer stared at the empty glass and thought about the Detective once again. He was going to be reunited with her once more. This time he’d make sure he’d cherish every moment he had with her. He wouldn’t take it for granted. He just hoped his brother wouldn’t take too long. He shook his head and straightened out his suit. He had things to prepare, after all running Hell wasn’t going to be easy for his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link for Lucifer's ultimate 80's Playlist he made for Chloe. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4fAZDaraRfemhIta9AGkdr?si=cc-eMcdaSOmjr6DREoIcJA


	6. Uncle Luci, Good Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel comes into the fold. Mazikeen and Michael have a stare down. Brian and Lucifer have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a two root canals yesterday and felt like the man on the table. I hate the dentists. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

EARTH 

As soon as Michael made his way back to Earth he tried to get ahold of Chloe. He made is way over to the precinct, but found an empty desk. He decided to leave a message on her desk asking her to meet him at Lux. Lux had clean clothes and that’s what he needed at the moment. He smelled of Hell and it’s dirty muts. 

He stripped himself of his clothes as he made his way over to the closest to pick out a new outfit for him to wear. He decided he could try out one of his brother’s custom designer outfits. Once he found a color choice that fit him, white shirt with blue slacks, he made his way into the bathroom. He caught his reflection in the mirror and saw that his brother left one hell of a shiner on his face. A proud smile slowly grew as he took it in. He turned the shower on and looked around for a towel. Once he managed to find one he noticed a device. He curiously tapped at it until it turned on and started playing music that filled the room. He jumped into the shower and started messing around with the products available for him to use. 

He was in love with Lucifer’s expensive lifestyle. The man paid top price for the finer things in life, and it paid off. He took the time to really clean the sulfur smell off his body. 

The bathroom was blaring with music when Chloe stepped out of the elevator. Following the noise she made her way into the penthouse. Steam could be seen leaking from the door. Michael must of got into some trouble if he was in need of Lucifer's hot settings. She had been enjoying the tunes when the door opened to reveal a dressed Michael singing ‘My Humps’ by The Black Eyed Peas. 

He must have not seen her cause he came out mimicking a trumpet and dancing his way around the room, “what you gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside your trunks” Chloe was on the brink of laughter, but stayed in her corner folding her hands over her mouth “I’ma get get get get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump” he proceeded to continue “my hump, my hump, my hump, MY HUM…” he turned around to find Chloe barely holding in her laughter. He gave a yelp and jumped to the ground with freight. 

“Oh my God that was… wow” she was laughing so much she brought tears forth.  
“Holy ghost! You scared the shit out of me” he found her laughter contagious and laughed himself.  
“I’m so sorry, I should of said something when you walked out.”  
“Did you enjoy the show at least?” pushing himself on his back he stayed there looking up at the ceiling trying to steady his heart.  
“Oh yes,” she took a moment to collect herself “ How did it go? Is Lucifer doing okay?” she came to sit on the bed and look at Michael. He finally managed to sit up.  
“He’s good. Seems to have things under control from what I gathered. Got attacked at the gates by his muts, I’m pretty sure it’ll take me awhile to grow those feathers back. Oh! And got a shiner, see” he turned his head to show off his purple eye and cheek. He was so proud of it.  
“Oh my God, did Lucifer do that?” she reached forward to touch his cheek.  
“Mhm, but I let him. Went at me until I clicked that he was pretty much hitting himself.”

She dropped her hands as he stood up. He dusted off his pants and walked over to the discarded clothes on the floor. He pulled out a note “Lucifer gave me one to give to you” she jumped up and grabbed it. Anything that came out of Michael was muted out after the note touched her hands. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Hello Detective,

See you met my other half. Hope he’s behaved himself.  
If what my brother plans works out I long to be by your side very soon.  
There is the matter of showing my siblings around Hell.  
Once I have, I’ll fly right to you. I love you Chloe  
I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that night and all the nights before. 

Until we see each other again

Yours, Lucifer x 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

She read the beautiful writing that was Lucifers. Tears streamed from her eyes as she took in every word. “I can assure you he does love you. He flashed me with those eyes of his when I mentioned your name” he made a point by showing the same stare his brother gives when he’s made. “I don’t have the red, but you get the just.” She did, she’d seen Lucifer give people those eyes multiple times without the redness in them. 

“I just came by to freshen up. I wouldn’t want Zek making fun of me once I stepped through the gates. He can be a real pain sometimes. I’m sorry to leave you so soon, but it will take awhile to get my siblings together. I have to stop by and grab Amenadie andl” the name caught her attention, and cut him off once she heard Amenadiel’s name.  
“Why do you have to grab him? Is he in trouble?”  
“No, just figured he could help. I need all hands on deck. Ami has guarded the gates before. He already knows the drill. Plus! I want to meet Charlie.” 

He made his way to the bathroom and started combing his hair and gathering the clothes and placing them in the hamper. “I’m off, this may be the last you see of me until Lucifer comes to get me” he summoned his wings and before he could take off Chloe caught his arm.  
“Let me go with you, I haven’t seen Linda since everything went down. Plus you really haven’t told me your plan.” He called his wings back. 

“Understandable. I’ll explain it when we go over to see my brother,” he ushered her to follow him out. The two of them entered the elevator and drove to Linda’s house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

HELL 

Lucifer paced the room of his study as he tried to collect his thoughts on Michael’s mission quest. If he was actually telling the truth it meant he’d be seeing his dear Detective really soon. He needed another session with Brian. He exited the room and made his way over to Brian’s work quarters. 

The little demon was currently torturing a damn soul. He paid no attention to Lucifer as he made his way around the room. Lucifer kept quiet and watched as Brian had a man strapped to a dentist chair. The poor soul was getting a root canal. Brian didn’t bother in wearing protection when sitting with the man. His dirty hands could be seen digging around the man’s mouth. He was currently on a chair hovering over his torturie asking him “and how does that make you feel?.” 

Lucifer chuckled to himself watching his tiny makeshift therapist ask questions regarding the man's comfort.  
“You’re much too nice to him Brian” it sent Brian jumping from his seat practically drilling the man teeth to the bone. He placed the drill down trying to collect himself.  
“Apologies my Lord, I didn’t see you come in.”  
“No need to apologize. Continue. Ignore me I’m just watching.” 

It definitely added pressure to Brian. He started second guessing himself. He picked the tool back up and tried to force the mans mouth wide open. He wasn’t having it and shook his head from side to side. 

“Now now, don’t make me look bad in front of the Boss,” he pried his mouth open and shoved a wedge inside to prop it open. The man was crying as he saw Lucifer come into view. 

“What did he do to deserve this torture?”  
“He spent years ruining dental jobs making it hard for low income families to afford dental care. He would mess up root canals on purpose to inflict pain onto his clients.” The man thrashed trying to state his claim. 

Lucifer picked up the novocain syringes and threw them on the floor and stomping on them. The sound of the syringe breaking filled the torture room.  
“Oops, looks like you’ll be filling all the pain you cause you’re clients.” The man cried. Brian jumped up on the mans chest and started drilling into teeth. The sound of teeth grinding down filled the room. The stench of rot filled Lucifer’s nose. Brian grabbed his picks and started digging through the cavity until he hit the nerve. The man was jumping from the pain, but Lucifer held him down. After minutes of Brian delivering the root canal the man passed from sheer pain. 

Brian frowned and sat up. The fun was over. Lucifer let go of the man and sat down.  
“Why exactly are you working on a root canal?” Lucifer asked.  
“Gary had an emergency and asked for me to take over. What can I do for you my Lord?” He climbed off the man’s chest and started putting the tools away. 

“I just had a run in with my brother, Michael. Seems he wants to work out a rotation that gets me out of here.” Brian’s eyes bugged out and started show fear.  
“But my Lord you can’t leave. Hell needs you.” He was grabbing his slacks.  
“Get off Brian. I will come back, just not so often. There will be someone here at all times, there’s no need to panic” he kicked Brian off roughly. 

The tiny demon skidded across the room and hit the wall. He got up and cradled his head from its hard impact. 

“When do you leave my lord?”  
“I’m not sure, but I need to get ready. You are to be my brother’s assistant throughout his time here. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I have faith that you’ll show my brother how Hell is ran.” He tucked his hands into his slack pockets and looked at Brian. The demon nodded his head and bowed.  
“It is an honor my Lord, I will pay close attention and serve him well.”  
“Good. Now I want to go over one more session with you. Wrap up what you were doing here and meet me in my office.”  
“Of course my Lord.” Lucifer walked out. Brian jumped back up onto the dental chair and climbed onto the human. He smacked the man to wake him up and gave him a wicked sharp smile. Back to work he went. 

It felt like forever until Brian showed up. He was covered in blood. Lucifer was waiting in his fancy chair and motioned for Brian to take a seat. The demon climbed up onto the chair and tried not ruin the chair. It didn’t work, making Lucifer sigh and shake his head. 

“What is troubling you my Lord?” Brian said crossing his legs one over the other. He was really getting into character to make Lucifer feel better.  
“Nothing really,” he said plainly. Brian lifted his eye trying to demonstrate he wasn’t convinced. “Well maybe the fact Michael popped out of nowhere and seems to want to make amends for his part in my Fall,” he laid back and looked off to the side.  
“Well isn’t that a good thing?”  
“Perhaps, but it feels weird. No one has ever offered to come down here. Why would anyone dare set foot in this place?”  
“I was born here. I know no other place,” Brian stated. Lucifer sighed.  
“What is troubling you my Lord?” Brian repeated more sincerely. 

Lucifer was still looking off to the side. He took a moment to answer when he did he looked to Brian and gave him a sad melancholy look.  
“What if it’s a lie? What if Michael is simply playing with my emotions. He’s never been one to try and help me, since my fall all he’s done is try and bring me back here,” scenario after scenario went through his head and still he wasn't understanding why Michael would help him. 

It frustrated him so much that he didn’t know his own brother’s motives. Michael was always easy to read. He was unpredictable now. It scared him to think that an angel like his brother was willing to break the rules and help him out. What would Dad do to bring his mightiest warrior back? He shook his head away from the thoughts. Dad would of caught on and sent someone if he knew what Michael was up to. If Dad was letting Michael act on his own accords it must be safe. Right? Why would Dad make Chloe for him just so he could live out her days alone without him? 

Brian let Lucifer take the time to let his mind wonder, he knew his master was deep in thought. Anything he would of said would of gone right over his head and he would of been ignored. Brian knew the drill. 

“Perhaps you’ll have to wait and see my Lord. You are already here, he can’t send you back if you’ve never left.” What Brian said was true, but didn’t help him at all.  
“We’ll see,” Lucifer looked down at his hands “Brian I need an honest answer,” he said.  
“What is it my Lord?” Brian uncrossed his legs and sat up straight.  
“Do..” he sighed again. “Do you think I can ever be worthy of someone as pure as the Detective?” he didn’t bother looking up from his hands. 

Brian looked at his master, he’d never seen him this vulnerable before. He was born thousands of years after his master’s fall, but he heard rumors that Lucifer was once so pure he was mocked for being weak. He didn’t know the right answer to share with Lucifer. He sat there and stared at him. 

“We are all made a certain way my Lord” he rang out his hands. “I was made to torture souls. I don’t always enjoy it, but I do what is asked. Perhaps you’ve been here too long to remember the man you were before you were sent here. You have a kind heart my Lord. If you want to be worthy work towards it.” He climbed down and walked over to Lucifer. 

He hesitantly placed a hand on his leg. A nervous smile shined up at Lucifer. He lifted his head and locked eyes with the demon. They had a silent conversation that showed he understood. A slight nod fell from one another and Brian stepped away.  
“Thank you Brian, you are dismissed,” Brian bowed and left the office. 

Lucifer waited until Brian left the room to stand up. He walked his way over to his bar and made himself two finger of whiskey. The session didn’t help his worried mind, but some light was shone onto the subjects. He needed to wait and see how it played out. One thing for sure, he was going to prove to the Detective that he was fully committed and ready to be with her one hundred percent.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

EARTH

Amenadiel was already outside waiting for their arrival when they pulled up to the house. Chloe looked towards Michael “I gave him a heads up, don’t worry” she nodded in response.  
As they parked Michael jumped out and walked towards his brother.  
“Ami! Oh how I missed your sorry mug” he crashed into him with open arms. Amenadiel did the same “It’s been awhile hasn’t it, I’m sorry I snuck past you on my last visit. I had someone with me.” 

Michael shook his head “I let you pass don’t worry, I saw the whole thing. I’m glad you brought her yourself, she’s happy their. Bossing Raguel around saying “his justice is lacking in areas.” I like her. It’s about time someone yelled at that olf,” laughter called out and Chloe watched with fascination. She assumed they were talking about Charlotte. 

“Come in, come in. It’s nice to see you Chloe. I’m hoping Michael has been well” Amenadiel gave a quick hug to Chloe and ushered them in and into the living room.  
“He has, He even brought a note back for me from Lucifer,” shocked he turned to Michael.

“Yes! Got myself this in the process” again the proud smile shined “ever been able to get one before” the purple eye was slowly turning green.  
Chloe and Amenadiel sat down while Michael looked around and took in the room. “Nothing is going to come popping out brother I can assure you” Amenadiel addressed to Michael.  
“You know me, I’ll still scout. Now where’s my niece!” he was pushing books and objects around as if Charlie were the size of an ant.  
“Nephew brother. Not neice,” Michael turned his head.  
“It’s 2019 brother, you can’t put labels on the baby. You never know, Charlie might want to be my niece one day.” Chloe nodded her head in agreement. Amenadiel just sat there. 

“You know Daniel changed his sex, he’s now a she. You should of heard the response that came out of Raguel, seems he never knew poor Dani was in the closet.” Amenadiel eyes bugged out from the news “we all knew though, bless Dani, she’s giddy now with breasts” the conversation was completely lost to Chloe.  
“Wait you have a transgender sibling?”  
“Yes! She’s made it her mission to gather all the souls back in the Silver City and make them feel welcomed” he proudly stated “She’ll be joining us, by the way.”  
“Will she?” curiosity was in his voice.  
“Oh yes, you’d be shocked who’s in our mary band. There are five of us in total now. I’ve volunteered your servicing brother.”  
Amenadiel bowed his head in understanding, “I understand, if it’s what father wants.”  
Michael cut him off, “Father had no hand in this, you know as well as everyone else he only talks to Gabriel. I’ve signed you up because we both have tried sending Sam back, but I stopped after he settled in L.A. You brother continued and almost succeeded, I would never of stooped that low.” There was venom in his words. 

Amenadiel kept his head down. Michael knew it hurt to hear the truth, but he had to hear it. As much as Michael hated Lucifer for causing the rebellion he never wished for him to be cast out. It was the reason he never had the strength to finish him off. Things can change after a few millennia and he was going to make it his mission to help Lucifer out. 

“You tried sending Lucifer back to Hell before” Chloe spoke up with hurt in her voice.  
“In the beginning… it’s .... I regret my actions Chloe I do. Not only because it caused the start of my downfall, but because it got Trixie kidnapped and Luci killed” he couldn’t lift his head shame fell over him. 

Michael walked over to him “you don’t get to feel guilty. What’s done is done and you’ve learned your lesson. You get to serve your penense by watching over the gate as a collective with me” he placed his hand on Amenadiel’s shoulder. Amenadiel looked up and nodded. Chloe just watched as she tried to process the new knowledge. Like Michael said, it was in the past. Yes it hurt to hear Amenadiel was the reason Trixie was kidnapped, but it was three years ago and he did feel guilty over it. With all of them lost in thought they didn’t realize Linda walking in with baby Charlie. 

“There’s my little angel give him here, Uncle Mike wishes to bless the child” holding his arms out he walked to Linda. Linda wasn’t having it and pulled Charlie close to her.  
“Uh no. Don’t think I’m stupid enough to hand my baby over to Heaven’s gatekeeper. You might just take him with you.” Michael was appalled.  
“I would never. Charlie is safe, I just want to see the lad. I haven’t held a baby since Azarel came into being,” he came around to look over Linda’s shoulder “aww look at him Ami, I always wondered what you looked like as a baby.” 

Chloe came around to look at Charlie as well “how has he been? I’m sorry I haven’t been around much,” Linda moved to hand Michael the baby.  
“He’s good, well as much as a baby can be. It’s so nice to see other adults. No offense Amenadiel, but I could really use the company” she smiled as she watched Michael hold her son. Michael was whispering something to Charlie that Linda couldn’t understand, so she turned to Chloe and Amenadiel. 

From across the couch Michael was whispering.

Why hello little nephew. I’m your uncle Mike, not uncle Luci as you know him.  
Terribly confusing I know, you’ll catch on soon my boy. 

Michael ran a thumb along Charlie’s forehead. 

In the power of myself, I charge that whoever shall hurt this child shall face the wrath of my blade. May Father grant me the strength to protect you when you need it. Let it be known that should you ever require my services all you need to do is say my name. In the power of Father and Heaven watch over this child. Amen. 

“So what’s this about Michael taking you?” Linda said.  
“It seems Michael has made amends with Lucifer and wishes to divide Hell responsibilities amongst two of my other siblings and I,” Amenadiel clarified.

“So wait, Lucifer is coming back? That’s great! I’m sure your excited Chloe.”  
“I am. I didn’t think I’d ever see him again,” from the other coach Michael spoke.  
“Oh I’m sure Sammy would have broken out or sent a messenger sooner or later, isn’t that right Charlie? Uncle Sammy is a good devil who likes his looples,” he said while bouncing Charlie in his arm. The boy gurgled in response. 

“That’s right huh,” everyone raised an eyebrow to Michael “he said in his words ‘uncle Luci good devil’ such a copycat this one” Michael continued to bounce him.  
“Can we take a moment to address that Michael, the ‘Michael’ is in my house looking like the Devil himself,” Linda should of known better that life wasn’t going to be the same after becoming therapist to the Devil. 

“Sorry where are my manners. Call me Mike, we are a family now. Same goes for you Chloe. I have in-laws now. How exciting” he stated kissing baby Charlie’s forehead.  
In unison both Chloe and Linda said “we’re not married.”

 

“Not yet, but how can you go back now. You have a baby” point to linda gesturing to Charlie “and you Chloe were made for my brother. I'm sorry to point it out, but the two of you are family now. No way you’re getting out of this crazy family.” Everything Michael said was true, neither Chloe or Linda could go back to a normal life. On the other hand, they wouldn’t dream of going back to it, good things came out of their entangled lives with the Devil. 

“I’ll be happy to go with you Michael, but someone needs to watch over my son. I can’t leave him unprotected,” Amenadiel opened his arms to take Charlie. Michael handed him over. Like a sixth sense Michael addressed the demon in the room.

“Don’t think I don’t feel you lurking around Mazikeen. I’m surprised you haven’t attacked yet,” he huffed and turned around to see Maze sitting at the table watching him like a predator. She got up and walked over cautiously. 

“I thought you were Lucifer, but picked up the scent of douchebag and came to the conclusion it was you” she said with a sneer. “Plus you were holding the baby, but you aren’t now so up for a rematch” her knives were out asking for a challenge. Michael stood up ready for a fight.

“Maze put those away he hasn’t done anything!” Chloe shot up and got between the two who were giving each other death glare. 

“How’s the wing? I managed to make a dreamcatcher with the ones I ripped off” Maze gave an evil smile. 

“Healed. How’s the back? My blade craves another taste of demon’s blood” Michael pushed forward making Chloe’s arms shake. The force these two were giving wasn’t enough to hold these two back.  
“Enough the both of you” She final said pushing them back. 

Maze tucked the knives away and shoved Michael. Michael tripped her as she walked by. Maze wasn’t having it and turned around ready to strike, but Amenadiel grabbed her arm. 

“Enough,” his word was law that ecoched with authority.  
“Fine,” she said yanking her arm away. Michael smiled while sitting down. Chloe took a set next to him. 

“Michael has a plan…”  
“Does he know? I wasn’t sure if he had a brain” Maze scuffed.  
“I have a brain, unlike you Mazikeen. All kill, kill, kill”  
“Oh that’s rich coming from you. All Punch, punch, punch,” Maze rebuddled. 

“I said stop! You two are like children” Amenadiel yelled. His voiced caused Charlie to stir.  
“She started it” Michael said at the same time as Maze “he started it.”

Amenadiel shook his head and gave Charlie to Linda. Charlie was getting upset so she bounced him to calm him down.  
“See look what you did, Stupid angel”  
“Me! You did it too” Michael whined. Amenadiel gave them a look that got both of them to be quiet. 

Chloe decided decided to step in and talk “as I was saying, Michael has come up with a plan to have his siblings take turns watching over Hell. That’s what I gathered, I’m assuming it’d be like a weekend thing” she said looking at Michael.  
“Yes. He's essentially be gone two days, but for him it would be equivalent to a few decades. Or maybe longer I’m not sure. He said he was down there for roughly a thousand years already” Chloe gasped when she heard.  
“It’s been that long… “  
“Yes… time runs faster in Hell. It’s but a blink for us Chloe,” Michael tried to assure her. Maze nodded when she looked at her. 

“How often will he need to go back?” Chloe asked.  
“I’d say three times a month, some month four. I told my brother I’d take up first watch. After me would be Raguel, then Lucifer followed by Dani, ending the cycle with Amenadiel” he explained counting on his fingers. Amenadiel nodded reaching out to hold Charlie’s hand. 

“You have a son that’s why I put you last brother. I’m trying to recruit more of our siblings but they still see Sam as the rebellious angel who questioned Father. I’m hoping to get Gab on our side, he’s the only one who sees Father now,” Michael lowered his head. 

“I didn’t get a chance to ask about Father. Is he still in his office?”  
“From what I remember yes, but he hasn’t come out since Mother left,” Michael said.  
“Gab still guards Father’s wing?”  
“Yes hasn’t left his post.”

Amenadiel shook his head, “he’s planning something, I know it.”  
“I don’t think so brother. He’s been quiet for so long” Michael said with annoyance.  
“He’ll come around when the time is right,” Amenadiel was always the optimist.  
“We’ll see. Shall we head out?” Michael shot up making the couch.

“Wait who’s going to stand watch for Charlie?” Chloe asked.  
“Why Mazikeen of course” Michael gave an over the top bow to Maze. 

“That’s right. No one’s going to get to him without going through me” she said standing by Linda.  
“Glad we can agree on something,” Michael said, “I’m afraid this is where I leave you Chloe.”  
“It was nice meeting you Michael. I don’t know how to thank you enough” she gave him a hug. He gladly wrapped his arms around her, “you’re very welcome Chloe, we will see each other again I believe Ella will be needing her necklace back” he touched it checking if it was there.  
“I’m sure she misses it” she let go of Michael.  
Amenadiel came around and hugged Linda and Charlie “I’ll be back in a few hours, I just need to help Luci teach them and go over some things. I’ll be back soon for dinner.”  
“You better, Charlie and I won’t forgive you if you don’t” Linda said.  
“Neither will I” Maze came up to Amenadiel and slapped his back. 

“Let’s go brother. We have to stop off in the Silver City and grab our siblings. This will be a joyous reunion!” Michael said with sarcasm and jumped up and down.  
“Until next time ladies, Charlie… Mazikeen” Michael stated giving her a look toward the end. 

If you blinked you would never of seen them leave. All that they felt was a hust of wing fall over the room. The two brothers made it to the Silver City.


	7. Monday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is spirling. Lucifer tries to keep busy. You know, just your typical Monday morning

SILVER CITY 

Both Amenadiel and Michael landed at the gates. Once Michael walked up he waved his hands for them to part. The gates were being guarded by their little brother Ezekiel, he greeted them at the gates “Welcome back! I’ve taken great care keeping watch Michael,” he stated longing for praise. Ezekiel was Michael’s shadow after Samael left, he was always eager to please him.  
“That’s great Zek, I need you to continue keeping watch for me. I plan on watching another gate for the mean time” he said addressing him to follow. Michael didn’t give him a second notice as he walked with Amenadiel. 

Ezekiel tailed his brothers like a lost puppy. Ezekiel was a small man of five feet three. His pace against his older brother was a mission of its own. “Brother please slow down. I… I have small legs.”  
Michael did no such thing and instead shouted “Blame Father for giving you tiny legs not me.” 

Ezekiel huffed and decided to fly to catch up “how long do you intend on me guarding the gates for you?” he managed to grab Michaels shoulder to stop him. Michael glared at him before responding “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to grab you” he said terrified. Michael brushed him off and pulled him to follow.  
“I need you to watch it until I return. I don’t know exactly how often I will be coming back,” Amenadiel looked at Michael shocked. 

“What do you mean? Surely you won’t abandon your post. You’ve always guarded the gates Michael,” he said stopping forcing Michael to do the same. Ezekiel watched the exchange between the two. 

“If Sam gets to leave whenever he wants, why can’t I? Has anyone every thought that I too wish the same of my brother?” it was finally out. The cat was out of the bag “I don’t want to be here doing the same thing over and over, I want to do new things. It’s not fair you weren’t given a post.” Michael knew Amenadiel longed for a purpose, saying that was like a slap to the face. 

Amenadiel pulled Michael into a hallway away from prying eyes to prevent a scene being made. Ezekiel continued to stay by there side listening keeping guard. “Father…” he started to say, but Michael cut him off.  
“Don’t say he has a plan. He doesn’t talk to us anymore. The last order I was given was to watch the gates so that I wouldn’t let Sam back in. He’s never even tried and he never will. My job is pointless and a waste of time.”  
Their little brother finally spoke up “It’s not a waste of time. It is a great honor to stand guard and watch the Heavens.” Michael turned to his brother as if he’d forgotten he was there. Amenaidel nodded his head in agreement. 

Michael didn’t appreciate the double team from his brothers. He walked up to Ezekiel and pushed himself into the little man’s face. He was shaking under Michael’s stare.  
“Stop it Michael you’re scaring him. He doesn’t know any better,” Amendiel stated. 

It was true Ezekiel would often speak his mind without thinking ahead. Michael was the only one who never tolerated his bluntness. Michael refused to let-up on his little brother and continued to stare him down. Poor Ezekiel life flashed before his eyes. There were always rumors Michael and Samael shared the same temper, and his Samael side could be seen when he was angry. Ezekiel didn’t wish to see Michael’s devil side. 

Michael must of read his mind because he took a breather and softened his features “I’m sorry Zek. I’m just…” he sighed “I need time to think and this has all been happening so fast,” he said apologizing. Ezekiel shook his head and brushed it off, but really he was relieved Michael’s attitude wasn’t because of him. 

“Zek guard the gates, I trust you little brother. You have my blessing to be my second in command. Guards the gates well, it’s a big job, I wouldn’t trust anyone else with it. You’ve proven yourself to me. Now go, we wouldn’t want anyone sneaking in. I’m sorry for my attitude, truly” he gave Ezekiel’s shoulder a squeeze. With that he bowed his head and flew off to the gates never to been seen again. 

“You’re much too hard on him sometimes, you know that” Amenadiel said.  
“He’s always at my heels eager to please. I’m not Father I don’t need the praise” Michael said irritated.

“Still you should be nicer to him. He only stands up to you out of respect. He looks up to you. Much like you did to me when you were little.”  
“He looks up to me because of the rebellion, like all our younger siblings do. He looks up to a story,” he waved a hand over his body. “He was born after Sam left. He grew up with the tale of how I stuck the almighty Lucifer down. In truth, I did but not because it was my duty. It did it to spare him the pain of having Father do much worse. I hate that our siblings forget that Sam did so much good. This place isn’t the same without him,” Michael sank down to the floor with his back against the pillar. 

“I know it was hard on you Michael. We all saw it when he fell. That’s why I’m here. Lucifer doesn’t need to handle Hell by himself anymore. I’m here to help and play my part. We are going to help our brother. Let’s go find Raguel and Dani, shall we,” Amenadiel held his hand out for him to grab. Michael took it and had his brother lift him up. He gave Amenadiel a hug which he reciprocated. The subject was dropped with no further discussion.

“They should be in the library. Raguel hasn’t had a trial since Sam, but I know Charlotte has been keeping him busy, we should find them there,” Michael said. He guided Amenadiel out of the hallway and down the corridors that let into the library. They found their siblings with their heads in books fast asleep. 

Amenadiel cleared his throat to wake them up, but they didn’t stir. Michael threw a book at each of them. The books pounced off of their bodies and landed with a thud. Both woke up wincing from the pain.  
“What was that for?,” Raguel exclaimed.  
Michael shrugged “woke you up didn’t it.”  
“Aye it did” he said rubbing his head “but why my head?”  
“Was a bigger target” Amenadiel and Michael said at the same time followed by a laugh.  
“Why did you hit me then?” Dani asked nursing her ear.  
“I don’t know actually, equal rights?” Michael shrugged. Dani just scowled. 

Amenadiel and Michael moved around to join their siblings at the table. After a few hours of catching up and going over the plan, Michael mentioned that they would need to meet up in Hell for Lucifer to show them the ropes. All of them agreed they were okay with the rotation and the time being spent in Hell. 

Dani was the one to speak up after the plan was discussed, “do you think Father will have a problem with us taking matters into our own hands?”

Michael was the one to respond, “Does it matter if he cares? Father hasn’t been around in eons. When was the last time he even showed himself?”

“Michael you shouldn’t talk like that here, Father could be listening. You know if he calls for a trial I can’t stand aside. Remember this is how Lucifer’s fall started,” Raguel pleaded “he too questioned Father and look where it got him.”

“I’m already heading to Hell, am I not?” he whispered. “He can listen for all I care, I’m done standing by and trying to guess what he wants. He didn’t even bat an eye for Uriel. He let my little brothers go at each other until one came out. What kind of Father keeps quiet at the death of a son” Michael spat out. “I should of followed Sam all those years ago,” the last sentence was nothing, but a whisper. 

All three of his siblings gasped. Amenadiel turned to him and had him looked at him “stop this now Michael. You are talking crazy. Don’t do this, not now. If you fall… their will be riots in the streets. Heaven needs you to hold it together.”  
Michael waved his hand at Amenadiel “so let it be, I want Father to see what his silence does to us. We can’t keep going off hutches. I want answers. If… if I have to fall in order to make him listen, then I’ll fall. I’d like to see Heaven manage without me.” The truth hit Michael like a runaway train, he’d do anything now. Daddy’s boy was finally cutting the cord and plunging himself into the unknown, for a cause he wasn’t even sure he could survive. The pain in his heart was crushing his faith. 

Dani grabbed Michael’s hand and made him look at her “brother please, I can feel your distress” Michael looked at her hands in his “easy. I understand. Breathe,” and Michael did. 

No one wanted to respond back to Michael because they were scared themselves. This was exactly how Lucifer’s downfall started, they knew Michael wasn’t trying to start a rebellion, but the deja vu was there.

“That’s it,” she rubbed his hands in a calming motion. “We need to go to Luce. Once we finish, I’ll see if I can recruit new members to join, but remember this is your campaign brother. No more of this. We need you to lead us, we can’t do this if you are fighting with Father. They will only listen if you show us the way,’’ she shook his hand to get his attention. Michael looked up when she continued to speak. “They need a leader to guide them through change. They don’t need a reminder of an angel questioning Father. Remember this is about Lucifer not Father.” Dani’s squeezed Michael’s hands when he didn’t answer. 

Michael nodded and kept his mouth shut about the topic. He’d have to sit down with his brother and pick his mind. He missed his brother very much, their meeting in Hell was cut too short. He banished his rebel thoughts from his head to the back of his head. 

He stood up and composed himself. Slowly one by one they all stood up. The discussion was discarded and forgotten right there at the table. Amenadiel didn’t like that Michael was keeping all of this bottled up, but he didn’t want to address the issue head on. He just managed to get his wings back, and with a son he couldn’t risk angering Father. His hands were tied. Perhaps Lucifer could shine some light on the topic for Michael. Father help them all if Michael fell from grace. 

“Let’s go, I promised Sam we wouldn’t be long. I’m sure he’s waiting for our arrival with pitchforks and hell hounds at the ready” both Raguel and Dani’s eyes bugged out with fear. “I’m kidding! Well not about the hellhounds. They bite by the way so watch your backs.” Michael said while leaving the library. They all followed him with worried looks. 

Ezekiel bowed and looked upon his siblings, but didn’t open the gates. Before Michael could yell at him Dani walked up to the younger brother.  
“Zek would you mind opening the gates for us,” she asked politely.  
“I’m afraid I can’t let so many of Father’s angel’s out at once. You all have jobs to attend to,” he said proudly standing his ground. Amenadiel tried to grab ahold of Michael, but he managed to slip right by him. He walked right up to his little brother.  
“Did you just refuse to open the gates for me? Who is the eldest here?” each word hit Ezekiel with poison, but he still stood his ground. Michael laughed. Raguel, Dani, and Amenadiel looked at Ezekiel was remorse.

“Don’t do this Zek, don’t start something you cannot finish. I would hate to show you a lesson,” Michael started to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. Ezekiel gulped as he watched his brother prep himself to fight him. He lowered his head and slowly opened the gates.  
“That wasn’t so hard was it?” he patted his shoulder “Don’t you ever stand up to me like that again,” he pushed past the little man signaling his siblings to follow. 

All three gave Ezekiel an apologetic look as they passed him. Once he allowed them to pass he immediately closed the gates and tried not to pass out from fright. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HELL  
(right after Brian left)

It seemed Michael was taking longer than expected to collect their siblings. He finished his glass and made his way out to do a perimeter check. He walked up and down the holding cells. He found a few notches in torture wheels that needed to be corrected. He wasn't too happy to see that they weren’t fixed yet. He was about done when he came across a door that was opened. He poked his head in to see the most interesting scene. 

A man was strapped into bed with his legs apart with nothing but a gag ball covering his mouth. There were three demons surrounding the man. It wasn’t the scene he would have expected. In fact, he was sure something was wrong. The man was mouning with pleasure as the demons ‘tortured’ him with sex toys. He called forth the intel on this man’s punishment, only to find that the demons were doing the exact opposite. 

He was furious, these imbeciles were feeding into his man’s kink instead of torturing him. He entered the room and all the demons dropped to their knees. The man paid no attention as he had electric nipple clamps releasing orgasmic shocks into his body. The moaning filled the room. 

“Would someone get this man to shut the Hell up,” Lucifer roared. One of the demons stood up and took off the clamps off the man and gagged his mouth.

“Have any of you bothered to notice that this man is receiving the wrong punishment!” no one answered. A pile of dilbos could be seen decorating the room all of different shapes and sizes. One brave demon looked up and addressed his master, “wrong punishment my Lord?”

“I just pulled up this man’s history and what do I see. I see that he’s receiving the best time of his life instead of the opposite.” The demons looked at each other in horror. One pulled up the information to double check, and nearly dropped dead from the mistake. 

“Fix it now before I have you all removed.” They stood up fast and started packing up the toys. Once the toys were collected Lucifer grabbed the bag and exited the room. A headache was presenting itself, so Lucifer made his way back to his office with a literal bag of dicks. Oh how he hated his life right now. 

He discarded the bag on the floor and walked over to the bar to make himself another glass. He started to question whether or not his brother would ever come and relieve him of this place, when small footsteps entered the room. 

Brian was rumaging through the bag pulling out the sex toys. He was fascinated and started playing with them. Lucifer had to hold back his laughs watching the small demon try and figure out the objects. The one toy that caught his attention the most were the nipple clamps. 

The small demon placed them on his fingers and yelped when a shock was delivered. Lucifer continued to watch. He hid his smile behind his glass. Brian soon grew bored of them and started placing them around the room. Lucifer was confused but let Brian have his fun. 

“Why are you here Brian?” he asked from the bar. Brian finished his decorating and turned to his master.  
“I just got word from Keggle that he wishes for an audience my Lord. He made it seem very urgent, he mentioned possession.” Lucifer stood up and flew out without Brian mentioning anything else. 

Lucifer’s shadow creeped over the ash covered pillars. A small group of demons were currently around the steps of his throne. He landed and lock in on Keggle, the demon was so happy to see him. Sadly, the feeling wasn’t neutral. Lucifer stalked right over to the demon and grabbed him by the throat. Lucifer transformed his face into its burnt haunting exterior to strike fear into the demon. The sudden attack caused a swarm of demons to gather around. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(HELL’S GATES)

They all slipped out with ease and flew down to Hell. What a sight it was to see. Four angels knocking on the gates of Hell begging to be let in. Talk about a bad Guns N’ Roses take on ‘Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door.’ 

Something was off about the atmosphere when they walked in. The hellhounds growled but kept their distance. They hid in the shadows and watched the angels enter. Their red beastly eyes and yellow stained teeth were the only things you could see. Their guards were up, from both parties. Amenadiel was the first to address the issue “something wrong, I’ve never seen them let anyone in without attacking.” They pushed their way past the hounds to not press their luck. 

Screams could be heard all around the realm. Ash covered their shoulders as they made their way through the tunnels. The air was thick with the smell of brimstone. Dani was having problems keeping eyes from wandering around, “I’ve never seen a place so grim, Luce has been down here this whole time?” a frown graced her features.  
“Yes, and all by himself with no one holding his hand,” Amenadiel stated.  
“It’s a terrible place. Imagine the foul creatures lurking. I can feel eyes on us Michael” Raguel said looking around.  
“I know. I can feel them. They think I’m Sam, so they are keeping their distance. Stay close I can feel him near this area” they continued to follow Michael. 

They stopped when they heard screams calling out from a few miles ahead of them. There was a crowd forming. Demons were shouting and cowering away from someone.  
“Is that Lucifer! He’s monstrous! What happened to his angelic form?” Dani said panicking.  
“It’s the face he received when he burned through the atmosphere. Someone forgot to uncuff him before he was physically pushed out of Heaven” he looked towards Raguel. “He’s still our brother” Michael addressed watching the scene unfold in front of them. They all watched. 

“You dare come to me asking to possess a body after I killed your brethren for doing it without my permission!” Lucifer roared slamming the demon again the wall. When it failed to answer he did it again with more force. The demon was squirming under Lucifer’s grasp. 

“I told you lot repeatedly. NO.MORE.POSSESSION. Have I not made myself clear before” he tightened his hold on the demon until its neck snapped. He threw the body across the room for others to see. When he turned around he saw his siblings standing, watching the scene in front of them. Lucifer graced the pack of angels with a Devilish smile.

“You think you lot are scared of me now” the demons were all bowing to Lucifer “may I introduce you to the ‘Wrath of God’ himself, my brother Michael.” 

The horde of demons lifted their heads and looked at Michael. They went back to bowing their heads cowering. “He’s to be your new King once I’ve popped off for a while, and he won’t be so forgiving” he waved for all to leave and they did. The horde ran as fast as they could away before anyone else could be killed. 

Lucifer changed back into his human form and walked towards them. “Apologise for that, they only answer to violence,” blood was coating his hands. He tried to rub it on his pants, but failed to make it go away. Raguel and Dani both took in Lucifer appearance with shock. 

“I see this will be harder for them,” he told Michael and Amenadiel. “If you two can’t take the sight, I suggest you leave now. This is just a Monday morning for me.”

Dani walked right up to him and gave him the biggest hug. Lucifer was shocked and didn’t respond back. 

“I’m not scared. I’m saddened. Look at you brother. Father has made you change to adjust to this horrid place” she grabbed his face to look at his beautiful features. Lucifer looked at her trying to figure out who she was. 

“I.... yes I guess he did. Who… who are you? I know you from somewhere” he touched her face trying to recall a memory. 

“Luce it’s me, Daniel. I… Things have changed since our last encounter. I still go by Daniel, but I like Dani more” she said leaning into his touch. 

“My how you’ve grown. Into a beautiful woman it seems” he said smiling “it’s so good to meet you Dani” he hugged her to try and hide the tears. 

“Don’t cry brother. It’s so good to see you again” she helped wipe his tears away once they pulled apart. Lucifer looked towards Raguel and just stared him down. 

Raguel did the same. They gave each other death glare until Amenadiel spoke up “he’s here to aid us Luci, stop it,” but the two brothers continued to glare at one another. 

It wasn’t until Raguel spoke that Lucifer eased off “I would do it again if Father asked. You know it’s my job. I do regret that you didn’t receive a fair trial. Charlotte Richards has been teaching me a lot. I have learned quite a bit.”

Lucifer walked around the court area listening to his brother’s claim. “So an old dog can learn new tricks. Does the dog want a treat?”

“Enough!” Michael yelled “if you want to fight each other do it, I’m sick of the talking.”  
You didn’t have to tell Lucifer twice, he jumped and tackled Raguel to the ground. Raguel held up well against his older brother and wrestled Lucifer off of him. 

The two brothers went at each other for about an hour before they realized their was going to be no winning. Eyes could be felt all around the courtyard. Michael got what he wanted. He needed the demons to see Raguel was strong enough to hold his ground against the Devil. All he needed to do was get Dani to show her strength, but they had time for that later. 

“Can we go somewhere more private? The ash is ruining Amenadiel’s hair” Michael said making Amenadiel laugh. Both Lucifer and Raguel helped one another up.  
“We can talk in my study, follow me” Lucifer lead them to his palace. As they made their way inside they were greeted by Brian. 

“My lord” he bowed, then turned to Michael. His eyes bugged out and dropped to his knees to bow more “I think I’ve hit my head to hard. I’m seeing double.”  
“Get up Brian. That’s my twin, Michael. As I told you before, you will be serving him while I am gone.”  
“Of course my lord. I only wish to serve” he bowed once more and waited for instructions.  
Lucifer snapped his fingers and Brian ran to grab his master a new suit. Lucifer motioned for his siblings to sit in the chairs while he ran off to wash his hands. 

All three angels sat down and let their eyes take in the room around them. Lucifer room was very similar to the one laid out of his penthouse, but with most demonic trinkets. Raguel claimed them to be demonic because they were made from sin. Dildos and sex toys littered the room. Lucifer laughed watching Raguel flinch at the objects, Dani on the other hand, shot up and started to touch a dildo that was colored purple. Amenadiel just sat shaking his head watching his siblings while Michael just tried to keep his head down and ignore the objects. 

“Oh I wouldn’t touch those dear, I haven’t cleaned them yet” He was naked when he walked into the room “had a rather interesting session with a tortured soul. He had a fetish for sex toys. Somehow the torture was reversed and he was being penetrated by all these instead or deprived.” None of his siblings took any notice to his nudeness and listened to his story “I just finished fixing the problem when I was given word by Brian that a demon was asking to possess someone.”

“That’s when we walk in right?” Raguel asked.  
Lucifer nodded “I don’t allow possession, ever since Eve uttered the word they’ve been asking.”

Brian came running into the room with Lucifer’s suit, “apologise my Lord, I thought a fresh press was best” he placed the suit in Lucifer’s hands and waited for further instructions.  
“Thank you Brian. You may wait in your room, I will call for you later” Brain bowed and left the angels. 

“He’s nothing compared to Mazikeen, but he’s loyal. He will serve you well,” Lucifer put on his pants then placed his dress shirt on. As he was buttoning up his shirt Dani walked up to him and brushed his fingers away. She helped him button it up.  
“Thank you,” he said. Dani finished buttoning his shirt and responded with a “Mhm.”

He motioned for her to sit down. Dani took a seat next to Raguel. Lucifer made his way over to the bar and made himself a glass. Satisfied with the drink he walked over and took a seat next to Michael.

“I approve of your initiative to get us to fight. They fear Raguel now, they know he is strong. I fear we will have our work cut out for Dani” he addressed Michael and pointed his glass over to Dani.  
“I can hold my own,” she stated without hesitation.  
“Oh I’m sure you can, but it’s more than just strength. That what I’m trying to tell you all.”

“Care to clarify for us brother?” Dani said.  
Lucifer took a deep breath and exhaled “there are problems around every corner. I was away from Hell for too long, it’s not running as it once was. I don’t know if it’s because of my absence or the souls. That” he pointed to the sex toys “is the third problem I found today. The wrong torturings are being assigned” 

“It’s not a big problem, but stuff like that are happening and I need to act fast and address the problem accordingly,” Lucifer said.  
“So we have to problem solve and respond fast?” Raguel asked.  
“Yes, but it’s more than just torturing. These souls aren’t all bad. Some feel guilty when they die and get sent down for stealing a pack of gum. You have to go through these with a gentle hand. You have to usher them to accept that they don’t belong here,” Lucifer leaned forward placing his glass on the table in front of him. 

“What else do we have to watch out for?” Michael asked. Lucifer looked at him and sat back.  
“Open doors, some souls manage to get out when they shouldn’t. A firm hand needs to be used. I’ve managed to organize the bad soul from the damn ones”  
“What’s the difference?” Dani asked.  
“The damned souls have locks, much like Mother’s. They should never be let out. If one is, you call me right away. Don’t play hero and try to take care of it yourself” they all nodded. 

Lucifer stood up. All of them stood as well. “I’ll show you around and we can see if anything needs fixing” he motioned for them to exist the room. They walked back into the ash that graced the air of Hell. 

“You’ll get used to it” he lead them down the cell blocks of the damned souls. Some doors were shaking asking to be let out and others filled with screams. They all looked at the door and took in the screams.

“This is Hell, never answer to someone asking for help. These aren’t your souls back in the Silver City there is no saving anyone in this place,” he ushered them out of the area and over to the next section of labeled ‘bad souls’.” 

They found themselves in front of a door that was open. “Luci we have an open door” Amenadiel pointed out seeing that Lucifer was ahead showing Michael around.

“It seems we do” he came around to feel the door “this is a great teaching lesson, does anyone want to guess why it is open?” he waited for one of his siblings to answer. 

Michael was the only one to speak up “you don’t seem worried so the soul isn’t walking around.” He was correct, but he wanted the others to answer. He waved for Raguel to answer “the soul has forgiven themselves?”  
“That’s a good answer and almost correct” He opened the door and motioned for them to look inside. 

A man sat on a chair next to a hospital bed crying into the body. He was muttering how he shouldn’t of told his father he was gay. He kept muttering how if had not told him, he would never of had a heart attack and died. They all gathered into the room listening to the man. 

“It says here that he was killed a week later by a group of men who hated didn’t appove of him being gay. This poor soul died blaming his father’s death on himself,” Lucifer explain. 

“The door opened because he’s come to terms knowing this isn’t the reason, is that correct brother?” Michael asked. 

Lucifer nodded in response. Dani came around and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. The man looked up with tears in his eyes. “It’s not a crime to be gay. You shouldn’t feel ashamed. Your father didn’t die because he was heart broken over his son being gay, he died because he was ill. Rest now, would you like to come with me?” she asked lifting the man. 

He nodded and dried his eyes. He followed her and they walked through the door. Once he stepped foot at the door Azrael showed up. 

She smiled and took the man’s hand. “You guys are doing a good thing here. This soul will be taken to the Silver City. He’ll be waiting for you when you get home Dani,” Azrael said.  
“Thank you” he said to Dani. Azrael placed a hand on the man and together they disappeared. 

The rest of them exited the room and moved on. “Do you see Azrael a lot?” Dani asked.  
“No, that’s the first I’ve seen of her here. She likes to stay hidden,” Lucifer said.

Michael understood why Azrael liked to stay hidden. She was a very curious angel and liked to look upon people from afar. She had always been an introvert, and he accepted it. He wished she could be apart of their campaign, but he knew she was loyal to her job. 

Nothing seemed to be out of place so they continue walking around. Lucifer made sure to show them every corner and where things were. They ended in the middle where the throne resided. They all looked up taking in its height. 

“Why is it all the way up there?” Michael said kicking bones around.  
“Only an angel can sit on the throne. You have to fly up to claim it. Father made it that way so none of them could get to it. Hence why the bones are everywhere. The brave ones tried to climb up, but fell to their deaths.” he stepped on the bones to hear the crunch. 

“You will need to sit on the throne every so often. When I demand silence and alone time I fly up to seek solitude. Bring reading material or pick up meditation either works,” Lucifer turned around and walked back to his palace. They all followed. 

“What is the order we will be following?” Lucifer asked. He made everyone a glass of whiskey. Each of them took their glass willingly and enjoyed its taste.

“I will go first as I told you before brother, then it will be Raguel, followed back to you. Who will then pass it off to Dani, leaving Amenadiel to end the cycle” Michael said pointing to each of them.

“Do you think you can handle it brother?” Lucifer asked Michael. “Don’t you think you should be going first brother?” he turned to Amenadiel. Michael didn’t allow Amenadiel to speak. 

“I said I would go first Samael,” there was a seriousness to his statement “either except it or continue ruling without my help.” Lucifer nodded and didn’t question Michael any further. That was interesting, it seems even Lucifer was afraid to challenge him. 

“Since there is no more to be discussed the three of you are free to head home. I will be here every time a rotation is being passed off to ensure everything runs smoothly, until next time” Lucifer wished them all goodbye. 

Raguel and Dani left right away. Amenadiel and Michael stayed behind and finished their glass. Once Amenadiel finished his glass he stood up and looked at his brothers. 

“I’ll give you both some time to be alone. I expect to see you in a few days after you’ve had a day or two with Chloe. You know Linda will not be pleased if you ignore her” Lucifer nodded and Amenadiel took off. 

Michael stood up and walked around and poured himself another glass of something other than whiskey. He looked around and found a bottle of scotch. He poured himself a genius amount and made his way over to Lucifer’s desk. He walked around the huge desk and sat down in the big chair. 

“Make yourself at home” he mocked.  
“Don’t mind if I do” he kicked off his shoes and placed his feet on the desk. Lucifer came to sit on the desk and look at his brother. 

“Somethings bothering you I can tell” Michael nodded and downed the scotch in one gulp. It burned going down. He took a moment to think of what to say.

“There are rumors floating around the Silver City about me. They think I don’t know, but I know. You want to know what our siblings have been saying behind my back?” he leaned forward as if trying to tell Lucifer a secret. “They say I’m turning into you,” he brought his index fingers up on his forehead mimicking horns. 

“How so? Please don’t give me horns I don’t have them,” Lucifer sneered.  
Michael brought his feet down and leaned back into the chair. He pushed the glass in front of his brother signaling for him to fill it up. Lucifer reluctantly answered his brother’s request and poured him another glass. Michael looked at the glass as he started to explain himself. 

“I’ve been questioning Father’s absence. Raguel says that if I don’t stop he’ll have to step in,” he grabbed the glass and shot it back. “Oh how I want him to. Imagine the scandal! God’s mightiest falling! I wonder if it’d hurt him just as much as it’d hurt me.” 

“Don’t play around like that Mike. It’s not fun to be cast out and abandoned,” Lucifer said.  
“I’m not playing. I want to see Father come out of his office and face me. Sometimes I think he’s so upset with how everything played out that he’s given up” he stood up and pointed at the ceiling yelling, “come on Father stick me” but nothing happened . 

“You’re drunk bother,” Lucifer said pulling the glass away from him.  
“Am I? You’re probably right,” he sighed and sat his ass back down. No one ever wanted to talk about their Father being absent, he was sure he could get his brother to voice his opinion but it seemed he too didn’t want to talk about it. Michael was alone with his thoughts just sitting in the chair. 

He didn’t notice that Lucifer had left his side and walked away. His footsteps echoed through the room as he got closer. Michael lifted his head up and looked at his brother. Lucifer had a device in his hands.

“A little birdie told me you enjoyed my music collection back at Lux. I have all of my greatest hits on this ipod. All you have to do is turn it on and it will play a song. Try not to break it brother,” Lucifer held the device out for Michael to grab. Michael didn’t know what to do with it so Lucifer placed it on the desk.  
“Thank you. When I’m less intoxicated I’ll look into it.” Michael played around with the glass not looking at his brother. Lucifer realized Michael wanted a better response to his confession so he tried to backtrack.

“Dad’s a dick, welcome to the club. As the sole member of the club, I have one rule and one rule only. That is we only talk shit about Dad,” Michael narrowed his eyes at his brothers attempt to be funny. Lucifer dropped the theatrics, “He does what he wants and doesn’t have a response for it. I stopped caring when he cast me out. I have mixed feels right now because he did give me the Detective… but if your gut is telling you to ask questions, ask questions,” he patted Michael’s shoulder. “I’ll be right here beside you if need someone in your corner. You know I love pissing Dad off,” he smiled. Michael still didn’t get the response he wanted, but at least he had Sam in his corner.

“I will. If I get kicked out I’m crashing at your penthouse. I’ve grown to like your friends. I’m especially fond of Ella Lopez and Daniel,” Michael said smiling back at Lucifer.  
“Yes she’s a keeper. Daniel on the other hand is another story. I noticed you’re wearing her necklace” he gestured to Michael’s neck.  
“She let me borrow it, I told Chloe I’d come back and give it back to her,” he touched the cool metal.  
“Wouldn’t want an angry latina coming after you.”  
“No that would be worse than Hell,” they both laughed. 

“You don’t have to stay Sammy. Go be with her. She’s waiting for you” Michael got up and hugged his brother “take good care of her, she’s too special to let go.”

“I won’t, thank you for doing this for me. Really Michael, thank you” he placed a hand on his brothers cheek.  
“You’re my brother. I couldn’t let you suffer down here knowing she’s up there suffering. Now go before I change my mind” he pushed him away. 

Lucifer gave him one last look over. Once he was satisfied taking in his brother’s form he yelled, “Brian!”  
Brian came running out nearly tripping over the rug, “yes my Lord?”  
“Michael is King until I return again, listen to him and only him until I return. Am I clear?”  
“Of course my Lord” he bowed looking at Lucifer. 

“Good. I have a hot date to get to. I’ll see you soon brother. You need only say my name and I’ll pop back in,” Lucifer said.  
“Yes yes now go! She’s waiting for you,” Michael said. He felt like Lucifer was stalling trying to decide whether or not to leave him so soon. He didn’t want a babysitter so he pushed him to leave. He got the message and took off and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep smashing that Kudos button, you guys give me life every time I see new people!


	8. Lucifer, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (My bad, I wasn't happy with my previous version. I added more.)  
> Yes FINALLY Chloe and Lucifer reunite! Some cuteness is presented, watch out. Michael is in for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this song is brought to you by Twin Temple. Look them up it's fire. It's also the song Lucifer and Chloe dance to. The second song is "The Devil (didn't make me do it)" by Twin Temple as well. I want to dive deep with Michael and the forces in Hell. So get ready for a crazy ride.

HELL

Michael turned to Brian and gave him a smile. Brian did not like that smile, his master gave him those smiles, “Brian would you mind calling forth your siblings to meet me in the courtyard?”

“May I ask why my lord?” he asked.  
“You may” Michael waited looking at him. The idiot didn’t understand the difference between may I and can I. He sighed and rolled his eyes, “I may look like my brother, but I am not him. He said Hell shows loyalty to strength. Well your in luck Brian, I happen to be the strongest of all Father’s angels, even stronger than my brother.”

Brian dropped to his knees begging for mercy “I live to serve my Lord, please.”  
“Enough Brian. Gather the horde. I want whoever thinks they are strongest, to challenge me in the courtyard. I want to nip the disobedience in the butt right away. Now go” Brian ran out like a bat out of Hell. 

Michael made his way over to the bar and prepared himself a glass of whatever was close to him. It wasn’t a taste he liked, but it did the job of numbing him. He finished half of a glass before he gave up on it. Perhaps his brother was right about him being drunk. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the other demons. 

He leaned his back up against the counter and took in his new surroundings. This was going to be a long reign until Sam came back. He was going to have to make the best of it. After all, with how things were going he may just be the new King of Hell. Might as well have its occupants know it the first day. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EARTH 

Lucifer flew as fast as he could once he left Michael. He couldn’t decide whether to go to the precinct or the Detective’s house first, somehow he ended up on Sunset Boulevard. The street was barren, not a soul was walking the streets. It was odd to see L.A so empty. It must of been early morning, telling by the way the shy formed its light. He looked up and basked in his creation. Oh how he missed sun light and fresh air. Dad was a cruel bastard indeed for having him create something so beautiful, but having to spend an eternity away from it. 

Lucifer, covered in soot, walked the streets of Sunset Boulevard. Ash slowly flaked off his clothes and body, falling to the ground as if they were feathers. His senses were heightened from the new exposure that his eyes closed just trying to take everything in with his ears. He missed the sounds Earth had to offer. The rumbling of cars, the chirping of birds, and not to forget the distant noise of police cars. He’d murder another demon just to hear these sounds in Hell. He was lost in the sounds when he ran into homeless people. 

He never thought he’d be happier to see a homeless person in his life. He hugged the smelly man despite his dirty clothing. The tramp didn’t appreciate the gesture and aggressively tried to get Lucifer to let go.

“You reek of rotten eggs man, and I thought I needed a shower” he said walking away covering his nose. 

Lucifer gave himself a sniff and decided meeting the Detective like this wasn’t the best decision. He smelled of Hell. He managed to find a hidden spot around the corner to unfurl his wings. They glycined in the sun, the heat felt amazing on his wings. Lucifer basked in the sun long enough to enjoy his creation and took off to Lux. 

When he stepped onto the balcony, his legs took over and walked over to the piano. The echo of his designer shoes filled the room. His home was exactly how he left it. He was afraid he’d find evidence of Michael destruction. He loved his brother, but the man had a heavy hand. He was drawn to his piano. The porcelain keys were cold against his finger tips. A note here and a note there showed that he’d have to get it tuned soon, the poor thing had been neglected for too long. 

The concentration was interrupted as a glass came into view. He cocked his head over to the side remembering he never left anything out before he left. He walked over to the bar to find his favorite whiskey, but had no luck. It seemed he spoke too soon. He decided anything was good as long as it was in his mouth. 

After three glasses of bourbon, he shed his suit off like dead skin and made his way to his bathroom. The hot water felt heavenly on his skin from the jets he had installed. He unfurled his wings and let them soak and relax under its head. They hadn’t had a proper clean in a long time, he gave them their due. Once he was finished he got dressed and looked for his phone. 

As he was searching through his room he found that certain objects were moved around. Someone was living in his penthouse during his time in Hell, he didn’t care just found it interesting. A small part of him wished that his dear Detective was the culprit. She would find the time to straighten up his mess and rearrange his belongings. 

He smiled at the thought of Chloe rummaging through his belongings and finding something naughty. He wondered if she blushed. Had she tried any of the toys in his side desks. He’d have to ask if she was responsible for his belongings being moved around. 

For the meantime, he went back to the task at hand. He found his phone on the side table across from his bed. It was currently off, so he turned it back on. The time stamp showed that it was July and very early in the morning. 

It was Friday morning, which meant the Detective was just waking up and getting ready for her day at the precinct. Just thinking about her had him smiling. It has been so long. Unable to wait any longer he grabbed his keys and made his way to the garage. 

He stopped off at a local coffee shop and got Chloe’s usual. He wanted the day to start off like any other day between the two of them. He wanted to jump right into things as if he never left. For once in his life he showed up before she arrived and made his way into the precinct. 

He waited patiently at her desk waving at the other officers. Mac gave him a quick smile and thanked him for his help the other day. Lucifer didn’t understand, but figured Michael must of been helping around. 

As the hour creeped up to the time the Detective usually came into work, his heart was a jackhammer in his chest. He couldn’t get the bloody thing to calm down. His palms were sweating and his knee has pouncing with anxiety. Where was she, she should be here already. “And she says I’m not punctual,” he said.

Thirty minutes passed and he started to grow bored. He looked at the object presented on her desk and smiled at the picture of Trixie and Chloe. He loved the way she looked in the photo. Seeing a picture of the little urchin brought the biggest smile on his face, he’d have to buy her something before he saw her. 

He continued to scan the contents on the desk. The Detective must of kept busy while he was gone, due to the sheer amount of case files littering her desk. He opened the first file and read over the notes she had written down. Her penmanship wasn’t the best, but it was hers. He knew it like the back of his hand. He spent days looking at her writing from her little note alone, if he didn’t know it by now he’d be an idiot. 

He was spinning around in her chair reading a file when he heard Dan’s voice echoed through the bullpen. “I’m sorry, I forgot to message you that my parents asked to pick up Trixs on Saturday rather than today. They said something about driving late so I just let them keep her for another night. I hope that’s okay, they hardly see her anymore. I’ll drop her off Saturday night after I get some time in with her. Are we still on for Sunday right?” his voice resonated closer. 

“That’s fine and yeah Sunday is still a good. I hope your parents didn’t spoil her too much. You know how she gets when they let her eat those candies,” Chloe said walking on the side of Dan. The two detectives walked up the her desk and acknowledged the person at her desk. Lucifer’s face was hidden behind the file preventing either of them knowing who he was right away.

“Michael you know you can’t look through my files, those are confidential” she said pulling the file away from him to be exposed to a smiling Devil. The sight of him had her in a trance, she dropped the file not caring if the contents fell out. 

All the air from her lungs were sucked out as she looked him in. He made it out, Michael actually got the plan to fall through. Lucifer was really back. That smile of his shined brighter than usual. He stood up and pushed the chair in.

“Apologise Detective I was just filling myself in on our new case, but it seems these are police logs” he had tears in his eyes. She was beautiful, a vision he didn’t know he’d ever get to see again.  
“Lucifer… oh my God. You’re back. You’re here,” she couldn’t form words.  
“Yes, if you’ll have me still. I would hope we could still be partners,” he stepped right into her personal space and touched her cheek. There was a hidden message in the way he worded it.  
“Yes,” that’s all she could utter. She stared up at him and tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eye. 

Dan cleared his throat and Lucifer broke the trance and stepped back. The moment was lost knowing Chloe’s ex was standing right next to them.

“Apologise Daniel,” he said, turning to the man. “Did you miss me? Would you like the same treatment? I’d be willing to look gazingly into your eyes as well, if you feel left out,” he stepped up to the man to only have Dan push him away.  
“Yeah, yeah. Nice to have you back man. Where the Hell have you been? Your brother said you had a family business thing to get back, but that was vague,” he said. 

Lucifer looked from Dan to Chloe, he was silently asking for approval. He never got one because Chloe’s eyes were too busy looking him over. He decided to tell the truth and see if anything would stick this time. 

“I was in Hell Daniel. How many times do I have to tell you. That’s the family business.”  
Dan shook his head not believing a single word, “whatever man, keep up with the lies.”

One of these days he was going to be in for a big surprise. Lucifer shook his head and disregarded Dan’s ignorance. Dan walked off and sat down at his desk.

Lucifer turned back to the Detective and said, “still ignorant as ever it seems.” She didn’t respond back to his statement. He started to worry she was broken. He grabbed her hand to assure her he was really there. She looked up and smiled at him. There it was, that beautiful smile was everything to him.

He returned the favor and addressed her silent question, “I got back this morning. I figured I’d surprise you and get the ball rolling before you came in. Seems there was never a ball to play with,” he said picking up the papers on the floor and placing them back on the desk. He forgot about her coffee and treat, “Ah! I got you your usual” he picked up the cup and showed her.

Once more she smiled and grabbed the coffee. She took a sip and was met with the delicious taste of her favorite coffee. He remembered after all this time, he knew her order. She couldn’t help but blush and his eyes trailed over her face.

“Thank you, you always remember how I like it,” she said hiding behind her cup.  
The way she phrased that sentence had him biting his bottom lip. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew she wouldn’t approve of them showing public affection at work. Nor did he know if she really want him in such a way. 

Instead he settled for a hug. He opened his arms and she placed the cup on her desk. She launched herself right into his chest and clung on for dear life. He allowed himself to wrap his arms around her and take in her smell. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten her smell. He’d make sure to embed it into his senses before he ever left her side again. 

He could feel his dress shirt become damp, she was crying. He held her tighter and allowed her to cry. To prevent turning their moment into a scene he pulled away and walked them over to Ella’s work room. Her hands felt warm in his, they fit perfect against his grip. She really was made for him. 

He closed the door behind them and smiled at her. Either one of them wanting to make the first move so he pulled out her note from his breast pocket.  
“I don’t know how much time has passed, but I hope you still feel the same way you did on the balcony that night,” he was holding the note with care. It looked worn out barely holding together.  
“Of course I do. It’s been a month, but it still feels like yesterday,” she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“It’s been quite some time since the balcony for me…”  
“Do you not feel the same anymore? In your note you…” she reached out for the note. He pulled it away afraid she’d take it back. He carefully placed it back in his pocket.  
“No. I do, I do. I just wanted to hear that you still feel the same way,” he was searching for something in her eyes.  
“I love you. Of course I love you,” she admitted out loud. 

Tears fell from his eyes. She loved the Devil. For all that he was, she truly accepted him and gave her love willingly. She let her tears fall freely waiting for him to say the word back. He took a breath and took the plunge, he promised himself that if he ever saw her again, he’d say the words. 

“I love you Chloe.” It was out, the words were out there now. “I do so much,” he laid a hand on her cheek. She was crying, he ran his thumb under her eye to whip them away. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but couldn’t get himself to lean down and seek out her lips. Instead he rested his forehead on hers. The moment was soon interrupted when Ella walked in. Both love birds parted like they were just caught doing something inappropriate. 

She wasn’t paying attention when she walked in. Why would she when it was her work space. She soon realized she walked in on something, “did I just interrupt a moment?”  
Ella looked from Chloe to Lucifer and not for a second registered that it was actually Lucifer.

“Woah .Chloe I don’t know if Lucifer would appreciate Michael making a move on you,” she said closing the door, “but whatever you can get am I right?” she winked at Lucifer seductively.

Lucifer gasped at Ella’s boldness, “Miss Lopez! Has my brother made a move?” he turned to Chloe “I will ring him out if he so much as…”  
Chloe stopped him before he could finish his sentence, “he didn’t do anything Lucifer. Look at me. Look. “ she pulled his head to look at her. They locked eyes.  
“He didn’t do anything, I promise. There’s no one like you. Not even Michael” she took his hands and gave them a squeeze. 

His heart swelled at her declaration. She was dropping those words like it was nothing. He wasn’t complaining, he loved it. Unable to even speak he answered her with a smile and rubbed his thumb against her hand. 

“No way! Lucifer you’re back. Oh how I missed you” she gave him a big hug, but then punched him “that’s for not showing me you were the Devil/Angel. It only took five minutes for Michael to prove it.”  
“Mikey has always been straight forward,” he said rubbing his shoulder from her punch. “So he was well behaved? He didn’t try showing off?”  
“No, he was super chill. We did have an amazing drinking night at your place though. Sorry about that,” Ella said from across the room.

So that’s where his liquor went, “the next time you two decide to raid my collection save some for me,” he teased. Chloe grabbed his hand and clung to his side as Ella went off about their Karaoke night. 

He was fascinated to hear that his dear Detective could sing and had yet to show him. He made sure to file away that important detail for a later time. He wrapped his arm around Chloe’s shoulder and lazily drew circles as Ella talked. They looked completely comfortable in each others presence that Ella had to stop and remind herself she interrupted something before she waltzes in. 

“I should totally let you guys get caught up, I forget you two haven’t had time together,” Ella collected her files and walked out giving Chloe a thumbs up. The door closed leaving the two alone together again. 

Chloe looked up at his face and took a moment to bask in his beauty. She pushed up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the chin. He must of shaved this morning because his aftershave hit her right away, “we should really get back out there, I gave up active duty when you left. So I don’t have anywhere to be, but you can help with my paperwork,” she said looking at his lips. 

“Just being with you is enough for me Detective. I’d be happy to help,” he raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it. The two of them left the room and walked back to her desk. They sat down and went to work putting in reports. Lucifer actually helped with the paperwork and remained focused the whole time. 

She enjoyed her coffee and lemon bar that Lucifer had bought her. She made sure to offer him a piece once she saw him eyeing her lips. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but he accepted the offer. For the next few hours it continued with paperwork and stolen eye glances. It bugged her that he wasn’t trying to distract her, usually by now he would have dragged her somewhere less boring. Why was he so calm and reserved? 

Once noon rolled around she decided she had enough. Lucifer was too calm and needed something to bounce some chaos into this atmosphere. She collected all the files in front of them and placed them in the basket. Lucifer watched her, but kept his thoughts to himself. 

“Up for some pizza?” she asked reaching for her phone.  
“Enzo’s?” he responded with a smile. 

It was their go to spot for a quick bite. She nodded and waited for him to lead the way. They exited the station side by side. There was no reason to take the car, so they walked to their favorite pizza joint. As they walked she decided to ask him some questions, much like she did with Michael.

“I found out you helped save the pizza joint. Why didn’t you tell me?” she said eyeing him from the corner of her eye. He was on the right side of the sidewalk next to the road facing the sun making it hard for her to see. 

“I donate to a lot of causes Detective, I looked into this one well... because it’s our spot,” he stated simply. He gave her a small smile.  
“I know you can afford it, but it really means a lot,” she grabbed his hand. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. He didn’t need a thank you from her, that’s why he never told her. 

This place meant a lot to her and if he could keep a smile on her face forever, then well he’d gladly hand out money for just that. He nodded his head and continued their way to the store. He needed her closer so he wrapped and arm around her as they enjoyed their walk in the sun. 

They made it to the store and automatically had their order handed over to them. That was something Lucifer appreciated about the place. They had fast serves and impeccable grease riddle pizza that hit just the right spot when you needed it. Chloe ushered Lucifer over to their usual spot with a collection of food. They sat and ate their food eating in silence. Neither one of them could take their eyes off the other. They looked like a middle school couple, nothing but heart eyes and smiles. 

“I was listening in on your conversation with Daniel. So the urchin is gone for the day?”  
“Yeah” she wiped her mouth of cheese “she’s with Dan’s parents until Saturday. She’s been gone for a week, it’d be nice to have her around again,” she smiled.  
“Could I… spend the day with you? If not I could see to Lux for the day. I’m sure I’ll need to restock my whole collection for when Michael pops back up,” he said playing with his napkin. 

She placed her napkin down and watched him as he spoke. Why on Earth would he think she wouldn’t want to spend the day with him? That’s all she wanted to do, she didn’t want him out of her sight. He was adorable playing with his napkin trying not to come off desperate. “I would love to spend the day with you Lucifer,” she steadied his hand by grabbing it. 

That all he needed to hear to bring a smile on his face. They finished up their lunch and headed back to the precinct. The day went by fast, but she’d have to go over her work later because she couldn’t keep her eyes off Lucifer all day. All she wanted to do was kiss him and stay in his arms. 

“That’s about all the work I can do for the day. I can’t focus anymore and I’m sure you're getting bored,” she said sliding the papers into a folder.  
“A tad, but I can endure it Detective,” he said.  
“No, I’m done for the day. Let’s call it in. Would you like to hang out at your place or mine?”  
“Since you don’t have the child tonight we could have some drinks over at my place and see where the night takes us,” he said innocently not meaning to make it sexual. The way he worded it sent shivers down her spine. Her stomach did a flip at the possibility of the Devil having his way with her. 

They put away their work for the day and walked side by side to the garage. She couldn’t believe she didn’t notice the corvette when she drove up. It was parked in a different parking spot, but you had to be blind not to notice the black beauty. He gave her a shy smile and they parted ways into their cars saying they’d meet up at Lux. Her heart wouldn’t stop beating fast. She felt like a school girl who’s crush just asked her out. This was Lucifer, sure they kept trying to move forward to the next level and never succeed, but this time they both finally said the words. Before she knew it, she was already pulling up beside him in his private garage. 

He was nursing a cigarette when she got out of her car. The smell of his rich tobacco filled her nostrils with old memories. She loved the smell of him after he finished smoking, it always secretly turned her on. He put out his cigarette as she drew closer to him and graced her with a charming smile. 

She shook her head of those thoughts and followed him inside. It was exactly how she left it the other night, empty with everything pushed over to the sides.  
“I’m hoping to reopen, not anytime soon but in the future. For now I can finally enjoy the silence. It was too noisy down in Hell. I could never find some peace and quiet, let alone some alone time to myself,” he stated making his way into his club.  
“I didn’t have to come over I can go home Lucifer” she looked around as if to make her escape.

“No,” he nearly shouted from across the room. He walked over to her, “It a different silence I require, one not filled with tortured soul screaming and demons nipping at my heels. Please don’t leave. Alone time with you is all I want,” he walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. His eyes shined bright just looking at her. His eyes were staring at her lips, just waiting for approval. She nodded and next thing she knew he placed his lips on her. 

She kissed him back. Being in each other arm was Heaven in itself. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders and up to his hair. He deepened the kiss once he felt her hands on him. He was gentle with her all the way from his light touches to his full lips to the hold on her waist. When they couldn’t hold their breath anymore they broke apart. 

“This… I’m not dreaming right? This is real?” he kept his eyes locked on hers afraid she’d disappear.  
“This is real” she smiled up at him. She ran her finger along his stubbled jaw. He hummed in approval and placed another kiss on her lips. Lucifer pulled away and held her hands. 

“Chloe I… I… I want to do good bye you. I know I have a history of running away and hiding my feelings. I want you to know I’m in this for the long run. It may take me awhile to get the ball rolling, but I want this. You. You and I, I want to have whatever it is we can establish where we can be with one another,” he was a blubbering mess and she loved every word.

“Hey, we’ll work through it. Communication Lucifer, remember. I want the same thing. Try telling me what are you thinking about right now?” she played around with his chin.

“That I want to take you to the bedroom and not leave it until the morning” her cheeks flared up with heat from sudden fantasy dreams started to resurface about Lucifer. “But I want to take things slow, I don’t want to rush this” he waved a hand between them “I want a quiet day in just the two of us.” He grabbed her hands and kissed them. 

Apart of her wanted him to pick her up and take her to his bed, but he was right. They needed to take things slow, he was maturing. He knew he needed to take things slow with her and she really appreciated it. They had all the time to move fast later, for now being in each others presence was enough. She nodded her head and smiled up at him. 

“I would love a quiet day in with you. Maybe we can finally have that dinner date you owe me,” she reached up and gave him a kiss.  
“Oh I do believe I can do that. I have some of that cheap cheese you love so much in my frig. We can make your favorite and enjoy a simple meal. How does that sound?”  
“Perfect,” her eyes were sparkling. She was a vision that he couldn’t spot looking at. 

It wasn’t until she broke eye contact and made her way to his kitchen that his trance was broken. He followed her to the kitchen and together they got started making grilled cheese sandwiches. 

It was so domestic and comfortable it reminded him of a dream. Chloe demanded music to be played so he decided to indulge her. “Detective how do you feel about Doo-Woop music?” he asked over from his speakers.  
She looked at him, “I don’t know, I never really thought about it. Why?” a 50’s style song blared from the sound system. The lyrics made her smile as she saw Lucifer make his way over to her. 

He made her stop what she was doing and grabbed her hands signaling her to dance with him. He was so nostalgic sometimes, but she loved it. She loved the song. The two swung side to side enjoying the tempo of the music. The lyrics made her smile because she was a fool in love with the Devil. She couldn’t believe she didn’t see this song on his playlist, she could of sworn she went through the whole thing.

When the song ended he pulled away and smiled to her. It took awhile for the next song to pick up, but once it did Lucifer started swinging his hips side to side. She couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping her lips. She’d never seen him so careless and free. She joined him in dancing to experience her own carefree nature. She really loved his taste in music, he always had a new genre to expose to her and she loved that he did that. This satanic doo-woop was something she never would of listened to, but having the Devil next to her made her notice she’d be getting to try a lot of new things.  
The two continued their dance session for a few more songs until they remembered they were on a mission to cook dinner. She managed to get them back on track in their quest to make their meal. Lucifer still continued to dance, but didn’t distract them. It was made fast with help. The two took their meal and sat down in the living room. 

Dinner was made and went as planned. There were no interruptions or poisoning attempts made. They enjoyed each other's company and talked about their time away from one another. Lucifer knew she was hiding her true story behind his absence, but he had no right to pry. They both had been through a lot during their time apart. Chloe must of had Michael on her brain because she decided to bring him up. 

“I still can’t believe you’re here. I’ll have to give him the biggest hug when I see him again.”  
“Nor can I. This is all rather new. I haven’t seen Michael or any of my siblings in quite some time. Michael is the last I thought would initiate something like this,” he said softly.

“Whys that? He seemed Hell bent getting you out,” she said leaning into his side.  
“That’s the thing, he’s Hell bent. He’s fixing things without Dad’s approval. I love this side of my brother, but it feels all rather familiar” she sat up and looked at him.  
“Familiar?” she said.  
“Well yes. He said something to me before I left him. He’s questioning Dad much like I did before my fall. I told him to watch out that nothing ever good came out of me questioning because well I was kicked out of Heaven.”

“Do you think he would be kicked out for helping you?” she was worried about Michael.  
“I don’t know. Dad is unpredictable and I guess that’s bothering Mike. I don’t know why it’s taken him so long to figure it out. Dad’s going to be Dad and stay quiet. I’m not worried about being here on Earth, I only care that someone guards it while I’m here, but Mike should watch out. He wants to start something I can feel it. I just hope Hell doesn’t bring it out of him.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HELL

Michael pushed himself off the bar counter and tried to steady himself. He was buzzed. He ran his hands along his face and through his hair, the brown curls were hanging wild. He walked up to a mirror and took in his form. Brown eyes meet with brown eyes, but somehow he didn’t see the same man staring back at him. This man seemed to of lived a life far worse than his. It took a moment to catch that it wasn’t his reflection, but his brothers. It scared the shit out of him when he noticed. He grabbed the mirror and looked once again, but found only his true face. Hell was already playing tricks on him. 

He subconsciencly told himself that he could do this. He took a few deep breaths and turned away. This had to be done, he could do this. He was a son of God, he was strong enough to hold Hell, if he could hold Heaven he could hold Hell. He needed to stop questioning himself.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t physically take on the demons, that was nothing for him. It was the fact he was buzzed and currently trying to process his thoughts. He needed to push it aside and show strength. He took one last look at himself and released his wings to fly to the courtyard. 

Brian managed to gather every demon he could to stand around the courtyard. It looked like a sea of death. The smell carried from miles away. Michael had to fly into the quad to even get through. Michael’s jet black wings thundered through the courtyard when he landed. Brian stood loyal to his new master side and spoke up. 

“My lord, there are twenty five who choose to challenge you. The other’s feel they don’t need a demonstration of your strength due to your angelic nature. The ones before you feel you are weak for not being born here” each sentence out of Brian’s mouth was spit out with disgust. This little demon was extremely loyal to his new master. 

The twenty-five stood visual in front of him. All of them were of different shapes and sizes. Some were visibly woman and men others were a mistery to him. They were ugly beyond compare, but they would be dead by the end of the day. 

Michael kept this wings out and walked up to each of his opponents. He took in their forms and weapons “you will not be needing your weapons for this battle. If you feel I am too weak we will settle it the old fashion way. Hand to hand combat, strength over strength,” he addressed rolling up his sleeves.

One brave demon stepped forward and said, ‘if we are to not use our weapons you cannot bring your wings. They are weapons of their own from your Daddy,” it spat out. The way he said it almost made Michael back hand the demon right there and then. He couldn’t do that because it’d start the match and he wanted to take things slow. 

Michael stopped and looked at the demon, the brave thing didn’t even flinch. What it said was true nonetheless, Father gave his children wings not only to aid them but also to protect themselves. 

“Fine, I don’t need them,” he looked over his shoulder and called his wings back. “Is that better?” he asked sarcastically. 

He didn’t care for the answer. When he was done sizing up this opponents he stood in the middle and yelled, “One at a time, whoever defeats me takes on the winner. Whoever is last standing will rule over Hell for the duration of the time until Lucifer comes back. Am I understood?”

The horde roared with an agreement. They haven’t witness anything like it before. Shouts were being thrown on who they thought should go first. Finally someone stepped up and bowed to Michael. He did the same out of respect and the match began. 

They circled one another for a short while. Michael took the time to study the demon. It was average height, athletic build, with rough skin as red as crimson. The demon reminded him of a lizard. It’s skin was leathered with spikes. It looked uncertain on how to approach Michael. With every lunge it gave, Michael did the opposite, the demon was testing Michael’s reflexes. When the demon finally decided to throw a punch, Michael dodged it with ease. 

Michael resembled a child playing with its food, he was teasing the poor demon. This was nothing to Michael, he could read it’s movement before it throw a punch. Everyone could see the angel was playing around and not taking it seriously. Shouts echoed off the pillars with outrage. Others shout for things to end. The competing demon grew frustrated making Michael chuckle. 

The demon tried its best to slow Michael down, but failed miserably. He was disappointed and now bored. He let this demon put on a show and had its fun, now it was time to end it. As the demon stretched out its arm to throw another punch, Michael grabbed it and broke the elbow with one hit. While the demon was crying out, Michael came around and snapped its neck. The demon fell to the ground lifeless. The whole match took a total of ten minutes. Michael knew he should of ended it in two, but figured he’d at least make them think he was giving them a chance. 

Everyone was quiet. All that could be heard were the screams from the tortured souls and the hollow shout of Michael saying “Next!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we'll get to know more about Lucifer's time in Hell through Michael. Some unsavory foes show their faces and big brother will have to take care of Lucifer's mess. Next chapter is strictly Michael.


	9. Michael, Mightiest of God's Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fists to fist combat, Flight Club style. Our boy Michael takes on 25 demons who don't feel he has what it takes to rule over Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write, give me a round of applause. This chapter is 18 pages. Hit that kudos button if you enjoyed the chapter!  
> If you already have leave me a comment :)

HELL

Everyone was quiet. All that could be heard were the screams from the tortured souls and the hollow shout of Michael saying “Next!” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

No one moved. They didn’t expect such a death to come from the Angel. Michael definitely wasn’t his brother, Lucifer would have showed more interest and put on a show for the demons. Michael played with his victims and ended them as soon as he grew bored. It was a merciful death, but it showed that he meant business. 

Michael waited patiently for someone to step forward, but one one stepped up to fight. He stood over the dead demon’s body and pulled it off to the side to make room for more. “I said next! I will not repeat myself again,” his voice thundered. A chill filled the air with dead silence. 

A demon stepped forward that was twice Michael’s size. With every step it made the ground shook. Brian looked over to his master looking for a sign of worry, but found none. He didn’t even seem to bat an eye towards his competitor. The odds of Michael walking out of the match were slim, he didn’t understand how Michael wasn’t scared. Tar’ath was well known amongst the horde, he was known for his height and strength. Brian didn’t know how Michael would measure to a demon as strong as Tar’ath. 

Michael circled the demon trying to find a weak point. Tar’ath found Michael to be an active opponent, he could barely keep track of him as he circled around. The sheer size of him made it impossible for him to constantly follow Michael’s movements. 

Michael was the first to make a move. He found that every time he hit the side of Tar’ath, the demon had trouble turning its neck. That was when Michael made his move. With as much force as he could get from a short distance, Michael rammed Tar’ath. He managed to knock him down, but didn’t account for him being dragged down. Michael blamed the booze, he really regretted that last glass. He was sloppy. He wasn’t thinking ahead. 

Due to the demons size, it managed to trap Michael under its gigantic weight and punch him repeatedly. The horde continued to cheer for its fellow comrade. Unable to move, Michael took hit after hit to the face. The ground began to sink in from the force of the beasts blows. Tar’ath was determined to end Michael’s life, the blows rang out along with the cheers. As Michael’s body slowly sank into the ground rocks kicked up around him. He wasn’t worried, he patiently waited for the right moment to get the demon off of him. After some time Michael managed to grab a rock and throw it towards Tar’aths face. The jagged rock collided with his eye and left enough room for Michael to squeeze out from under the demon.

The horde boo’d in response to Michael’s escape. Tar’ath stoked over the the side cradling his eye. Brian was relieved to see Michael’s only injury was a small cut over his eyebrow, but nothing more. It started to bleed, but soon healed. He drew his hand up to touch the dry blood that managed to escape. Michael looked pissed off.

He charged Tar’ath when he wasn’t looking, knock him down. The gigantic demon fell on its back shaking the ground. Michael pinned him down with his foot and kept the demon in place. No one would have guessed the Angel had so much strength in such an average build. Tar’ath groaned in pain as Michael heel sank into his stomach. His hands tried to remove the Angel’s hold, but couldn’t get Michael to let up. Michael pulled his fist back and with great force he punched his fist right through Tar’ath chest. The demon quickly died splattering black sludge from it mouth. Michael’s whole forearm was covered with black residue . He tried shaking it off, but it clung to his arm. “Yuck!,” he spat. 

Brian came running up to Michael offering him a rag. He nodded this thanks and used the dry rag to wipe it off. Half the crowd roared with anger while the other shouted that Michael was a God of his own. He shook his head at the statement and paid them no mind. 

He whipped as much as he could and handed the rag over to Brian when he was done cleaning his arm. The tiny demon bowed and looked at the fallen demon. The size difference was breathtaking. Brian walked up to Tar’aths body and took something off his neck. The tiny demon shoved it in his pocket not saying a word. Michael cocked his neck to the side, but did not question it. 

One after the other, a demon would challenge Michael just to be defeated. He was currently on his fifteenth competitor when the side effects of his drinking starting to show. The alcohol was slowing him down, he needed to get it out of his system fast. His body started the process by sweating it out. He could smell himself, he reeked of alcohol.

Michael was currently fighting a demons named Ezzu. She reminded him of Maze. Every time he thought he had her under his thumb she’d wiggle her way out from under him. She was currently on his back pinning him down. 

“Come on Angel boy, you’re tired face it. Lay down your fists and let me take control. I’ll let you live and you can be my lover. Wouldn’t you love to sit back and enjoy your time in my bed. I’ll make it worth your while,” she purred in his ear. 

Her voice sent chills down his spine or was it the pressure from her heels. What kind of woman fought in heels, wasn’t it hard to maintain balance. He let her hold him down, he needed to catch his breath. He could feel the alcohol making its way up. Michael just needed the right moment for it to come out. 

He figured if he left her hit him enough, she’d activate something that’d make him puke. It didn’t work, no matter how much he let her kick his stomach refused to respond. The booze was weighing heavy on his balance, he kept swaying side to side. She was pleased to think her hits were affecting him, they weren’t. He started chuckling to himself once he registered she tried making a deal with him. She wasn’t pleased to hear him laughing. 

“Have I broken you? Did you not hear my deal?” she said pulling his hair back to make him look at her.  
“Oh no I heard. I just don’t see how you think you’re winning,” he reached back and grabbed her hand squeezing it. Her grip on his hair loosened. He pushed her away sending her across the room. 

She landed hard against the pillar cracking it. Michael stood up and threw up next to one of the fallen demons. The sweet release had finally came, he was so happy to get the alcohol out of his system. “Oh that’s much better, I’ve been waiting for that to pass,” he said with his forearms on his knees. 

Ezzu shot up and ran to Michael while he was trying to compose himself. Just as she was about to pounce on him, he stood up and grabbed her by the neck. She squirmed in Michael’s hold. Michael looked at her, “I’m not my brother, I don’t make deals, nor will I ever with your kind.”

She thrashed around, but Michael slowly applied pressure to her throat. He kept his eyes locked on hers and watched as the life left them. A small snapped echoed and she went limp. He sighed and tossed her over to the growing pile. A thud called out as her lifeless body collided again the floor and another dead body.

There were ten more competitors, but the horde already knew Michael was unstoppable. As he walked over to Brian, some were already bowing and voicing their loyalty. He ignored them and stood next to his loyal helper. 

The demon gave him a smile and offered him a rag to clean himself. Michael appreciated the assistance and cleaned off the excess puke from his mouth. To his surprise Brian even had water for him. He drank greedily and let his body take in nourishment, it was exactly what he needed. When he was done he gave Brian the rag and jug and said voiced his appreciation. 

“Ten more to go my Lord. She was one of master Lucifer’s oldest deal packs, he’d be glad to hear he’s no longer in debt to her,” Brian stated. 

That was interesting, she made a deal with him and not the other way around. Brian read Michael mind and stated, “when master Lucifer first came to Hell he needed to rub shoulders with the residents, Ezzu is one of the oldest of us. She gave master Lucifer the maps of the landscape, all the in’s and out’s, he gave her his word he’d never lift a finger to her. She’s been a thorn in master Lucifer’s side ever since.”

Michael took in this new information and responded with a nod. He wondered how many of these demons had deals with his brother. He imagined there were a few his brother regretted. The horde finished mourning their fallen sister and demanded another competitor to step forward. 

Michael patted Brian on the head and silently asked for luck. It seemed Brian was a mind reader because the demon softly called out, “good luck my Lord.”

Fallen like the demon before. One after the other a demon stepped up to fight Michael and all had lost. The courtyard was starting to become a graveyard from all the bodies that piled up. Brian informed him of every demon that owe Lucifer a deal and the deal that it stated. 

He was starting to think his brother had a hand in these demons deaths. The past eleven seemed to have stuck a deal with the Devil and had a hand over his head. Michael took care of them all ending his brothers growing debt. Michael would have to have a word with his brother about his bullshit about Hell responding to loyalty. He clearly didn’t have loyalty, he had debts that ran deep. Michael had a better hold over his place than his brother and he’d just been here a few hours. 

Only one demon remained. Lights lite up the courtyard and low growls called forth something monstrous. The horde fell silent from the growls. Something big was coming and it worried Michael. Brian hid behind him trying to seek out safety. What could possibly be in the shadows that would be able to summon this much fear. 

The growls continued to fill the air, Michael tried to find the source but only found demons on their knees. A demon finally came into frame pushing its way through the horde. Nothing intimidating presented itself to Michael, but looks could be deceiving. The demon, no man, made his way over to Michael. 

“The best saved for last?” he said. He came fourth and bowed. Something was off about the way it looked at him. He looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place the face. Michael bowed back and tried to place the face. The man smiled at Michael like it knew a secret he didn’t. 

They circled each other trying to find a weak point to attack. Michael did the same, but he couldn’t find one. His opponent gestured at Michael’s shirt. He noticed his white shirt was ripped and found shedding it off was a better answer to his problems. As he exposed his skin this opponent changed his face. It changed it into a man with the only defining features that stood out to Michael, two long scars across his face . Michael only responded with an eye raise. It seemed to not get the answer it was looking for, so changed into something else.

A woman looked back a Michael, “I don’t care if I hit a woman. Take the form of whatever you want, I don’t care.” Michael wasn’t in the mood to play twenty faces, he wanted this match to be over with so he could retire for the night. It nodded and charged at him. He opened his arms to grab the shapeshifter. He kept it close so he could squeeze its body. Bones could be heard cracking from the demon, it screamed from the pressure. It decided to change its form to something bigger to get out of Michael’s iron grip. The form of his second opponent, Tar’ath took shape making Michael release his hold. 

The shapeshifter stepped away from Michael and started pacing trying to come up with an idea. Michael thought it would fight him in that body, but it seemed uninterested. After deciding what it wanted to do, it transformed into Maze. The she demon gave Michael a wicked smile.

“Oh. How I’ve been waiting for this” Michael had the biggest smile on his face. He came charging the shapeshifter. He tackled the look alike Maze to the ground and started punching it in the face. Michael couldn’t stop smiling. The shapeshifter managed to kick Michael off and pick itself back up. She wiped the blood from her lips and charged Michael back. The two were having too much fun fighting each other, that they both started laughing. They both knew they were equally matched, and needed a new challenge. The Maze look alike retreated back and went through different faces. 

Michael waited to see what it would do. The shapeshifter morphed into a new face, this one had Michael dropped his smile. It was his face, but with Sam’s dress attire. The shapeshifter took on the face of his baby brother. 

“Play your games, but I’ve defeated my brother before. You think I’ll be afraid to punch my own face. Think again,” Michael yelled. 

The shapeshifter rushed Michael and threw a punch. He dodged the punch and blocked hit after hit. Michael was in defense mode trying to figure out what its motives were taking on Lucifer’s form. When it seemed he could get a hit in, Michael threw a punch hitting the shapeshifter in the stomach. He had to give it to him, the shapeshifter seemed to know Sam’s fighting styles. He had to resort to playing dirty to get the upper hand. Michael head butted the shapeshifter when he found the match to be dragging on for too long. It must have lost concentration because it went back to its original form when it landed on the floor. 

“Have you had enough” Michael said panting. The shapeshifter shook its head signaling it still wanted to fight. There were visible wounds on his face that Michael could see, they littered his face. To Michael’s amazement the shapeshifter stood up and healed his body. He straightened his back and bowed to Michael once more. 

“My name is Asmodeus. It’s so nice to meet you Michael, son of God. You are a worthy opponent, better than your brother it seems. No wonder your Father keeps you close, how ever did you manage to free yourself from your leash?” he teased. Michael sent him death glares not bothering to answer. Asmodeus faked a gasp, “Daddy doesn’t know does he? Oh no, no, no my boy. You’ve made a grave mistake coming here. That’s okay I whipped your brother into my services, I’m sure I can get the “Wrath of God” to lick my boots.”

Michael had enough, he charged Asmodeus. It seemed this demon was playing around with Michael from the beginning. Once Michael collided with him, Asmodeus wrapped his arms around Michael and squeezed. Michael groaned in pain, he was stronger than the others. He highly underestimated Asmodeus and now he was paying the price. Asmodeus squeezed more until he heard a pop. Michael yelped in pain as one of his ribs cracked. 

The sea of demons gasped as the pop echoed through the courtyard. Brian’s face was pensive from the action. He knew this match would challenge Michael. No one had ever been able to challenge Asmodeus and live to tell the tale. 

Michael squirmed in Asmodeus’s arms. The pain from his side shot through his body, it was a new feeling from him, pain. He couldn’t believe this demon managed to weaken him. Father made his children invulnerable, him especially. He kept thrashing against the demon’s hold trying to get him to shake him loose. He somehow managed to get Asmodeus to drop him by having his knee collided with his stomach. The demon dropped Michael, sending him to the ground. Michael held on to his side trying to check his rib. 

“Your Daddy forgot about me when he created you muts. I’ve been around longer than you, ruling this place. You really think I’d let an Angel control me? No, this ends here. This is my home not yours,” he stalked over to Michael and grabbed his neck. 

Michael tried getting the demon to release him but failed. The pain on his side was new to him that he let his guard down. The grip around his neck was another obstacle of its own. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, but it made him uncomfortable. No matter how hard Asmodeus squeeze Michael’s neck didn’t break. Anger spread across his face when his grip hadn’t ended Michael’s life. 

Thank the Heavens Father hadn’t abandoned him. He thought he’d fallen for a second. This demon was just stronger than him. 

Michael pulled back his fist and punched the demon in its face, making him release his hold. He gasped for air as he hit the floor with his knees. The horde was roaring with excitement. Brian was Michael’s biggest cheerleader, you could hear him clapping from the side. 

Asmodeus cradled his cheek from the spot Michael hit him. He spat out blood giving him a smile, “the Angel has spunk. I’ll take it. You can actually hit, unlike you pathetic brother.”

Michael had enough, he walked up to Asmodeus and the two of them went at it. Hit after hit the two collided. It was like a scene out of Fight Club, they both enjoyed spilling blood. It was a new found discovery. Either had ever met anyone capable of wounding the other. The fun died out once Asmodeus went to a cheap shot and hit Michael back so hard it released his wings. 

The horde gasped in awe as the beautiful jet black wings presented themselves. They glowed with beauty unlike before. Michael didn’t mean to unfurl his wings, he didn’t know how it happened. When Asmodeus punch him in the back he hit him with such force it not only released his wings but knocked the wind out of his lungs. Michael was gasping for air.

“Ah ah ah son of God. Put those back, there’s no weapons allowed in this match,” he snickered. Michael didn’t respond, he dropped to his knees trying to gain air. His hand shock to his chest grasping to get his lungs to contract. 

Asmodeus stepped around Michael and placed his hands on Michael’s wings. He was powerless to his grasp. The demon knew it as well, he made fast work before Michael could regain himself. He twisted the wings until he could hear the snap of them breaking. The pain was enough to allow air to return back to his lungs. 

Michael screamed in pain. His wings dropped motionless on the side of him. It pain ripped through him, it felt like Asmodeus ripped them clean off. He tried moving them, but they failed to respond. The black masses kept to the sides hanging like dead weight. He had to retreat in order to gather his strength to compose himself. 

Asmodeus let him go, watching as the pathetic Angel retreated from the match.  
“I never knew ‘God’s Wrath’ to cower from a challenge! You are Michael, are you not?” he mocked. “You’re acting like Samael when I first found him. Don’t hide from me son of God, I’m not done with you. You wouldn’t want to disappoint Daddy now would you?” he voiced ran across the courtyard.

Michael retreated behind a boulder to catch his breath. His wings dragged against the stone floor bumping into dead bodies and pillars. He propped himself against the boulder trying to pull his wings back in, but they wouldn’t respond. Brian came running over to him. 

“My Lord, please you can't hide. They’ll see weakness. I can’t stress how much you need to go back out there,” he was begging, Brian was scared. Michael pushed him away.  
“I’m not hiding. I’m trying to pull my wings back, but they won’t go. He’s broken them. Help me lift one,” he explained. Brian didn’t move. “I said lift it,” Brian shook his head.  
“My Lord, Angel wings are holy. I’m afraid it’ll hurt me,” he said.  
“What? No it won’t. Please Brian, I need to get back out there,” he begged. 

It shocked him to see his master beg, he nodded his head and helped Michael pull both his wings back in. The sound of broken ligaments popping filled their ears. Michael screamed in pain, but managed to get his wings to fall back into their plan. 

His back was tender from the punch Asmodeus gave him. He took the time to steady his breathing and walked back to face his foe. He wasn’t done with his demon, he was making a mockery out of him. As he came out from behind the boulder he was found alone in the courtyard. 

“Now now Michael, I’m very disappointed in you. I thought I made a son who could defend the Heavens with an iron fist. Looks like I got a child who can’t take a hit,” the voice of God rang across the yard. It stopped Michael dead in his tracks. His heart dropped down to his stomach and his eyes scanned the area. No it couldn’t be. How did he know Father's voice. 

“Michael” he called out, “Michael snap out of it, did you really think you could rule Hell like your brother. Not even Samael was strong enough to rule over this domain. Don’t do this to yourself, you’re only embarrass me. I will not have another mockery made of me.” Michael was rooted in his spot. He felt like a child, Asmodeus walked up to him and morphed in God. 

Michael dropped down to his knees and bowed to his Father’s form. He’d always been a loyal son and showed his devotion, even now that he questioned his absence he showed obedience. Asmodeus glowed with so much divinity, Michael kept his head down. 

No, no, no. He couldn’t be here. He started shaking his head. “It’s not you” He said. Why was he acting this way, it wasn’t his Father. 

“Oh but it is my boy. Look at me. I said look at me!” Michael shot his head up and obeyed.  
“That’s it Michael. My little warrior, rest now my son. Lay down your hands and give Hell over to me. I’ll take over from here.” He said running his hand through Michael’s curls. 

Michael basked in his touch. His Father he’d never shown him this much love. The slightest touch of the shapeshifters hands ran through his curl’s down to his cheek. His hand laid resting stroking his cheek. Tears rolled down his face as his Father’s warmth radiated off of him. 

“There you are” a wicked smile spread over his face, “there’s my little angel” he stroked Michael’s face. “Bow to your new king” Asmodeus said.  
The last sentence was enough to snap Michael back from his trance. Michael gritted his teeth and rolled away from the demon. Asmodeus was too slow to grab Michael and let him go. He stepped away from the demon and looked upon his Father’s face. 

“How… how do you know that face?” he yelled. All it did was smile. Michael rushed forward and grabbed him by the shoulder to look closer. He couldn’t believe it, this demon managed to know the face of his Father. Asmodeus was trapped in Michael’s death grip unable to move.

“Michael stop this now you’re hurting me,” was all it said. He dropped the demon when his Father’s voice ran out. No it wasn’t him. Michael was shaking. He just hurt his Father. Michael had never laid a hand on his Father before, if he had he was sure he’d die instantly. No one had ever touch such divinity before. He looked at his hands and then back to the shapeshifter. Something snapped inside Michael in that moment.

Asmodeus was smiling from its new discovery, but soon stopped when Michael grabbed it by the shoulders once again. “You want to take on that face then fine. I have some pent up rage towards that man” he lifted the shapeshifter squeezing its shoulders, bones could be heard breaking.

A blood curdling scream bounced off the pillars of the courtyard. He grabbed the demon by the neck a squeezed. He wanted it to suffer, so he applied enough pressure to choke him. Asmodeus was powerless to Michael’s hold, the Wrath of God had been released. Michael let go of it’s neck once his eyes started popping out. It dropped to the ground and gasped. 

Asmodeus tried changing back, but Michael yelled, “No! You wanted that face now keep it. I’m not finished with you Father.”  
He walked over and pushed its face. The force sent Asmodeus flying in the air and crashing onto his back. Teeth scattered across the floor creating a pool around his head. Michael shook his hand from the pain his hit caused. He sat on top of Asmodeus’s chest and landed blow after blow. Michael was rabbitted his anger, the horde grew silent as Michael continued to throw punches at Asmodeus. 

“You think I’m weak! Look at me Father, do I look weak?” a crunch echoed. “You wanted a soldier, look at me now!” Michael fist collided and crushed his right eye socket. “Taking orders like the dutiful son I am. Are you proud of the monster you created!” Asmodeus body went lifeless. 

Blood splattered against his chest, face, and arms. The noise of bone shattering filled the yard. The scene was nothing Hell hadn’t seen before, but it was another thing to see an Angel of God cause it. Asmodeus’s skull was crushed in and no longer recognizable. Michael had bashed it into the ground and left nothing but brains and blood. Michael kept swinging until Brian come over and placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder. Michael was startled with what was left of its face. You would never have known it even had a head. 

“My lord, the throne is yours. No one is left. Hell is yours” Brian said shaking. All Michael could do was look at his hands. Thick blotches of blood dripped from his hands. He stood up and nodded.  
“Have the bodies stay out for all to see. If anyone thinks to challenge me again I want them to remember what happens, am I clear?”

Brian nodded and bowed. Michael walked off and the horde parted. Demons paid their respects by bowing and whispered “my lord, my king” as he passed by. Some even went as far as to call him “God killer”. Hell had claimed a new King and he didn’t know how to feel. 

He had lost control and blacked out with rage. His hands kept shaking as he made his way through the horde. Demons kept trying to grab him and heal his hands, but he kicked them away. He kept walking through the horde trying to get away. He felt disgusting all over and needed fresh air. He was suffocating from the surrounding bodies. He yelled for them to get away, but none moved. They kept chanting his name and touching him. 

Michael was covered in so much blood and demon sludge he tried scrubbing it off his hands. He couldn’t breathe, the feeling of being suffocated hit him again. He needed air, fresh air. He needed out, he couldn’t be here anymore. He was having a panic attack and he couldn’t stop.

He tried summoning his wings, but his back cried in pain. He needed to get out. His chest was heaving with difficulty. Once again he gasps for air, he was suffocating. More demons crowded around him trying to get his attention. Once more he kicked them away and told them to back off. 

No one listened and continued to advance on him. He couldn’t take it, he was gasping. He needed fresh air. He sucked in the pain and released his wings. They twitched in pain as they came into being. The demons tried grabbing at them, but Michael pushed them away. 

His chest was on fire as he took a deep breath and flew away. He flew right into the balcony of the palace and landed hard. His wings crashed into all the furniture. Although his wings were healing they were still damaged from the fight. He couldn’t stop hyperventilating. He needed air. He started screaming and pulling on his hair. 

Once again Michael was mad with anger and let his fist take action. He tore into every piece of furniture he could get his hands on. One by one he destroyed Lucifer’s office. Painting from old destroyed beyond recognition. He didn’t care. He needed someone to calm him down. He screamed and screamed. His throat was raw and hurse. 

What had he done. He just defeated his Father, but it wasn’t actually him. Was it? In his mind it wasn’t but in his heart he knew what he was doing. He killed Asmodeus without mercy because he was wearing his Father’s face. He didn’t know how to process it all. He didn’t want to kill his Father, so why did he try so hard to have Asmodeus keep the face? 

The panic attack was back, and he couldn’t stop it. He prayed and prayed for Amenadiel or Raphael, but no one showed up. As much as he hated to do it, he even prayed for Samael. The lowest point in his life, and still no one answered. What good was having brothers if they wouldn’t show. He continued to destroy everything in his path. He didn’t care if Sam’s estate was ruined. He was going through something and he didn’t know how to feel. 

He felt like he had fallen from grace due to everyone’s silence. No one answered him. He even prayed to his Father, and like he guessed. He didn’t even answer. He cursed at the ceiling repeatedly as if someone could hear him. 

Brian came running into the palace to find Michael throwing scraps of wood across the room. He barely managed to make it past the living room before Michael’s thunder voice scared him out. He listened to Michael scream and shout at nothing and everyone. He could hear the pain in his voice. Brian let Michael tire himself out until he felt it was safe to check up on him.

Michael was on the ground against the wall in the corner with blood shot eyes looking at his hands. Brian slowly made his way over to his master, he didn’t want to anger him more than he showed earlier. As he drew closer to Michael, he noticed black feathers littering the floor. The beautiful black feather were covered in blood. Michael hands continued to shake as he looked at them. Brian couldn’t keep his eyes off the feather. He picked one up and held it close. It tickled his skin from its divinity. 

“They won’t go away. I… I tried ripping them off but they won’t stop growing back,” he said with tears in his eyes. He wasn’t looking at Brian, he just kept staring at his bloodied hands. 

“What won’t stop growing my Lord?” Brian asked moving closer to Michael. He shot his head up and looked at the tiny demon. His eyes were red and his voice was raw.  
“My feather,” his voice was barely there as he spoke. 

He unfurled his wings and tried to rip off more feathers. This time none came off, they were refusing to be pulled off. Michael cried at his attempts to defeather himself. Brian came and grabbed his hands to steady his masters movements, Michael let him. 

“My Lord you have to stop. It’s not healthy to mutilate one’s self. Especially something as beautiful as your wings. They were just brutally injured during battle,” Brian said. Michael nodded and closed his eyes. He kept his wings out and let Brian stroke the black masses. 

They twitched from the contact, but welcomed the touch. Michael hissed as Brian messaged the part Asmodeus broke. After some time Michael called his wings back. Brian stepped away and cradled a feather in his hands. 

“Collect the feathers and have them burned. They hold healing abilities and I don’t need your brethren in possession of divinity. If I see you hiding a feather away, I will end you like the twenty-five who challenged me today. Do I make myself clear?” Michael said standing up. 

He addressed Brian as if they never shared a moment a few minutes ago. He nodded and dropped the feather. Michael wiped his tears away and walked over to the bar. He had broken everything he could get his hands on. His half finished glass was all that was left. He sighed and finished the rest. 

He watched as Brian collected all the feathers and tossed them into the fire. Once he was done he called the small demon to him. Brian bowed his head and waited for further instructions. Michael walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder “my friend can you escort me to a shower? I’m in need of a wash and fresh clothes,” Brian nodded and gestured for Michael to follow him. 

The tiny demon lead him into a room where a bathhouse laid. Steam could be seen floating on the top. Brian walked away to retrieve a towel for Michael. Michael shed his pants and boxers and slowly walked into the water. The water felt amazing against his muscles. The fighting had taken a great toll on his body that he didn’t know could happen. He winced with pain as his back hit the stone ledge. 

“Would my Lord like me to help with your wash? I know your sore my Lord. I can see your difficulty moving.” Brian stepped into the water with a cloth at the ready. Michael nodded and let the demon scrub the blood off. Michael winced as the rough cloth ran against his bruises. Once Brian found Michael to be clean he got out and let him relax in the heat. 

Michael released his wings and let them soak in the hot water. They deserved it after the beating they took. One wings at a time he stretched them out to test their movement. It still hurt, but he knew they were healing. His body began to prune, so he stood up and got out of the large bath. Brian was standing by and handed his master a towel. Michael turned away and dried his body off with no more than a thanks. 

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathhouse. Brian escorted him to another room for him to sit and relax. Michael obeyed and let him order him around. Brian arranged a room for Michael to sleep in. The bed was ready for Michael to retire. He got up and crawled into bed, his towel was discarded on the floor. Once his head hit the pillow, Michael entered the realm of sleep. 

Hours passed and Michael finally woke from his rest. His body had fully healed itself letting him stretch without pain. Today was a new day and he didn’t feel like seeing people. Brian came padding into the room voicing his good morning and disappearing into Lucifer’s wardrobe. So much for not seeing anyone today. He took a deep breath and placed a mask over his face. He had to forget the events that happened yesterday, it needed to be buried deep down and forgotten. Brian came walking out of the closet showing him two suits for Michael to choose from. 

“Apologise my lord… but I know you are not your brother. I have two suits for you to choose from. I don’t know your dress style yet my lord.”  
“That’s okay Brian. Let’s have a look” he was presented with an all white suit and a black one with a grey dress shirt. He did find the black striking, but the white one called out to him more.  
“I’ll have this one. I want them to fear divinity” Brian nodded with fear and bowed. 

Michael ran his fingers over the material “this will do.” He took his time putting each article of clothing on, when he was done he looked to Brian and possed.  
“Very handsome my Lord. The white works most well for you,” he addressed.  
“Why thank you Brian” he smiled and patted the demons back. Brian thought he was going to hit him, but found the contact pleasing.  
“You’re most welcome my Lord” Brian smiled. The facial structure was foreign to his features, but welcomed it anyways. 

Michael buttoned up his suit jacket and turned to walk out and Brian trailed behind.  
“Fill me in on what I missed when I left,” Michael said walking through the palace.  
“The horde stayed chanting your name my Lord. The horde wishes to please its new King so they gather outside wishing you good health and a prosperous reign. It seems Hell has bowed to your will my Lord. Something not even master Lucifer managed to do,” Brian soon found Michael stopping and turning to him. 

“I… I… I didn’t mean to offend you or master Lucifer my Lord, I swear” Brian feel to his knees.  
“Brian get up I’m not mad. I’m just shocked that’s all” Brian got up with hesitation.  
“Shocked my lord?”  
“Sam… I mean Lucifer has never managed to control the horde on this level before?”  
Brian shook his head “no, my Lord. You challenged the best of the best. These were the princes of Hell my Lord. Master Lucifer has never been able to defeat them, he’s only been able to control them through his deals. The demons you slayed were master Lucifer’s greatest burden. Everyone worships you now. Hell needs it King” Brian got down on his knees and pledged his loyalty. 

Michael looked at Brian and motioned for him to get up “I am no one’s King. I guard this realm and Heaven’s above. If they need to see me as their King so be it, but I don’t want the title. My brother can keep it.”  
“That is not how it works my Lord” he got up and looked at Michael.  
“I am in charge and what I said goes. I am not here to be its King. There will be other angels to follow, I needed the horde to see the celestial strength. They needed to be reminded they answer to us and us alone.”  
“Nonetheless my Lord. You are the King, if only for your time here. I serve you now and until I die” he bowed.  
“Very well, but call me Michael at least”  
“I can’t do that, my Lord, I must always address your status,” he said softly.  
“Fine… in private I am Michael and in the presence of others it’s Lord” Brian thought it over and bowed. 

Michael made his way out of the palace and into the columns of tortured souls. Screams could be heard bouncing off its black pillars. Demon bowed as Michael presence became known. He looked of pure divinity, he shined so bright some demons had to look down to avoid his blinding light. Michael stuck out like a light in the dark, everyone could point him out.

“Brian” he came running in front of him eager to please.  
“Is the white too much?”  
“A tad my Lord, but as you said earlier you wanted to show off your celestial strength. The suit works my Lord” Brian tried really hard to look at Michael. Michael noticed and tried to dim his ora done.  
“Thank you my lord” Michael nodded.  
“Meet me in the courtyard. I would like to address something to your bretheren” with that Michael took off. 

He flew over to the courtyard and looked upon the dead demons he killed. The smell of rotten corpses filled the air. Ash covered the bodies like a blanket. Once he landed the ash flaked off the surfaces. He covered his mouth and nose as the smell intensified. He walked over to his last opponents corpse and tried to block out the fight. Brian came running up distracting Michael from further thoughts. 

“Would you like me to summon the horde my Lord?”  
“I don’t think it’s necessary, I believe I can do it myself” Michael closed his eyes and channeled the inner workings of Hell. He called forth every demon to come to the courtyard. He opened his eyes and smiled to Brian.  
“You’re learning my Lord,” Brian smiled back.  
“It seems I am.” Together they waited. The ground started to rumble as the masses came forth. 

He waited for what felt like half an hour until he decided to address the horde. No one dared to come within ten yards of Michael, whenever the horde pushed forward they’d scramble to be pushed away from him. 

“It has come to my attention that you all have been working tirelessly to please me” he yelled out for all to hear. The ones that were in the front nodded their heads.  
“I have gathered you all here to not only address my gratitude but to also address another topic” he unfurled his wings and flew in the air. Demons feared for their lives as he shot up into the air.  
“I want you all to know that I am not your only King. My brother still controls this realm. I am merely stepping in to co-rule. My brothers and sister will be co-ruling as well. Make no mistake, we are strong and united. What you saw the other day is the example we all will enforce. Should any of you question our strength again you will die” Michael voice boomed across the courtyard for all to hear. 

“Continue to please me and no one shall die. If you so much as think about it I and my siblings will know. Don’t make the same mistake as your brethren here” he pointed to the carcuses below. With a snap of his finger the bodies turned to dusk and were swept away from the beats of Michael’s powerful wings. 

He descended back onto the ground and grabbed a demon by the neck.  
“Prove your loyalty to me now” he let go of the demon and addressed the horde “I want all your pledges. Should any of you not you will face my wrath.”

One by one Michael stood and took in everyone's declaration of his loyalty. Many went as far to offer him trinkets to please him. He accepted and told them to carry on with their jobs. The whole thing went on for days, but Michael stayed and showed his strength. He only had to kill five demons, because they refused to follow multiple rulers. Other learned fast and accepted quick. By the time the line was dwindling down another week had passed. A mountain of gifts were piled up. The last demon to present itself was a beautiful woman. She bowed right away and looked up at Michael. 

“Will you accept the conditions brought forth? Will you remain loyal to not only Lucifer, but myself and other siblings?” the demon nodded her head and said “aye.”

She dropped down on her knees and spoke, “My name is Lilith, my Lord. Although I’m sure you know that” she looked right into Micahel’s eyes.  
“So nice of you to finally show yourself Lilith. I was afraid my brother finally got rid of you.”  
“Like he could ever get rid of this” she stood up and showed off her features. 

“No it seems like it would be a waste,” she smiled “Father did model you after my Mother. Seems Sam didn’t have the heart to kill you when you birthed these monster.”  
“No he didn’t, but he did cast me out of his bed once he got tired of me,” she sneered. 

Michael ignored her statement and came to stand behind her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear “they died honorably. Don’t make the same mistake as your offspring Lilith. It's a shame to set an example using you.”  
She continued to sneer, but bowed “I would never go up against an Angel of God. I only wish to seek out equality. It’s all I ever wanted.” Michael came to stand in front of her, he nodded and motioned for her to follow him. 

The three of them walked along the halls in silence. Michael took his time to make a decision that Sam would be okay with. After all this was his brother’s domain not his, he had the power but not the right to change things around Hell. Lilith walked beside Michael sneaking glances at Brian. Brian followed Michael’s example and remained silent, not bothering to look upon his mother. 

“I cannot give you something I don’t have power over” he explained to her. Lilith stopped and looked at him “but I can offer you a position. You will be my second in command. You will report to me at the end of every week and give me a detailed report on the progress happening in Hell.” Brian looked to Michael and was about to protest, but Michael stopped him.  
“You want equality you shall earn it. I’ll talk to my brother about your request when he comes back. I don’t look down at you because you are a woman Lilith, I am cautious because you turned your back from grace and gave birth to Hell’s nightmares.”

Lilith accepted his answer and turned around ready to leave.  
“I never dismissed you Lilith. Accompany me back to the palace. It would be nice to talk with another human. Perhaps I can pick your brain on some topics. It seems we may share something in common.”

They made their way to the palace. When they walked in the room Michael destruction was gone. There was no damage to any of the furniture or paintings. Michael looked to Brian and he smiled stating, “master Lucifer placed a spell to undo any damage place on theses rooms. He too gets in those moods, nothing to feel bad about my Lord.” Michael nodded and ushered Lilith in. 

Brian made sure to open a room up for them to discuss in private. Michael motioned for Lilith to sit down. She gladly took a seat while Michael walked to the bar.  
“Would you like something to drink?  
“No, I’m fine” Michael nodded and poured himself a glass of scotch. He came around the bar and sat down across from Lilith. 

“How have you been Lilith? I haven’t seen you since the whole Adam ordeal” he sat back into the chair and drank from his glass.  
“If you must know I’ve been morning my beloved. You killed him during your challenge” she said looking at him. There was no remorse or pain written on her face. 

“Mmm did I? Which one was he? The big scary one I would think. I did find his strength impressive.”  
“No… Tar’ath was one of my first born. He will be missed. My beloved was your last challenger,” Michael sat up and looked at Lilith.  
“Asmodeus?” he questioned.  
“Indeed. The Prince of Hell himself, Father of demons, and the beast of the pits,” she said. Michael gave her a terrifying look, but she didn’t finch. He sat back down and leaned into the couch. He took a deep drink out of his glass and continued the conversation.

“I knew something was off about him, but I couldn’t pinpoint it. He fought well. He did manage to shake me to my core. That trick with my Father’s face… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to recover from,” he said inside his glass. He tired down playing the battle, but in reality he didn’t know how he’d get over the match.

“He loved to play that card with Samael, but those of us who’ve met him never do. As I can tell from your reaction, you didn’t enjoy it either?”  
“No I did not. My Father and I haven’t talked in quite some time” he shot back the rest of his drink.  
“Is that so? God’s mightiest soldier has fallen. May God have mercy on the Heavens, I’m sure that shook Heaven to its core. Two fallen lightbringers in a lifetime” she snickered leaning back crossing her legs.  
“I haven’t fallen,” he spat. “But there’s still time, I guess,” he said sadly. 

Lilith studied Michael. He didn’t look any different from his brother. Sure he wore his white suit that pulled forth his celestial nature, but everything he’d done in Hell screamed the Devil.  
“Take it from a fallen human. Keep your Father’s grace close, once he’s cast you out, evil takes root fast. You have that look in your eye Michael” she leaned forward “Samael may have left Hell, but the Devil still resides here.” Michael didn’t like what he was hearing. He threw his glass against the wall and met her stare. 

“Mind your mouth Lilith,” Michael said viciously.  
“Oh, there he is, the Devil has come out to play. You look exactly like Samael, all you need are the eyes. Keep it up Michael and my children will bow to you and only you” she smiled and leaned back. 

Michael continued to stare at her, but heeded her words. Hell was bringing out something in him that he didn’t like, but it always sat underneath his skin even in Heaven. He finally opened his mouth and spoke, “I’ll keep that in mind Lilith. You may leave now.”  
She stood up and walked over to Michael “If you ever need me just call” a hand ran along his jaw “it’s been nice seeing you my Lord” she gave him a wicked smile and left the room. 

Michael stood up and made his way over to the bar. Brian could be heard cleaning up the broken glass. He sat down and took deep breaths. He needed to get his temper under control, Angels should handle problems with grace not violence. He shook his head at his own words, since when had Michael ever answered things with gace. His response had always been violence, Father made him that way. Michael made himself another glass of scotch and played with the glass. 

He replayed his conversation with Lilith. He killed Asmodeus, Father of all Demons. Huh. He lifted his eyebrow and downed his drink. It burned going down. He had always heard stories of Asmodeus from Amenadiel, he was said to of been a powerful being his Father had created. If Lilith was telling the truth Michael killed one of the seven deadly sins. No wonder the demons feared him, he managed to kill one of Hell’s princes. He wondered how Sam would handle the news. He hope he managed to do him a service rather than put him in a predicament. He shook his head trying to push away the thoughts. He is the patron saint of law enforcement, he will continue to enforce Hell to bow to it’s new tenant. He will guard the realm and vanquish rebel souls. 

He sat on the bar stool muttering his mantra over and over. He was trying very hard to remind himself of who he was. He wouldn’t let Hell take him alive. He wouldn’t become its new Devil. He had to stay strong. Again over and over he repeated his montra. 

I am Michael, Patron Saint of Law Enforcement  
You will guard this realm and vanquish rebel souls...

I am Michael, Patron Saint of Law Enforcement  
You will guard this realm and vanquish rebel souls… 

I am Michael…. I am Michael… I am Michael…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus in this pic is different from cannon (any cannon). This is my version of him and how I believe he'd act. He is a creation of God that went wrong. He was thrown into Hell as a reject. He ruled Hell before Lucifer took the throne and has wanted it back ever since. He is the Father of all demons and husband to Lilith, hence why they the horde was scared of him. I will be diving into him some more (flash backs). For my supernatural fans, I did add a split morph of him during the battle. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue FLASH BACKS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter bounces around a lot, I hope you all understand. I added this chapter in last minute. Also! I didn't know ASMR was a thing. The paper tearing and writing put me to sleep now. Mind Blown.
> 
> "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson was a heavy contributor to this chapter.

**EARTH**

 

Lucifer sipped at his wine mulling over his statement about his brother. He hoped he was faring well, he had yet to hear from him. He had tried praying to him, but received no answer. He must be busy, surely that’s why he has yet to respond to him. Chloe reached out and grabbed his hand, she gave it a squeeze. 

“I’m sure he’s doing fine, you shouldn’t worry. Would it help if you popped back down and checked in on him?” she said placing her glass down. 

“I doubt he’d appreciate me butting my nose in, he’d think I was hovering,” he sighed and mimicked her movements. 

“You know it’s okay to be concerned about your brother. Whether he’s older or not, it’s perfectly fine to worry about someone you care about,” she said. 

“I know Detective, I do. It’s just I’ve never left Hell in the hand of someone other than myself. I wouldn’t wish for anyone to be in charge of it. It’s a foul place that’s home to monstrous beings. It made me into the man I am today. Michael really shouldn’t of been the first to take over, he’s an idiot,” he was shaking his head. 

“Why’s he an idiot for wanting to go first?” she was curious to know more about Hell.

Lucifer sighed and looked at his hands, “he left with an active mind about our Dad. Sometimes Hell plays tricks on you, he’s opened a target on his back. Those thoughts will fester and eat him out.”

“You can’t know for sure he’ll fall into it, surely Michael is strong enough to hold himself together,” she said. 

Lucifer hummed and didn’t bother looking at her. Maybe she was right, he was worrying too much. Surely Dad would keep an eye on his favorite son, Michael was kicking up enough dusk to have the man’s eye on him. He lifted his head and gave Chloe a small smile and she returned the gesture. 

 

“The nights still young, what is it, eight? Surely we can get a lot done until we retire for the night. What do you say Detective, up for some games with the Devil?,” that wicked grin of his graced his face. It sent chills down her spine. Oh how she really wanted to play, but she was sure he meant actual games not sex. Her cheeks flushed just thinking about it. He fake gasped, “oh Detective, naughty naughty girl, get that head out of the gutter. I was talking about drinking game, but I’ll indulge you if you beg” he gave her a wink. 

Another wave of blood rushed her face, she lifted her glass back up to her lips to hide her shame. Lucifer chuckled, but let her go. He didn’t want to push her, he was only teasing. 

“Drinking games? What kind of game did you have in mind?” she placed her glass down. 

“Well we could play truth or dare. Or never have I ever. Maybe a game of spin the bottle?” he wiggled his eyebrows at the latter. She pushed him when he insinuated the kissing game. 

“It’s only the two of us, how can we possibly play spin the bottle?” she said rolling her eyes.

“Well it’d just be us kissing of course, I haven’t kissed you enough today,” he leaned towards her and gave her a kiss. 

She accepted his answer and leaned into his lips. He was about to pull away when she deepened the kiss. She wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. He smiled at her eagerness and locked lips with her. She demanded entrance of his mouth by biting his lower lip. He obliged and let her in. She grew impatient sitting in front of him to she got off her ass and climbed on top of his lap. Lucifer hissed as she pressed down on his pants. She was out for blood tonight. 

 

They continued to kiss one another until Lucifer pulled away. She groaned at the loss of his tongue and lips. He was trying to catch his breath as she ran her hands in his hair. 

“Easy Detective, all the blood in my body as traveled down my nether regions and I don’t think I’ll be able to deny you if we continue, love,” he said eyeing her lips. She nodded her head and slide off his lap. 

“You’re right, wow. You really are like walking heroine,” a laugh escaped. “Drinking games, okay, which one should we start with?” she sat back in her spot across from him. 

Lucifer shifted his pants to the side to correct his erection. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe, she simply smiled at him. “Well since I’m in need of a breather, perhaps never have I ever? I wouldn’t want you egging me with truth or dare,” his eyes narrow in on her. 

 

She let a chuckle escape and shook her head. She couldn’t believe the Devil himself was afraid of her, oh how ironic that was. “Fine, big baby. I’ll need a refill if we are to play never have I ever. You do know, I’ll win this game right? I haven’t done anything exciting,” she handed her glass to Lucifer. 

He shot up and grabbed both their glasses. He poured the remainder of the bottle into their glasses. The rich red wine wasn’t a drinking game approved drink, but she asked for a refill. 

“Oh I’m sure I can narrow in on some things you’ve done Detective,” he winked at her again. Her eyes widened at him actually narrowing in and having her lose. 

“Hey no cheap shots, their only two of us,” she reached out for her glass. Lucifer graciously handed her the glass. He sat down and looked at her. 

“Fine fine. Who starts first?” he asked. 

“Well since I picked the game, it’s only fair you get the first question,” she reclined herself back and waited for him to ask his question. 

 

Lucifer mimicked her movement and got comfortable. He tapped his glass trying to come up with the best started question. 

“Oh okay, I got one. Never have I ever had sex in a public place?” he looked her up and down trying to figure out the answer. Her eyes bugged out and coughed. 

“You can’t ask something you’ve done before Lucifer!” her grip tightened on the glass. 

“I’ve never had sex in a public place Detective, I handle my endeverse descretely behind close doors” he smiled “and you Detective have yet to answer my question” he shot her a look. She sighed and drank from glass. Lucifer gasped and got excited. 

“My Detective! When? Where? Better question who? No, no back to where?” he was excited to find out about her little sexapade. 

She hid behind her glass and refused the answer. Lucifer was bouncing in his seat moving closer to her. She smiled at his excitement. 

“Wait I take it back, I was behind closed doors,” she whined. 

“Nah ah Detective, you already drank. Now tell me where you had you sexual awakening.”

“Lucifer! No it’s never have I ever, not kiss and tell,” she laughed pushing him away. 

He placed his glass down and placed his head on her lap. He looked up at her and gave her his best puppy eyes. “Please? We can play kiss and tell if you like?” he couldn’t keep a straight face as she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Oh God no. If I answer where, that’s it, no more questions on this subject, okay?” she looked down at him and played with his jaw. He nodded in response and kept his mouth closed. 

“It happened at the station” he was about to respond but she shut him up, “in the evidence closet, the subject is dropped now Lucifer.” Lucifer responded with a huff. 

“Very well, but good on you Detective. Now I know we can certainly do something at the station,” he winked and bit his bottom lip for her. She blushed once again and motioned him to sit up. 

He sat up much to his discomfort. “Alright, it’s your turn to attack me with your innocent statements. Hit me with your best shot, love,” he placed a new bottle on the table next to his glass because he knew he’d be drinking the whole thing tonight. 

 

She sat back and took her time trying to find the best statement to get him on. It had to be thought out well because let’s face it Lucifer had done everything. She wanted to get him good, one he wouldn’t see coming. 

“Never have I ever fallen asleep during sex,” she looked him right in the eye and delivered a wicked smile. 

He already had the glass on his lips when she blurted out the question. He nearly choked at her statement. He pulled back the glass and gave her the most unforgiving face. 

“Who told you?” she shook her head and covered her mouth from a laugh escaping. 

“It was Maze, wasn’t it. Oh, she's dead. It happened once. Once!” Chloe lifted his glass and gestured for him to drink. He laughed and drank from his glass. “Good one Detective, good one. I underestimated you.”

She tipped her glass to him and smiled. He smiled back at her and thought of another statement for her. 

“Never have I ever chugged a beer in ten seconds,” he said proudly. Chloe didn’t drink from her glass. His smile dropped at his statement wasted. “What no, really? I thought I’d get that one. Hmm seems you are a classy lady indeed Detective.” 

She gasped and hit his arm, “and I wasn’t before that statement” she laughed at him. 

“No” he laughed and she hit him again “I was kidding, your the classiest of them all Detective. I just assumed since you drink beer, you’d be into shotgunning the thing. My mistake,” he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. She happily accepted his forgiveness. 

She was definitely going all out now, “Never have I ever tried to see how many marshmallows can fit into my mouth.” She delivered the perfect smug smile to him and watched him sneer at her. She got him good, and she knew it. 

“Touché. I blame the urchin on that one. She’s always teaching me new things. It’s twenty four by the way,” he said winking at her. She laughed because in no way was it sexy. He lifted his glass and drank from it. 

The two of them went back and forth trying to get the other one drunk. They were both equally matched and only an hour had passed. It was going to be a very long night for the both of them. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**HELL**

 

Brian found Michael muttering to himself over by the bar. He tread lightly getting near the Angel when he seemed lost in a trance. He hesitantly made his way in front of his master. Michael’s eyes were staring at nothing, repeating a mantra of some kind in the old tongue. He had long forgotten the language, but knew a word or two Michael was saying. The words “vanquish” and “souls” came to mind. He decided against touching the Angel and opted for words. 

“You know if you don’t sleep for seventy-two hours, you become clinically insane,” he stated dragging Michael back to consciousness. Michael blinked and looked at Brian. “It’s true, you know. You haven’t slept in weeks my Lord. Perhaps it’s time you entered the dream realm and let your body fully rest.” Michael shook his head and pinched the brim of his nose. 

“There’s too much that needs to be done. I have to check for broken torture cycles and rogue souls wondering aobut…” Brain cut him off. 

“I will address the issue my Lord, you need your rest. I’m here to ensure your health and wellbeing, I can’t do those if your running around snapping at us.”

Michael nodded and began to rub his eyes, “you’re right. I’m in need of rest. Maybe Dream can play me a lovely tune throughout my sleep.” Brian escorted Michael to his bedroom. One by one Michael stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed. Once his burning body touched the cool sheets, sleep took hold. Brian gathered his articles of clothes and exited the room. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**DREAM REALM**

 

The sound of paper tearing filled the room. Long, thick sheet of paper, one by one fell onto the ground. Someone was in his room rummaging through pages and then tearing them out. He opened his eyes for a moment to see what Brian was doing. He didn’t the small demon to know he was awake, so he refrained from moving. The sound was quite enjoyable. The sound of a pencil scribbling against paper soon followed. He wondered what Brian was writing, it seemed urgent and unpredictable. He moved his legs a tad and noticed he was naked, somehow it didn’t bother him. The cool sheets hugged his body making him not want to get up and go about his day. The tearing of paper continued along with a pencil taking note. He didn’t bother steadying Brian’s active note taking and paper tearing because it calmed his mind. He let the small demon in the room continue its work, enjoying the sweet sound. 

“You know, I never thought this was a thing until recently. You really enjoy the sound of paper tearing and writing?” a man asked from the desk. He placed the pencil down. Michael shot up not noticing the voice and looked at the man. 

He had skin as pale as the moon and raven black hair that stood out on all ends like a mad man. He tilted his head off to the side like Michael should know who he was. Michael certainly didn’t know this strange man, but didn’t feel threatened. He was shocked nonetheless, but not scared. It wasn’t his appearance that shocked him, it was the twin stars that stared back at him. Michael shortly remembered he was naked and covered himself, embarrassed. 

“Oh my boy, don’t feel embarrassed. This is your safe haven. Relax, enjoy the pleasures of life,” The man went back to tearing pages out of a book. Michael looked at him and around the room. He was in his quarters back in Heaven. How?

“This is the Dream Realm, of course. You did ask for me to play you a lovely tune. Was this not what you had in mind?” he ripped another page. Michael watched as he tore apart one of his favorite books. He was horrified, his Mother had given him that book. “Yeah, it’s not doing it for me either,” he placed the book down and chucked it across the room. Michael waited for the thud, but didn’t hear it.  

The man tilted his head to study the Angel, Michael averted his eyes and looked at the mess the man made. With a flick of his wrist, the man got rid of the mess. Michael looked up and stared at his eyes. They were twin white stars of their own as bright as the Heavens. He couldn’t stop looking at them. 

“I would advise putting protection on, it’s like staring into the sun,” with that Michael had sunglasses on. He touched his face finding the pair on his face. 

“Or you could turn down the lighting so I don’t hurt myself,” Michael said. The man shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. Without any noticed he changed his brightness off so they looked like black pits. Somehow it made things worse. 

“I can’t win with you can I? You know, you’ve always been a mystery to me. You’re Father placed one hell of a blanket over you. Ever wonder why you’ve never been able to dream? He’s kept your mind covered from me, guess he didn’t want me placing ideas in your mind,” the man said standing up and walking over to Michael. 

He sat there in bed unable to move. He watched as the man walked up to him and sat down in his bed, “Oh don’t worry, I’m not here to plant ideas in your head Michael. I just wanted to say Hello. It seems not even God can enter Hell, bad for him, good for me. We finally get to talk.” Michael looked at him and didn’t say a word. All of this was new for him. 

“My name is Morpheus, or Dream, whichever you prefer. It's very nice to meet you Michael.” Morpheus smiled. Michael didn’t bother addressing him, he already knew who he was, so he said the first thing that came to mind. “I use to read books about you when I was a child. They always said you were a black cat,” he said. 

“I can be a cat if you’d like, you didn’t strike me as the sort to answer to creatures though,” Morpheus stood up and prepared to change his features. Michael stopped his motions, “No this is fine, you’re correct. I don’t think I’d answer to it, I’d probably see it as an omen.”

“I can be many things Michael, I wouldn’t assume such things so soon,” Morpheus changed the scenery before their eyes. They were standing on a beach, Michael was fully dressed in his shining armor. Michael touched his plated armor, “how?” Morpheus cut him off. 

“This is my realm Michael, I control reality around us. I do love the armor,” he stood aside and took in his form. 

Michael was in his decorative plated armor his Father had given him. Unlike Amenaidel and Lucifer he was given protection and not decorative fashion statements. The white sheath complimented his armor well along with its golden belt. He’d forgotten how heavy the armored plate had been. It didn’t feel right on his chest, not anymore.

Michael turned away and tried shedding his armor off, “stop this, I’m not a warrior anymore.” The leather straps refused to release their hold on Michael’s sides. 

“Why’s that? You always loved showing off this look. What happened that made you so shameful,” Morpheus came to stand in front of him. 

Michael pulled and pulled trying to get the armor off but it wouldn’t come off, “Please. This isn’t me anymore.” He dropped to his knees soaking his skirt in the sand. Morpheus kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Explain what happened and I will remove it, you need to address the issue, my boy.” 

Michael had tears forming his eyes, his hands still tried to rip the armor off. The metal held true and refused to break. He yelled and beat his chest trying to pry it off. 

“Try all you want it won’t come off,” Morpheus said. 

Michael gave up and let his hands fall on the beach. 

“I failed them…” he said in nothing but a whisper. His tears added to the water that wet his knees. 

“Failed who Michael?” his hand still had his hand on Michael’s shoulder. 

“Mankind…” he lifted his hands and pulled on the armory. It still refused to loosen. He yelled. 

Morpheus stood up and looked at the Angel cry himself into sadness. He shook his head at Michael’s vagueness. 

“My boy, the pain will continue to fester if you don’t acknowledge it,” he looked down at Michael. Michael screamed in pain trying to release himself of his armor. It seemed to burn him just by having it on his body. Morpheus sighed and watched the Angel tried and tried again to release its hold. He gave up once his hands started bleeding. 

“All their suffering and pain is because of me. I turned my back on them when they needed me the most. War, famine, slavery, and genocide, they all happened because I stood by and let it happen,” he pulled at his armor. He yelled some more “Get it off, please. Please, it burns.”

Morpheus shook his head, “I’m afraid I can’t. I’m not the one in charge of it’s hold. It’s you Michael, only you can remove it.” Michael’s head shot up and looked at him with rage. He stood up and tried to grab ahold of him. Morpheus teleported himself to a safe distance, 

“I’m sorry to deceive you Michael, I needed you to open up.”

Michael ran after him trying to catch the man, “stop running you coward.”

“That’s rich coming from you Michael. You’re running from this, you need to address the issue that’s breaking your soul.” Morpheus stood by the shore a few meters away from Michael. Michael unfurled his wings and flew to the Dream Lord. Morpheus raised his hands and steadied Michael’s actions. 

“Breathe Michael. Relax, my boy. Rest,” he calmed Michael down by inducing him back into a sleep. 

 

When Michael woke up he was still in a dream under Morpheus’ spell. He was placed in a desert, the great desert of Egypt to be exact. He was still garbed in his armor, but this time his sword clung to his waist. He unsheathed his sword and threw it in the sand, “I don’t want to be here,” he said out loud to Morpheus. Michael tired calling forth his wings, but they didn’t appear. He lifted his hand to his eyes to get a better look of his scenery. The sun’s rays were really beating down its head. He found no sign of life anywhere to be found. 

The sun continued to beating down upon him so he started walking to find shelter. His armor morphed from metal to leather in a blink of an eye. He groaned at its change. Although it wasn’t his Father’s gifted metal armor it was still one of its many powers it presented. This specific leather armor was one he wore in the past a lot. The leather armor had his star symbol embroidered in with gold trimmings with the white sheath underneath. It was better than the metal, but it still held true to his body. He walked for miles until he came across a colony of people. 

They were camped outside enjoying the festivities. Cheering and dancing could be seen from afar. He was glad to of discarded his sword, he didn’t want to frighten these people. He came peacefully and walked into their camp. A huge man with a long black beard came walking up to him with welcoming arms. 

“Hello my son! You seem to of traveled far, a soldier by the looks of it,” the man took his appearance in. He looked to the side to checked to see if Michael had a sword. He smiled when he saw none. “Come, come, you must join us,” he pulled Michael over to the fire for him to sit down. 

Michael remembered his moment vaguely, it was a memory from when he came to answer a prayer from a shepherd. He claimed his people were being taken and sold in the middle of the night and needed his protection. Michael watched as the man danced with his daughters and sang songs. His eldest daughter came to sit down with him and offer a jug of water. 

“My father says you are a soldier, is that true?” she looked at him with wonder. Michael grabbed the jug and drank from it. He turned to her, “I was once one yes. Now, we’ll, I’ve left my post. I heard a voice in the desert and followed it here.”

“What did the voice say?” she asked curiously. 

“I’m afraid I can’t remember, it’s been so long. I remember following it here. I can’t remember why I’m back here,” it was a memory and she wasn’t truly there anymore. She was long gone, centuries had passed. 

He looked at her trying to remember why he was back with the Israelites. She grabbed his hand, “perhaps you are our messenger, God must have sent you to us for protection.” His face dropped at her words. Michael shook his head, the memory hit him like a wave. He shot up and walked away. The woman watched as he fled his seat and rush out of the camp. He was breathing heavily, a panic attack was forming. 

 

The scene around him changed once more. Israelites were being dragged from their tents and whipped. Children were crying and women were being raped. A past version of Michael could be seen from afar being held down by chains. He was forced to watch as the Israelites were carted off and sold into salvery. His brother Gabriel stood over him pointing at the humans whispering something in his ear. 

He remembered that moment and the words his brother whispered in his ear. Gabriel had come to take Michael back. Michael had flown down to Earth to personally answer prayer he felt deserved attention. Gabriel was sent by their Father to collect him. Supposedly, Michael wasn’t supposed to “interfere with human affairs," those were God’s words. 

“Stop this now Michael. You’re not their Prince, you’re ours. You are suppose to protect us not them. Father has asked for you to return home and stop this crusade at once,” Gabriel said holding Michael down. The only reason he could do it was because the chains drained his powers. He was mortal when wearing them. 

“I can’t let these men and women suffer, look at them! They are suffering. Let me seek justice, and do my job!” he yelled trying to break free. Gabriel held him down. 

“Stop it. These humans are nothing to us. They have their own will. If they want to be free they will claim it themselves. Maybe not now, but in due time. You’re coming home at once brother.” 

Michael watched as Gabriel dragged himself by the chains back to Heaven. The Israelites screams never left his memory after that day . Michael rubbed his wrists from the memory, tears filled his eyes. 

The scene changed and picked up with Gabriel throwing him on the floor. The chains were still wrapped around his wrists. 

“Father has instructed me to inform you, that you shall not interfere with the history playing out,” he said. 

“And if I don’t? You can’t possibly expect me to sit and not answer my own prayers to protect the innocent. It is my job!” He yelled at his baby brother.

“You will obey the word of God! He has spoken. Forget the Hebrews, and concentrate on guiding the souls to Heaven Michael,” his brother addressed and left him there. 

Present Michael walked up to his past self and kneeled in front of him. This man had so much passion for humanity, he was young and hopeful. Oh how his Father hammered that out of him over the next few centuries. 

 

He remembered finding Sam snooping around Egypt shortly after the incident. Amenadiel asked for Michael’s help in retrieving their brother and send him back to Hell. In their short visit he managed to get Sam to deliver a message to one of Father’s prophets. Moses was able to deliver his people to the promised land. Many would think God had a hand in the events, but the Devil himself relayed the helpful hand in Michael’s honor. Their Father didn’t appreciate the power move the two brothers demonstrated that day. He repaid the favor by dragging out the Israelites journey by forty years as punishment. 

 

Once again the scene changed to reveal another memory from Michael. Michael was in the Silver City playing chess with Samael. The two brothers were deep in thought on their next moves. Present Michael reached out to touch Samael’s face, but couldn’t touch him. The innocent and soft features were lost to him. The horrors of Hell had yet to harden his brother’s features.

Samael looked up from his movement with a smile, he thought his move was well thought out. Michael shook his head and tipped his queen over, signaling the game was won. Samael’s laughter rang out around them. The scene playing out was one before the rebellion, Sam had just started working with Father on creating the cosmos. Present Michael sat down and watched the scene play out. 

“Father’s been busy lately, what have you been aiding him with?” Michael asked restarting the board. Samael helped place the pons back where they went. 

“Well, as you know, I enjoy making my little balls of light. Dad has asked to make some for his new project. On a much larger scale, can you believe it? I’ve been messing with the idea of making a light so bright, it radiates enough energy to power anything around it. I just need Dad’s help with the blueprints,” Samael said with enthusiasm. 

“That’s amazing Sam. I’m sure Father would be happy to help. I can’t wait to see what you’ve made. Is this for the creatures he’s talked about?” he asked curiously, the chess board forgotten. 

“I believe so, yes” Sam nodded “I haven’t been told the logistics, but I’m sure he’s working on it, why?”

“I have a meeting with Father later on. He’s assigning me to something, I know it. Mom doesn’t seem to thrilled, I worry,” Michael explained. 

Samael blew raspberries, “Mom’s being overprotective of you, I don’t know why. You’re the strongest of us all, it’s not like anything can hurt you.”

“Except the tree,” Michael rebutted. 

“It’s been destroyed, Mom saw to that herself. I told you, over protective.”

Present Michael looked around and tried to find any sign of his Mother, she sadly wasn’t around to be seen. He sighed. The scene changed and he was kneeling before his Father accepting his title of ‘Chief Archangel’. His Father blessed him with the abilities of healing and guidance, along with a silver plated armor. The metal was nothing he’d never seen before, it shined bright. 

“I gift you my son, the finest plate of armor to aid you in your battles. May it protect you and shield you from harm. My little warrior,” God placed the armor on his chest to test its fit. He marveled in his work and kissed his son on the head. Present Michael shook his head. 

That was the moment God knew what was to come. Michael never knew the meaning behind the words warrior and battle, so it went right over his head. How stupid he was, to not question the word. Once again, the scene changed. Michael was placed in front of his Father kneeling waiting orders. 

“Samael has question me one to many times, you will deliver my justice and take him into custody, by any means possible. Do you understand Michael? Don’t give him time to talk to you, he’s been unhinged since he spoke with the Human,” God said. 

Michael shook his head, “But Father, Sam wouldn’t question without good cause. It’s nothing to worry about, let me talk with him. I’ll get him to understand,” Michael said but was cut off. 

“You’re brother is tainted, I should never have let him near those Humans. Find Samael and bring him into custody, I mean it Michael. Use force if you have to.”

Michael found Samael talking with their siblings, “I talked to them, they said they were allowed the option to do whatever they wanted. Can you believe that? Imagine waking up and just having the day to yourself. We wouldn’t have to work all the time, we could do as we pleased.” Michael stepped into view and their siblings scattered. 

“Sam, Father has asked me to bring you in, please come with me,” Michael asked with his hand gesturing to follow. Samael shook his head, “No. You know if I go, he’ll punish me. I’m not doing anything wrong. Why can’t I talk about my experiences in Eden, it’s a wonderful place. We’ve been there before. It’s different now you’d like it brother.”

“Sammy it’s time to go, don’t make me use force you know I’ll win,” he said sadly. 

“No, I’ve done nothing wrong” he said backing away. Michael stepped forward and grabbed his forearm, he squeezed signalling his importance in hurting him. Sam tired pulling away, but didn’t succeed. 

A scene broke out and all of their siblings gathered to watch the two brothers fight. Samael was fighting back against Michael. No one had ever dared challenge Michael, Sam was actually holding his ground. God walked into the courtyard to find his two sons fighting. He was accompanied by Raguel, who held chains for Samael. 

“Stop this at once Samael, don’t make me raise my hand,” God demanded. Michael stopped circling his brother and watched as God threatened his brother. Present Michael watched in horror, this was the moment everything changed. 

“No don’t hurt him Father, I have it under control,” Michael pleaded. Sam pushed him away at his attempts to be grabbed. 

“Don’t touch me, I haven’t done anything wrong,” he spat. God tried advancing, but Michael held out his hand to steady his Father. God was angry and the brother’s actions, but stood by. 

Samael paced around trying to find an exit, but Michael was too fast. He jumped on his brother and held him down, Sam continued to thrash. Michael hit him over the head allowing Raguel to cuff their brother. Samael groaned in pain and looked at Michael, “he’ll do the same to you, you know. Once you’ve become disposable he’ll cast you aside!” he yelled. The scene disappeared with Raguel dragging Sam away. 

 

Present Michael shook his head as the scene he had just witnessed. His brother was right. Shortly after the trial, Father locked himself in his office and never came back out. The walls around him turned black and morphed into his room back in Hell. Morpheus popped back up and sat at the desk. 

“Wait so let me get this straight. So Lucifer asked a question and was punished for openly refusing to stop in front of God?” Michael nodded. “So that’s why you’re like this. You’ve had a leash on you since Lucifer left the Heavens. Do you think your Father put one on you to control you or limit you?” he asked, but didn’t let Michael answer. “Do you think he feared you’d do the same if you got close to Humanity? I mean, he made you in his exact imagine, you are the most like God. It’s only natural you care so deeply for Humanity,” Michael hung his head. “You didn’t fail Humanity, you know. You tried to protect them. That’s not your fault, my boy.” Morpheus said leaning forward trying to get Michael’s attention. 

“Then why does it hurt so much to know I sat back and watched Humanity kill, torture, and starve each other. All their prayers screamed in my head for centuries, while I sat back and watched from the Heaven’s. I could have tried harder to help. I lost one gift in my quest to aid them, I should have fought harder to help,” he looked down at his hands. 

“That’s not your job, you are not God. You are a Prince of Heaven, you’re duty is to guard the gates and defend the innocent against evil,” he stated. Michael snapped his head up. 

“How can I protect the innocent from evil when I can’t even leave Heaven. My job description is bullshit, Father’s will is bullshit. This whole thing is bullshit. That’s why I left the Silver City. I’m done guarding a place by my Father where I can’t do anything but stand and guard a stupid gate. What’s the point in being chief protector, if I can’t protect anyone. He’s only ever wanted me to be his soldier. I’ve fought in battles and killed his demons, all without a second guess. I’m done being a tool, I’ll gladly take being human over being a weapon. All he's done is belittle me and use me for his own gain, and when I upset him he unleashes his messenger to do his work,” Michael said venting out his frustration. 

“I’m done playing by his rules. I will do what I want, I will not go willingly anymore,” his voice boomed through the dream. 

Morpheus shook his head and walked towards Michael. “You need to calm down, look at all this destruction you caused because of your anger,” he present the fallen demons he killed. They laid amongst the courtyard bloodied and broken, forgotten to Hell.

“What about them, they challenge me. They deserved my justice,” Michael spat at the nearest corpse. 

Morpheus looked at Michael, “Justice? There was no justice that day, only death. You came in and ordered twenty five of Hell’s best demons to a match, to the death. You killed them because you could. You killed their Father brutally, because he wore your Father’s face. Take no offense my Prince,” he sarcastically addressed Michael. 

“You have tasted blood and liked it. That will forever stain your heart. Maybe your Father was mistaken when he casted Lucifer out all those years ago. He saw a face in his vision that resembled Lucifer’s and thought it him. Look at you now, God’s Wrath… He should watch his back, you may be the one to take him out. Heaven watch out because you, my boy, will start the apocalypse with your words.” Michael’s features harden and shot him death glares. 

“The Heavens will fall and fire will rain upon us. Pull yourself together before evil takes root. You are radiating something different Michael, I can feel it. This disobedience must be controlled before it consumes you,” he watched as Michael gripped his hands ready to start a fight. He stepped back with his hands up, “If you ever need my guidance or a slap back to reality, I’m always here to serve,” Morpheus bowed and snapped his fingers. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**HELL**

 

Michael shot up and gasped for air. He was back in his bed that occupied Hell. Brian sat in a chair beside his bed, knitting a blanket. Michael’s head rattled from the dreams he experienced. 

“You’re finally awake my Lord, I started to worry about you,” Brian placed his yarn down and climbed onto the bed. 

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked. Brian wiped a cool rag on his head. 

“Almost a week my Lord. You’re body must of needed sleep,” he placed the rag back in its bowl. “I’ve been feeding you honey water, perhaps I should prepare a meal for you.” He jumped off the bed and ran to find him something to eat. 

Michael let his body collapse back in the bed. He closed his eyes and went over his dream. Maybe Morpheus was right, he’d lost the meaning behind his crusade, this was about Sam not him. He’s let his anger cloud his judgement, he needs to remember the man who once walked the desert to answer a prayer. Father can break his spirit, but he will stand strong. No more demon killings, he had to stand in place for his brother. The necklace on his neck shined. He grabbed it and held it close. 

“The Heaven will fall and rain fire upon us…” he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He ran his hand along his chest recalling his armor. He was glad it no longer presented itself on his chest. Michael had long discarded the gift his Father had given him. There was no use of the warrior anymore, his time of fighting were done. His fists caused enough death, Morpheus’s words rang true. He needed to get his anger under control. 

He would continue to serve out his time in Hell and return to Earth to seek help from his brother. Michael swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked to the closet. He found a fresh pair of clothing and got dressed. No more white suits, he didn’t need to address his strength. Today he would dress simple. He pulled out a plain grey shirt and black jeans. Once he was dressed he walked out to the office to start his day.

Brian’s feet padded across the room and presented him with a bowl of rice and chicken,

“I found this to be helpful to my Lord, you need protein in your system.”

“Thank you Brian, I’ll eat it. Join me would you? I’d like to go over some topics with you,” Michael pulled a chair forward and gestured for Brian to sit. 

Brian climbed up onto the chair and waited for Michael to talk. At first Michael looked at his food and tried to figure out if he should eat it first or talk to Michael. His stomach won the battle in the end. He took a few bits and put it aside. He wanted to talk about his experience with Morpheus but changed his mind, he didn’t need Brian trying to sway his mind. 

“Something’s troubling you my Lord, I can hear it,” he said. Michael tilted his head to the side confused. 

“You can hear it? What exactly can you hear?” Michael asked. 

“Your thoughts. I was master Lucifer’s confident before you came here. You can talk to me my Lord, whatever's troubling you will stay between us.” Michael sat back in his chair and tried not to let his thought surface to the top. Brian narrowed his eyes and looked at Michael. 

“Clever trick my Lord. I would also advise a different language,” Brian said. Michael switched over his thoughts to the old tongue. Brian concentrated and had no luck, “yup, nothing.”

“I don’t think I’m ready to talk about what’s troubling my mind. It’s still fresh and I want to work it out myself before I ask for help,” Michael explained. Brian nodded his head and grabbed the bowl. 

“Whenever you’re ready my Lord, are you finished with this?” Michael nodded and the demon took his bowl and left the room. Michael was alone with his thoughts once more. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**THE SILVER CITY**

(Gates)

 

Ezekiel watched as his siblings Raguel and Daniel approached the gates. He let them in and said no more. He noticed Michael wasn’t in attendance, but didn’t voice his absence. Once his siblings were out of eye sight, he ran over to his Father’s quarter of Heaven. He ran as fast as he could and was greeted by Gabriel. 

The Angel stood proud in front of their Father’s office. Gabriel didn’t even acknowledge him as he tried to get his attention. He coughed, “Gabriel I need to talk to Father.” Gabriel looked down at his little brother and lifted an eyebrow. 

“What exactly could you possible say that would warrant Father’s attention?” he asked.

“It’s Michael, he’s left. He took Amenadiel, Raguel, and Dani somewhere and then never came back,” he was rambling until Gabriel lifted his hand to silence him. 

“Where did he go? He knows he’s supposed to guard the gates.”

“He didn’t say, Amenadiel never came back as well. I… I just thought Father should know,” Ezekiel said stepping towards the door, but Gabriel draw his sword and blocked him. 

“If Amenadiel is with him, he knows to keep an eye on Michael. I’ll relay the information over to Father, you’re free to go Zek,” Ezekiel looked at the sword and bowed. He left unsatisfied not seeing their Father. 

He rounded the corner and watched as Gabriel sheathed his sword and knocked on Father’s door. He waited to see if his brother would be allowed entrance, but the door never opened. Gabriel continued to knock until finally he was answered with a glowing light and a notes being slipped out from under the door. He was confused, did Gabriel always receive messages through their Father that way? Why wasn’t Father opening his door? He shook his head. He shouldn’t ask questions. 

He left the corridor and went back to the gates. He shouldn’t of left them unattended, Michael would be furious. He went back to his spot and stood tall. No more attention was drawn to his Father, he would keep his mind blank on the subject. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **THE SILVER CITY**  

(God’s Office)

 

Gabriel watched as his brother left the corridor and turned to knock on his Father’s door. There was no answer at first, so he knocked again louder. He could hear metal falling and a yelp call out from far away. 

“Father, I just received word that Michael has left his post again. Would you like me to collect him,” he was received with silence. “I’ve got word that Amenadiel is currently with him. I know he’s responsible enough to bring Michael back, but Father he’s brought a child into being. Can we even trust him to deliver Michael back to us?”

The door shook forcing him to step back. His message was responded back with a yellow glow coming out from the door, followed by a note slipping out from underneath the door. 

Gabriel crouched down and picked up the note, 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_OUT FOR LUNCH_

_I’LL LOOK INTO IT_

_G_

________________________________________________________________________

 

He looked at the note to see if there was anything else written on it, there wasn’t. He was confused. Since when did Father eat? Where was he going, that he was ‘out for lunch’. He placed the note in his breast pocket and straightened himself out. He shook his head and dismissed the questions. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is expected to be uploaded on Thursday! Keep leaving me comments, I enjoy reading them.  
> Also mash that KUDOS button.


	11. Rebellion, What Rebellion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t rebel, I acted out and was punished for it. All I wanted was free will. I wanted to be able to do things outside of my Dad’s orders. I guess I got to enthusiastic about the prospect of the idea and preached too much” Lucifer hung his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my silence, I'm finally back! I am nervous how you all will respond to my smut. Be gentle with me, please. Anyways enjoy!

EARTH

 

“Okay okay. Time out, you’re telling me you’ve never seen the video where the guy turns to the camera and whispers ‘it’s free real estate,” Lucifer asked shocked. He sat up and placed his glass down. Chloe laughed and watched him flip out. “How did we even get to this topic? I certainly didn’t initiate this.”

Lucifer blinked and dropped the topics, “I actually can’t remember myself. Huh.” Chloe shook her head and placed her glass down. She stretched herself out onto the couch and placed her head on his lap. 

“I think I’m done drinking for the night, three glasses is all I can handle before drunk Chloe kicks in,” she said looking up towards Lucifer. He ran his fingers through her hair and hummed. 

“Drunk Chloe? Is that the one who once kicked me out of my bed and stripped naked?” 

“Oh no, that’s five glasses in Chloe” she tried hiding her face in her hands. “I said I was sorry about that,” she groaned hiding. 

Lucifer laughed and removed her hands, “it’s okay truly. I’m sure drunk me is a hoot.”

Chloe hummed and looked at Lucifer, her eyes kept drifting to his eyes and lips. He smiled at her wondering eyes and leaned down as much as he could puckering his lips, she met him halfway and kissed him. 

 

                                                                                      __________________________________

  
  


They had long discarded their drinking games and opted to listen to music and goof around. These moments were rare. They never got the chance to ever let their guard down and show their affection for one another. The sweet sound of The Rolling Stones rung out. Lucifer had managed to get the Detective to have a dance session with him. She wasn’t a bad dancer once you got a few glasses into her. She had let her walls down and fully relaxed. 

She was carelessly dancing on top of the stairs by his room, letting the music take her away. He was currently watching her from the couch nursing a glass of whiskey. He watched her sway her hips to the music. She must of felt his eyes on her because she curled her finger signaling him to come over. He shot her a smile from behind his glass. He happily placed it down and made his way over to her. 

She danced in victory, she had managed to get him up and dance with her. She visibly added her best dance move, catching a fish. She pulled her invisible fishing pole to reel him in, he gladly played along. Once he was within rang she turned her back to him and danced. He took the cue and followed her moves and pressed close to her. He let his hands hang high by her shoulder and followed the motion of her hips. 

He was lost in her, with every press of her ass on his crotch he slipped further into bliss. As he’d tried to pull back she’d push more towards him. He soon gave up and let his erection press into her backside. The both of them released soft moans at their sexual attempts. 

 

_ “Mmm, yes you could be mine. Tonight and every night, I will be your knight in shining armor. Coming to your emotional rescue, you will be mine, you will be mine, all mine…”  _

 

The song rang true to their ears. Lucifer couldn’t take it anymore, he turned Chloe around to face him. She was panting with lust and her lips were calling his name. Without warning she reached up and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His erection grew painful as she pressed closer to him. She deepened the kiss lost in his touch. Their tongues battled for dominance until Lucifer let her take control. Her hand slowly made its way to his cock. Her fingers fluttered light on his pants, giving him shivers at her teasing. He pushed into her touch to make her grab ahold of him. She smiled into their kiss and shook her head. 

He groaned at her teasing nature, but let her go at her pace. He pulled her face into a more heated kiss. He pulled out every moan he could get out of her, until he started running his tongue along her neck. She tilted her head off to the side and let him plant love bites down her neck. Her hand was still placing tight touches to his erection as he worked on her neck. Lost in his wonderful tongue she let her hand grab on to his erection. He was taken by surprise and let out a groan of pleasure. He was thick in her hand. 

Heat traveled through her body as his erection pulsed in her hand. Lucifer’s heavy pants called in her ear as he worked on her neck some more. Her breathing was matching his with arousal. She decided to give in and let him suffer no more. Her hand slowly started to pump him through his designer jeans. A low moan escaped his throat as she progressed her motions. Unable to take the ecstacy of her touch he lifted her up by the hips. She involuntarily wrapped her legs around his waist, being supported by Lucifer’s hands on her ass. 

Their lips once again locked and turned into a must needed play for dominance. Her hands ran through his hair releasing the hair product that held his hair intact. Realizing she needed him out of his clothes, she dropped her hands to his neck and pulled away from his lips. She began unbuttoning his shirt and vest. He walked them over to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. There was a split second of confirmation to proceed, she nodded and sat up to help him take off his clothes. One by one she helped him shed his clothing until he just had his pants on. He batted her hands away and slowly pushed her back so he could return the favor. 

Her chest rose and fell as he kept his hungered looks on her. She nodded once more for him to proceed. He leaned over and pulled her shirt over her head. He took a moment to take in her perfect figure. She didn’t want him taking so long so she took matters into her own hands. She placed her hands behind her and unhooked her bra. His eyes widened as her breasts came into view. His eyes darkened with lust, and her whole body littered itself in goosebumps. Her nippled peddled out and asked for warmth. Lucifer slipped between her legs and pushed her back. His lips were on her faster than she could blink. His tongue made its way from her neck down her beasts. He took his time giving attention to each one. His large hands squeezed one while the other received attention from his mouth. 

Chloe moaned with pleasure at his work. Her cries deepened his hunger for her. He made fast work pleasuring her. His tongue traveled down her sternum down to her stomach. Her body shook has his tongue trailed down her stomach. He heard a whine when he sat up from his activity. His erection was extremely visible from his pants. She sat up a bit to help unbuckle his belt and relieve his strain. As she was about to place her hands on his boxers, he once again batted her hands away and pushed her back. She complied and laid her back down on the bed. He stood up and shed himself of his remaining clothing. She had just enough time to see his growing erection leave the confines of his pants. 

She bit her lip with pleasure seeing his naked body move over to her. The bed dipped a little as he sunk in between her legs once more. His erection rubbed against her pants releasing a hiss from him. He made fast work unbuttoning her pants and slipping them off her. She was a vision to behold with her beneath him. He ran his long fingers over her sex. She was wet through her underwear, his cock twitched in response. She released a moan as he continued to rub his thumb along her covered clit. 

He leaned forward placing an arm by her head while the other teased her. He nibbled at her lip asking for access. She nodded once again and when he did nothing she lifted her hips so his erection rubbed against her sex. They both moaned at the contact. He pushed himself up and made fast work of pulling her underwear off. Her scent filled his nostrils as she exposed herself to him. Her chest was rising and falling with speed. She was ready for him and he was taking his sweet time. 

He smiled at her and stroked himself before making a move. She watched as he pumped his cock in his hand. She bit her lip, she was getting so turned on watching him jerk himself. 

“Do you want me to wear protection?” he asked watching her lips open and close. She shook her head. 

“I’m on the pill, we don’t need it if your clean,” she said, reaching out for him. He let go of his cock and ran his hands along her thighs. 

“I’m clean, I can’t catch diseases,” he said locking eyes with her. She nodded her head and silently pleaded for him to continue running his fingers along her. 

He nodded his head in response understanding her need. He leaned forward again and placed an arm by her head and had the other between her legs. His finger lightly came in contact with her slits. Her eyes closed and her hips arched into his touch. Her wetness added lubrication for his fingers as he slid two of them into her. Her hands shot up to his biceps needing something to ground herself. Lucifer watched as her teeth pulled at her bottom lip, he wanted her to wither under his touch so he curled his fingers working to send her into oblivion. Her breathing was elevated as he continued his work. His cock was bouncing from her moans. He couldn’t take it anymore and decided to pull his fingers away before he sent her over the edge. 

She let a whine escape at the lost of his fingers. He so badly wanted to bury his face in between her legs but couldn’t take his painful erection any longer. He compromised by beginning his finger to his lips and licking off her juices, Chloe watched with wonder. She tasted heavenly and hated he was being denied her sweet taste. She couldn’t hold out any longer and wrapped her legs around his hips. The movement caught him off guard and had him landing on her. They giggled and corrected themselves. 

He reached for his cock and alined himself with her sex. He rubbed the head along her slit and waited for her sweet moans to fill his ears. She gave him what he wanted right away. Satisfied, he buried his cock into her. They both moaned with pleasure as he filled and stretched her. Her sweet voice filled his ear with his name. It sent chills right down to his cock, making it flex. 

Chloe’s arms wrapped around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Lucifer took a moment to take in the feel of her tightness around him. She fit perfectly around him and he wanted to cherish every moment. He ran a hand along the outer part of her thigh and cupped her ass. She responded with a hip jerk and a chased kiss. She was eager to feel him move inside her. He deepened their kiss and began to move his hips. 

Her moans encouraged him to pick up his pace. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades making his wings ruffle wanting to be released. He bit down on his lip to contain them. His grunts echoed along with her moans. He put all his weight on his knees and sat up. Lucifer pulled her closer to his hips and thrusted harder into her sex. She yelp with pleasure at the angle change. 

“Yes right there Lucifer, oh my…” she bit down on her lip before she could finish that sentence. She didn’t want to ruin this moment by letting a simple phrase pull Lucifer away from this long anticipated moment. A moan escaped her again as his hips slapped against her. His eyes stayed on her as he watched her grab onto the sheets taking each thrust of his member into her. She could feel his eyes on her so she too kept eye contact. Chloe watched as this man’s muscles flexed with his thrusts. She bit her bottom lip trying to conceal a moan, the act didn’t last long as Lucifer pulled back and slammed into her hard. Her moans echoed throughout the room watching this gorgeous man hit all the right spots. 

She longed to have his hands on her more, she sat up and halted his movement. He stopped and waited for her to tell him what to do. Chloe pushed him back motioning for him to sit down. He complied and slid out of her fold, the pair groaned at the loss of each others feel. Lucifer moved over to the head board and laid his back against the cool wood. He was breathing heavy trying to calm himself down. Chloe took her time turning over and shifting over to the head of the bed. Lucifer watched as she climbed on top and placed herself on his lap. His arm automatically wrapped around her waist and helped slide himself inside her. Again they moaned together as he filled her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began lifting herself up off his lap. Everytime she lifted herself up her cunt gripped him tight as if trying to milk everything from him. Her eyes watched as his mouth opened with ecstasy as she gripped him, once she could feel the head she’d slide down on him hard. 

He was at her mercy and let her ride him. He loved the faces she made as she latched herself onto him, her noises were even better. He was so close to falling into oblivion, she had a hold on him he couldn’t believe. She started to pick up her pace and bounce on him. He watched as the gorgeous woman in front of him take everything from him. He smiled as she tilted her head back and let her pleasure intensify. She was close, he could feel it. Her managed to get her to look him right in the eyes as she started to hide him hard. He slide his hands down to her ass to help get that extra leverage. Her hands shot up to the head board gripping the padded wood.

“Yes. Yes, oh Lucifer right there, Lucifer, Lucifer,” her head tilted back as she climax. He watched her come undone on him. He latched his lips onto her neck and made fast work at marking her exposed neck. Her sex gripped onto him as she came, the act had him feeling primal. He wrapped his arms around her and thrust into her three more time until his climax overtook him. She ran her fingers through his damp curls as they climbed down from their high. His scruff rubbed across her chest as he tried to catch his breath. She hummed as his hold stayed the same. She rested her head on his and closed her eyes. 

They stayed like that for awhile before Lucifer lifted his head and smiled at Chloe. She returned the gesture and placed her hands on his cheeks, she couldn’t believe she had him back. She ran her thumbs across his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed her back and pulled away when he needed the air. She was beautiful in his arms. Her hair fell down her shoulders and clung to her sweat covered neck. He couldn’t get enough of her, he needed more. He cock flexed making him thrust up into Chloe, she moaned in response. He ran his hand along her cheek and noticed her exhaustion. He decided he could pace himself and limit their passions done for the night. He kissed her one more time and she happily returned it. 

“Mmm would it be cheesy if I said, I love you,” he said running kisses along her left collarbone. She hummed as his lips continued to draw out light moans from her. 

“Not one bit, because guess what. I love you,” she grabbed his head and kissed his lips. They both smiled and continued to enjoy each other touch. 

The intensity of his erection eased once it noticed there would be no more love making, he slowly pulled out of her causing her hissed as he left her body. He slowly lowered himself onto his back and pulled her onto him. She quickly cuddled into him and pulled the black sheet over them. He pulled her closer to his side and closed his eyes. This was exactly how he wanted to end his nights, with them making love and going to bed in each other arms. The sound of music still called out throughout the living room. In one swift move he turned off the music and sank into her side. 

He could tell she was tired and let her get comfortable. She turned onto her side and pulled him to spoon her. He happily hugged her from the back and pulled her close. This was exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. He smiled into her back and closed his eyes. Yup, he was definitely going to make sure this never changed.

 

                                                                                      __________________________________

  

 

Lucifer woke up at the crack of dawn, the sun rays had gently woken him up. The golden rays made Chloe’s hair shine brighter than ever. She was sound asleep facing him when he woke up, he never knew she slept with a smile. He ran his thumb along her lips trying very hard not to wake her. She was a vision even in her sleep, he couldn’t get over how she finally managed to except him. He promised at that moment he’d do anything to keep these moments with her, he wouldn’t screw things up and push her away. 

She shifted away from him so her back was facing him, the thin black sheet slid off her shoulders and pooled around her hips. He smiled and figured it was time to freshen up, he gently slipped out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom. Before he closed the door he turned back over to the Detective and took in her sleeping form, a smiled spread across his face as he once again saw the smile on her face. He shook his head and jumped into the shower to get ready for the day, Chloe needed her sleep and he intended to give her time to rest. 

By the time he got out, he found the Detective sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her chest, looking through her phone. He walked up to her and leaned over to give her a light kiss on the lips.

“Good morning love, did you get enough rest? I’m sorry I didn’t invite you, I didn’t have the heart to wake you,” he said standing back up straight smiling at her. She stretched and let out a yawn, making sure to cover his mouth to avoid letting him smell her morning breath. 

“Good morning. I did actually, I’m surprised you actually managed not to wake me up. I’m a light sleeper. Do you mind if I use your shower?” she was already getting up making sure to keep the sheet around her body. Lucifer smiled but pulled at the sheet exposing her nakedness, Chloe gasped and tried to cover her with her hands. 

“Lucifer! Give that back, what if someone sees me naked” she was frantically trying to find something to cover herself up with, she grabbed a pillow from the bed. Lucifer chuckled and walked over to her and removed his towel offering it to her. She shook her head and blushed at his nakedness, her eyes trailed down until her eyes came upon his growing erection. Her cheeks reddened as his smile turned wicked. 

“No one can see you from this height Detective, only I” he pulled the pillow away and threw the towel over his shoulder when she didn’t take it. “I wouldn’t mind another round, what do you say? You, me in the shower with powered jets that would make your toes curl” he pressed himself up against her, her breath hitched as his erection pressed into stomach. 

The hunger in his eyes made her want to jump him but she wanted to get back at him. She looked him straight in the eyes and ran her hand down his muscled body, he stepped closer to her welcoming her touch. She let her hand run along his length drawing out his pants, she made sure she had him exactly where she wanted him. He was on the brink of orgasming when she pulled her hand away and turned her back on him and started walking away. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a wicked smile, Lucifer stood there looking dumbfounded. 

She curled her fingers signaling him to follow her as she disappeared into the bathroom. His brain slowly caught up to him and rushed after her, the shower was already on with her under the water. It was every wet dream he envisioned with her in it, he opened up the shower door and picked her up by the hips. She yelped and automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Hot Tub High School has nothing on this, you are beautiful” he showered her with kisses and pressed her against the tiled walls. The water was on them making it hard to keep their eyes open. 

“Shut up and show me what those powered jets can make my toes do” she tilted her neck back signaling him to work on her neck. He did as instructed and ran his teeth and tongue along her neck, her hands buried themselves in his curls. Her moans filled his ears making his erection bob freely. 

Chloe showed her impatience by grinding into his core, he gladly lowered her down and slid himself into her folds. They both groaned at the feel of one another, Lucifer gripped her ass and began sliding her up and down onto his cock. The two went at it until the steam was too much to handle, their orgasms came and had their legs feeling like jelly. Lucifer placed the Detective down and back on her feet. She made sure to clean herself up from last night's activity and their current session. Lucifer watched as the water droplets fell off her breasts and chin, he badly wanted to have another round with her but he knew they had to get ready for the day. He hugged her from the back and placed kisses along her shoulders. 

“I’m going to go make us some breakfast, I fear I’ll pin you against the walls again if I continue to watch. Take your time love,” he turned her around and gave her one last kiss. She nodded her head and deepened their kiss. He reluctantly let go of her and walked out of the shower. 

 

“Go ahead and use my products. I should have another tooth brush somewhere for you to use. Make yourself at home,”  he said placing a towel over by the shower listening to her hum and freshen up. He smiled and walked out of the bathroom and into his dresser, he put on some fresh boxers and wrapped his robe around his body. He went to work putting together a breakfast for him and the Detective. As he was preparing the food he caught wind of something coming entering the living room. It was a gust of wind. 

Michael stood at the bar nursing a glass of Lucifer’s finer scotch bottles. 

“Michael? What are you doing here. Shouldn’t you be guarding Hell?” he walked over to Michael, but it didn’t seem like Michael knew he was talking to him. “Michael?” he reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, Michael flinched with his contact. 

“Apologise… I just needed a break. Hell’s fine. Peachy really” the sincerity of his words not quite reaching his face, he seemed to hold a hollow stare. 

“Mike what’s happened?” Lucifer pulled Michael to look at him “Mike look at me” Michael was staring out at nothing as if trying to concentrate, he eventually looked at his brother, “yes there we go. What happened?” 

Michael snapped out of his trance, shook his head, and spoke “It’s been awhile now. I am… I’m...” Lucifer snapped his fingers trying to collect Michael’s thoughts. 

“I needed a break. It’s hard trying to collect my thoughts around them. The gates are closed. No one wanders anywhere near the gates anymore” Lucifer was finding it hard to believe Michael’s words. 

“Honestly. Scouts honor” He lifted his fingers up signaling he meant his word. 

“Pssshh you were never a Boy Scout so that means nothing to me,” Lucifer retaliated while Michael shrugged, he swirled his drink and looked at the brown liquid.

“Seems I can feel Hell’s pull. Wanted to see if it went away once I got here. It does, but it’s like” before he could finish, Lucifer says “a tingle.”

“Yes!” he exhaled like he’d been holding it in the whole time “I thought I was going mad again”

“Mmm sadly no. Is Hell really okay? Do you need my help?” he pulled a chair out and sat in it.

“No. I got everything under control, more than you actually. I’ve been busy cleaning up your mess. I can’t wait for you to see. Raguel will be thrilled with what I have in store for him.”

“You’re truly okay?” he grabbed Michael hand. Michael looked at it and placed his own on top. 

“I’m fine Sam, I just needed a quick break” he shot his drink into his mouth “the scotch is better here anyways. I have to go, Brian will be furious if I leave him with Lilith for too long.” Before Lucifer would even rebuttal his brother’s strange sentence, Michael was gone. The gust of wind once again filling the room. 

 

Michael’s visit was unexpected and worrying, he’s never seen his brother distracted before. He would soon find out what Michael meant by the end of the day but it was going to bug him nonetheless. For the mean time he brushed it aside and continued to prepare breakfast for the Detective and himself.

By the time she got out, breakfast was ready. She made her way over to the kitchen and sat down. “This looks delicious” she took a bit of the omelette he made and let out a noise that should only be reserved for the bedroom.

“My my Detective. I only thought I could get you to make those noises behind closed doors. Had I known I would of made these more often” a devilish smile formed on his face. She blushed and hid her face. 

“This is really good Lucifer, I didn’t realize how hungry I was,” she decided to ignore his comment and change the subject. 

“Well sex does build an appatite,” he winked at her and watched as her cheeks reddened. “I’m glad you like it Detective, you know I enjoy to cook” she smiled and kept her gaze on her food.

They continued to eat their breakfast and talk. Once they were finished Lucifer picked up the plates and washed them. 

“What did you want to do today love?” she thought about it and answered him. 

“Mmm well we have the whole morning and afternoon to ourselves. At around five, I need to head over to my place so I can be home for Trixie. Dan messaged me that his parents should be dropping her off soon at his place. From there she’ll spend the day with Dan.”

“Would you like to spend the rest of the night with the spawn alone? Or could I possibly tag along?” she smiled at his willingness to spend time with her and her daughter.

“Of course you can tag along. Trixie will be excited to see you” she came from behind and wrapped her arms around him. He hummed and kept washing the plates. 

“Chloe I know I haven’t always been enthusiastic about the little urchin, but I would like to address that I do like young Beatrice a lot. Like I told you before, I would do anything to protect her.”

“I know you do Lucifer and I would love for you to spend time with us tonight. I really think she’d like it” she kissed his back and rubbed her hands along his abdomen. 

He stopped washing the dishes and turned around “I love you” he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. 

“And I love you” she said leaning in to kiss him. They moved to the couch and sat down. “We have the whole morning until we have to get stuff done” Lucifer nodded “we haven’t really had time to talk about all this celestial stuff. I was wondering if I could ask some questions?” Lucifer nodded his head and got comfortable on the couch. Chloe leaned into his side and face away looking into his penthouse. He wrapped an arm around her and played with her fingers, she in return twirled his ring.

“Of course Detective. Ask away. All I ask is that you don’t assume everything is correct about what you’ve heard” he allowed Chloe to mess with his rings and felt her nod at his response. She got comfortable and thought of a good question to start off with. 

“You said once, that I only make you vulnerable when you’re around me. Why is that?”

“Straight for the hard question I see. Like I said before, I’m not entirely sure why Detective. What I do know is that I’ve been with holding important information from you” she sat up and looked him right in the eyes, his adam’s apple bobbed seeing her panic.

“What do you mean? What have you been keeping from me?” she was panicking and he knew he messed up. He took a deep breath and took her hand in his.  

“You see” he sighed “I found out a couple of years ago that Amenadiel blessed your parents in order to have a child. That child came to be you. You’re a miracle. I… I believed for a long time that you were a pawn in my Father’s plans to send me back to Hell. I’m sure that’s not the case anymore, since Michael and my other siblings have stepped in. I don’t know why he blessed you into being and I’m definitely not sure why you make me vulnerable. All I know is that Dad gave me you and for that I am thankful.” 

Everything that came out of Lucifer’s mouth went right over her head. She couldn’t believe God specially made her to exist. God saw fit to bring her to life just for the Devil, her crazy partner who she loved. She didn’t care if she was made for him anyways, she was happy with Lucifer. The two made a great pair, they balanced each other out. The only thing she was worried about was the fact that he was vulnerable around her. How many times had he been shot or stabbed within her proximity just to be inches from death. They didn’t have the answers, but maybe some in Heaven does. “Is there anyway one of your siblings can ask God?” he looked at her with the most surprised face, he couldn’t believe she just glazed over his confession without even acknowledging it with more than a question on how one of his siblings could figure out how to ask his Father. He shook his head and decided against pushing the subject.

“Afraid not. That’s why Mike is pulling this little mission. He’s challenging Dad” Chloe raised an eyebrow confused at Lucifer’s words.

“What do you mean by challenging?” Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand.

“Michael guards the Silver City. He’s currently guarding Hell. Yes it’s a loop pole because he guarding my gates, but Mikey is Chief Protector. He’s the Silver’s City’s Guardian, I don’t ever remember my brother being away for never long. If he ever strayed he was always pulled back like I was. Seems Dads been M.I.A since he kicked me out and dear ol’ Mike has had enough of Dad’s shit” the information was all new to Chloe, she was never religious, but in her time in Rome she had learned a bit about Michael.

“So Michael is trying to cox your dad out so he can what?” Lucifer shrugged. 

“I’m not sure. He won’t be happy to know Michael has gone rouge. He might know and doesn’t care. Which leaves me to worry about Michael. He’s always been a rash thinker, and the fact he’s jumping into this and not thinking of the consequences worries me. He came by when you were in the shower, you know. He seemed off, I really hope Hell hasn’t chewed him up and spat him out” he shook his head and wrapped his arm around Chloe. “That’s the last thing I need. Not to be rude, but if Michael can’t handle Hell I doubt my other siblings can either” he sighed and held Chloe close. 

She knew this was hard for him, Michael made it his mission to help Lucifer. If he couldn’t hold out his part then Lucifer would have to go back and she’d never get to see him again. 

Chloe grabbed his hand “he knew what he was getting himself into. He really wanted to help you Lucifer. I’m sure he’s doing fine. We’ll know more tomorrow, right?” she hoped he understood she cared for Michael but also wanted him to stay with her. Lucifer lifted her hand and kissed it, he nodded his head and looked at their intertwined fingers. 

“More like tonight, but essentially yes. I’m hoping he can clarify is conversation we had today” Chloe nodded her head and buried herself into his side. The two stayed silent for fifteen minutes until Lucifer got up “perhaps we can go see my nephew,” he said trying to lighten up the mood. Chloe smiled and stood up with him. 

“I’m sure Linda and Amenadiel will be happy to see you.” she walked over to Lucifer and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same and placed a kiss on her lips. 

“I’m sure Linda will chew my ear off with my decision making, but I’ll happily accept it. I missed my therapist, Brian wasn’t really cutting it. He’s too nice to me, I appreciate Dr. Martin’s approach with me more” Chloe chuckled and ushered him into the bedroom so they could change. Lucifer placed a new blue suit on, while Chloe put yesterday’s outfit back onto her body. 

 

The two walked into the elevator and down into the garage. She was unsure which car they were taking until Lucifer walked over to her vehicle. He smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets waiting for her to open up the doors. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the car, Lucifer shot her a smile and slipped into the vehicle. She shook her head, never had he wanted to take her car over his. She took her silent victory and opened the driver’s door. They pulled out of the garage and drove off to Linda’s home. Lucifer messed with her radio setting and decided nothing was worth his time, so he connected his phone to her car. She kept her eyes on the road and watched from the corner of her eye, Lucifer shuffled through his phone looking for a song. 

As they came to a street light the song, “Stupid Cupid” by Connie Francis started playing, Lucifer smiled and placed his phone on his thigh. She cranked up the volume and bobbed her head to the old song. She loved his collection of music, he had everything in that phone of his. She didn’t think she’d ever get the chance to listen to his whole collection, it was always changing and expanding. The song ended it seemed he was stuck on love songs, she smiled and shook her head. 

 

_ “ _ _ Say you love me, really love me. Say you love me true, I love you. Say you love me please believe me, when you do, that makes two who...”  _

 

She was chuckling at the lyrics of the song, she had never heard the song ever in her life, but she loved it. She continued to listen to his jazz hits with a smile on her face. After some time she could feel his eyes on her. 

“Why are you staring at me?” she said turning her head over to him for a split second then back to the road. 

“Just admiring your beauty love” he said with the stupidest smile on his face. She was actually shocked by his response.

“Oh… well thank you” she once again smiled and sneaked a glace his way. 

“Can I ask a question?” he lowered down the music to make sure there were no distractions.

“Sure, it’s only fair since I asked mine. what’s on your mind?” she grew nervous but kept her eyes on the road ready for whatever came out of his mouth. 

“Since we’ve established that we love each other, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?” it was such an innocent question she couldn’t help but bit her lip trying to prevent her face from splitting in half from her massive grin. 

“If you want to be. I know I would like us to be” he thought it over and nodded.

“I would like to, but that would entail something smaller. I want to be with you, and only you Chloe. Girlfriend seems small. How about wife?” she swerved the car as the word ‘wife’ came out of his mouth. 

“You want me to be your wife? Lucifer that’s a huge jump. I… I don’t… that’s something really big your asking” her grip on the steering wheel tightened, she didn’t know how to respond to his question. She kept her eyes on the road trying to hid her eyes bugging out of her skull. 

“I know… it’s just I know you were made just for me. There’s literally no one I’d rather spend my time with, you are all I need to keep me happy” he grabbed her right hand off of the steering wheel and held it. “I would be loyal to you, if that’s what your afraid of. When I was with Eve I made it work, I know I can commit to one woman only. What do you say Detective?” she hated that he chose this moment to throw this conversation at her, she didn’t know what to say. She was trying to pay attention to the traffic and to him, she shook her head. 

“Lucifer… can we go over this some other time when I’m not driving. I would love to talk about it more. I really would, this just isn’t a time to hit me with this information” Lucifer nodded and dropped her hand. 

“No… no you’re completely right Chloe. I’m sorry” he looked out the window and tried to hid his face. She knew she shouldn’t of phrased her answer that way, she was mentally kicking herself hurting Lucifer’s feelings. 

“Lucifer” she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze “I love you, that’s hasn’t changed. We’re partners and lovers. That will never change. We will talk about this later I promise, okay?” she hoped the conversation would continue in greater depth once they were alone, she didn’t want him thinking she didn’t want to be with him. 

“Of course Detective and I love you too,” he squeezed her hand and gave it a kiss. He pulled his phone back out and played her favorite playlist. The car ride continued in silence and good music.

 

                                                                                       __________________________________

 

 

They pulled up to Linda’s house and knocked on the door. Linda opened the door with baby Charlie in her arms. Once she saw Lucifer she nearly attacked him with her tiny fists, she choose to hug him instead.

“Lucifer!” she gave him a big hug cautious of Charlie, she quickly pulled away “you are Lucifer correct” he nodded and smiled at her concern. “Oh I’m so glad Michael was able to make it work. Amenadiel is inside. I’m sure he’d be happy to see both of you. Come in, come in.” Chloe’s followed inside and smiled at Linda.

“Hi Linda, how’s Charlie doing?” she opened her arms to take Charlie, Linda handed him over. Charlie looked at her with a smile and gurgled. 

“Ah yes rightly so nephew, Chloe does smell good” Lucifer walked over and grabbed Charlie’s hand. 

“You can do it too?” Linda asked dumbfounded. 

“Speak baby? Yes” Lucifer said in his baby voice talking to Charlie “come to Uncle Luci.” 

Chloe gently handed Charlie over and watched Lucifer cradle him. He kept surprising her today, from what she remembered Lucifer never wanted to hold Charlie before. 

“He’s doing great. He’s just been fed and changed” Linda said ushering them to the living room. Lucifer walked around the room bouncing Charlie in his arms. The baby gurgled and made noises as Lucifer held him. It was nice to see this side of Lucifer, maybe he would make a good husband. The thought of children entered her mind and she quickly shook that thought away. It’s not that she didn’t want children or want to have Lucifer’s it was just all too soon. They just started this thing between them, she really needed to take it slow. She could hear Linda talking about Charlie and decided to tune back in and pay attention. 

 

Chloe and Linda were talking when Amenadiel walked into the livingroom. He went straight for Lucifer and took in the sight of his brother and son. 

“He’s going to be a strong lad when he grows up” Lucifer said bouncing Charlie in his arms, “I can feel Michael’s blessing on him.”

“A parting gift from Michael. It’s a strong one too. Whenever Maze walks into the room he shines with Michael’s protection spell” he chuckled “you should see her face whenever it happens, I’d watch out when those two meet up again. I could barely keep the peace the last time they were in the same room.” Lucifer laughed and ran a finger along Charlie’s forehead, he ignored his brothers warning and kept his eyes on Charlie and the blessing he carried. 

“It tingles. I wasn’t aware he could bless anyone without Dad’s approval” he looked at his brother and handed him his son. 

“Michael must have his reasons” Amenadiel took his son in his arms and rocked him.

“He’s doing a lot of things without Dad’s knowledge, isn’t he?” he sat down on the couch.

“I… I only know about our agreement on Hell and the blessing” Amenadiel sat across from Lucifer and looked worried. 

“I am proud of him, but I don’t want him to regret poking the “bear”, Mike has earned his titles as Chief Protector, but I wouldn’t put it past Dad to step in. I mean look at me” Chloe and Linda took this moment to join in on their conversation. 

 

“You think Michael is in danger of your Father’s wrath?” Linda asked sitting with Amenadiel. 

“Well Michael is Dad’s wrath. When I was put on trial it was Michael who stepped in to contain me. I wouldn’t even know who Dad would send to stop Michael. I’m not even sure anyone can take him on” Chloe moved over to sit next to Lucifer, Amenadiel gave Charlie over to Linda. 

“We shouldn’t even be talking about this, if Father wanted Michael back home he would have collected him by now. He’s done it in the past, I have yet to see any cause that Michael has done anything wrong,” Amenadiel pleaded and shot Lucifer a glare.

“Oh, but he has. Blessing a child that shouldn’t even exist and braking me out of Hell just so he can guard it instead of the Silver City. I’m surprised Dad hasn’t sent Gab to go get him yet, I doubt Gabriel could take Michael” Lucifer made his point and Amenadiel wasn’t in the mood for his brother’s attitude.

“Father hasn’t sent Gabriel out to collect Michael in a few thousand years, I doubt Father would anyways. He’s stopped talking to everyone, ever since you left Luci the Silver City has been different” Lucifer had nothing to say on the matter, he knew his father was quiet, but he had hoped Michael was over exaggerating.

“Why has God stopped talking to his children? How long has it been since your fall Lucifer?” Linda was interested, she could never get Lucifer to open up about his earlier life. 

“Billions of years, I fell shortly after the whole Eden thing. I haven’t been back home since. Surely Dad has spoken since then” Lucifer showed concern, he’d always thought his siblings were joking around. Amenadiel shook his head giving him a sad look. 

“No, he’s been quiet. We’ve been running things by ourselves. Everyone turned to me after Father locked himself away, I kept the position until I came to L.A. I think Michael took over after I left. I can see why Michael is upset, but why does he want to challenge Father so much.”

“He told me it was because he was done trying to interpret Dad’s wishes. I guess he wants to stir things up just enough to get him to show himself” Lucifer shook his head, he didn’t know his brother’s logic enough to speak for them. 

 

Chloe spoke up “why does it sound like he’s put a target on his back?”

“Because has and he’s not afraid. He’s strong enough to take on anyone who stands in his way. The only one who could actually put Michael in his place is Dad himself. I’ll give it to Mikey, he’s got some balls. He’s doing something I would do, the only difference is that he wants to start shit, I didn’t even want this much drama when the “rebellion” broke out.” Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. 

“Why did you rebel anyways?” both Chloe and Linda asked. 

“I didn’t rebel, I acted out and was punished for it. All I wanted was free will. I wanted to be able to do things outside of my Dad’s orders. I guess I got to enthusiastic about the prospect of the idea and preached too much” Lucifer hung his head, the truth hurt more saying it out loud. Chloe grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I still don’t understand how Dad saw me as a threat. What Michael is doing is nothing I would of attempted when I was younger, now well I’d do it just to see the look on his stupid face.” Lucifer’s memories brought forth anger in his words. 

“It wasn’t even a rebellion” he repeated with frustration, “everyone always makes it seem like I slapped Dad in the face and started a war. I never meant for my curiosity to be taken for disobidience” he left himself calm down before he continued. Chloe sat closer to him and rubbed his back, it helped calm him down. He grabbed her hand and played with her palm.

“I wanted to see the humans I was creating the cosmos for, I got too close to one and accidentally got her to question things as well. It was a slippery slope from there. I wanted what you humans had. You human loved everything and were so curious, it was something I wanted. When I asked Dad if I could have it he accused me of being faulty. Next thing I remembered was my brother Raguel placing chains around my wrists and putting me on trial and Michael putting me down when I started panicking” the whole time Lucifer was talking he looked at his hands intertwined with the Detectives. 

Chloe continued to rub Lucifer’s back and show that she was there for him. She didn’t know what to say because it was all in the past and she didn’t know what God thought of the whole thing. Sure he graced her into existence, but they didn’t know for sure she was a peace offering, she hoped she wasn’t. She liked to think God made her for more important things other than a peace offering for his misunderstood son. Linda moved over to sit on the other side of Lucifer and gave him a hug. He was startled at first but accepted it nonetheless. It was a huge step for him talking about this particular moment, this was the source of his abuse and she was glad he felt comfortable enough to share with her and Chloe.

Linda let go of Lucifer and moved back over to Amenadiel, he had kept his gaze on his brother the whole time. Amenadiel had never heard the full story behind Lucifer’s rebellion, he couldn’t believe that is how it all started and played out.  

“I never knew how it all played out. Mother said you had lost your way and tried to lead a rebellion to dethrone Father. You were always asking questions that questioned Father’s teaching. Michael tried sticking up for you, you know. He petitioned for your return multiples times, Mother always sent him away. After you and Mom left Michael stopped asking and started acting out. I should of known better, I’m so sorry Luci” Amenadiel placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezed. 

“It’s been a long time, time has passed. The bastard can stay in his office for all I care. I found love in the end. He must of felt bad because he made you Chloe. For that I can forgive him, but I won’t go back to him.” He kissed her hands and held her close. Chloes intertwined their fingers and kissed him on the lips. She was happy to have him, she was glad God saw fit to cross their paths.

Linda understood that this conversation needed to end before Lucifer threw his walls back up. She stood up and placed a sleeping Charlie in his crib. The four of them dropped the conversation and had a late lunch. Linda loved having Chloe and Lucifer over, it gave her the opportunity to watch Lucifer interact. She found that he had grown a bit since she last saw him, he wasn’t afraid to show his affections to Chloe. They enjoyed a nice meal bonding as a small family. Five o’clock rolled around and both Chloe and Lucifer had to leave. They said their goodbyes and drove off to the Detective’s house. 

 

                                                                                      __________________________________

 

 

Dan texted Chloe letting her know that they’d be thirty minutes late, due to heavy traffic. It gave Lucifer and Chloe the opportunity to get settled and think of something to have for dinner. Chloe let Lucifer run wild and raid her kitchen, she was in desperate need of clean clothes. Lucifer made his way into the kitchen looking through the fridge and cabinets but found nothing reasonable to make for the Detective and spawn. Chloe walked into her room and began shedding off each article of clothing off her body.  

“Detective? Should we order something to eat? It doesn’t seem like you have anything qualified to call food,” Lucifer shouted  from the kitchen so he could be heard. All Chloe could here was was his voice but nothing audible for her to understand, she opened her dresser and pulled out black sweats and slipped them on. She pulled out an LAPD shirt and walked out of her room. She tried to yell across from the apartment asking what he said, he too responded with a “what”. They both chuckled walking up to one another, Lucifer smiled and wrapped his arms around Chloe. She too let her arms snake around his hips looking up at him. 

“I said, I was sorry. I really haven’t gone grocery shopping since Trixie’s been gone. I can go for takeout. We can get Trixie’s input when she gets here. She should be here any minute” as if on cue the doorbell rang out through the house and Chloe let go of Lucifer to open the door.

Lucifer followed her, but stayed a good distance away to allow the child's room to say her hellos to her mother. Once the door was open Trixie launched herself into her mother’s arms and Chloe attacked her with kisses. Dan and Lucifer exchanged hellos and waited for Chloe to address Dan. 

“Oh I’ve missed you monkey. How was grandma and grandpa?” she had ceased her kisses and held her daughter at arms length to take in her face. 

“Good. I love spending time with them, but I missed you more mommy,” she smiled pushing the hair out of her face. Chloe helped and tucked her long hair behind her daughter’s ear. 

“I’m glad” as Trixie looked away from her mother’s face she yelped and pushed her mother aside. She ran with full force right into Lucifer’s side. He braced himself as much as he could. 

“Lucifer! When did you get back?” she exclaimed wrapping her arms around his waist. He was sure this child had bruised his hip. 

“I got back Friday morning, it’s nice to know you haven’t forgotten about me spawn” he patted her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“How could I forget you Lucifer?” the sentence warmed his heart, not only did he have Chloe’s love he had her daughter’s as well. 

“I suppose I’m rather hard to forget.” he smiled and rubbed his arm along her back showing his appreciation. 

 

Dan walked over and gave Chloe a hug and explained that Trixie had not yet eaten dinner and would probably be sleepy from her travels. He had to cut his visit short due to filling last minute paperwork, but said he’d see her to take Trixie to her friend’s birthday party tomorrow afternoon. Dan left after Trixie said her goodbye. 

“Trixie babe, go put your bag away and we can talk about what to get for dinner” Trixie ran to her room and unpacked. 

Lucifer pulled out takeout pamphlets from Chloe’s basket “think we can get away with not having pizza for dinner?” she shook her head and grabbed the pamphlets. 

“I don’t think so, it’s a lost cause and you know it” she placed the pamphlets down on the counter and pulled out her phone ready to dial Dominos pizza. Lucifer shrugged but accepted the decision, he sat on one of the chairs and waited for the urchin. 

“It was worth a try” they patiently waited for Trixie to come out of her room and help them with dinner plans. After five minutes Trixie walked over to her mom and Lucifer. 

“Can we have chinese food for dinner mommy?” she sat on the kitchen table right next to Lucifer. He turned to her with a shocked face. 

“Well that’s a surprise, you don’t wish to have pizza spawn?” he turned his attention over to the child surprised. 

“No, abuela encouraged me to try new things. I’ve actually been craving chinese food” Chloe was shocked as well and deleted the number for Dominos. 

“We can have chinese monkey. I’ll call and have them deliver it to the house.”

Chloe went over to call and Lucifer and Trixie got the plates and cups ready for the food. 

“Lucifer, are you going to leave again?” he ceased his motion and turned to the small child. He didn’t like lying so he told her the truth, cautious not to upset her.

“Every now and then, but for a few days only. Nothing like this past month child” that’s all Trixie wanted to hear, she didn’t like seeing her mom depressed. It had taken a toll on the two of them, that’s why she was forced to visit her grandparents. She was glad her mother looked happy and had Lucifer back. 

“Good. Mommy was really sad when you left.”

Lucifer came around and kneeled down in front of her, “your mother will never have to go through that again, I promise. I’m not leaving without a fight this time.”

She hugged Lucifer and voiced her thanks. Lucifer pulled her into the living room to watch tv when they had prepped their plates for dinner. 

 

The three of them sat down and enjoyed a tv show called Stranger Things. Neither adults had ever heard of the show and had agreed to hear the child out. Lucifer found the show very interesting and watched with fascination. They were halfway through the first episode when the doorbell rang. Lucifer paused the show and jump to answer the door. He paid off the delivery guy and placed the food in the living room for them to continue watching the show. 

After three episodes Trixie grew tired and requested to be tucked in. After all the food was put away Chloe got dressed for bed. “Will you be staying the night?” She was walking around her room taking off her earrings. Lucifer watched her prep for bed from the comfort of her bed, it was actually quite comfortable. 

“I’m afraid I can’t love. I received word that Michael needs me for the switch off. He seemed excited to show me his progress. I shall only be gone for a few hours, but I must catch up with him. I’ll pop by in the morning and catch you up on everything” he got off the bed and walked over to the Detective and gave her a kiss. 

“I’ll miss you. Be safe and take care. Come straight here when you and Michael are caught up, okay?” he saluted the Detective. 

“I will, I love you. Wish me luck.” before she could speak he was gone and her hair smacked her right in the face from the wind of his wings. 

  
  



	12. Ease My Troubling Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your Father doesn’t make good and bad people, that’s a myth. He just makes people, or in your case children. Sometimes they do good things, sometimes not so good, but the beauty is that you get to wake up and choose. As long as your choosing to do good things, you’re good. Don’t let anyone tell you, you can’t do good things. I can see you want to be good, so continue my boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Hope you enjoy it! Leave me comments, I live off them

 

_**HELL** _

 

The door closed behind Brian leaving Michael alone with his thoughts. He leaned back into his chair and sunk into the confines it gave. He let his elbow rest on the arm chair. He drew his thumb up to his mouth and chewed at the loose skin around his nails. 

His mind was running faster than he could process, he didn’t know what to do. His other hand tapped against the arm rest, while the other chewed on the skin surrounding his thumb. Morpheus didn’t know him, how could he possibly understand the complexity of his life. He didn’t even understand it, but he badly wanted everything to be okay. Michael shook his head and sat up in his chair. He took a deep breath and stood up. He needed to get back to work, a week he was gone, that wasn’t good. 

He pushed the chair out of the way and exited the room. He stalked over back into his bedroom and placed his boots onto his feet. He needed to check in on the torture systems, the last he needed was a rogue soul escaping on him. Once his boots were on, he made his way out of the palace and into the depths of Hell. 

As he made his rounds he noticed lingering eyes on him. He let the demons stalk him from afar, he wasn’t in any danger. He knew they were only curious to see him. One by one Michael checked each quadrant and sought to any problems. The work was tedious, but he knew it had to be done. He started to dread not bringing Brian along, the tiny demon had a knack for paperwork and he was unsure how to catalogue his progress. He sighed and sat down on a nearby boulder. 

He let his elbows rest on his knees as he tried to organize his thoughts once more. Hell was finally catching up to him, he didn’t know how to process everything around him. He needed a distraction, doing routine rounds wasn’t what he had in mind when he signed up to take over for his brother. He excepted excitement and resistance, Hell bent without much resistance and gave him the key to their dark palace. He kicked the dirt surrounding his feet. No wonder his brother left this place, it was lonely and boring. 

His silent prayer was answered when a clicking noise echoed down the corridor. He stood up and made his way into the corridor where a door started to open. He cocked his head off to the side when he noticed the chains still remained intact. He pulled at the chain, they maintained their hold. He quickly pulled up the soul’s information, it took some time to interpret the different language it showed. Once he got around to decrypting its information he nearly collapsed onto the floor. 

He looked around the corridor and found no signs of life in his vicinity. He started to worry Hell had a mind of its own, there was no way him finding this soul was a coincidence. He looked at the souls information once more and weighed his options of the possibility of having some fun. His adam’s apple bobbed with anxiety as he tried to debate on whether or not to go inside the torture room. In the end, his curiosity won. He ran his hand along the cool metal and let a deep exhale exit his mouth.

“It’s my turn,” was all he said as he pushed the chains off to the side and stepped inside the room.  

 

The door creeped from years of neglect, it looked like no one had come to see him at all. There were cobwebs and dust surrounding the threshold, Michael paid no mind. His only interest was the man this torture cycle held prisoner. He scanned the room in search of life, but found nothing. He was starting to get annoyed until he found the pathetic excuse of a man lying on the floor hiding behind a chair. 

Michael’s face nearly split in half when he saw him, the smile struck fear into the man causing him to scream. 

“Oh you think I’m the Devil. No no no Farouk, I’m much more fearsome than my brother” the man seemed to register what Michael was saying and started panicking.

“No no! Please I didn’t mean to do it. Please! He promised I’d only answer to him. He said you’d never show yourself again” the man ran across the room trying to get away from Michael. He let him flee, Michael knew the room wouldn’t let him get far. He watched Farouk twist and turn through the room trying to escape Michael’s path, it didn’t work. Everytime he turned a corner to slip away from Michael, he would end up on the other side running towards him. Michael gave up after awhile and let the room do the work for him, he stood in the center of the room with his arms over his chest. Farouk could be heard screaming from a distance, the noise brought a smile to Michael’s face. It had been thousands of years since he’s seen this man, it seemed like Hell had surprises up its sleeves after all. 

“Farouk” Michael called, the man continued to move about the room frantic. Michael watched him trip over his feet and slam into the floor, he shook his head at the pathetic man. He signed and made his way over to Farouk, the man stayed on the floor and curled into a ball. 

“Please, please you aren’t supposed to be here. Lucifer said you’d never set foot in this place” he continued to weep into the ground shaking like a leaf. Michael squatted down to get a better look at the man. 

“Things change Farouk, I never thought I’d be here as well. Looks like Hell grants wishes” Michael let a smile spread wide across his face, he resembled a wolf ready to kill its prey. Michael grabbed him by the hair and pulled Farouk’s hair back to make him look at him. He began praying in Arabic, Michael’s face turned sour as the prayers echoed threw his mind. His other hand shot out to clamp onto Farouk’s neck. 

“No you don’t get to beg. You raped your way to this place. You think those women deserved

everything you did to them?” Farouk started to shake under Michael’s intense stare. “No. You don’t get to be scared” Michael tightened his hold on the man’s neck. Farouk began to squirm and gasp for air. His legs began to kick as his face began to change color. Michael lifted him up and continued his assault, Farouk began to cry as his last breaths were drawing close. 

“Look at me! You don’t get to cry for your sins. Those women” Michael’s voice cracked as he tried to hold in his tears “those women are forever scared by your actions. No matter how much of my healing tried to heal their souls, they will forever be scared.” He squeezed with all his strength and snapped Farouk’s neck. Michael let his tears fall and dropped the man.

Michael retreated into the room and pulled a chair up to Farouk’s limp body. In all the years he tried to leave Heaven to find this man, he was never able to catch him. Seeing this man in front of him sparked a hidden joy he never thought he’d feel. Michael sat and waited for Farouk to come back to life. He only had to wait a minute before the man gasped back into existence and held his neck. Michael sighed and stood from his chair. He placed his hand on the collar of Farouk shirt and began dragging him across the room. Farouk kicked and screamed as Michael dragged him to a wooden table with straps on each corner. His fingernails dug into Michael’s arms but had no affect as Michael continued to drag him. Once they reached the table, Michael flipped him sending Farouk slamming into the wood. Farouk gasped as he tried to get air back into his lungs, as he was struggling Michael strapped his limbs to each corner of the table.

“Oh, we're going to have a wonderful time you and I,” Farouk screamed and thrashed around trying to free himself of his bonds. Michael walked around the table and hummed an old tune, he pulled out a leather pouch and went through its instruments. Farouk’s struggle became deaf to Michael’s ears as he found pliers and tweezers. He continued his humming as he walked over to Farouk. 

“Mind if I play us some music? Your screaming is quite annoying” Farouk’s eyes bulged out and continued to scream with panic. Michael sighed once again and silenced his screams, as if making him mute. The volume was lowered and Michael smiled. “So much better, I was beginning to develop a headache. Now how can I play music when I don’t have my device.” 

Michael closed his eyes and concentrated on a specific song that could play out for him to relax. As if the room knew what he wanted it blasted a classical piece for him to enjoy. 

“Oh bless you dear, thank you. Keep it on shuffle, this will be a while.” He smiled and turned to Farouk, he continued to scream but nothing echoed out of his mouth for Michael to hear. “Shh my friend, you and I will paint this room red with our master piece. It will be glorious!” Michael pun around with glee “I’ve waited too long for this moment. Apologies, I’m excited. Shall we begin?”

_________________________

Brian ran around the palace in a haste looking for his master, he was full out panicking. 

“Oh where could he be, he knows he just cant leave. Oh master, where could you be?” he ran into Michael’s room and turned everything inside out and upside down. There was no sign of where Michael had gone, Brian threw a shoe across the room in frustration. The last thing he needed was for Michael to start picking a fight with the other demons. He quickly left Michael’s room and out of the palace. It looked like he was going to have to search every inch of Hell to find his master. He silently hoped he’d cause enough damage for any sign of Michael to be found. He began his search in the courtyard, but had no luck. The tiny demon began sending out scouts to report back to him on Michael’s whereabouts. He groaned with frustration as the hours dragged on and Michael had yet to be found. 

_________________________

 

Michael grabbed a set of pliers and began to test their strength. He took a moment to close his eyes and breath, he let the sweet sound of Bach take him away. The moment was short lived when Farouk began kicking the table. Michael opened his eyes and smiled as the song came to a close. He walked over to Farouk and grabbed his hand to steady his movements. One by one Michael ripped off the man’s finger nails and smiled right at Farouk as he pulled each nail off with force. Tears poured down from the man’s face, the pain sparked joy into Michael’s heart. It was everything Michael dreamed it would feel like. He moved around the table and did the same to the next hand. The pain seemed to catch up with the man forcing him to lose consciousness. 

Michael ceased his torturing and collected the finger nails he pried off of Farouk’s fingers. He placed them in a small pouch and tucked them into his pants pocket, he figured he’d give them to Brian as a present. He knew the tiny demon had a weird fetish for collecting odd trinkets. He walked over to the table that held his instruments and placed the plyers back in their slot. He didn’t know how long it would be for Farouk to awake so he sat down and enjoyed the music the room had to offer. He swayed with the music and tried to imagine how it’d be played on the piano. 

As Farouk regained consciousness, he began to thrash about the table once more. Michael stood up from his seat and walked back to his leather pouch. He began to examine the instruments it had to offer. The song changed and had Michael laughing. He looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. 

“I’m beginning to think you are a living thing now. La Gioconda, really?” he asked out loud but received no answer. He shook his head and smiled, “okay.” 

He picked up a knife and tested its sharpened edge, the knife nicked his finger letting red liquid drop from his finger tip. He smiled and placed his finger in his mouth to heal his cut. Farouk eyes widened as Michael drew closer, inaudible screams came from the mans mouth.

“Oh it’s not over yet Farouk, I’m just getting started. Remember I promised I’d give you Hell once I saw you again. We have a mural to begin!” Michael bounced about swinging his knife to the music. 

Michael didn’t know where this newfound side of him had come from but he was enjoying the confidence he was demonstrating. He stood over Farouk and ran the blade along his tattered pants and ripped them open, he was exposed for Michael to see. Michael shook his head at the man’s manhood and began to cut lines along the man’s thighs. Michael wanted this man to suffer so he dug his knife into the man flesh. Farouk screamed in pain as Michael cut off pieces of the man’s flesh, the only thing Michael could hear were the sweet tickling of piano keys that echoed off the walls. 

The scene was something straight out of a horror film. Blood dripped off the table, the sound of the blood dripping followed along with the music. After some time blood began to squirt across Michael’s face. He was unfamiliar with the art, he seemed to knick arteries as he got overly excited with his technique. Every once in awhile Michael would wipe off the warm blood, he looked mad in this state. He was beginning to feel queasy from the flesh he managed to skin off, so he stopped and placed his knife down. 

He looked around and noticed the walls had yet to show any sign of his work, he frowned and shook his head at Farouk. The man had tears running down his cheeks, begging for a break. 

“Oh no my friend, we aren’t anywhere near finished, we have yet to paint these walls red” he pointed to the wall showing their untouched surfaces. Farouk closed his eyes and cried, Michael shrugged and walked over to his work table. He looked inside his bag and found a black leather apron. He pulled it out and tied it across his body. He gave Farouk a twirl and danced with the music, swan lake was never his favorite ballet but the music was alright. 

He grabbed the knife off the table and walked back over to the table Farouk laid on. He tapped the bloodied knife on his chin trying to decide on how to continue. Michael was never one to torture anything, but he been to war. This wasn’t new for him, he was a soldier. Every man sees his fair share of death and gore. It was always in the back of his mind, he was capable of doing this. He just needed to soldier on and tap into his killer instincts. He flicked his wrist signaling for a song change, the room complied and changed the song. 

Farouk screamed seeing Michael smile with a newfound passion. Michael ran his knife up the man waist to his belly button. Farouk thrashed as the cold blade ran cuts along his stomach. Michael let the knife pierce into his flesh and rip his stomach open. Blood began to pull out by the gallons, it was as if a balloon popped. The thick hot liquid ran down his side and squirt across the room. Michael reached into his abdomen and pulled out his intestines, he made sure to drag out the process to see Farouk howl in pain. One by one Michael pulled out organs and through them across the wall. He promised Farouk they’d make a master piece and Michael was holding true to his word. 

After awhile Farouk passed out and died once more. Michael became annoyed and let the man have his rest. He laid back into his chair and examined his artwork he created from his torturing session. He smiled, it wasn’t as glorious as he would of pictured but it was enough to please his mind. He felt he had satisfied his need for the day and stood up. Michael left Farouk on the table exposed with open wounds. He decided he’d leave him like that until he could come up with a better punishment. Blood covered Michael as he walked to the door, he pulled the apron off his person and let it fall to the ground. He pushed on the door and let the music echo out of the room. 

He exited the room carefully to not mess with its locking system. He swayed with euphoria, he felt like he was walking on a cloud. He made sure to close the door and make his way back to the palace. Demons stopped and watched as their new King made his way through Hell covered in blood and guts. No one bothered to stop him, they feared if they did they’d add to his collection of blood that covered his clothes and skin. 

 

Brian came running frantically up to Michael as he turned a corner a mile outside the palace. Michael was pulled to a stop when something collided into his side and hugged him. It took Michael awhile to register the demons presence. He looked down and noticed Brian was clinging to his side with his face buried in his hip. He blinked as he tried to understand Brian’s actions, was he crying? Michael didn’t know. He patted the demon’s head and pulled him away from his body.

“I’m fine, it’s not mine” he gestured to the blood. Brian remained frantic as he lifted Michael’s arms to search for cuts. “I’m alright Brian, let go” he pushed Brian away and began walking back to the palace. Brian trailed behind trying to catch up, Michael could hear Brian grumbled under his breath about him. “I heard that! Best keep that bit to yourself before I turn you into a couch cushion,” Brian snorted and repeated his statement louder for Michael to hear. Michael stopped in his tracks and fake gasped. Brian looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he couldn’t believe he challenge Michael. Michael chuckled and shook his head at Brian, the tiny demon looked scared. Michael turned his back away from Brian and continued to walk to the palace. Brian followed but kept his distance, he didn’t want to see if he’d actually turn him into a couch cushion. 

The doors parted as Michael made his way into the palace. Lilith was seated on the couch inside the office, he ignored her and began stripping out of his clothes. Lilith was nursing a glass of some kind, watching as Michael pulled off his shirt and throw it across the hall making his way into his room. She could see Brian trailing behind picking up the discarded t-shirt. The sight of Michael was short lived as he disappeared. Lilith remained in her seat listening to the two men shout at each other. She smiled into her glass as she listened from the office. 

“I told you I’m fine, see no cuts or scars” he was shirtless and in fact had no scars on his body other than the one he received as a kid. Brian walked up to him and jabbed his finger on the childhood scar, Michael batted his tiny fingers away. “I’ve had that since I was a child, that doesn’t count” he turned away and began walking to his room. His fingers worked on the button of his pants, he unzipped them and let his pants fall off his hips. He kicked them off and walked inside the bathroom. Brian collected them and stood outside the room watching Michael undress. “Let me wash this filth off my body and I’ll let you mother hen me afterwards. Now out, know I hate it when people watch me undress” Brian nodded and turned his back waiting for Michael to give him his boxers. Once Michael threw them on the floor Brian grabbed them and left the room.

Brian discarded the articles of clothes into a bin and made his way to his Mother. She always came and went as she pleased, but her presence in the palace shocked him. 

“Oh don’t mind me son, I’m just enjoying the glass Michael offered me” she sipped her drink while watching her son walk into the office and place himself across from her. 

“He didn’t say you could collect it at a later date Mother. You shouldn’t be here” Lilith tilted her head off to the side and pouted her lips out to her son. 

“Boo hoo, I’m here already. I’ll wait for Michael right here until he’s ready to see me” she leaned back into the cushions and crossed her leg over the other. Brian rolled his eyes and jumped off the sofa. He left his Mother on the couch and made his way over to the bathroom. 

 

He placed a towel off to the side for Michael to use when he was finished. Afterwards, he left for Michael’s room and laid fresh garments out for him to change into. By the time he was finished Michael walked into the room with a towel around his waist. Brian bowed and turned away from Michael to give him some privacy. Michael took the moment to drop his towel and place the clean clothes on his body. Once he was dressed he picked up the towel and dried his shaggy hair. His hair was starting to pool around his eyes, he brushed his fingers through his hair to shift over his curls. 

“Is your Mother still in my office?” he asked laying the towel over Brian’s shoulder. Brian turned around and faced Michael. He nodded and started to fold the towel. 

“Yes, she doesn’t seem to want to leave until she sees you. I’m sorry for her behavior, she tends to do whatever she wants” Michael chuckled and patted Brian’s shoulder. 

“That’s alright, I’ll meet with her. If you want you can join us, I can feel the tension in your shoulders my friend. Relax, I am fine. Join us if it helps ease your mind” Michael walked out of the room and towards the office. 

He found Lilith on the couch with a leg elegantly crossed over the other leaning back into the cushions giving him her best smoulder. She batted her eyes innocently as Michael made his way into the room and over to the bar. He began pouring himself a glass of scotch. 

“I would offer you a drink, but it seems you’ve started without me” he pointed over to the half empty glass on the table. She smiled and watched as Michael came around and sunk into the armchair across for her. 

“You did offer me a drink not to long ago. I figured it still stood” she shrugged and reached to grab her glass. Michael smiled into his drink as he began to take sips. 

“I does. Now tell me, what brings you to my neck of the woods” he opened his arms wide gesturing their location. Brian padded into the room and sat on the sofa he sat on earlier. He looked like a small child sitting in a large chair. He looked between Michael and his Mother, making sure not to disturb their conversation. 

Lilith took a sip from her drink and fiddled with the glass before she spoke. Michael leaned back into his chair and watched Lilith closely. 

“You don’t look well Michael. What’s going on?” Lilith watched as Michael tensed for a millisecond and relax, the act didn’t go unnoticed. He lifted his glass to his lips to hide his smile. 

“Does it show? I thought I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it” for once Lilith dropped her careless act and switched to being a Mother. She stood from her seat and sat on the armrest of Michael’s chair. Michael rolled his eyes as she too worried over his current state of mind. He grumbled into his glass about two mother hens he’d have to deal with. 

“You look like shit, where have you been?” He shrugged his shoulders and avoided Lilith’s gaze. “I’ve been here this whole time, I don’t know what you’re talking about” Brian watched as his Mother narrowed her eyes and shot death glares at Michael. He was curious as to why his master was so secretive with his whereabouts, he had promised he’d inform him once he was finished cleaning himself. The answer didn’t please Lilith, she grabbed his chin and had him look straight into her eyes. A ghost of a smile crept onto Michael’s face, Lilith softened her hold once she realized he was putting on a mask. She brushed his curls out of his eyes and silently pleaded for him to drop the act. He sighed and pulled away from her touch. 

 

He stood from his seat and walked over to the other side of the room, he didn’t feel comfortable when people touched him. Lilith stayed seated on the armrest looking between Michael and Brian, she tipped her head for her son to try. Brian fiddled with his fingers and remained in his seat. He didn’t want to force Michael to open up if he wasn’t ready. Lilith threw her hands up in the air and walked over to Michael. 

“You know, when I was first brought me here it took me some time to get used to the place” she jumped onto the desk beside him and kept her distance. “It likes to play tricks on you. What games has Hell been playing with you Michael?” he turned his head over to her and found her looking at the floor. He followed her lead and looked down at his feet. 

“I tortured my first soul today” the room was silent, Brian snapped his head over to his Mother and Michael, his face fell with sadness. “I don’t know how this place knew, but it gave me the one human I hated the most” tears formed in the corner of his eyes, he let out a laboured breaths. His adam’s apple bobbed violently as he tried to prevent his emotions from surfacing. He tilted his head back trying to prevent the tears from falling, “and what scares me the most… is that I enjoyed every second I had with him.” 

Lilith jumped off the desk and stood tall in front of him, she pulled his head back down so he was looking straight at him. The tear had already begun to fall, his eyes were red. She cupped his face with her hands and let him surrender all his guilt. He reached over her hands and wiped his eyes, she shook her head and used her thumbs to help wipe away his tears. 

“I need you to be honest with me Lilith, do you really see evil in me?” she looked into his eyes and watched as he silently pleaded for her to say no. She took her time searching his face, she didn’t want to lie to him and she didn’t have to. 

“I never said you had evil in you Michael, I told you to watch out. I said it out of grief, I didn’t mean for you to take it literal” Michael looked every bit of a small child who couldn’t figure out why it was crying. 

“What if I made a mistake Lilith, what if I’m not supposed to be here. What if I turn evil and destroy everything in my path” he dropped her hand and hung his head head.

“The fact you are so worried about becoming evil proves you won’t become evil. You know people call me evil for being banished from the Garden, but you know the reason” Michael  nodded his head but didn’t look at her. “It hurts how humanity sees me Michael but look at me I’m not evil. I may have birthed demons but they’re not evil, it's a job not a characteristic. Michael, look at me” Michael lifted his head and looked at Lilith. “Michael, your Father…. Your Father doesn’t make good and bad people, that’s a myth. He just makes people, or in your case children. Sometimes they do good things, sometimes not so good, but the beauty is that you get to wake up and choose” she pointed her index finger into his chest. “As long as your choosing to do good things, you’re good. Don’t let anyone tell you, you can’t do good things. I can see you want to be good, so continue my boy” she smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek, Michael started to form tears in his eyes. He refused to let them fall, instead he pushed her hand away and gave her a hug. Once his face was out of sight he left his tears fall, Lilith rubbed his back trying to sooth Michael. 

Brian jumped from his seat on the sofa and walked over to the pair with a box of tissues. Michael pulled away and quickly brushed away any tears from his cheeks, Brian stood by him and silently offered him a tissue. Michael took a single sheet and quickly tried to keep his nose from running. Lilith allowed Michael to retreat across the room and recollect himself. Brian grabbed his Mother’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. She didn’t need to hear the words, she knew they were both thankful for her words, a Mother knows. 

_____________________________

 

Michael walked over to the bar and started pouring himself another glass. Both Lilith and Brian shifted their attention over to the couch and waited for Michael to join them. Once he made himself a glass and collected himself, Michael sat down in front of the pair. 

“I’ve been away for a while, I know that. Whether it’s been a week” he gestured towards Lilith “or a few hours” he did the same towards Brian. “I want to apologize now, I appreciate the both of you stepping up and taking over for me. Lilith I know you’ve been seeing to my appointments with your children’s concerning the hierarchy vacancies. Brian, oh my sweet Brian, you can relax now my friend. I am going to be okay. I know I have to slip into my role here, I believe I’m finally ready. I’ve been thinking of something huge I want for this place, I’m going to need your counsel on this” he looked at the pair in front of him. 

“What is it you wish to do Michael?” He shot back his drink and leaned forward. Lilith was impressed that he didn’t make a face when the liquid entered his mouth.

“I want to divide power amongst trusted advisors. I don’t want to rule Hell, no one should have that much power. I’m realizing this might cause havoc, but it needs to be done. What do you think? The both of you” he turned to Brian first and waited for him to voice his opinion. 

“Hell has to have a King my Lord, it has to be an Angel” he looked to his Mother for help, Lilith kept her gaze on Michael, she didn’t even know Brian was asking for help. Michael turned to Lilith, the two stared at each other until Brian coughed. 

“You got rid of every person that stayed in your way for the throne to simply divide its power” she was furious, she shot up from her seat and slapped Michael. Brian winced as the sound echoed through the room. 

She turned her back and left the room. Michael cupped his cheek and closed his eyes, he knew he deserved her wrath. He knew she would be upset with his sudden change of heart. He shook his head and tried to come up with a plan to calm Lilith down. Her yelling could be heard from the other room, she was smashing glass and breaking things. Brian hopped off the sofa and walked over to Michael. He could hear the tiny demon shuffle around, he opened his eyes to find Brian holding a necklace in his hands with a sad face. 

“Tar’ath was my big brother, he always looked out for me. He wasn’t a bad person. He had his moments but he wasn’t a monster despite his size and strength. Mother will be okay my Lord, just give her time. The loss took a toll on us in different ways, I am taking it well as I didn’t know most of my siblings that well. Tar’ath will be missed but we have to move forward, right?” he said it more to himself than anyone else, the necklace twirled in his fingers. Michael grabbed it out of Brian’s hands and inspected the necklace. Brian let Michael have it but watched his every move. Michael worked his magic and resized the leather, he showed Brian and placed it around his neck. 

“I’ve too lost a brother, it weighs heavy on the heart. I don’t have anything of his to keep him close to me. I am sorry for your loss my friend, I really am. Be proud of your brother, he fought hard. Keep this necklace on you at all times, I’m sure he’d be honored to know you kept a piece of him with you” Brian grabbed the necklace and cried. Michael dropped down to his knees and hugged Brian, he tried pushing Michael away but he kept him close. After awhile Brian gave in and cried hard into Michael’s chest. 

 

Lilith continued to scream and break things in the other room, the sound of a vase breaking was enough for Michael to pull away from Brian. He wiped away Brian’s tears and stood up leaving the room to calm Lilith down. Brian trailed behind as Michael walked down the hall to the room Lilith was currently destroying. The door was barely hanging onto its frame when he pushed it aside. There was broken glass and porcelain everywhere. Lilith had blood all over her hands and small pools of blood littered the floor. He rushed over to her and steadied her hands. She thrashed as she tried to pull away, she managed to free herself from his hold due to the blood preventing Michael from maintaining a firm hold on her. He decided she needed the same attention she gave him and pulled her into a hug, she managed to turn as his arms went to wrap around her. He instead hugged her from the back but decided it was best, she tried hitting him but he crossed his arms over them and let her scream. Her body went limp as Michael held her close. He whispered sweet nothings to ease her mind, it seemed to work as she calmed down and cried in his arms. Michael signaled Brian to help with the blood, the tiny demon ran out of the room and came back with towels. 

“If I let you down will you be okay to stand?” he received a head nod and slowly let his hands fall to her hips to steady her balance. “Let’s get these cuts patched up, shall we?” she didn’t bother answering, she allowed Michael to guide her over to a chair. She sat down and looked out into the room. Michael grabbed the towel from Brian and began wiping off the blood from her hands and wrists. She winced in pain but let him help her. “They were your children, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think” she continued to look out and avoid his eyes on her. 

“It doesn’t matter,” she said with sorrow. “Of course it matters” he retaliated. She pulled her hands away and watch as they healed themselves. She tested the skin by rubbing them, once she saw they were healed she looked right at Michael. 

“What matter is this, you don’t let my children die in vain. I know some of them were power hungry but they don’t deserve to die for nothing. I’ll accept this decision about the divided power because if any one of my children you killed managed to defeat you this place would of moved to the Heavens. They all had their Father whispering into their ears, ask Brian he knows it all too well.” 

Michael turned and saw Brian looking at his feet nodding his head. Lilith shifted in her seat and wiped her tears away. “He was a cruel husband and I’m glad he’s gone. My children, they are my world. Every one of them” she looked at Brian and smiled. “No matter how innocent or corrupt they are, they are my children.” Brian lifted his head and walked over to his Mother. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Michael smiled and watched as Lilith showed affection to her son.

“I know that Lilith and I’m sorry. The words you told me earlier got me thinking, we’re not all bad. It’s time demon got a clean slate as well. I’ve been looking at them as monsters and the incarnation of evil. Like you said, it’s a job not a characteristic. It’s time you all received fair treatements” Lilith smiled and kissed Brian on the forehead, he stepped out of his Mother’s arms and stood next to Michael. Michael placed a hand on Brian’s shoulder and smiled down to him. 

 

“Get some rest the both of you, it’s been a long day. I’ll call for you both tomorrow so I can go over more of my plans. Lilith you may stay here if you’d like, I’ll have Brian open up a room for you” Lilith smiled and started exiting the room. 

“I’ll take my old room thank you very much” Michael looked at Brian surprised. 

“She used to live here, my Lord, with master Lucifer” Michael nodded his head and said no more. 

“Get some rest my friend, I promise to stay in doors for the night. I’ll be in the library for the night, I don’t feel like sleeping” Brian nodded and left the room. 

______________________________

 

Michael was left alone and looked upon the damage Lilith created. He sighed and kicked around the shattered porcelain on the floor, one by one the room started to repair itself. He watched with fascination as it cleaned up after Lilith’s outburst. Once it was repaired he exited the room and made his way over to the library. The walls were filled with endless knowledge. He was impressed with his brothers amazing collection on humans. He walked along the shelves and came across books that pertained information on the cosmos. It brought a smile to his face, even in Hell his little brother yearned to see what they thought of his creation. 

He kept looking, walking down the shelves and found what he was looking for. His brother had original music sheets of famous composers. Michael always enjoyed the sound of Sam’s piano playing. If he couldn’t hear it for himself he figured he might as well learn. He pulled out the first name he recognised, Johann Sebastian Bach. A fine man who showed great potential when he was alive. 

He grabbed a music sheet and walked over to a chair. He spent an hour studying the sheet. Once he understood the beat of the song he got up and walked over to the grand piano that laid in the middle of the library. His heart started beating fast as he laid his hands on the grand piano. He hadn’t attempted to play since Lucifer tired teaching him when he was younger. He took a deep breath he sat down. 

He placed the music sheet on the stand and opened the piano. He ran his fingers along the keys to feel its coldness. Memories flooded his mind with countless teaching lessons. He lifted his hands to the keys and played a run down of a scale. He must of been nervous because his fingers didn’t seem to hit the right notes. Over and over he tired until he got it right. His fingers started to cramp, but he pushed through. 

He cracked his knuckles and looked at the music sheet. He played the first eight bars of the music. It wasn’t the best first take he could of given, but he was proud nonetheless. Sam would have his neck if he found out he was playing this shitty on his instrument. It gave him a thrill, he started laughing to himself at what his brother would say. 

Since his first take on Goldberg didn’t go as he planned he decided to break the first eight bars down. He was left hand dominant, so he decided to try his left handed keys out first. Like he predicted it was easy. All he needed was to get his right hand to corroborate and he’d have the thing down. 

He readjusted his seat and placed his right hand on the keys. One by one he slowed down the tempo and played the song. He would get halfway through the fourth bar and screw it up. “Agh! Come on” again and again he’d repeat the four bars until he’d managed to play it right. Once he got over that hurdle, he moved on to the next four bars. 

He didn’t know how long he was yelling at his hands and playing the same eight bars, but the sound of chuckling pulled his attention away from the keys. He looked up to see Lilith trying to stop laughing. She walked over and sat down with him, Michael shifted over and made room for her. 

“And here I thought it ran in the family” Michael knocked his shoulder into hers making her laugh more. “You get halfway through and then I see you mess up at this part” she place her hands on the key and demonstrated the bar he kept messing up. Michael snapped his head to her and shook his head and wonder. 

“Can you show me once more, I’m afraid I wasn’t paying attention” she chuckled and showed him twice more. The two continued to play the piece until Brian decided to join them. They didn’t notice him until the song ended and he was clapping. 

“Bravo, I didn’t know you could play my Lord” Brian came to stand beside Michael at the piano. He placed a hand on the keys and played a funny tune. 

“I do, but not as well as my brother” Lilith snorted at Michael’s words, “okay fine, nowhere near as well as my brother. I have always had an ear for it’s music, I figured I could teach myself. Your Mother was just teaching me, can you play Brian?” he shifted over more so he was in the middle, Brian climbed on and sat down with them. 

“Master Lucifer doesn’t like his things touched so no, I have watched him play countless of times” he smiled and played with the keys. 

“My brother isn’t hear so you’re allowed to play if you wish, it’ll be our little secret” he smiled and bumped Brian’s shoulder. 

 

Lilith slide off the bench and stretched out her back, Michael shifted over to let Brian continue playing. The two played with the keys while Lilith looked around the library. 

“Have you not been to bed yet Michael?” he ignored Lilith and continued his small tutorial with Brian, the two chuckled at their mistakes. “Michael?” she repeated. 

“I’m sorry what was that?” he said turning around and facing her. 

“I said, have you not been to bed yet?” Michael tilted his head to the side. “I’ll take that as a no, why haven’t you been to bed?” Michael sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

“I’m avoiding someone at the moment. Plus I wasn’t tired, I needed a distraction. Figured I’d learn how to play. I’m a little tired but I can power through” he shrugged his shoulder and picked up his discarded glass of water. Brian stopped what he was doing and jumped off the piano bench. He walked over to his Mother and master, waiting for Lilith to question Michael. 

“Who could you possibly be avoiding in your sleep?” she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an annoyed look. Brian looked at Michael as he tried to hide his thoughts, seemed Michael was too late when Brian’s eyebrows shot up muttering Morpheus’s name. Lilith looked from her son to Michael with a worried look. 

Michael turned his back away from the two and sat in a chair, he rubbed his hand over his face before opening his mouth. “Yes Morpheus, he seems to only be able to visit me while I’m in Hell. I angered him a few nights ago, I don’t want to run into him again. We exchanged some words that didn’t sit well for either of us. So yes I’m avoiding the Dream Lord.” Lilith nodded her head but said no more, she knew Morpheus held grudges. Whatever Michael said to have him avoid Dream must of been serious, but eventually he’d have to sleep. Hopefully when the moment came, Michael was ready to talk with him. 

“Since we are already here shall we go over the details of this new plan of yours?” Michael nodded his head. He appreciated that the conversation about Morpheus was being dropped, he didn’t want to go over their conversation. 

“Let’s move this over to my room, I have a study inside where we can relax. I need to freshen up” he left with Brian trailing behind him. Lilith was the last to leave the room and follow the pair into Michael’s private room. 

Lilith looked around the room and noticed the bowl of water on the nightstand and cups on all table surfaces, it didn’t look as lived in as she would have expected. Michael disappeared into his bathroom with Brian. Brian came out holding a small pouch close to his chest, he had the biggest smile on his face. She looked at him weird but ignored her son. She continued looking around the room until Brian came around and grabbed her hand, he gestured for his Mother to take a seat at Michael’s desk. She happily took the seat and crossed her leg over the other. 

 

A few minutes passed before Michael popped his head into the room and found Lilith making herself at home. He smiled and looked around for Brian, when he couldn’t find him, he took a seat on his desk waiting for Brian to join them. 

“I see you’ve settled into the place quite easily, even in my favorite chair” she made it a point to move her ass from side to side to show she was comfortable. 

“It’s a nice chair, It was the only one here so I sat here” Michael chuckled and let her sit in it. Once Brian walked into the room he conjured up two chairs for him and Brian. The two took their seats facing Lilith. Michael clapped his hands together ready to reveal his plan for Hell’s renovation. 

“So as I said before I want to divide power among Hell, it’s more of a way to keep mistakes from being made. I can’t be everyone at once, I don’t know how my brother managed it all these years. I figured I could divide Hell into six quadrants, if my math was right it’d work out where each demon would be able to control that quadrant easily without problems” Michael wasn’t looking at Lilith or Brian while he was talking so he didn’t see their facial expression as he talked. Lilith was the first to speak up before he could continue talking. 

“Wait hold on, you want to give my children control over their own quadrants so you don’t have to what? Waste your time?” she was irritated, Michael shook his head. 

“No. I want to give your children more control over their home. This is their home, not mine, they know how it works better than I. I don’t want to be my Father, I don’t want them looking at me waiting for things to be done. I want them to be independent but not too in control that they think they can rule without an Angel here” they were looking at him like he was crazy. “It’s a bad idea huh? I know I’m not explaining it right, but I feel this will help Hell out. I want to get it ready for Raguel’s time here. He’s really good with Law and Order no matter how chaotic the situation may seem” he waited for Brian to talk. 

“I think it’s a promising idea, the problem is, who will the six be who will take over the quadrants?” he turned his attention over to his Mother, she was deep in thought, trying to process the new information. 

 

She grabbed the pen on the desk and began writing down something on a piece of paper. Michael got up from his seat and stood on Lilith side watching her write names down. Brian stood on his tippy toes trying to read his Mother’s writing. Michael lifted him up and placed him on the desk, Brian thanked Michael for his assistance. Brian stopped his Mothers writing and pointed to one of the names. 

“I don’t know about Ramla, she’s been missing for some time now. I thought Mazikeen locked her up for talking behind master Lucifer’s back” Lilith shook her head and turned to Brian. 

“I let Ramla out once Mazikeen left Hell, those two girls are going to give me grey hairs” she rubbed her temples and rolled her eyes. Michael ignored their banter and pulled the paper over for him to get a closer look. 

“If you get grey hairs then I’m past due for them myself. I think I’ll need glasses soon, my eyes aren’t what they used to be” he tried to focus his eyes on the writing but couldn’t read them. 

“I believe I can get you some glasses my Lord, would you like me to get you a pair?” Brian asked getting ready to jump off the desk. Michael shook his head and steadied Brian’s movements. 

“That’s alright my friend, I can do it myself” Brian nodded as Michael moved across the room and picked up materials. He closed his fists over the material and closed his eyes. 

With a flash of light Michael placed a fresh pair of glasses on his face and walked back over to the desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and read over the names once more. 

“I see eight names on this paper, I need six. Which six do you two feel would be better for the position?” both Mother and son looked at each other and called out names. Michael placed the paper down and listened to the two talk. 

Michael pulled his chair over to his desk and sat beside Lilith, he wrote down six names that kept popping up. It took awhile for Mother and son to come to an agreement, Michael sat back and waited patiently. He was beginning to nod off when Lilith threw a pen at his face, shaking him from his sleep. 

“Have we come to an agreement?” the two nodded their heads and showed them the new list they came up with. Michael looked over the names and nodded his head. “Shall we gather the six and have them over? I would like to go over this as soon as possible, time is ticking and I need this established before my brother takes over” Lilith nodded her head and dismissed herself to go collect her children. Brian and Michael were left alone, there was silence between the two. 

 

“Now that your Mother has left, do you have anything you wish to tell me?” Brian avoided his eyes and jumped off the desk. Michael leaned into his chair and watched Brian retreat. Michael sighed, he knew Brian was having a difficult time sharing him with his Mother.  

Michael looked into his desk and pulled out the device his brother gave him. He tapped at the screen until it turned on. He began looking through the device looking for music to play. Brian turned towards Michael and walked over noticing something new in his hand. Michael smiled he knew he could get Brian’s attention this way. The tiny demon climbed onto the chair with Michael and sat on his lap like a child. Michael chuckled and held it up for them both to look at. 

“What is this contraption?” Brian asked curiously tapping at the screen. He tapped on an artist signaling it to play music. He jumped once the rumble of Immigrant Song started to play. He grabbed the device and held it to his ear trying to find the source of its music. Michael chuckled some more and took it away from him. 

“I’m not sure on the name but by brother gave it to me. I’ve been trying to figure out how to get it to play, seems you figured it out for me. I like this song, don’t you?” Brian sat and listened until it was finished. He nodded his head once it was done. The next song began sending Brian to bob to the music. Michael did the same and waited for the lyrics to start.

 

“ _ You've got your mother in a whirl. She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl. Hey babe, your hair's alright. Hey babe, let's go out tonight…”  _

 

“Master Lucifer made this my Lord?” he grabbed the device and held it to his ear to hear it better. 

“Well not the music but the playlist, yes. These are people on Earth that sing, they make these songs. This one singing is David Bowie, he’s a hit up in Heaven. My sister Dani won’t stop talking about him. I haven’t heard any of his songs until now, I like this one actually. Here I’ll turn up the volume for you” he pulled it out of Brian’s hands to turn up the volume. The song grew louder sending music across the room . 

 

_ “ _ _ Rebel rebel, you've torn your dress. Rebel rebel, your face is a mess. Rebel rebel, how could they know? Hot tramp, I love you so!” _

 

Brian took the device back and listened with the phone pressed against his ear, Michael smiled at the demons actions. He picked him up and placed him on the desk, Michael stood up and danced to the music. Brian jumped back into the chair and watched Michael dance around the room. 

Michael enjoyed moments alone with Brian, the tiny demon wasn’t bad company. Michael made sure to put on a show for Brian to get him to relax and have fun. The tiny demon laughed as Michael danced about the room like no one was watching. As the song came to an end Michael eased up on his dance moves. He tried getting Brian to dance with him, but had no luck. Three songs played before Michael decided he felt like singing, once the song began Michael got excited and started swinging to the beat. 

 

“ _ Punctured bicycle, on a hillside desolate. Will nature make a man of me yet?...” _

 

“Come on Brian sing with me, if not dance!” he danced over to Brian while he violently shook his head. Michael laughed and pulled Brian off the chair. 

 

_ “When in this charming car, This charming man…”  _

 

Brian started to do a little gig and follow his masters example of dance moves. Michael grabbed Brian’s hand and began dancing with him, both of them started to laugh at Michael’s sudden mood change. Michael began to sing and Brian couldn’t help but smile as he listened to Michael sing. 

“ I would go out tonight, but I haven't got a stitch to wear. This man said "it's gruesome, that someone so handsome should care" la, la-la, la-la, la-la, this charming man. La, la-la, la-la, la-la, this charming man” Brian watched as Michael put on a show as if he was performing for a room, he couldn’t stop smiling. Once the song ended the music stopped playing and clapping echoed through the room. The two turned around to find Lilith leaned against the doorway watching the two with a smile. 

Michael felt embarrassed and retreat into his room, Lilith shook her head and shook her finger at him, “Oh no please continue, you have a better voice than your brother. Wouldn’t you say so Brian? Please continue.” Michael let out a nervous chuckle but shook his head. 

“No that’s fine. We were just having some fun, right Brain?” he nodded his head and walked over to his Mother to grab the device. She gave it away willingly but took the time to study it. 

“That’s not yours, Michael gave it to me” he held it against his chest and placed it in his pocket. Michael chuckled and shrugged his shoulders towards Lilith. 

“Didn’t actually give it to you, but you may borrow it. Don’t waste the battery, I don’t know how long it’ll last for” Brian nodded and smiled up at Michael. “Have the six been assembled and brought over to the palace?” Lilith nodded her head and motioned for them to follow her out of the room. 

 

All three walked out of the room and out into the entrance, all six demons were talking amongst themselves quietly. Michael was the first to enter the room and make his presence known, all six bowed low to the ground voicing their pleasures of being called forth. The six looked like ordinary people you’d run into on a daily basis, none of them showed the horrors Hell had to offer. This shocked Michael, he had expected reptiles and monstrous beasts to show up. He shook his head and scolded himself for thinking such things, these were people just like him. They deserve respect and equality. 

“Please, follow me. It seems like we’ll be needing a bigger room” he ushered them into an empty room, Lilith and Brian followed suit. Michael conjured up chairs for all of them to sit in, placed them all in a circle for them to feel equal. 

“Come in, come in. Sit, we have a lot to go over. Everyone take a seat, sit in whichever seat you’d like” one by one everyone took a seat. Brian sat in between two siblings that looked like he knew very well, while Lilith sandwiched herself between two of her bigger sons. One seat was left open for himself between two girls, he smiled at them as they noticed he’d be placed between them. The room was filled with chatter, he waited until they seemed to get acquainted. Then he’d start their meeting. 

“This is the first meeting of our new renovation” he looked around the circle and smiled at everyone. “Okay so, let go around the circle and tell me your names. I’ve been busy this past week and I seem to of forgotten names. Fill me in on your names and tell me your what your strongest asset would be to this team” he pointed to Lilith for her to start. She rolled her eyes and crossed one leg over the other. 

“Michael you know my name. Everyone here knows me, I’m their Mother for damnation’s sake” Michael shrugged and motioned for her to continue. She huffed and rolled her eyes at him, “my greatest asset would be that I have eons of knowledge of the mechanics of Hell and I’m able to know where each of my children are at all times.” Michael nodded his head and accepted her answer, he summoned a clipboard and wrote down Lilith’s information. Once he was finished he pushed his glasses up and set his pen down.

“Very good Lilith, next please. We’ll be going in a clockwise order from my perspective, so to Lilith’s left will you address your name and strongest asset.” The demon cleared it throat and sat up straight. 

 

“My name is Falkor, I am the two-hundredth and ninety-ninth son of Asmodeus. My strongest asset to this team would be my intelligence, I happen to be the smartest of my siblings. I am able to predict probabilities ahead of time. I have also helped contruct the torture systems we have here today” Michael was shocked to have a demon like Falkor on the team, he was going to be a huge asset to him and the plans he had for the future. 

“Fascinating. I had a brother with a gift similar to yours. I believe you and I will be working closely together to tighten the coding for the tutoring cycles, bring your A-game Falkor. I have high standards for you” he nodded and smiled at Michael. Michael made sure to star Falkor’s name and write down his information. The next to speak was a woman who looked older than Falkor, she smiled right at her Mother and addressed her name. 

 

“My name is Orly, I am the sixty-sixth daughter of Asmodeus. I am the proud pit’s master of Hell. I control the fires that burn bright here, I have the ability to control fire” she said proud looking at her Mother. Lilith smiled and crossed her arms, clearly proud of her daughter. Michael looked between the two and then to Brain, the demon was rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

“Orly nice to meet you, that’s a nifty gift you have there. Have you ever used your gifts while torturing” she shook her head and Michael nodded. “Interesting, I appreciate your answer. I believe we can work with your gifts for protection, I’d like to set fire guards to prevent souls from escaping. You look like the demon to talk to, we will talk some more later on” Orly bowed her head and crossed one leg over the other. It seemed Orly had a chip on her shoulder, Michael would have to fix that later on. The next demon crossed his arms over his chest and spoke. 

 

“I go by Bolt, I am the hundreth son of Asmodeus. Some say I move so fast I stop time, but in reality I just freeze it. I’ve used this power in the past to prevent incidents from escalating” Bolt seemed unsure how he’d contribute to the team, but Michael smiled and wrote it down. 

“My brother Amenadiel, has that ability. He used to use it as a means to observe things around him. Other times he’d use it to annoy me” the room laughed. “I believe I can come up with some ways to harness your gifts to help this team” Bolt smiled and bowed his head and looked to his sister who was next. 

 

“My name is Ramal, I am the fifteenth daughter of Asmodeus. I have the ability to inflict pain on anyone I wish” she smiled at Michael and waited for him to ask for a demonstration.

“I will not be needing a demonstration, you can try but I doubt you can get through to me,” Michael waited for Ramla to mentally attack him but she chose Brian as her guinea pig. Brian jumped from his seat and cried in pain, Michael narrowed his eyes on her and flicked his wrist. The connection between the siblings ended and Brian thanked Michael. 

“Brian is not a guinea pig, don’t ever do that again” Ramla nodded her head and apologized to her younger brother. Michael scribbled down her name and power and skipped over himself. 

 

“My Father use to call me Legion, I have the ability to multiply myself by the hundreds. I am also the last daughter, if you wished to know my Lord” she was scared at Michael for some reason, he probably shouldn’t of yelled at Ramla. He mentally kicked himself for getting upset over sibling antics. 

“Why hello Legion, there’s no need to be scared. I’m not going to bite, you are safe here. I believe I’ve heard of you, you have a special place in your sister Mazikeen’s heart” Legion smiled at her sister’s name. “I do believe your gift will be extra useful with our plans” Legion bowed her head and looked over to Brian.

Everyone turned to Brian as it was his turn to speak, the tiny demon stood up as tall as he could and addressed the room. Michael crossed his legs and smiled at his friend, he was curious to know how young Brian was compared to the room of siblings. 

“Uh my name is Brian, I am the last son of Asmodeus” he said softly, Michael hummed at the knowledge and waited for Brian to continue. “I am not truly apart of this team, but I am master Michael’s right hand. I have just recently come into my powers” his siblings leaned forward and looked interested to hear what he had to say. “I have the ability to read minds and enter pocket dimensions” he said the last part so softly Michael barely caught it. The siblings close to him turned to him immediately with shocked faces. 

“Pocket dimensions? How can you be so sure? No one’s allowed to leave this place, did Lucifer knows about this?” his sister Orly rambled question after question, Michael raised his hand and silenced Orly.

“I knew, there’s no need to raise your voice at him” Brian looked scared as he looked over to Michael, he sent Brian a wink. “I’m assuming my brother knew, no one leaves without him knowing. I believe Brian would be a great asset to the team for future trials, but for now I need him by my side” Michael smiled and motioned for the man beside him to talk. 

 

The demon patted Brian’s shoulder and stood up tall in his seat, Michael realized this must be an older sibling then all of them. He showed authority and discipline in a way Amenadiel always entered a room.

“My name is Jax, I am the fifth son of Asmodeus” Michael noticed the name and paid close attention to Jax. “I am the original torturer of the male human Abel. I have taught all my siblings here how to torture. My gift is the ability to immobilize motor functions temporarily” he pointed to Orly sending her leg to dropped right away almost sending her to the ground. Michael chuckled and wrote down Jax’s information. 

“Jax I understand you are the oldest sibling not only to this room but to all now” Jax nodded his head. “I’m hoping a quadrant is big enough for you, you seem the most qualified for the task I have planned. Should you wish to keep Abel as your charge, you may. I can map it out so you can continue to torture him” Jax looked at Michael and nodded his head. 

“I have spent my whole life waiting for the opportunity to rise to a higher level, you honor me my Lord. I trust Abel with no one other than myself. I wish to keep him,” Michael smiled and nodded his head. He looked at his clipboard and tucked it under his chair. He stood up and walked over to the middle of the circle, he gently pulled his glasses off his face and tucked them into his pocket. 

 

“Okay, well that wasn’t too bad. Your Mother and I have gathered you all here today to be apart of something ground breaking” Michael made sure to turn around and meet everyone's faces as he spoke. “I want to level out the playing field. I may not of been born here but I understand a working system. In Heaven, I had siblings who covered districts. I want the same here, this place is massive and I can’t cover it all. You six will cover quadrants of Hell I have mapped out and report back to me weekly. You are in charge of running torture rooms and ensuring your siblings catch glitches in the cycles. Some of you will be working closely with me to help tweak the problems that have been occurring recently. We can’t have souls walking around all willy nilly whenever they want to, this isn’t Heaven it’s Hell. I’m trusting you six with this extreme task, I want to give back and make your lives are easier. Now that your Father is no longer with us and ordering you all around, I feel it’s time to enter into a new age of peace and unity. Does that sound like something you all can help with?” he walked back to his chair and sat down. He wanted to see everyone's face on the plan, he also wanted a moment to steady his pounding heart. This was a huge deal and if they didn’t like it, he just gave these six a motive to challenge him for power. 

All of the siblings looked to Jax for guidance, they seemed to make him the leader seeing as he was the eldest. Jax took a moment to collect everything that was addressed, once he was ready to speak he stood from his chair and walked over to Michael. He pulled out his blade from his back and laid it out on his palms for Michael. Michael grabbed the blade and watched as Jax dropped down on one knee. 

“I have already pledged myself to you my Lord, but I wish too again. For too long my siblings and I have coward under my Father’s reign, I believe this new era will lead to great things” he looked up to Michael and smiled. Michael returned the smile and placed the blade back in Jax’s hands. 

“I am pleased you approve Jax. Since it seems you are now the leader of this operation, it is your responsibility to watch over your siblings and make sure they are doing their jobs. Remember their actions reflect back onto you, I doubt I’ll have to worry about that. Stand my friend, we have plans to go over” he tapped Jax to stand. The demon stood tall and waited for further order. “Jax if you’d be so kind as to step forward and help with the layout” Michael conjured a table and a map of Hell. Jax nodded his head and walked over to the map. The chairs disappeared and everyone gathered around the table. 

 

Hours passed and the six quadrants were layout for each demon. Everyone seemed to be happy with the new territory they were given. Michael had huge plans for the new Hell that was taking form, everything seemed to fall into place for Raguel. If anyone could keep the peace and show order, it was his brother. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a slight tug to his shirt, he looked down to find Brian. 

“What can I do you for Brian?” Michael yawned and pulled a chair up for them to sit down. Brian helped Michael onto his chair before sitting himself. 

“It’s late my Lord, you haven’t slept. Perhaps it’s time to wrap everything up. Everyone is exhausted, even Mother been yawning. We can pick everything up tomorrow” Michael thought it over but his exhaustion won. He nodded his head and Brian walked over to his siblings and told them they could pick everything up tomorrow. One by one everyone finished up their notes and tucked them away. They all gave their Mother a kiss and bowed to Michael as they left the palace.

Brian, Lilith, and Michael were alone within minutes. Brian worked fast to collect maps and paperwork and place them neatly on the table for tomorrow’s meeting. Lilith and Michael said their goodbyes leaving Brian alone with Michael. The tiny demon helped Michael to his room and collected the shedded clothes his master stripped off. Once Michael was sound asleep Brian closed his door and found sleep himself. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "(Somebody) Ease My Troublin' Mind" by Sam Cooke


	13. Are You Bored Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilation of little stories over the years Michael's been in Hell. I have some incorrect quotes in here I just had to use. Happy Shipping!
> 
> Also I’m sorry for the long chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now” - Michael
> 
> "Are You Bored Yet?" by Wallows, Clario

 

 

**One Month Into Hell**

 

_ He felt different, he felt angry. He looked around to see he was in a meeting with Lilith and Brian. He couldn’t understand what it was they were talking about but he knew he was angry. It was like a monster was trying to scratch its way up to the top, wanting to be released. She looked over to him and spoke about hierarchy dominance and how he fucked everything up. He didn’t understand what was going on, he needed fresh air, or any sort of air that wasn’t in the same vicinity as the Human. He tried to calm his nerves by taking deep breaths and exhaling, they didn’t really help but they eased his mind to a point where the anger went from a ten to a solid seven.  _

_ He somehow found himself out in the courtyard and caught wind of voices whispering. He decided to hide in the shadows and listen in.  _

_ “Lord Michael is doing the best he can Siden, home is better than it's ever been.” _

_ “Sure but I keep looking over my shoulder, I haven’t had a good night's sleep since he got here. Lucifer didn’t incite this much fear and he ruled his place for billions of years. Michael just got here and look at us, were dying left and right.” _

_ “Shush Siden, he could be listening” the demon tried to cover his friends mouth, but Siden pushed him away.  _

_ “Let him listen, I want him to know he’s worse than his brother. Michael can…” before he could even finish his sentence, Michael’s stepped out of the shadows. The two demons hutled and bowed to Michael. Anger boiled inside Michael was he walked over to the demon named Siden.  _

 

_ He watched as the both of them shook in fear, he wanted to draw out their paranoia and fear, he reveled in it. Siden and his friend bowed low to the ground so their foreheads were touching the ground. Michael could hear a silent prayer coming from Siden’s friend, it wasn’t a religious one, but a plea. Michael crouched down and listened to the demon beg for his and his friend’s lives.  _

_ “Please my Lord, I beg you, please have mercy. He didn’t mean it, please, please, please my Lord,” the demons voice stuttered trying to talk through his fear. Michael watched as the demon begged, he tilted his head to the side and tried to understand why he’d beg for his friend’s life when he didn’t seem to care. Michael ignore the friend and turned to Siden.  _

_ “Siden, Siden look at me,” he called, Siden didn’t bother looking at him. “Siden, look at me,” once again the demon didn’t answer. Michael’s took a deep breath and then exhaled, “look at me” he yelled. His voice shook the ground and had Siden looking up at Michael with blood shot eyes.  _

_ One moment Michael was yelling and the next he had the demon pinned to the ground under his boot. Michael’s shook his head trying to recall the moments that lead to this specific one but couldn’t recall them. He soon heard the voice of Brian calling out his name begging him to do something.  _

_ “My Lord please just drop the conversation this is just aggravating you more, please step aside and let them go” Brian tried to pull Michael away from Siden but Michael held the demon down with his foot. His anger was a full blown eleven and he wanted to see the life leave Siden’s eyes, Lilith came into his frame and pushed him away.  _

_ “Get out of here now, you’ve done enough. Look at yourself, you’ve turned into your Father.” The words hit Michael like a bucket of ice, he looked down at the demon and stepped back. He looked around and found Morpheus with his arms crossed over his chest shaking his head in disappointment. Michael looked back at Lilith and Brian helping Siden, Morpheus found his way behind him. He placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder and whispered, “You have the Devil in your soul.” _

 

He shot up from his bed covered in sweat, it had been a nightmare _. _ He placed his hand over his heart and tried to steady his heartbeat. Once he managed to calm down his breathing he closed his eyes and laid back down on the bed. It had been a dream a horrible and totally exaggerated dream. He placed his hands over his eyes and tried to understand the dream, he hadn’t been angry at all. He didn’t understand the dream, he sighed and rubbed his temples. Morpheus was playing tricks with him. He knew there was no way he’d be getting anymore sleep for the night, so he kicked the sheets off and walked down to the library to occupy his time. 

Every night from that moment on, he’d get just enough sleep to get him through the day but not enough to slip into the dream realm. It wasn’t the best idea he could come up with but it was enough to keep the Dream Lord off his mind. He was only one month into a thirty year sentence, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

  
  


**Three Months Into Hell**

 

Michael had finally managed to pry his music device from Brian’s hand, it didn’t go over well. Brian resembles a tiny human who had their toy taken away from them. It didn’t sit well in his chest, but he had to do it. Brian was glued to the device too much, his work was becoming sloppy. 

Michael sighed and pulled the device out from his desk. He tapped the screen and saw a photo of him and Brian smiling so hard their cheeks could be mistaken for eyes. He smiled and ran his finger along the photo. Never in his lifetime would he of thought he’d befriend a demon. It was safe to say Brian was his best friend and he loved having him in his new life. 

He swipe the screen and clicked on the music app, the screen came to life and present different named playlists for Michael to choose from. He ran through the lists and tried to find a playlist worth listening to, so far nothing caught his attention. He’d click on a playlist and start the first song only to wind up stopping it and moving onto another playlist. He kept scrolling down until he found the name ‘Classic Oldies’, he smiled and pushed play. 

He stood up from his desk and left the device behind to play. He began swaying to the melodies and humming the tunes. The playlist reminded him of his last visit to Earth, if he could remember correctly it was in the early fifties. He loved the music that came out of the fifties, he walked around the room and danced with himself. The song ended and he stopped his motions, he listened to the beginning of the song and got happy. 

 

“ _ If I give my heart to you, will you give me all your love…”  _

 

He desperately wanted a dance partner but found no one around, he noticed a stuffed bear on the other side of his room and walked over to it. He chuckled to himself noticing it was Brian’s, he picked it up and used it as a partner. He knew he looked ridiculous but he was in the privacy of his own room, he didn’t care. The song ended and he went back to walking around his room. The stuffed bear was gently lowered onto his bed so it could later be returned to Brian. He found that his room hadn’t been cleaned in some time, so he decided he could straighten up his mess. The music helped him keep busy and enjoy his time cleaning. As the music carried on, he sang with the various artists. 

 

_ ‘ _ _ Sincerely, oh you know how I love you _

_ I'll do anything for you, please say you'll be mine”  _

 

Michael turned around as he heard a woman’s voice sing out with the song, he smiled seeing Lilith enter the room. She had a beautiful voice that had him smiling to the Heavens above. She reached out and grabbed his hands, he happily took her hands and began swaying to the song. He kept one hand above her waist and the other around her hands, he was comfortable with her being close to him. They slowed danced in place as the music carried on, Lilith kept her head on his chest as they danced. He pulled away when the song was over and spun her around when an upbeat song started. Laughter filled the room as the two enjoyed their dance session, who knew the Mother of Demons had such cool moves. 

 

**Five Months Into Hell**

 

Michael stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest, he watched as Orly ran her flames across the quadrant lines. Everything was coming along perfectly, the only thing he had left to tweak was the coding for the torture cycles. Falkor came to stand beside Michael, he nudged him to wake Michael out of his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, what was that Falkor?” the demon chuckled and slapped Michael on the back.

“I didn’t say anything my Lord. You looked lost, is everything alright?” Michael nodded his head and slapped Falkor on the back. The hit was so hard the demon stumbled forward, Michael laughed watching the demon struggle to catch himself. 

“I’m fine Falkor, I was just thinking how everything is working out perfectly. How’s the coding going for the new mainframe?” the demon smiled and pulled out a device from his back pocket. 

“Excellent actually, the algorithm is nearly complete” Falkor placed the device into Michael’s hand and happily showed him his progress. Michael scrolled threw the numbers and nodded his head at the new progress. 

“This is great work Falkor, can you come to me when it’s ready? I’d like to see this one through” he nodded his head. He placed the device back in Falkor’s hands and looked back at the fire that now divide Hell. Everything was going as planned, he couldn’t be anymore proud. Michael looked over to Falkor and noticed he was buried in his device, he smiled and wrapped his arm around Falkor’s shoulder and gave him a noogie. Laughter filled the area as Michael continued his assault on the demon. 

 

**A Year Into Hell**

 

After a few months had passed Michael decided to give the music device back to Brian. He agreed to give Brian the device under the conditions that he lays off the device while he’s working. It was to be used for recreational purposes only. Brian happily agreed and went about his days listening to music after his long days of work. 

What Brian listened to on his time off didn’t matter to Michael, that was until he decided to connect the device to his brother sound system. The bass from the sound was loud enough to shake the walls. Curious about the noise Michael headed over to Brian’s room. That’s where Michael made his first mistake, he made his second mistake when he opened the door to Brian’s without entering. 

 

_ “Hump me, fuck me! Daddy better make me choke.  _

_ You better hump me, fuck me. My tunnel loves a deep throat.  _

_ Lick lick lick lick, I wanna eat your dick…”  _

 

Michael eyes bugged out at what he just heard. He looked around and found Brian dancing around the room singing the song. Brian was too into the song to notice Michael presence. Michael didn’t even understand the dance moves the tiny demon was doing, he was horrified. 

“Brian! What in all that’s holy, are you listening to!” Brian looked over and smiled at Michael. 

“I have no idea! But I love it!” He yelled over the loud music. He continued to swing side to side and snap his fingers to the beat. Once the song ended he walked over and paused the next song before it could play. “Can I help you with anything my Lord?” He asked in such an innocent manner. Michael just looked at him horrified, he shook his head not knowing what to say to him. Brian shrugged his shoulders and walked back over to play the music. 

 

_ “All you ladies pop your pussy like this,  _

_ shake your body don’t stop, don’t miss.  _

_ All you ladies pop your pussy like this, _

_ shake your body, don’t stop, don’t miss.  _

_ Just do it, do it, do it…”  _

 

Michael covered his ears and ran out of the room. Brian laughed and sang to the music. Michael could hear the demons voice sing the words “suck this pussy just like you should, my neck, my back, lick my pussy, and my crack” as he exited the corridor that lead to Brian’s room, he bumped into Lilith as he made his escape. 

“Woah there handsome, mind telling me why you’re in such a rush?” She chuckled at Michael, he looked flustered and horrified. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to shake the image of Brian pop, locking, and dropping. 

“He’s… nothing. What are you doing in this neck of the woods? Can I help you wish something?” He ushered her into his room and she’s followed him inside. 

She made herself at home and plopped down on Michael’s bed, he rolled his eyes and stood by his desk with his arms across his chest. 

“I came by to deliver you a gift actually, I know you’ve been avoiding sleeping for too long so I had one of my son’s construct a device to help you sleep. It’s able to mask your presence when you sleep, this way Morpheus stays away from you and you can get a good night's sleep” she pulled the small box out from her pocket and walked over to Michael. 

“You had this made for me?” she nodded her head and opened the box to reveal a silver banded ring with a mahogany obsidian rock on top. “Why do you care if I’m having trouble with Morpheus?” she shrugged her shoulders and placed the box in his hand.

“I can see your work is lacking and you look like shit half the time. It would be nice to have a day to myself without worrying whether or not you’ll fall flat on your ass” Michael smiled at Lilith, he knew she didn’t mean what she said. Michael reached out and grabbed the ring, it was a simple design but he loved it. “It’s beautiful, thank you” he placed it on the fourth finger of his right hand, it was too big making him frown. Lilith grabbed his hand and moved it over to his middle finger, she smiled as it fit perfectly. 

“Much better, I love it Lil. I’ll make sure to keep it on me at all times, hopefully I’ll be able to sleep through the night” he smiled and observed his new ring. Lilith returned the smile and turned to leave. 

“Let me know how it goes, you look like a ghost love. Get some sleep and you’re very welcome” she left the room and left Michael alone to study his new gift.

 

**Third Year Into Hell**

 

Michael was cranky, he missed the open sky and fresh air. He felt cooped up and caged in Hell, he was in need of a chance to spread his wings. He had decided it was best to keep them tucked away in their plane. That decision didn’t set well with his wings, for over three years they remained stiff without having a chance to stretch. Today was a harder day than most, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to pull his wings out. It was a risk having them out around demons, his feathers were the last healing properties he had left. He was cautious to have any fall in the wrong hands, so he kept his wings tucked in and hidden. 

He currently had his back against the stonewall in his room, his wings were begging to be let out. He groaned as they began to unfurl from their hidden plane. Once they were out he relaxed and let his body fall to the ground and let them hang freely. One by one he moved each shoulder to expand his wings. Michale smiled as his wings stretch and moved about. 

He stood up and began messing with his feathers when he noticed some were twisted and out of place. Michael could hear footsteps approach and looked over his shoulder to find Brian gawking at him. He groaned once more as he tried to pull his wings back in, they resisted his attempts and instead fluttered. Brian circled around Michael trying to inspect the powerful wings, he could hear the small demon cooing at him. 

“If you’re going to circle me like an animal can you at least help me out. I’ve left them unkempt for years and they need attention. You think you can help correct my feathers?” Brian nodded his head and stepped forward cautious, he knew how dangerous Michael’s wings could be. Michael dropped down to his knees to allow Brian better access, Brian stepped close to his back and ran his fingers along Michael’s shoulder blades. The action sent chills down Michael’s spine sending his feathers to ruffle about shocking Brian. 

“They won’t hurt you I promise, I just didn’t expect you to start there. It felt nice, can you continue please?” Michael leaned forward and stretched his wings out for Brian. 

“Of course my Lord. Does it hurt when they are misplaced and twisted?” he began ringing his fingers through the feathers helping them fall back in place, he could hear Michael make noises. 

“It feels like a scratch you can’t itch, but since they’ve been like this for so long yes it hurts. Oh, can you run your fingers through that spot one more time” Brian did as he was told and Michael’s wings fluttered once again. The feathers tickled Brian’s face as they moved involuntarily. Brian continued to run his fingers through Michael’s wings sending Michael into bliss as the feathers were righted and placed in their correct positions. 

“I’m almost done my Lord, I just have the right side to attend to” Michael nodded his head and relaxed. 

As Brian was running his fingers along the right side of his wings Michael could hear another set of footsteps enter the room. 

“Oh my, they’re beautiful Michael. What is he doing?” Michael groaned as Lilith made her presence known. He looked over his shoulder and found Lilith reaching out to touch his wings. He pulled one back sending Brian to jump away in panic. 

“Apologise Brian. Don't touch Lilith, I mean it” she retracted her hand and pouted at him. 

“Why does my son get to touch them? Everyone knows he has sticky fingers” Brian shot her a look and stuck out his tongue. 

“He’s helping me and truthfully, he's the only one I trust right now” Lilith snorted and sat down in a chair in front of Michael, she had a better view at what Brian was doing. Michael leaned forward toward Lilith this time spreading his arms out wide to help Brian out more. 

Michael’s wings fanned out with all their glory, Lilith watched as they fluttered and twitched with every touch her son gave. Michael began to moan after a while causing Lilith to smile and look at Michael. Brian didn’t seem to hear him and continued his movements in the same area that caused Michael to moan. Michael’s hands balled into fists on the ground as Brian worked on the feathers that were twisted around the most. Lilith stood from her seat and kneeled in front of Michael, she listened to him continue to moan into the floor. 

“I believe that’s enough Brian, seems Michael needs a break” Brian stopped his movements and looked worried, Michael refrained from lifting his head off the floor. 

“Is that what you wish for my Lord?” Michael nodded his head and continue to ball his hands into a fist. 

Lilith smiled and ran her fingers through Michael’s hair, the touch of her nails running across his scalp made Michael shiver. His wings stretched out and tried to correct themselves all by themselves, the movement was successful. 

“Would you like me to take care of that for you Michael? I’m sure it’s uncomfortable in that angle you have it” she continued to run her fingers through his hair. Michael groaned as his body began to betray him, he shook his head and kept his head low to the ground. 

“What’s wrong with him Mother? I can help you my Lord, just tell me what you want me to do?” Lilith chuckled as Michael continued to shake his head and shift his hips to the side 

“No no Brian, I’m fine really. Can you both leave me so I can deal with this myself” Brian looked from his Mother to Michael in confusion. Lilith just shook her head and ushered her son out of the room. 

“Seems little Michael came out to have some fun without being invited to the party, best we leave Michael to deal with it himself, isn’t that right?” Michael slammed his fist into the floor and groaned. 

“Get out Lilith! This isn’t funny” he kept his face hidden as he made his threat. 

“Oh but it is, just wait till my children find out about this” her laughter rang out and he groaned. 

Once he heard the door close he stood up and readjusted his pants. He looked at his wings and found them to be in order so he called them back. He walked over to the bathroom and started to strip out of his clothes. There was only one way he was going to get rid of his raging boner, he might as well make the clean up easy for himself. 

  
  


**Fifth Year Into Hell**

 

Today was their weekly game night, it was to be held in the Palace. Michael found that spending time with his six advisors would help form a better connection, so he came up with game night. So far it was the best decision he’d ever made, everyone looked forward to kicking back and relaxing. He wouldn’t dream of leaving Brian out of game night so the tiny demon tagged along. Lilith managed to wiggle her way into his game nights after the first three. He was beginning to slowly enjoy having her in his company. 

With everyone in attendance, they gathered around to discuss what game they’d be playing tonight. Legion and Brian were in charge of picking the game they’d be playing, it was currently a toss up between Charades and Cards Against Humanity. They were currently taking a vote on which they’d rather play. 

“Okay, so all those in favor for Charades” the only ones to raise their hands were Michael, Ramal, and Bolt. The rest of the room cheered to of won the vote, Falkor hit Michael on the shoulder for not picking the card game. Michael shrugged his shoulders and went to grab the card box. “Who wants to be the Czar for the first card?” Orly raised her hand and took the box from Michael. 

She went to work dealing out the cards for everyone and going over the instructions. Once everyone was caught up, she picked out a black card and read it out. 

“What give me uncontrollable gas?” she groaned and leaned back into her seat and waited for everyone to hand over a white card. Michael looked at his hand and tried to come up with a funny card to give to Orly. He giggled to himself as he slid his card over to her. Orly collected the eight cards and shuffled them around to keep the owner a secret. She laid them out and laughed at her possible answers. 

“What gives me uncontrollable gas? I have sniffing glue, hot pockets®” she shook her head, “civilian casualties, vehicular manslaughter, mutually assured destruction, chunks of dead hitchhikers, lockjaw, and the Holy Bible. Y'all are fucked up, you know that right?” 

Brian turned to his sister Legion and asked what lockjaw was, everyone heard and started to laugh. Michael was clueless to the joke so he remained silent. Legion patted her brothers back and whispered it in his ear, his mouth made an ‘O’ with her answer. Orly cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

“I’m going with the Holy Bible, who dealt this card?” Michael raised his hand and grabbed her black card. Everyone responded differently as they registered Michael’s sense of humor.

“That’d be me. Didn’t think the Angel would choose that card huh?” he winked at Brian who in turn giggled. “Don’t underestimate me you lot while I’m here, I’m one of you. Come on who’s next?” Jax reached forward and grabbed a black card to read out. 

 

They were playing until someone collected seven black cards. So far Bolt, Lilith, Legion, Brian, and Michael had five black cards. Orly, Jax, and Falkor had four black cards. Which lead Ramel dead last with a total of three black cards. The game was getting intense, everyone had broken out of their shell and revealed their true dirty minds, even Michael. Legion was currently the Czar and she was having a hard time choosing the winner of the black card; How did I lose my virginity? Everyone was looking at the white cards she could choose from and shouting out their favorite. “Bubble butt bottom boys, pork products, my collection of high-tech sex toys, unfathomable stupidity, the Devil himself, the Make a Wish® Foundation, and the Pope.”

She groaned from having such great cards to choose from, in the end she grabbed her favorite and read it out loud, “the Make a Wish® Foundation.” Falkor clapped his hands together and grabbed the black card from his sister’s hand. “Wait okay I want to know who laid down what card. Mom you don’t have to tell me yours I already know yours was the Devil card” Lilith gasped and shot her a look, everyone laughed. 

“For your information no I didn’t, I put the Pope” she turned and winked at Michael. He didn’t know what to do with that so he nervously looked away. Jax raised his hand to being the owner of the Devil card and nervously pushed the white cards into the wastebasket. Michael turned over to him and tipped his head in surprise. 

“I put high-tech sex toys” Ramla addressed flipping her hair to the side in a sassy way. 

“I put bubble butt bottom boys, that was a tongue twister” Bolt said laughing.

“I put pork products” Brian said way to happy for the group. Which left Michael to be the sole owner of the unfathomable stupidity, he shrugged his shoulder to the group. He reached over and grabbed his black card to read out for everyone to hear. 

He smiled down at the card and looked right at Brian, he in return smiled back and looked at his cards. In Michael’s mind he told Brian, “what is my superpower, you better pick a good one my friend.” Brian went to work picking his card while his siblings waited for Michael to read out the card. 

“What is my superpower? Make it a good one guys,” he chuckled and got comfortable. 

One by one everyone laid their card face down and slid it over to Michael. He flipped over each card and read them to himself, there were four cards that were directed right at him. 

“I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now” he pretended to be offended and everyone laughed. “I’m going between these three” he pulled them forward and thought over his choices. Everyone stood up and leaned forward to see what he was choosing between. Legion was furious and started encouraging her siblings to put in their thoughts. Everyone was shouting and giving him a headache, he raised his voice to quiet the room. 

“Order order order! Everyone settle down” Michael roared into the room. Everyone stood still and looked up at Michael. “It’s my call not your Legion” she sneered at him and Michael smiled, he picked up the white card he felt was the funniest and cleared his throat, “What’s my superpower? The winner of this one will have to go to, powerful thighs” he chuckled and Brian jumped up and grabbed his black card. Everyone groaned and accused Michael of playing favorites. 

“Bisexuality” said Bolt.

“Alcoholism” said Jax.

“Flying dildos!” screamed Legion.

“Getting so angry you pop a boner!” yelled Falkor.

“Emotions” Ramla said disappointed.

“Bees?” said Lilith but didn’t seem upset he didn’t pick hers. 

“Seduction!” screamed Orly from across the room. Michael laughed but motioned he wasn’t changing his answer. They all rolled their eyes, Brian reached over and grabbed a new black card and read out for his siblings, Mother, and Michael to hear. 

“I drink to forget, blank” everyone groaned as they all knew their last card would of been perfect for this current black card. 

  
  


**Tenth Year Into Hell**

 

There was a disagreement between Brian and Michael, one in which led to the two yelling at each other from across the courtyard. No one knew why the two were yelling or how it even started but they let it play out. No one had ever dared challenge Michael, not since he killed the twenty-five during his first days in Hell. Today Brian decided to break that streak and go on a rampage seeking a fight with Michael. 

Everyone gathered around and watched as the small demon pointed his finger at Michael and shouted at their King. Michael face was red with anger and he watched Brian call out threats, everyone feared for their little brother. Falkor, Jax, Orly, and Bolt kept their siblings from cycling the pair, they made sure to form a barrier to keep anyone from witnessing the fight. 

After some time Michael lowered his voice and looked around at the crowd they attracted, he scolded Brian once more and pointed to the crowd they drew to them. Brian shrugged his shoulders and spat out words in another language no one could understand. Michael seemed to accept the words and plop down on the ground away from Brian. Jax looked confused but signaled for his siblings to move along and leave the courtyard. Everyone dispersed and left the area, Lilith came running into the courtyard towards Falkor about the scene that just happened. 

“Why are Michael and Brian sitting with their backs to each other?” everyone turned around and found that Brian and Michael were in fact sitting on the floor with their backs to one another. Falkor shrugged his shoulders and looked back to his Mother.

“They had a fight just a few moments ago” he looked confused as Michael slid his hand off to the side and placed his hand on Brian’s. 

“Then why are they holding hands?” Lilith asked pointing to the two sitting on the floor. Falkor shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his Mother. 

“They get sad when they fight, I guess” the two still looked mad but at least they were showing some affection to one another. 

Michael gets up and leaves the courtyard like nothing ever happen. He doesn’t bother to acknowledge anyone as he leaves. Brian slowly get up once Michael has left, everyone walks over to him ready to ask questions. They never get the chance, Brian zips away in a blink of the eye and leaves them with their thoughts. Michael makes his way into his room and slips into bed. The day didn’t plan out like he expected, it went the complete opposite. All he wished for now was to relax his mind with a book. He spent a few hours alone reading his book before he hears footsteps in his room. He decides to ignore it and continue flipping his page and read his book. All of a sudden the bed dipped and something wraps its arms around his torso. He looked off to the side and sees Brian hugging him. He pats the demons head and lets him stay. Brian looked up to see what he’s reading, Michael angles the book down and begins to read to Brian. 

After thirty minutes had passed. he noticed Brian had fallen asleep. Michael puts the book down on his night stand and shifts out of Brian’s grasp. He gets up and scoops him in his arms, the small demons weight nothing in his arms. Michael goes ahead and carries his friend to his room. 

Michael walks in to find it littered with junk and nicknacks, he smiles and moves about the room carefully. He lays Brian down into his cot and tucks him in. He takes the time to look around and straighten up his room for him. Once he’s finished he slips out and runs into Lilith outside of Brian’s room.

“I heard you two had some fight out in a courtyard earlier, what was it about?” Michael made sure to close Brian’s door. He pulled Lilith out of the corridor before opening his mouth. 

“He’s been jumping more and more frequently and he said he entered a new dimension. I got mad and told him he wasn't allowed to ever leave Hell again. He didn’t like the way I ordered him so he yelled back” Michael sighed and fiddled with his ring. “I shouldn’t have ordered him like I did. I just got worried when he told me in front of Orly, she had that look in her eye. She wanted me to strike him, I didn’t have the heart so I made a scene and yelled instead” Lilith nodded her head and led him to the library so they could talk. 

“He’s headstrong and stubborn that boy, it’s good you scolded him. He needs to understand that he can’t do as he pleases without consequences” they sat down on the couch and looked at one another. “Thank you for not hurting him, he’s had a hard time adjusting since Tar’ath’s death. I’m glad he has you to show him right from wrong. You’re somewhat of a Father to him you know, I can see it, he’d do anything to make you proud” Michael looked down at his hands and fiddled with his rings. 

“He made me proud today when he spoke back to me in my language. I rather he sees me as his friend than a Father, that’s too much responsibility for me” Michael stood up and smiled at Lilith. “Feel free to move about the place, I’m finding myself tired after today’s events. Goodnight my dear” he bowed his head and walked out of the room. 

 

**Fifteenth Years Into Hell**

 

He was on his way out to meet with Brian when Lilith called upon him from the main room. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the grandfather clock by the entrance. He felt he could spare some time so he turned in her direction and entered the room. 

“Why hello my dear, what can I do for you?” he looked around the room and found his favorite bottle of bourbon laid on the table with two glasses. 

“Oh nothing, just wanted to know if you’d like to join me for a drink or two” she batted her eyes up to him, Michael narrowed his eyes and smiled. He rolled up his sleeves and readjusted his glasses. 

“With my alcohol?” she shrugged her shoulders “fine, but two glasses no more. I have twenty more years here, I don’t think I can go the whole time sober” he chuckled and took a seat beside her. She grabbed the tumbler and pour them a glass each, she handed Michael his glass. He went to grab the glass and accidentally touched her hand and blushed. Lilith smiled and placed it in his hand. He lifted it up to cheers her and took a huge swig.

“The slightest touch gets you blushing? My my Michael I didn’t know I make you fluster” Lilith sat back and got comfortable. 

Michael shifted away from Lilith and focused on his glass, she kicked her leg out to tap his knee. He looked up at her and pushed her back, a smile escaped from his lips. 

“Shut up, how’s everything going with the new demon’s resources department?” she hummed and drank from her glass. 

“Don’t ignore my question Michael, I’m curious now. Come on it’s only the two of us” she winked at him. Michael was nervous, he wasn’t comfortable with conversations like this. 

“I’d really appreciate it if I did Lilith” she watched as he rang out his fingers. She in no way was letting him off the hook. 

“Nope. Now I’m getting the feeling you my sweet Angel are hiding something from me” the way she said it made Michael want to run away and hide. He ignored her for a good minute until he heard her place the glass on the table. The couch shifted, he couldn’t tell if she got off or if she was moving closer to him. He turned to see her on the table in front of him waiting for him to break down and pour his secrets out to her. He smiled and shook his head, he shot back his glass and grabbed hers. He spinned the bourbon around and shot it back with a wince. 

“Two glasses, as promised. I have to go meet with your son” he stood up and looked at her for a moment. “Have a nice day my dear” with that he walked away and meet up with Brian. Lilith was flabbergasted, she couldn’t believe he left like that. She picked up a glass and poured herself another glass. She lifted to her lips and smiled into the glass, one way or another she’d get him to crack. 

 

**Eighteenth Year Into Hell**

 

Michael couldn’t sleep, his mind was too active in order to sleep. He decided to take a stroll into Bolt’s quadrant to check on Farouk. He hadn’t paid a visit to his rapist friend in some time and was in need of a stress reliever. As he walked the corridors leading to Farouk’s cell he heard the sound of crying, they sounded like a child. He picked up his pace and followed the wimpers echo off the walls, sure enough, he found a small boy hurled in a corner hugging his legs. He pulled out his tablet from his back pocket to check to see if any doors were opened, he found nothing out of the ordinary. He frowned and walked over to the small child. The boy didn’t seem to know he was there so he approached the boy quietly. 

“My boy are you lost?” the child looked up with teary eyes and nodded his head. “I thought so, would you like to come with me? I can take you somewhere less frightening” the child nodded his head and Michael scooped him up. The boy buried his head into his chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. Michael held him close and walked him out of the corridor and to the palace. He didn’t bother getting the boy to talk, he knew he didn’t feel safe. Bolt watched as Michael exited the corridor, he asked questions but Michael ignored them. Bolt followed along and kept his eyes on the child the whole time. 

Once they reached the palace Bolt made sure to inform his sibling to scour their territories for rogue souls, everyone set out and checked. He remained at Michael’s side and watched the child when Michael left to gather things for the boy. He looked like any ordinary boy, he couldn’t smell a single drop of evil in him. He was about to question the boy when Michael walked in holding a giant stuffed bear. Like a fly to light the boy gravitated towards the bear and hugged it. 

“Go get your Mother, I need her help getting this boy to talk. Can you do that for me?” Bolt nodded his head and took off. Michael sat down on the table and watched the boy cuddle Brian’s stuffed bear. “Do you have a name son?” the boy ignored him and continued to play with the bear. He sighed and refrained from pestering the child. He watched as the child bounced the bear around and giggled to himself. The scene made Michael smile, it was short lived when he realized this was a dead child who was mistakenly sent to Hell. 

 

Lilith came bursting through the doors forcing the child to hide behind the bear. Michael turned around and gave Lilith a glare. She rolled her eyes and walked over to them. Bolt stood by and watched as his Mother sat down and brushed a hand through the boys hair. It seemed to relax the child enough to have him drop the bear. 

“Where did you find him again? I wasn’t listening when Bolt told me, I just heard child and came as fast as I could” Michael picked the bear up and moved it away out of the boys reach.

“I found him in Bolt’s quadrant just lying on the floor crying. I already ran a screening, he’s not supposed to be here. I wanted you to get some information out of him before I call for my sister” Lilith nodded her head and placed the boy on her lap. He curled into her side and held her hand. Michael smiled seeing the child warm up to Lilith, she made sure to be gentle with him. 

“No, we wouldn’t want that. Now tell me, what is your name sweetie?” Lilith’s cold exterior melted away and showed her nurturing side. The boy looked up and wiped his eyes dry. 

“Adam ma'am” she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek to dry his eyes. 

“I knew an Adam once, you wouldn’t happen to know him would you?” he thought about her question and then shook her head. “That’s ok sweetie, maybe you can say hi to him for me when you see him. You see that man right there” she pointed to Michael, the boy nodded. 

“He’s an Angel of God, the strongest one I know. His name is Michael, would you mind telling us how you came to be here?” the boy looked at Michael and didn’t answer. 

Michael smiled and nodded his head. The boy tried to look past Michael to see something, everyone looked confused by the boys actions. Something clicked to Michael and chuckled to himself. Adam was trying to look for Michael’s wings, he caught on and unfurled his wings for the boy. Adam’s eyes widen in surprise and jumped off Lilith’s lap. Michael opened his arms and let the boy look at his wings. 

“You’re safe little one, no one is going to hurt you. Do you know how you got here?” the boy ran his finger through Michael’s wings, he giggles from the feel of them. They waited patiently until he stopped and climbed back onto Lilith’s lap. 

“Mama said pain go away” was all he said. Lilith held him close and kissed his head. Michael stood up and prayed for Azrael, the Angel of Death came crashing down scared. Michael kept his wings out and stood tall. She looked to the floor and avoided his eyes. 

“Don’t you dare look away, look at the mistake you’ve made. This poor child was found crying in a corner for Father knows how long. What could you possibly have had going on to abandon a child in such a place” he voice was stern and loud. Lilith held Adam close to shield him from Michael’s anger. Azrael looked up with a sad face. 

“He slipped out of my grasp, I thought he jumped when I handed two kid over to Ezekiel. Michael I’m sorry, please don’t tell Dad. He’ll get so mad, I can’t afford to get on his bad side” she tried walking up to him but Bolt stopped her advancement. 

Michael waved his hand for Bolt to let his sister go, he nodded his head and let her move. 

“Don’t ever let this happen again, take one soul at a time like you’re instructed to do. Don’t lump them all together to save time. If I find another child in Hell I will see to it you’re replaced like I was. Leave me now, take the child straight to Dani she’ll see to it that he is taken care of. Go, I don’t want to see your face here again” she nodded her head and held her hand out for the boy to come forward. He gave Lilith a kiss and walked over to Azrael, he grabbed her hand and waved to Michael. Michael waved back and watched as his sister leave. 

 

Bolt huffed and said something about Angels under his breath. Michael shot him a glare and had the demon retract his statement and left. Lilith corrected her dress and looked at Michael. He pulled his wings back and sat down beside Lilith. 

“Ugh, I hate my life right now” he laid his head back and looked at the ceiling. Lilith chuckled and slapped his thigh. 

“Your Father is getting sloppy, that’s the tenth child that’s slipped under his radar” Michael groaned and ran his hands along his face. 

“Seems I’ll need to run a better security in Heaven as well. I can’t believe no one noticed, I have precautions for these things. Remind me to run security checks with Falkor, that child shouldn’t of been able to enter the quadrants” she nodded her head and made a mental note. 

“Things can’t always go as planned, these things do happen. You handled it the right way” he looked at her and made a face. “Get some rest, I’ll continue your rounds and report back to you when you wake up” she stood up and kissed his cheek. “Sleep well Michael” she walked out and left Michael with his thoughts. 

 

**Twentieth Year Into Hell**

 

Michael had developed a close friendship with all of his advisors, there was no doubt about it. The three he enjoyed spending most of his time with were; Jax, Falkor, and Legion. When he wasn’t in the company of Brian, one could always find Michael with one of the three demons. He was currently having a demon’s night out with them. When Michael first heard about the night he assumed he’d be out torturing some of the worst souls known to man, instead he was in their shared loft drinking Dad awful alcohol. 

“What in the name of Hell is that? It’s awful!” Michael coughed, trying not to let the liquid make its way back up. They laughed and poured him some more, he groaned as he looked at the dark liquid. 

“It’s IPA beer Michael, have you never tried beer before?” Jax said, Michael shook his head and pushed the glass away from him, he wasn’t ready for another glass. Falkor grabbed his cup and sat so close to Michael they were touching knees. 

“It takes some getting used to but you’ll get around to it. It’s the only beer we get down here, seems the humans dislike it just as much as you. The faster you drink it, the easier it’ll get Mike” he slapped his knee and handed him his glass. They clinked glasses and he chugged his drink. Michael made a face but followed Falkors lead. While the two raced to finish their drinks Legion cheered them on. 

Falkor was the first to finish, Michael had two gulps left. Once he got to his last gulp his reflexes decided to betray him, he nearly threw up. They laughed at him but made light of the situation. Legion came around and sat on his other side and rubbed his back. Michael smiled at her comfort but silently told her to refrain from touching him. She backed off and finished his drink. 

“Pretty boy has had the finer things in life, he can’t hang with us Jax. Look at him Falkor, he can barely finish a cup” Legion threw Michael a smug look but winked at him afterwards. Michael shrugged his shoulders. 

“Wait… pretty boy?” He asked dumbfounded, Falkor responded right away not missing a beat. 

“Well yeah. Oh that came out a bit quick” Michael look over to Falkor surprised and smiled. 

“Alright you two stop flirting” she said causing Michael and Falkor to protest. “We’re supposed to be drinking until we regret our decisions, or until one of us can drink Michael under the table. I don’t believe you for one second” she pointed to Michael, “that you have a higher tolerance than us. So game on pretty boy.” 

Jax worked fast and brought them over four glasses of his best ale to start Michael off. He raised the glass up to his mouth and took a sip, he nodded his head with approval and started drinking it. As the day dragged on, they had finished a whole keg before Michael started feeling the effects of the beer. Michael walked over to the homemade bar the three demons had in their loft and started pouring himself another glass for beer. 

 

“Well I’m just saying, the reason my siblings are so up tight is because we were never able to leave the Silver City. You guys here deal with Earth’s most fawl humans, you get a sense of what Earth was like. The wilder side if you will, you get to embrace that. Us “upstairs” don’t get to, I like it here. You guys are cool, like proper cool. Like I’d come back and hang out with you cool” Jax laughed from across the room while Michael continued his rant. “Hey don’t laugh at me I’m your King. I’m the coolest guy in this joint” Michael held his glass in his hand pointing it to Jax, the beer began to spill with every swish of his movements. Falkor understood that Michael was in need of a break and steadied his motions and placed the beer down. 

“And a mighty  _ fine _ King you are indeed my Lord, what do you say about easing off the beer for awhile” Falkor grabbed Michael’s bicep and began leading him to the couch. 

“Where are you taking me?” he looked over to the couch and gave a sloopy smile “the couch? I mean okay, but I gotta warn you I don’t think you can handle this guy” he pointed to himself, Falkor looked perplexed with Michaels newfound confidence. 

“You’re drunk Michael, how much did you even have to drink? I left for ten minutes and you weren’t even like this” he placed Michael on the couch, he plopped down and hummed. 

“I finished a whole keg by myself, Legion said I couldn’t drink it upside down. I showed her, wait where’s Legion?” he looked around paranoid. She was currently on the floor passed out drunk with her head on a pillow. 

“She’s always been a lightweight” Jax said shaking his head. “You good Michael?” Michael nodded his head and looked at Falkor.

“Let's do something” Michael stood up and began looking for something. Both Jax and Falkor stood up cautious of Michael actions. “I’m not a gentle flower, punch me and I can’t even feel it. I’m fine, let's do something reckless. I haven’t made any really bad decisions lately, I’m getting bored” he shot them with his best devilish smile. The look on Michael’s face gave Jax the chills, in that moment he saw Lucifer not Michael and oh how it made him happy to see this side of his master. 

Jax walked up to Michael and placed his hands on the sides of Michael’s head, the action caught him off guard but he allowed it. With no words of warning Jax pulled Michael’s head down and pressed his forehead on Michaels.

“Okay pretty boy, lets cause havoc” Jax dropped his head and pulled back, Falkor came around to wrap his arms around the two males. 

“Oh this is going to be fun. Boys night out with an Angel, this is one for the books lads. Where do we start?” he dropped his arm that hung around his brother but kept his arm around Michael. Jax lifted a finger signaling he’d be back and disappeared into a different room. 

Michael politely shrugged Falkor off of him and pretended to hit his stomach, Falkor joined the game and pretended to throw punches himself. Once Jax returned he came back with a small wooden box. He placed it on top of the counter and pulled out a small bag filled with white powder. Falkor started jumping and play hitting his brother with excitement while Michael reached out to figure out what was in the bag. Jax handed it over and watched as Michael opened the bag and looked inside, once Michael went to sniff the contents he pulled it out of his hands. 

“I wouldn’t do that just yet, wait till we get to our destination then we’ll try the white pony. Until then let's move Legion and head out” Michael nodded his head and walked over to the sleeping demon, he picked her up and placed her on the couch. He made sure to lay her on her side and draped a blanket on top of her. 

 

In the background, Jax pulled out more bag of different drugs and placed them in his jacket. Falkor took a bag or two himself to help his brother out, they were both ready to go and walked over to Michael. 

“We’re heading over to Legions quadrant, since she’s intoxicated and not working it’ll be easier to sneak in. I was hoping she’d get fucked up so we could do this, nice job pretty boy” he backhanded Michael on the chest playfully. “You did my job for me. You get first dibs on everything tonight” Jax lead the way out of the loft leaving Falkor and Michael alone. 

“You know I don’t think I’ll ever be able to understand his humor. Why are we sneaking into Legion's quadrant? It’s not a crime to jump into one another territory” Falkor swung his arm around Michael and pulled him out so they could follow Jax. 

“We know, but little sis doesn’t like what we do in her area. See she picked her quadrant for a reason, she doesn’t let us have our fun anymore. We only get to do this when she’s knocked out. Come on, we have a fun night ahead of us” he left Michael and followed his brother. Michael watched as the two brothers walked off and disappeared pushing each other around, he quickly moved his feet and followed them. 

Legion's quadrant was quiet, the fire line that acted as a wall blazed hot. Jax waited until Michael joined them to part the firewall. Once the Angel was accounted for Jax lifted his knife out of his holster and stabbed his knife into the flames. With as much strength he could muster he lifted his blade up to break the barrier, a slit opened and he motioned for the two to hurry up and get inside. Michael and Falkor rushed in and watched as Jax let go and jump into the other side to join them. The firewall went back to protecting anyone from entering and blazed hotter than before. 

“It’s getting harder to break through Falkor, think you can lower down its guards?” he shook his head and looked at Michael.

“No if I do it’ll ruin the firewall protection, I promise we aren’t doing anything bad my Lord. We only come here to blow off steam, it’s hard now that Lucifer isn’t here anymore” Michael was confused but accepted Falkor’s words. 

“Where are we going?” the brothers ushered Michael into the corridors that lead to torture chambers. Once they reached a door Falkor pulled Michael off to the side. 

“This is a special torture room catered to a soul who lives out his nightmare thinking he killed a man with drugs. Jax found it before Legion took over, that’s how we got the drugs. We use this room to have fun, the soul lives out his torture in a seperate room away from the party so we don’t disturb the cycle. I promise it's safe, I worked on the coding personally. Please Mike, you said you wanted to do something reckless, this is your opportunity. There's no going back” Michael was furious and Falkor knew it, the demon grabbed Michael’s hand and pleaded his case. As the demons warm skin wrapped around Michael’s he relaxed. 

“Fine, but only because I made a promise. Show me what you’ve been hiding from me” Falkor smiled and pulled Michael into threw the door. They were automatically hit with loud music and the smell of sweat. 

 

Jax was nowhere to be seen but Falkor pulled Michael into the room of dancing humans. Michael let himself be guided into the horde of humans, he looked around with fascination. The room wasn’t just a party it looked like a club, there were two different levels similar to his brother’s club. He looked around and took in his surroundings, Falkor stayed close and watched Michael take in the room. Michael was smiling and moving to the music that was playing over the speakers. He was soon snapped out of this thoughts when Jax joined them with drinks in his hands. 

“You may not like beer but I know for a fact top shelf scotch is your cup of tea, drink up Mikey the day has finally begun” he handed the glass over to Michael, they clinked their glasses and drank it in one go. 

Falkor grabbed their glasses and set them on the nearby table. Jax pulled Michael over to the table while his brother pulled a white bag out of his jacket. Michael looked confused while Falkor emptied some on his brother's hand. Jax placed some in the divot of his upper hand and motioned for Michael to copy him. Michael held his hand out for Falkor and the demon placed a small amount in the divot for him. 

“Now you’re going to snort it and I mean all of it pretty boy. Don’t stop, just go through with it” Michael nodded and looked at the white powder. He raised his hand to his face and took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the powder. Michael winced as the substance stung his nose, he could hear both Jax and Falkor do the same. 

Michael rubbed his nose and wiped the powder off the top of his hand on his jeans. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed right away. He turned around to find a human looking at him weird. Falkor grabbed the man and pushed him away. 

“Don’t touch him human, ask before you do it again” the man raised his hands up and apologized. 

“I’m sorry, I only came over to ask him to dance. I saw what you were doing, seems he could use a good time” the man dared step closer, but Jax stopped his advancement. 

“I’m sorry he’s taken for, isn’t that right brother?” Falkor nodded and pushed the man away. 

“Yes he is” he slid an arm around Michael causing him to tense even more. “Run off now, he’s well spoken for” Jax shoved the man away and laughed. 

The arm Falkor had around Michael stayed and began moving up and down his spin. “You okay Mike? It’s okay, we got you. Relax you're as stiff as a log” Jax chuckled at his brother’s phrasing. 

“Oh, how I wish he was” he said under his breath. Falkor shot his brother a glare and stopped touching Michael. 

“Yeah just get the jumps when people touch me without me knowing. I’m good, thanks for the help” both brother nodded their heads and put the cocaine away. 

Michael was about to say something when the drug hit him, he stumbled back and shook his head. Jax smiled at his brother and watched as Michael’s high finally kicked in. 

“Woah, what was that?” Michael said laying a hand on his chest. His heart beat could be felt from under his finger tips. Falkor stepped in front of Michael and smiled. 

“That’s the drug kicking in, how does it feel?” Michael’s eyes were fully blown and he was looking around the room trying to find something. 

“It feels different. I… I have this strange urge to dance, let’s dance” he pulled Falkor out into the dance floor into the masses. 

 

Jax stayed back and watched as his little brother was dragged off by Michael, the sight brought a smile to his face. He waved a bartender over to get him a drink, as she walked over he looked her up and down. The music was blasting loud forcing the woman to lean over, Jax to the opportunity to look at her breasts. 

“Would you be interested in taking the night off and joining me for a good time, I promise it will be worth the trouble” she smiled and looked around looking for any signs of her boss. 

“Meet me in the private room in the back?” Jax smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth. 

“Wise choice, don’t keep me waiting now” he took off and waited for the bartender to join him for a round of fun. 

Michael wasn’t used to the type of music that was playing, it seemed like his dance moves were made for a kids dance party and not a club. Falkor laughed out loud over the music trying to get Michael to copy him, it seemed Michael didn’t understand the dance moves he was delivering. Falkor moved so he was in back of Michael, he laid his hands on his hips and helped him move his hips. Michael moved with Falkor and shook his head as he still failed to understand. 

Michael pulled away and motioned that he was done dancing. They both walked over to the table and were disappointed when Jax was nowhere to be seen. 

“Seems like the drugs wore off one you. Want to try something more mellow? We can go to one of the rooms and cool down” Michael nodded and wiped off the sweat that was collection on his forehead. 

 

The two walked over to an empty room and crashed onto the giant couch together. Falkor pulled out a silver container and pulled out a stick that looked like a cigarette. Falkor laughed when Michael tilted his head off to the side in confusion. 

“It’s a joint Mikey, you really are pure aren’t you? Here I’ll let you have first light” he passed it over to Michael and reached into his pocket to find a lighter. Michael grabbed it and inspected the joint in his hand. He placed it close to his nose and gave it a sniff, it wasn’t a horrible smell. He actually enjoyed the smell it gave off. “Place one half on your lips, I’ll light it for you. Once I’m done that take a small inhale and then exhale after five seconds” Michael nodded and did as Falkor instructed. 

Michael took his hit and handed the joint over to Falkor when he was finished. It wasn’t the taste he would of expected but it wasn’t too bad. Falkor sat back and took his hit, once he was finished he passed it back over to Michael. The two went back and forth until the joint was nothing but a roach. Falkor kicked his feet up on the table and leaned into Michael’s side. Michael smiled and leaned back into the cushions enjoying Falkor’s warmth. 

“I believe my brother left me with you so something would happen but I don’t think you see me that way. Am I correct?” Michael turned his head down to Falkor and thought about what he said. “Hey it’s okay really. I know it’s my little brother you like, no hard feelings really” Michael smiled and pushed Falkor away. 

“Why does everyone assume I like Brian? We’re just friends, can’t two people be extremely close and just be friends?” Falkor shook his head and looked at Michael weird. 

“Oh. Well I do, you’re brother and I are just friends. He’s actually my bestest friend, if that’s actually a thing. I’ll make it a think if it doesn’t exist” Falkor laughed because he knew Michael was already high. He took his chance and pressed on about the subject. 

“So since you and my brother aren’t a thing does that mean I still have a chance with you?” he waited for an answer but Michael didn’t answer right away. 

Michael lifted himself off of the couch to give himself room to think, he wasn’t sure how he felt about Falkor. Sure they shared a lot in common and bonded pretty fast when they first met, but he wasn’t sure if he was attracted to the demon in that way. Michael fiddled with his ring and looked right at Falkor. 

“I’ve never been with anyone before, this is new territory for me. I don’t know what I like, I’m sorry. I can’t give you your answer” Falkor stood up and walked over to Michael, he grabbed his hands and steadied his fidgeting. 

“Hey it’s perfectly fine. If I’m being honest I already saw this coming. Probability is my specialty and I could see this happening without my gifts. I’m fine waiting Mike, really” Michael nodded his head and smiled at him. 

“Thanks, these drugs can really get me out of my comfort zone” he dropped Falkor’s hands and ran a hand threw this hair. 

“Yeah, it's pretty much the point. You want to sit down and wait for it to ware off” Michael nodded and took a seat back on the couch. 

Falkor sat down right next to Michael and closed his eyes, listening to the music that played in the background. He felt Michael sit up and shift over, he paid no attention and let the music take him away. 

“Come on, we got to go. Legion is on the premises. I don’t need baby sister bitching at me, I’ve had my fun. You two better get your asses up before I drop you like flies and carry you out myself. Come on!” both Michael and Falkor shot up and ran out of the room. They ran out of the torture room and into the corridors, they could hear Legion yelling for Jax to come out. He started laughing and ushered them out into the side where they originally entered. They were able to escape before Legion could find them. 

  
  


**Twenty-fifth Year Into Hell**

 

Michael had successfully avoided his advisors for five years now. After his time with Falkor and Jax he had refrained from stepping out of the palace. His behavior didn’t sit well with him after that night, so he locked himself up and refused to see anyone but Brian and Lilith. 

Lilith worries over him like a Mother but he assured her he was fine. Deep down he wasn’t, he was lost and didn’t know how to deal with his feelings. He allowed Lilith to run the show while he was on leave. She seemed extremely happy with her new role, he was glad he had someone to fill in for him while he was in a funk. 

Brian had tried repeatedly to get him to open up but he refused to speak about his feelings. Everyone grew worried about Michael, Falkor tried multiple times to get in contact with him. He didn’t appreciate the persistence and assigned him to do extra work to keep him busy. Brian stayed close and kept Michael company. They’d listen to music, play piano, enjoy a game of chess, and even mule thing over with a drink or two. 

 

Today wasn’t a good day for Michael, he was depressed and didn’t know what to do. Music always helped him get through the days so he turned his device on and played his favorite playlist. He walked around the library and plopped down onto the floor. He didn’t feel like sitting on a chair, the floor was comfortable enough so he stayed on the floor and listened to the music. 

As the music began to play he slipped into a mood and laid down on the cold ground. Somehow Hell always knew how to hit him where it hurts, the next song to play sent Michael into a depression. It was as if the room was taunting him, the song “Heaven knows I’m miserable now” by The Smiths echoed out into the room. That’s where Brian found him, he was currently in the library laying on the floor with the song blasting on repeat. 

“I was looking for a job, and then I found a job” he rang out “and Heaven knows I’m miserable now” he said with such passion he had to cover his eyes. The music was cut off once Brian saw the distress it was causing his master. 

“What… why did you turn it off?” he sat up and looked in the direction of the device. He found Brian with his finger on the pause button shaking his head. 

“My lord you were wailing” he said placing the device in his pocket. 

“I was NOT wailing” his voice jumped a few octaves as he said it. 

“Whatever you say my lord. Shall I reconnect the device to another song, or would you like to continue your self wallow?” Michael rolled his eyes and laid back down on the cold floor. Brian figured he’d allow Michael to continue his self wallow but changed the song. He left the room to give Michael some privacy. 

He needed to get out of this place, he wasn’t feeling like himself. He felt he needed to step out for a minute to maintain a sane mind. He lifted himself up off the ground and flew straight for the gates. He took a deep breath and opened them, maybe he could pay baby brother a short visit. Lilith had things covered for the day, it wouldn’t hurt to get some fresh air and decent scotch. He grinned and took off for his brother’s penthouse.

_______________________________________

  
  


Once he reached the gates he found Brian with tears in his eyes holding the device. Michael rushed up to Brian and dropped to his knees, the demon buried his head into Michael’s chest. 

“You’ve been gone for a month, why would you leave us? We couldn’t find you, I looked everywhere. I thought something bad happened to you. I had the hellhounds searching everywhere” he burst into tears. Michael shushed him and wrapped his arms around Brian. 

“I went to see my brother for five minutes, I forget time runs faster here. I didn’t mean to leave, I just took off without thinking. I shouldn’t of done that I’m sorry” Brian continued to cry and Michael let him. Lilith walked out of the shadows and watched as Brian latched himself onto Michael. She rolled her eyes at Michael’s apology. 

 

Brian’s pulled away and Michael stood up and gave her a small smile. She walked straight up to him and slapped the smug smile off his face.

“Oh no don’t you smile at me, he almost left to go find you. You know how hard it is to catch a child who can jump dimensions. He almost left to see if you were in Heaven” she yelled and pointed her finger at his chest. “They would have killed him if he had found his way up there, he’s a boy Michael. Not your play thing” Michael looked down at Brian, he couldn’t believe he would go to those lengths for him. 

“Brian… you can’t go jumping around we’ve talked about this. I just popped up to see Sam that’s all, it was for five minutes. I shouldn’t have left, I see that now. I still have six more years here my friend, you don’t have to worry” Brian nodded his head and grabbed Michael’s hand. Michael smiled and let the tiny demon walk him back into Hell. 

Lilith shook her head and followed behind, she watched as her son looked up at Michael and held the brightest smile. It broke her heart to know he’d be leaving them soon and wouldn’t return for another hundred years. 

  
  


**Thirtieth Year Into Hell**

Things got better after he returned from his short visit to Earth. He realized these people here cared more about him then he realized. Lilith had come to his room and laid it out for him, he’d hadn’t seen her that upset since she cried over her lost children. He had agreed to spend more time with everyone to get over his depression. In honestly he needed it, they kept him on a cycle to have interaction. Game nights opened back up and he joined the team again. 

Him and Falkor never picked up where they left off but they did spend time with one another. Aside from Lilith and Brian, Falkor showed similar distress of Michael’s disappearance. He kept close to Michael and asked for him to teach him everything he knew. Michael was happy to show off his knowledge, he’d never met anyone so interested with history and the formation of Earth. The two became closer as the years flew by.

Falkor wasn’t the only one to stick to his side when he came back, Lilith was a complete surprise to him. She never enjoyed spending too much time with him, due to his awkwardness. In the past five years she loved to sit down with him and simply enjoy his silence. They’d read books together, play music, and go over paper work with one another. She never complained about his silence, she accepted him for his quiet nature. 

One day Falkor showed interest in Michael’s fighting techniques and asked if he could show him how to fight. Michael accepted and agreed to set some time out of his busy schedule for the two to spend time together. 

 

_______________________________________

  
  


“Alright tighten up your turns, yup just like that. Come on, harder Falkor!” Michael’s instructions rang out from the room. There were grunts and heavy breathing bouncing off the walls. Lilith stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Michael’s voice followed by her son’s panting. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she immediately thought of Michael fucking her son. She had yet to figure out if he had a certain sexual preference, hearing the grunts coming from the room certainly gave her the idea. She shook her head with denial, she could feel her heart tearing in two. She picked up her dress and speed walked to the room Michael and her son were currently residing. 

“Come on Falkor, if you’re going to pin me down you have to put your whole body into it” Lilith was now very worried she was losing Michael to her son. Once she reached the entrance she steadied her hand over the door and thought about entering for a moment. The grunts continued along with slapping noises, she closed her eyes and tried to steady her mind. 

“Agh! Easy Michael I’m not as strong as you. That really hurt” she heard Michael curse and decided she needed to rip the band-aid off. If Michael really wanted the company of her son over hers it would be better for him to know she caught them in the act. She swung the door wide open to find the Michael holding a cloth to Falkor’s head wiping blood off his forehead. The two looked to of been fighting, the were shirtless and dripping with sweat. She placed her hand over her heart to try and steady her breathing, she was deeply attracted to him right now. She was so happy to see her mind was playing tricks on her. 

 

Michael turned his head and lifted his eyebrow silently asking why she was there. 

“My apologise, it sounded like you two were” she trailed off, she was too distracted by Michael’s muscular form. His chest was covered in hair, she was never one for body hair but on him she felt reduced to a puddle. He shook his head and helped her son over to a chair. Falkor groaned as he limped over and took a seat, Michael made sure to check on his cut before he turned to speak with Lilith. 

“I was training him how to fight, I got a little carried away it seems” he grabbed the towel out of his waistband and used it to wipe off the sweat on his face. Lilith took the moment to rack her eyes over Michael’s chest and naval, she bit her lip with approval. She smiled to herself as she noticed his happy trail, what she’d give to see where it lead. Falkor rolled his eyes as he watched his Mother eye fuck Michael. Michael wrapped the towel around his neck and patted Falkor’s shoulder, “Fighting always helped me relax my active mind, Falkor here has been pretty stressed lately. Felt we could help each other blow off some steam” her son stood from his chair and handed Michael his shirt. He was sick of the way his Mother looked at Michael, he needed to sizzle out her flame.

Michael grabbed the shirt and put it back on. It slowly started to collect the sweat on his body. He was oblivious to Lilith’s hungered stares and kept his gaze on Falkor as he spoke.

“Yeah but that wasn’t blowing off steam that was torture. You kept knocking me to the ground and slapping my head. I thought you were on the defence” Michael chuckled and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“I was on the defence but that doesn’t mean I can’t slap you around to keep you focused” he lightly patted Falkor on the chest and pushed him away. “Let’s pick this back up tomorrow, ice that forehead and bring your A-game alright?” Falkor nodded and shot a glare to his Mother before leaving the room. She ignored him and rolled her eyes. Michael watched as the man exited the room, once he was out he turned to Lilith and shook his head. 

“What can I do for you my dear?” he walked away and went to collect his things. She watched him bend over and walk about the room, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. 

“Oh, uh, nothing really” she said nervously, Michael turned around and raised his eyebrow questionly. As much as everyone likes to believe he was oblivious to Lilith’s stares he knew about them, he caught on shortly after their talk about him blushing. “You know your beard is the longest I’ve ever seen it, I’m surprised you haven’t shaved it off yet” the sentence caught Michael off guard, he ran his fingers through his beard and hummed. 

“I actually haven’t had the heart to part with it. I guess I should say goodbye, you know I use to go to Sweeney for a clean shave. Now, well I’m too afraid now. After the whole demon blade barber knife, he nicked my throat with that thing. Brian did warn me but how was I to know he had demon forged blades” he chuckled and itched his beard. Lilith closed the distance between them and grabbed his facial hair.

“Love he kills his clients, hence why he’s named the Demon Barber. This needs to go, it’s getting too long for my taste” Michael huffed and batted her hands away. 

“Alright, well since you’re here do you think you can give me a proper shave? I’m told you can work wonders with a pair of blades” her heart fluttered, she wasn’t entirely paying attention to what he was saying but she nodded her head anyways. He waved a hand in front of her, she looked to be in a trance. “Everything alright my dear? If you’re not feeling well I can ask Brian, he may be a tad small for the job but I can stand by the sink” Lilith shook her head and slide her arm around his bicep. 

“No I can do it. I’m sure I can find that handsome face somewhere under all that hair” she chuckled leading him over to his room. 

Michael pulled a chair into the bathroom and got comfortable for Lilith. She rummaged through his drawers and found shaving blades and clippers. She made sure to wrap a towel around his shoulder to prevent the hair from falling onto his shirt. She grabbed the clippers and turned them on, Michael closed his eyes and let Lilith work her magic. The buzzing of the clippers rang out into the room and did their damage of getting rid of his long beard. Once she found it to be a decent length she ran soft hands ran along his jaw and inspected her work. He kept his eyes closed and he enjoyed Lilith’s touch. 

“You know I quite enjoy this look on you more, it’s still a full beard but its tapered back to your jaw” he opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror and hummed in approval. 

“I do too actually, I’ll keep it. Thank you” he smiled and went to remove the towel but Lilith steadied his motion. 

“Nuh uh, I’m not finished. Sit back” he looked at her with questioned look, but she ignored him. Lilith ran her hands through his thick locks of hair and tested its length, Michael grabbed her hand.

“Easy Delilah, I wouldn’t want to end up like Samson” he said jokingly, she smiled and decided to play along. 

“Oh is that so Samson? Now tell me” she walks over to stand in front of him “what is the secret to your strength?” Michael bellowed out a laugh and shook his head. 

“Since I’ve seen Brian cut your hair before I know your strength still remains intact” she smiled and ran her fingers through his curls once more. “So now I’m wondering how one as strong as you could lose their strength” Michael shrugged his shoulders and looked at her. 

“Maybe a kiss from a human?” she teased, she watched as Michael’s adam apple bobbed. She threw caution to the wind and went for it, she leaned forwards and ran a hand along his trimmed jaw. She closed her eyes and slowly placed her lips on Michael’s.

He tensed as she laid her lips on his but didn’t flinch away. She moved his lips to get him to respond, he kisses her back like she intended. She smiled at her success and pushed his legs apart to slip in between, Michael did so and tilted his head back to meet her kisses. His hands moved the arm rests to her hips as they continued to kiss. Before anything could escalate, Lilith pulled away and ran her hands along his jaw. He looked up at her and smiled, he seemed to understand and kissed her palms. 

 

“Should I test my strength to see if I still have it?” she bit her lip and stepped aside to continue their little charade. Michael stood tall and cracked his knuckles, Lilith watched as Michael put on a show and stretched his arms. She rolled her eyes at his attempts and yelped once he lifted her up with one arm wrapped around her waist. “Seems I still have my strength, you’ll have to try something else my dear” he smiled up at her and kept her in his arms.  

“Pitty I was hoping I could over power you and keep you as my personal slave” he placed her down and chuckled at her words. He knew she was kidding but apart of him hoped she would.

“Maybe one day my dear,” he sat back down on the chair and draped a towel over his shoulders. “I’m sure you can work wonders on my hair, I wouldn’t say no to a haircut” she smiled and picked up a pair of scissors. She went to work shortening his sides and keeping the top heavy with curls. She brought the clippers back out and cleaned up the back, once she was done she stepped out of the way for him to see. 

He stood up and leaned into the mirror to see her work. He looked at it from every angle and smiled. 

“I love it Lil truly, who knew you were a hairstylist,” she came to stand in front of him and play with his hair. 

“I didn’t have the heart to chop your curls off, I love them too much. I’m glad you love the haircut” Michael wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. 

“One more kiss before Brian comes looking for me” she nodded her head and placed her lips on his, He let his arms travel up and land on her cheeks, he deepened the kiss before she could pull away. Footsteps followed by creaking of wood forced them to pull apart, Michael watched as she pulled away and walked across the room. Brian entered shortly and gasped as he noticed Michael’s new appearance. 

“I love the new look my Lord, did you help Mother?” she nodded her head and tried to hide her smile, Michael chuckled and walked over to Brian.

“I have to shower, mind helping your Mother out with the cleaning?” He nodded his head and walked off to find a broom. “Until next time my dear, I look forward to our reading session” he smiled and exited the room. Lilith smiled once more and watched Michael leave. She knew she had to watch out, he was leaving soon. The last thing she wanted was for Michael to leave and never come back. 

 

 


	14. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will always” he reached out to grab Lucifer’s face, “I repeat always be there to hold you up when you need help. You just say the words and I’ll be there.” - Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for long chapters, this is is moderate. Hope you all enjoy, happy reading!
> 
> Todays song title is brought to you by Lizzo. Sue me, it's Fuckin' catchy as Fuck.   
> I imagine Brian playing this on repeat annoying the Hell out of Michael.

 

**Silver City**

 

Raguel couldn’t take Charollet’s yapping anymore. She was driving him crazy with her knowledge on human law, he needed a break. 

“Charlotte” she just kept talking, “Charlotte” again she kept talking, so he raised his voice “Charlotte!” finally she closed her mouth. Oh the Heaven swept when she stopped. 

“Thank you dear. Mind if we take a break and continue this tomorrow?” she nodded and packed up her notes. 

“Don’t forget what I told you. You need to address Gabriel and seek an audience with God” she shot him with her best mom stare and left the room. 

He exhaled and collapsed onto the chair. That woman was going to be the death of him. He knew she was right, he had to take all the evidence they collected and seek an audience with his Father. He just couldn’t do it now. He had to prepare for his time in Hell. 

Raguel was nowhere near ready for his session in Hell. He started to question whether or not he should take over for his brother. He kept getting a terrible feeling Michael wasn’t fairing well. If Michael couldn’t handle Hell how was he supposed to fair. He stood up and looked over his notes he’d been drafting up with Charlotte. Ever since she found out about Lucifer’s fall, she made it her mission to throw the book at his Father. He always thought the trial was delivered with justice, but it seems his brother never received a fair trial. That’s what Charlotte wanted him to address to his Father. 

This new revaluation was enough to shake the Heavens. This was the piece of evidence Michael was looking for. If he came forth with his notes he was sure God himself would interfere. He didn’t want his Father raining Hell upon him. If one was to question God’s motive they were cast out, Lucifer was the prime example of that. 

What Charlotte was stating would cause another rebellion. One he wasn’t ready to be apart for the sake of a rogue brother. So he kept derailing her and sending her away. He knew if he went to Gabriel he’d be dismissed. Law was his position and he was to deliver it in the word of God. The only thing wrong with that, was he hadn’t heard from his Father in so long he’s forgotten what those words even were. 

He shook his head and banished those thoughts. He was Raguel, justice seeker and upholder of law. If new evidence on a case was presented he was responsible to seek justice. He just wish it didn’t have to involve his family. No wonder humans were advised to not get involved in cases that involved people they knew. He sighed and got up from his chair. He collected his papers and put them in his folder. A gust of wind filled the room, he looked up and saw his sister sitting on the table. Dani gave him a smile “Getting ready to head out? Did you think you could leave without saying goodbye?” she playfully pushed his shoulder. 

“Never, you know that. I was just going over the rest of a case. Seems Heaven will have to wait for this one to be justified” he placed the folder under his armpit and made his way over to the door, Dani followed. 

“Is that your case on Luce? Rag you really shouldn’t be walking around with that information. Here give it to me” she opened her hands to receive it. He clutched the folder under his armpit.

“No Dani, it’s worse for you to be found with it. I’m taking it with me, I’m taking a break. You and Charlotte should do the same. Keep an eye on her for me, will you. I know she won’t let it go until I present myself in front of Gab” she nodded her head as they exited the library.

“I promise, just please take care of yourself down there. They may have seen your demonstration of strength, but it seemed unstable when we arrived. We don’t even know how Michael is doing, he’s never responded back to our prayers. I’m worried about what we’ll find.” The two of them were in the park walking along a pond. 

“I’ll watch my back I promise” he gave her a smile. “You know I’ve noticed he hasn’t responded back as well. Maybe he has his hands full” he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. His lips moved side to side as the hands ticked.

Dani shot him a look, “Rag Michael isn’t weak, nothing can keep his hands full. Somethings wrong, can’t you sense it?” she grabbed Raguel forcing him to stop looking at his watch. The pocket watch dropped from his hands and hung from his waist coat. He grabbed the chain pulling it up so the watch was back in his hands. 

“I have, I told you that but Michael has been unpredictable for some time now, maybe he simply thinks responding back would show he regrets his decision” he looked around the park and started walking, Dani was starting to make a scene. She watched in surprise as Raguel left her standing in the middle of the park. She huffed and followed after her brother. 

Their younger siblings could be found convering on the grass. Raguel shook his head and stared at them as they walked by. 

“Can you believe it, they’d rather lay around doing nothing than help us out. Michael didn’t even try to use his influence” he was by the small group of siblings and sneered at them. No one paid attention to him and Dani.

“He didn’t want to pressure the others, it’s their choice Rag. You know Michael is big on free will right now” Raguel rolled his eyes and flipped off the group, he continued to walk around the park.

“Free will isn’t for us, Father didn’t create us to run on free will. That’s for the humans, and look what happened to them. They are killing themselves and Father’s work.” Dani had enough, she grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“Yes, but it was their choice. Take that away and you will be a dictator” Raguel shook his head in shock as his sister uttered out her words.

“Where did you learn that word?” he shot her a stern look. She folded her arms across her chest and gave him her best stare.

“Charlotte. That’s what Father is, he dictates us to do what he wants. At least he use to” she was getting bolder by the decades, Raguel was worried. First the gender change now talking to humans about free will, it was too much to look past.

“Mind you tongue Dani, I told Michael to watch his. If this gets out the two of you are in trouble. I don’t want this to turn into a trial.” Dani pushed him as he dared to threaten her. 

“Listen to yourself. Did you even pay attention to the information Charlotte told you? Father has manipulated us. We are pawns. Luce was right. The truth hurts brother, but you need to open your eyes and uphold the law, not Father’s.” she walked off and left Raguel with his thoughts. 

 

He stood their clutching his folder in the park. Dani made a big enough scene for his siblings to look over, but he managed to shield their conversation. He sighed and continued his journey to his quarters. Dani was right, Father had decided Lucifer’s fate before he even had a chance to review his case. He let his Father use him as a means to trick Lucifer into releasing himself willingly just for him to cuff his brother. He shook his head, he needed to forget the case until he was in Hell. His thoughts weren’t safe here, Father always knew when he was working on something. He didn’t need Gab snooping around asking questions. 

He finally reached his living quarters and placed his folder on his desk. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw someone in his chair. 

“Give me some warning next time, will you?” he clutched his chest trying to calm down. “What are you doing here Raphael?” the Angel in question smiled in his seat, chuckling at his older brothers scared face.

“Oh that was priceless. What has you so jumpy brother?” Raguel laid his hands in front of him showing him he wasn’t expecting anyone. “Apologise. I came to help.”

“Help with that exactly?” Raguel grabbed his folder before Raphael could touch it. He kept it close to his person and set it down in his safe. Raphael paid no attention to his brother. 

“With Michael’s crusade of course. He’s been gone for sometime now, I’m surprised he hasn’t returned.  Rumor has it Gabriel doesn’t know, other rumors say Father forbid him from chasing after Michae l” Raphael leaned forward into his seat. “Now which one do you think it is?” 

Raguel didn’t answer right away, he was informed that no one was to tell Gabriel. It was possible his brother had yet to hear about their mission, but it wasn’t that easy. Their siblings loved to gossip, secrets don't stay secrets for long here. He pulled his pocket watch back out from his pocket and checked the time, he bobbed his head up and down. He still had time to pack and have a conversation with Raphael. 

“I doubt Gabriel is still in the dark about Michael’s absence, we both know he likes to play fetch when it comes to Michael” the thought interested him, he hummed and placed his watch back in his pocket. He pushed his brother out of the way and  wrote something down on a piece of paper, he quickly tucked it into his pocket to give to Michael for later . 

“Yes, shame really how embarrassing it must be to be dragged back like a criminal by a younger sibling. I can’t believe Michael let’s him get away with it, if I was him I’d have punched Gabriel in his smug mouth for disrespecting me like that” Raphael was one of four siblings to of witnessed one of Michael’s incidents. It never set well with Raphael and Raguel, how Michael had to be detained when he returned from Earth. 

“It’s the chains we used on Lucifer, they’re the only thing to weaken Michael. Last I heard, Michael cracked them on his last visit. That’s how we got the huge crack running through California, Gabriel was an idiot for rushing after Michael. Seems big brother showed him who's boss, ever wonder why Gabriel carries his sword by him at all times?” Raphael slapped the desk and laughed.

“Good for Michael, I think Gabs due for another smack down. I tried to go see Father not to long ago and I couldn’t even make it up the stairs. I’ve always been able to deliver my reports into the slots outside Father’s office, now I can’t even make it up the stairs” he rolled his eyes and sank into the chair. 

“I tend to stay out of his wing no a days, since nothing needed my attention. When Amenadiel comes back maybe he can get Gabriel to ease up a little, I wouldn’t worry too much about it” Raphael waved his hand in the air, dismissing Raguel’s words.

“So where is big brother, Michael” he stated, he already knew where Amenadiel settled. “I expected to see him again before everything started, I’ve been waiting for him to fill me in on the deets about Lucifer” he flicked pieces of dust off Raguel’s desk waiting for him to speak.

“He took the first shift after Lucifer left Hell. I’m next, I was just getting my things together before I met Michael at the gates” Raguel collected a few trinkets and placed them in a bag. Raphael studied his brother and watched him move around. 

“Why was Michael the first? Shouldn’t Amenadiel of been Lucifer’s successor, surely he could have spared the time, he’s watched the gates before” he stood up from his seat and pushed the chair away. He came to stand in front of the desk and watch Raguel shuffle around placing items in a bag. 

“Michael made it very clear he wanted to go first. Plus Amenadiel has his son to watch over” Raguel continued to place items in his bag, he hadn’t noticed Raphael in back of him. Raphael tipped his head to the side weighing the statement in his head. He knew about Charlie, but didn’t understand the need to constantly be by the child's side. 

Raguel grabbed his bag and placed it in front of his door. When he turned around he noticed Raphael leaning on the desk, he came and stood beside him. “Why are you all of a sudden interested with our whereabouts, you made it quite clear you were on the fence about helping us” Raphael shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I admit I was on the fence before, but I thought it was a trick for Michael to get his powers back. He said he’d fill me in when he came back from seeing Lucifer, I’ve been waiting patiently. Seems big brother got busy” he sighed and turned to Raguel. “Have you heard from Michael at all? I got this weird prayer that mentioned Hell, but it didn’t sound like him. It gave off his presence or something similar, I can’t remember much about Lucifer so I’m not sure if it was him” Raguel turned to his brother and grabbed his shoulders, Raphael was taken by surprise.

“What did it say? I haven’t heard from him since I left with Dani. We’ve been trying to get in contact for awhile now, we’ve heard nothing but silence. Do you think he’s hurt? Why didn’t you inform any of us?” he let go of Raphael and began pacing. He rushed over to his bag and picked it up. He went to open the door but Raphael used his powers to shut the door and prevent him from leaving. 

“Relax brother, I doubt Hell can keep Michael hostage. If anything he’s having too much fun, you remember the duel between Mazikeen and him. Imagine the fun he’s having kicking their asses, he’s probably having one lick his boots at this moment.”

 

___________________________

 

**HELL**

 

“No no no. You can’t move your knight four spaces and then say checkmate at the beginning of the game. Come on, you remember the rules. Play correctly, Brian” the tiny demon huffed and moved his pon over one space. Brian didn’t like playing chess when he was forbidden to read Michael’s mind. It made the game harder to understand, he rolled his eyes as Michael smiled and took his pon off the board. Brian groaned and moved another one into place. 

 

___________________________

 

**SILVER CITY**

 

Raphael laughed at the imagine of his big brother giving demons Hell. Raguel shook his head with disapproval, he knew Michael wasn’t like that.

“So you want to help Michael now?” Raguel wasn’t happy with his brothers sudden change of heart but the more siblings they got to help meant less time for them to spend in Hell. 

“He’s the eldest now” he shrugged his shoulders “I go where Michael goes, apart from popular belief we’re actually quite close. Put aside the power grab and we’re good chums” he came to sit back down on the chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and shot Raguel a smug smile. Raguel looked at his brother and studied him, he’s never known him to be friends with Michael. All he cared for was his job and his new healing abilities. Something must of caught his attention because Raguel had his wings out and in attack mode. The tips of his right wing was against Raphael’s throat. 

“Easy brother” he lifted his hands in surrender. “I came in peace. Put them away before you regret it. I seriously want to help. Not so much for Lucifer, I could care less for our wayward brother. Michael is my main interest, he’s been off lately.” Raguel could see the concern in his brother's eyes, seems everyone was on edge with Michael’s silence.

“You’re really that worried about Michael? Is it that bad, should I be worried?” he put his wings away and pulled his watch back out to check the time. He was running out of time, he needed to leave soon before Lucifer got restless. 

“I don’t know yet, I’ll know more when I see him. It’s hard to check in on him when he’s in Hell, it’s like a storm cloud. It’s not clear, I wonder if Lucifer placed it there” Raguel sat on the desk and looked at his brother. 

“Will you bring him home once his shift is over?” Raphael shrugged his shoulders and pushed a pen across the desk.

“I would like to, but something tells me he won’t come willingly. I’ll offer my services to him if he’ll have it. I wouldn’t dream of forcing him back here, I’ve seen the way he gets when Gabriel brings him back” Raguel nodded and stood up, Raphael followed and hugged his brother. 

“Take care of yourself down there. If you need anything call for me, I will ask around for more to help. Once you are back, seek me out and I will bless any suffering you are having. Truly brother take care” he let go of Raguel and laid a hand on his head and chest. A short prayer was given to Raguel to aid him with safe travels and a guidance of peace of mind. He left, leaving Raguel to dwell in his thoughts. It left a tingling sensation all over his body. Raguel picked up his bag once again and flew to the gates. Ezekiel bowed his head and opened the gates. 

“Tell Dani I will be back and fill her in when I return” Ezekiel nodded “wish me luck Zek.”

“Good luck brother.” He flew past Ezekiel and down to Hell where he’d find Lucifer with his back against the gates waiting for him. 

 

___________________________

 

**HELL**

 

It had been two days since he’d last seen her, not because he was ignoring her. He had to prepare his advisors for the switch off, seems like time slipped his mind. He sent out a message for Lilith to meet him in the library, she happily responded saying she’d meet him in ten. It was new for him, he’d never let the small gestures or signals go answered from Lilith. That day though, she looked beautiful beyond compare. A true vision of beauty he couldn’t shake from his mind. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he decided not to hold back anymore. All he knew was that he was finally ready to pursue things with Lilith, he truly liked her and felt he could have something with her. 

He got up from his desk and grabbed a book to take with him. Before he left the room he looked at himself in the mirror, he corrected his clothing and made sure his outfit was appropriate. He caught on early that Lilith appreciated his simple clothing choices, she hated when he dressed like his brother. So he stuck to t-shirts whether they were long or short sleeved and a pair of pants. He looked at himself once more and made sure to mess up his hair. He badly wanted Lilith to run her fingers through his hair to correct its placement. His heart fluttered with the possibility. 

He smiled to himself in the mirror and walked out of the room into the library. She was nowhere to be seen so he walked over to the couch and sat down. He placed his book on the table and looked around the room. He would be leaving soon, in three days time. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he would miss this place. He was lost in thought when Lilith came strolling into the room. He immediately stood up and smiled as she walked up to him. His heart was hammering into his chest, it must of shocked his body because it forced him to cough a bit. Lilith smiled and knocked her book into his chest. 

“Don’t you dare say I look you breath away, don’t go all mushy on me Michael” he chuckled and rubbed the spot she assault him. 

“More like knocked the air right out of me, how are you my dear?” she lifted her hand for him to kiss it. He gladly grabbed it and kissed her hand, she smiled at his actions. 

Instead of lowering her hand she let it rest on his jaw, her finger ran through his facial hair giving him chills. “I’m actually in a good mood, you caught me at a good time” she reached up to kiss his cheek. “What is going on with your hair? Don’t you own a mirror? Come here” she pulled his head down and fixed his hair. He hid a smile as she played into his trap. She ran her fingers through his hair in order to fix it the way she wanted it. Once she was done she motioned for them to sit and Michael obeyed. The two sat down and made themselves comfortable on the couch. It was a small couch, both were able to have their own arm rest and still be able to be close to one another. 

“I’m glad I caught you before I left, I know how we can go days without seeing one another. It seems these days are narrowing down on us” he tried to keep a neutral face about the topic but his facial features betrayed him when Lilith looked away from him. He scooted closer to her and placed a hand on her knee. She refused to meet his gaze so he pulled her head over to his direction. “Lil please, I’m trying to say I would like to spend them with you” she slapped his hand away but kept the one on her knee in its place. 

“I thought you brought me here so we could read, not talk about our feelings” she looked over to him and saw the stupid sad look on his face. “Fine, fine. I’m sorry” she turned her body to face him, she grabbed his hand that was on her knee and locked her fingers with his. 

“I sent the kids on errands for the day, Brian especially. We have a proper day to ourselves” she cast a smile over to him and lifted her eyebrow in question.

“The kids? You do realize they’re mine not yours” he shrugged his shoulders that caused her to laugh. “Does this mean you’ve finally accepted your role as Father to them? I’m sure I heard Legion call you dad the other day” his eyes bugged out and panic, she hit his chest and started to laugh. “Hey you said kids, I guess you could be my new husband. You’re a Hell of a catch, strong, charming, smart” she brushed his hair out of his face, “I have to see how good you are in bed but nonetheless I’m sure I can make due with your looks alone.” Michael bellowed out a hearty laugh. 

“Oh you are a prize in itself, my dear, I think I’ll miss you the most. Don’t tell Brian” she smiled at his statement. He leaned forward and went to kiss her cheek, she moved the last second making their lips touch. He gave her what she wanted and kissed her. 

He rested his forehead on her and closed his eyes, she did the same and stayed quiet. 

“I meant what I said earlier, I made sure the kids were occupied so it’d just the two of us until I leave. Brian may pop up here and there, but other than that it's just the two of us. Figured we could read, dance, and play some piano. Something like that, you know. Anything in your company I’d like Lil” he opened his eyes and kissed her forehead. She smiled and pulled back to stand up. 

“Well since we have all this free time and you went through all that trouble, I’m sure I can squeeze you in” she held out her hand for him to take it, he did and she helped him up. 

“If you’re to busy my lady, I wouldn’t want to disturb your schedule” he tried to keep his face neutral but he couldn’t, his smile shined bright. 

“Shut up you goof” she playfully hit his chest “how about a dance? A slow one, so I can control those wild hips of yours “ he chuckled and pulled her close to him. 

“You love the way I dance, don’t think I don’t see the way you look at me” she turned her head away from him “mhmm see, I know you” they both laughed. 

He reached into his pocket and retrieved his music device, she grabbed it out of his hands and connected it to the speakers. She kept him at arm's length so she had control over the music choice. He huffed and let her control the music, he smiled as he watched her try and find a song. Once she found the song she threw the device on the couch and swayed to the beat. He opened his arms and she moved into them. The two moved slowly to the music and let the song take them away. They continued to dance until Brian came walking in asking if Michael needed anything. He shook his head and sent him on his way. He didn’t want anymore disruption so he walked over to the doors and locked them. Lilith shot him a wicked smile but he shook his head and held out his hand. 

“Naughty girl, keep your hands where I can see them. I’m a gentleman, my dear” she laughed and grabbed his hand so they could continue dancing. 

 

___________________________

  
  


Problems prung up shortly after their dance session, forcing Michael and Lilith to cut their time short and step back into their jobs. He was disappointed but he knew it was too good to be true. Lilith tried her best to visit him but when she did he was out dealing with a problem. It was his last day in Hell, the hours were closing in on him. He began packing his clothes, he didn’t have much but the clothes he collected were his favorites. He had his bag packed and placed by the door in a matter of minutes. His heart was heavy with sadness, he didn’t want to leave. He knew he had to, his brothers were probably waiting by the gates by now. He placed his bag by his door and walked out. 

As he started to make his way out of the building he found Brian creeping around the corner moving his bag. He stopped in his tracks and watched the tiny demon try to remain hidden. He chuckled to himself and finally decided to open his mouth when he noticed Brian was trying to hide his belongings. 

“And where do you think you’re going with my bag Brian?” the demon stopped in his tracks and turned around to find Miichael with his arms crossed over his chest trying to conceal a smile. Brian snapped his fingers and sent his bag disappearing into a void. 

“Nowhere” he simply said trying to look innocent. Michael hummed and started to walk out the building once more. Brian tailed him as he walked out of the palace. 

“My Lord” he called, his voice was so soft Michael barely registered Brian voice. 

“Yes Brian?” he slowed down his pace and let Brian catch up to him. The two walked side by side to the gates. 

“Do you have to go? Why can’t you continue your work here instead of master Lucifer” Michael looked ahead and thought over his response. He stopped in his tracks and faced Brian. 

“My brother isn’t coming back for this session, that my brother Raguel. Sam will pick up after him. I don’t want to go either my friend, but my place isn’t here” Brian looked heartbroken and started to cry. Michael looked away as he started to think of his days without his friend. Brian collided with his hip and hugged him tight, Michael let his arms wrap around the demon. 

“I have to go meet up with my brother Brian, it's best you prepare for the switch over. Go, I’ll call for you when I’m heading out” he tried to push Brian away but the demon kept an iron tight hold on him. He summoned his wings to try and frighten him but nothing happened. 

He knew this brothers were at the gates, he could feel their presence. He tried once more to pry Brian off but failed to make him budge. He sighed and held an arm around him, if he wasn’t going to let go he might as well take him along for the ride. 

  
  


____________________________

  
  


“Brother” Raguel said acknowledging Lucifer. Lucifer was currently nursing a cigarette. He took two more puffs out of the thing before he discarded it on the floor and put it out. He fixed his cufflinks and looked over to his brother. 

“Raguel. How is the Silver City?” he walked over and stood on the side of his brother facing the gates. The two of them waited patiently for Michael to open them. 

“Quiet, nothing ever happens anymore. Charlotte says Hi by the way” he said turning his head to the side to address his brother. 

“It was always a boring place, you’ll have your hands full here. I hear Michael has prepared it just for you” He smiled at the mention of Charlotte, but didn’t bother to respond.

“You’ve heard from Michael?” he dropped his bag and turned to face his brother. 

“Yes” Lucifer raised his eye in a questioning form.

“He hasn’t responded back to us in the Silver City. We started to worry” he looked at his brother puzzled that he too wasn’t worried. 

“Yes, seems those don’t get answered when you’re down here. If you are in need of any help you call for me or Amenadiel, is that clear? If this is too much for you, you need to call.” There was a seriousness to his voice that scared Raguel. Hell couldn’t possibly be that bad. He nodded regardless and looked forward waiting for their brother to show up. Minutes went by and soon turned into an hour, Lucifer was getting restless. 

“Where the bloody Hell is he?” he shook the gates trying to open them, but they didn’t budge.

“Do you have the key?” Raguel asked, Lucifer turned around and looked at him as if he was an imbecile .

“Key? There’s no key. He’s done something that won’t allow me to enter. We’ll have to wait or get attacked by the hounds. They may be loyal to me, but they are trained to attack if someone forced their way through,” he kicked the gates and sat down on a nearby boulder. 

He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his cigarette case, he pulled out another stick and lit it. He tilted his head back and he inhaled its rich flavor. He let the smoke settle into his lungs and take shelter. Once he was ready to exhale he plucked the cigarette off his lips and blew the smoke towards his brother. He was surprised to see Raguel not complain, so he held out his case for his brother to take a stick. Raguel grabbed the silver tin and pulled one straight out. He passed the case over to his brother and waited for a lighter. Together they sat in silence and enjoyed their death sticks.   

 

Michael came crashing down from Father knows where, carrying a small demon. He opened the gates with a quick wrist flick to let his brother inside. 

“Apologies brothers. I couldn’t get this one to let me go. So I figured I’d just have to leave with him attached to me” Brian clung to his masters leg, holding on for dear life. He wasn’t aware they weren’t moving anymore.

“Brian we’ve landed, you can let go now” still he held on “Brian” still nothing. He finally had to pry him off to get him to release. 

“I’m terribly sorry, my Lord” he turned around to inspect the area. As soon as he saw Lucifer he smiled and beelined for him. “My Lord you’ve returned!” He ran to Lucifer and attacked him with a hug. Lucifer wasn’t having it and tried to push him away. 

“Easy Brian, he’s just here for the switch off remember” Brian let go and walked over to Michael’s side. 

Lucifer dusted off whatever he thought Brian had on him off of his suit. 

“I see you’ve lost respect while I was gone. Have you been this disrespectful since I’ve been gone?” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red with the intention to scare Brian shitless. The reaction was received sending Brian to cower behind Michael. 

“Easy brother, he’s my friend. We’ve grown to enjoy each other's company. I’ve given him free range to act accordingly” Michael place a hand on Brian’s shoulder and smiled down to him. 

Raguel watched the scene with fascination, he’d never know his brother to show such affection to anyone. He realized he must have spoken out loud because he had three sets of eyes on him looking at him to finish something. He acted fast and cleared his throat to speak.

“Treating demons as equals, my Michael. Hell must have changed you” Michael shrugged his shoulders and patted Brian’s head. Brian beamed a smiled up to Michael and wrapped an arm around around the Angel. The two soon let go of one another and Michael motioned for them to step inside so he could close the gates. Raguel picked up his bag and walked inside with the rest of the party. Lucifer kept his pace in sequence with Michael’s and turned his head over to talk to him. 

“Why are the gates closed instead of having the hounds guard them?” Michael smiled.

“I set up better security systems, I didn’t see the point of having an open gate. Who keeps doors open? That’s just rude. And frankly just asking for someone to walk in and out” Michael said talking with his hands while looking ahead, Lucifer shook his head with shock. Since when did Michael put much thought into details like security. 

“Security? What did you put up hired guns around every inch of Hell? No wait let me guess you use those big muscles of your to scare everyone into the shadows” Lucifer punched his brother’s bicep playfully. 

“Very funny, but no. Well” he said tilting his head off to the side “I did kill thirty demons when I first got here but no I set up border with firewalls to help limit break-ins and break-outs” he said proudly, he continued to show his brothers the way to the palace. “You’re welcome by the way” Lucifer blew raspberries to Michael last statement. 

“Why would I thank you for delivering my justice?” right as Michael was about to answer they reached the entrance of the palace. Lucifer opened the door and beelined for the Library. 

Raguel, Michael, and Brian followed Lucifer inside and made themselves at home. Lucifer walked straight for his secret liquor stash and opened it just to open it and find it empty. He looked over to Michael to find him ignoring his gaze. Michael walked with his hands behind his back trying to hide away, he knew his brother wouldn’t find any alcohol inside this room.  Lucifer tried searching in four different hiding spot before he’d given up.

“Really?” He placed an empty bottle down and threw his hands in the air. “Is there any secret hiding spot you haven’t found? Or did you drink everything?” Michael brought over a bottle from inside the piano and placed it in front of him. Lucifer was ready to argue about his poor treatment to his beloved piano when Michael stated pouring him a glass. He’d never known Michael to do anything for him since before the fall, he looked at the glass and then Michael. Michael tipped his glass over to Lucifer and waited for him to clink his glass against his. Lucifer smiled and lifted his glass up to his brothers and clinked it against his glass. He pulled it back to his lips and savored its taste.  

Raguel walked around and took to looking at the books while Brian took a seat in a beanbag chair and placed earphones into his ears to listen to some music. Raguel looked up and down at his brother’s collection with a smile on his face. Michael looked over and saw his brother snooping through the vase amounts of long forgotten literature. 

“Ah yes. I smiled too. Seems Sam here keeps a rather beautiful collection of human literature. There’s a section on law I’ve been studying, that I’d think you’d enjoy” Michael walked over and pointed at the section for his brother to look at. Raguel walked over and read the titles written on the spines.

“Where did you get these books Luce?” He said turning to his brother, Lucifer brought his glass over and took a look at the books he was looking at. 

“Over the course of time, traveling here and there. Met some great scholars who taught me some things on law enforcement and justice. I didn’t know a lot about punishment when I first got here so I had to learn,” he grabbed a book and gave it to Raguel. “This should help with understanding the way I’ve been upholding law.” 

Michael came around and looked at the book, he shook his head “that’s what you were going off of? You do realize that guy wasn’t even talking about law” Lucifer looked at him blankly. “Wow, no wonder this place was a shit show” he said under his breath. “I’ve changed things around Sam, Bolt and Falkor have assured me everything is running smoother since your reign.” 

“I beg your pardon” Lucifer snapped “Bolt and Falkor?” he started to laugh. “Since when do you memorize names? Better question what are those two doing reporting information like that to you?” he walked up to Michael and met him eye to eye. 

“I told you I changed things around here, I’ve installed mandatory check-ups and software updates to every cell to ensure full and total function here” Michael stood his ground. 

“Doesn’t explain why you have two lower demons reporting back to you. Where’s Hicks and Tar’ath, I want to hear from the ground how things are going” Michael looked over to Brian and saw he was listening to music. He sighed and pulled Lucifer over over to the side. 

“I didn’t get to go into detail about the thirty demons I killed. Brother I think it’s best you sit down” Lucifer shrugged out of Michael’s hold and pushed him. 

“I’m not a baby anymore Mike, I don’t need you to hold me” Michael threw his arms up. He clenched his jaw and tried to find the words to use. Lucifer gestured for him to talk. 

“They’re dead brother. You’re free” was all Michael said. Lucifer’s face went from confused to neutral. “I will always” he reached out to grab Lucifer’s face, “I repeat  _ always _ be there to hold you up when you need help. You just say the words and I’ll be there.” Lucifer looked at his brother not knowing what to say, he settled for nodding his head and remaining silent. 

Raguel walked over and laid a hand on Lucifer, Michael did the same and rubbed his back. 

“What’s so important about these thirty demons you killed?” Raguel asked. 

“Some of them had deals with our brother here, ones that had his hands tied. They’re all gone Sam, Brian assured me” Lucifer nearly dropped to his knees as Michael said the words. Michael caught him and dragged him over to a chair. 

“How” was all Lucifer said. 

“I challenged them, they took the bait. Asmodeus was the last, bashed his skull in with my own fists. There was no sign of a head when I was finished” Raguel looked over to Michael in concern, he was about to talk when Lucifer opened his mouth. 

“Why?” again he voiced a one worded question. Michael looked at his hands and hung his head. 

“I rather not talk about it, that day still haunts me. What matters is that Hell is no longer a puppet to Asmodeus and his minions. I rearranged it’s hierarchy and made new positions, I have six advisors that monitor six separate quadrants. It’s easier this way, I’m sorry I did it without your approval brother” Lucifer stood up and came face to face with Michael. 

“You did what?” he flashed his red eyes at Michael, it did nothing to intimidate Michael. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground. 

“You really think that’s going to work on me Samael, think again. This place almost took hold of me, I did what I had to, to ensure I kept my sanity. Can we please talk about this another time?” Lucifer eyes burned bright and Michael could see his brother starting to change his form. Brian stood up and walked over to Michael, the demon kept his eyes on Lucifer. It seemed Brian was ready to attack if Lucifer struck Michael. Michael signaled Brian to stand down, he kept close instead. 

“You will show me instead, might as well show Raguel what he has in store for himself” Michael nodded and stepped away from his brother. He didn’t want to pick a fight, he rather stand down than have Sam make a fool of himself. 

Michael ushered Raguel out of the palace and talked to him about the layout, Lucifer stayed a few paces behind them listening. Brian followed along and kept an eye on Lucifer, it seemed he was unaware Brian could be a possible threat. Michael carried a notepad and showed Raguel the contents on it. The two talked about layouts and barriers which intrigue Lucifer. They came upon a wall made of fire, both Lucifer and Raguel looked up in wonder. 

“Orly, one of Lilith’s daughter is the pit master. She’s also one of my advisors, this is her quadrant actually. She has set up barriers to keep rogue souls from escaping. When you want to go inside you bring this notepad and enter the codes, Falkor helped set up the schematics. It’s more efficient and accurate to keep track of who comes in and out” he showed Raguel and his brother nodded along. Lucifer stepped up to his siblings and looked over their shoulders to listen. “Lilith or Falkor can show you the ropes, it’ll take you a day or two to get used to it” Michael placed the notepad into Raguel’s hands and let him tinker with the device. 

Lucifer pulled Michael away for Raguel to talk to one another. Brian stayed with Raguel and helped him with the device.

“You did all of this?” Lucifer asked, Michael nodded his head. “I haven’t sensed any disturbances since I’ve been here, that’s your systems doing right?” Michael nodded once again shoving his hands in his pockets. “It’s running smoothly I see, I look forward to seeing it for myself when I return” Lucifer smiled looking around at Michael’s work. He wouldn’t say it to his face because he knew Michael had an ego, but he was proud of Michael. 

Lucifer was immensely proud to see his brother had turned Hell in a collective whole. Hell held so much leverage that he was never able to hold control over all areas. Michael managed to use his abilities to reverse everything they built and the progressed showed. He was proud to call Michael is brother, he didn’t know what he did to deserve his love once again. His thoughts were interrupted when Lilith came out of the shadows. 

“My Lords” she addressed with a bow. Michael and Lilith kept eye contact the whole time she bowed. Michael shot her a smile but she didn’t return it. Michael walked up to her and grabbed her hand, she didn’t pull away. Instead she kept her eyes locked on him as he lifted her hand and kissed it. He badly wanted to pull her aside so they could talk but figured she only came around to ensure her status with his brother. He turned around and introduced her to his brothers. 

“Raguel I’m sure you remember Lilith, she will become a very reliable allie during your stay here. She’s my first in command in keeping order.” Raguel held out his hand to a handshake but Lilith stared at it. 

“It’s a handshake Lilith. Never mind. It’s nice to see you again.” He gave her a genuine smile. She returned it and looked at Michael and Lucifer. 

“Lucifer, I was wondering if I could plead my case once you returned, I don’t think...” She was cut off by Michael. 

“Actually Lilith the best brother to ask is Raguel. Not to put you in the backseat brother” he said to Lucifer “but Raguel is more qualified to work on cases, Hell needs a justice system and who better than God’s Justice himself.” He slapped Raguel in the back. 

Lucifer surprisingly nodded and let his brother handle the affair. 

“My lady I’d be happy to look over your case. I’ve actually planned on offering my services to all Hell’s residents. When it’s just the two of us and I get settled in I’ll call for you.” Lilith bowed her head and looked over at Michael. Her eyes lingered on Michael, Lucifer seemed to notice. Raguel waved his hands motioning she was dismissed, she shot him a glare and looked at Michael in disgust. 

“Brother... “ he stepped forward, “Id appreciate it if you didn’t treat Lilith that way. Like I said, she's a great allie while you’re down here, try not to piss her off” he dared to look at her, she had her arms crossed over her chest giving him death glares. “Treat her as an equal, if not she’ll make your time here living Hell. I learned the hard way” he smiled over to her and melted her cold exterior. Lucifer silently watched and smiled to himself. 

“Fine. I’m sorry for how I acted. You may retire for the night, I’d like to say goodbye to my brothers alone” she nodded her head and bowed to Raguel and Lucifer. Michael took tall and watched her bow to him, he smiled as she rolled her eyes at him. He made sure to bow low to irritate her. She was about to leave when he grabbed her hand and kissed it. 

“Until we see each other again, _my dear_. Try not to burn the house down, I just had it reapulstered” she chuckled at his statement and played along. 

“You know me” she turned away and started waking “I’m unpredictable” he smiled to himself and watched her disappear into the shadows. 

Lucifer pulled him out of his trance by laying a hand on Michael’s shoulder. He tensed up right away but relaxed noticing his brother was the culprit. “Still dramatic as ever I see” Michael chuckled and nodded his head. 

“You didn’t warn me about her when I got here. It’s been an interesting time with her by my side. Treat her well Rag, she only responds back to equality” his brother nodded his head and looked at his pocket watch. 

“Brian would you mind coming here real quick?” Brian came rushing toward the three angels. He bowed and waited for Raguel to talk. 

“Would you mind heading back and getting my quarters ready for me? Once my brothers have left I will go over your responsibilities. I look forward to working with you Brian” Brian’s smile didn’t quite reach his eye. 

“I’ve heard great things my Lord. I’ll get to it right away. It was a pleasure to serve you master Michael, I look forward to having you back.” He bowed with tears in his eyes.

“Oh Brian don’t give me those eyes my friend you’ll make me cry” the tiny demon chuckled trying to wipe his tears away. 

“I’m terribly sorry my Lord, I’ll just miss you so much” Michael stepped forwards and kneeled down to hug Brian. He rushed up to Michael and threw his arms around his neck. 

“If I could bring you believe me I would. If you get lonely and miss me play some music don’t go jumping okay. I’ll be back before you know it” Michael pulled away and stood up.

“Promise me you’ll take care my Lord” Michael nodded. Lucifer was taken aback by the scene and spoke up. 

“You’ve bonded with Brian brother?” 

“Indeed I have. He’s kept me company and sane during my time here. I see why you picked him to be my assistant. I care for him dearly.” He rubbed Brian’s head. 

“He can come with us if you wish, I see no problem with him joining us. I’m sure Mazikeen would enjoy having a sibling around.” Brian looked up and smiled at Michael, Raguel and Michael laughed. 

“Well I guess I still have my chess partner. Is that okay with you Raguel? Do you think you can handle your time without an assistant?” Raguel nodded his head and smiled at the pair.

“I believe I can manage. I’ll ask around and see if anyone would like to show me around” Raguel snapped his fingers and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. “I almost forgot, this is important. Rumor has it Father forbid Gab from collecting you but I’m not sure. I didn’t get to look into it before I had to leave. Keep an eye out Michael, I mean it” Michael was confused but accepted the warning and piece of paper. Brian tried to grab the paper but he tucked it away to read for later. 

“Go collect my bag since you know where it went. Also pack a bag for yourself, avoid your Mother at all costs. I don’t need her getting any ideas, hurry now” Brian saluted Michael and disappeared. Lucifer looked shocked and looked to Michael, he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Guess you didn’t know about that, yeah I’ve been trying to get him to stop but it’s pointless” Raguel chuckled and wrapped an arm around his brothers. 

 

The three slowly made their way over to the gates and said their goodbyes. 

“Remember if you need either of us just call. Michael didn’t use his free phone call, but it doesn’t mean you can’t. I mean if Rag.” Lucifer said pointing his finger at Raguel. 

“You worry too much, I’ll be fine. Michael assured me Hell was ready for my rotation. I promise to call if anything comes up.” He pulled out his watch and started his timer. Michael stepped in front of him and forced Raguel to look at him. 

“Lilith lives in the palace, she can help you get settled in. She’ll be waiting for you when you get back. She’ll also introduce you to my advisors, they’re nice don’t worry” he patted Raguel’s shoulders and smiled at him. “Take care of yourself, take the time to relax and enjoy the fun. Also keep game nights going, they’ll get cranky if you don’t keep that up. Take care brother” Raguel smiled and hugged Michael. 

“I will, thank you for the information. I’ll make sure to keep the peace until you return brothers” Lucifer waved a hand to say goodbye, Michael did the same. Raugel flew away and disappeared from the area. 

Brian arrived shortly with two suitcases. Michael and Lucifer chuckled at the scene of Brian trying to carry two large suitcases. Michael stepped forward and helped. 

“Thank you my Lord, I brought the chessboard. I couldn’t find the device, I think Mother hid it. I brought some knick knacks that may come in handy during our time on Earth” Brian tried to show him the knick knacks but Michael dismissed Brian’s show and tell, he didn’t want Lucifer to know.

“Thank you my friend. Are you ready to go?” Brian nodded his head and hide his knick knacks. Lucifer smiled at the two’s affection for one another. 

“I see you have his one well trained, best to keep him close by. Wouldn’t want him straying too far away from your bed.” Michael nearly choked on the air around him.

“Brian and I aren’t a thing. He’s my friend. I’ve never shared a bed with him” he squawked.  Lucifer gave him no time to truly plead his case, he flew away leaving Michael to carry Brian back to Earth. 

“That little shit, he just left like that” he scowled out into the distance.

“We’ve shared a bed before my Lord” Michael went red at Brian’s statement.

“That’s not what he meant Brian and please don’t mention that to him. He’ll take it the wrong way” Brian nodded his head and looked at their bags. “Where are we going my Lord?” Michael pulled his ring off and gave it to Brian, the tiny demon grabbed it and inspected the ring. 

“I want you to track my whereabouts, follow me. I want to test out your jumps. You think you can move fast enough to catch up to me?” Brian smiled and nodded his head vigorously.

“Good, try and keep up. If you get lost, call out and I’ll come get you” Michael picked up their suitcases and unfurled his wings. He flew out and watched as Brian disappeared. 

 

**EARTH**

 

Michael landed in Lucifer’s penthouse with grace, while Brian crash landed into the couch giggling. Lucifer rolled his eyes from the bar, he laid three glasses of whiskey out for them. ****

“It’s about time. Did you get in a quick shag when I left” Lucifer teased, Michael didn’t find it funny. 

“Ha ha ha very funny and no. He’s harder to hold onto than you think so we left separately.”

Lucifer laughed, “that’s what she said.” 

The joke went right over Brian and Michael’s head. 

“Who said? There’s no woman here but us” Brian said looking around. Michael handed him a glass and the two of them drank from it. Brian walked off into the penthouse to explore.

“Oh, I can’t wait to pop your cherries. Still a virgin Mikey?” Lucifer asked teasingly, Michael rolled his eyes and continued to drink from his glass. “Oh come on. All that temptation down in Hell and not once you managed to try the forbidden fruit?” Lucifer bumped his brother’s shoulder to get his attention. “I saw the way you and Lilith looked at one another, anything going on there?” Michael shot his brother a scowl that was equivalent to Lucifer’s red eyes.

“Alright I’ll stop. You and Brian can use the penthouse for the night. I’m assuming since Brian has tagged along that you don’t plan on returning home anytime soon?” Michael shook his head. 

“No. I need some time to collect myself. Plus Raugel said Father might of held off from sending Gab, figured I could stick around and see some familiar faces” he smiled at the thought of seeing Chloe, Dan, and Ella again. 

Lucifer nodded “you can stay for as long as you want until your rotation is back. I would love for you to watch over Chloe while I’m gone.”

“I’d be happy to watch over Chloe for you” he smiled “it’s been a long time.”

“I promised her I’d come visit in the morning. The spawn is back home, so if you’d like to join me you can. We can make a family outing out of it” he shrugged his shoulders trying to downplay his suggestion. 

“I’d like that. I’ve only ever heard her, it’d be nice to put a face to the prayer.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. 

“Young Beatrice prays for you and her parents a lot.” Michael shrugged. 

“Well the offer still stands. Get comfortable and we’ll spend the night discussion your time in Hell.” Michael tried to protest, but Lucifer shushed him. “Go, I know what Hell is like. You need someone to talk to. I’m here for you. Now go take a shower and change. I’ll be here when you get out.” Michael got up and walked to the bathroom. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit that kudos button please


	15. Hey, Where's Michael?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read know that there is a branch chapter dedicated to Michael and Lilith. It was way too long and steamy for this story so I gave it's own series. If you wish to read, it is the 3rd installment of Devil In Your Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing for sticking around and reading my crazy shit. Hopefully this next push of chapters makes you laugh. Brian is still and will always be my favorite character!   
> Happy Reading!

 

Michael spent his time in the shower trying to collect himself. He washed his body of the putrid smell of sulfur. The smell of body wash filled his nostrils. He basked in the fresh smell of sandalwood, missed something other than the stench of Hell. He reveled in the heat that the water gave to his sore muscles. He must of been in the shower too long because he heard a knock and Brian’s voice fills the room. 

“My Lord, are you okay?” Michael could see him lingering by the glass. 

“I’m fine Brian. I’m just soaking, there’s nothing to worry about” he washed out the soap from his face. Brian tiptoed close to the glass, Michael was now annoyed. 

“Would you like assistance? I can clean you feathers” Michael groaned.

“No no. That was a one time thing, we aren’t doing that again” Michael looked out and saw Brian sitting on the floor waiting to be of use. 

“Are you sure? Master Lucifer has instructed me to handle your needs” Michael was frantic now, the shower was ruined. Brian had his hands on the glass now, trying to look through. Michael turned red and covered his junk. 

“Brian. Stop it right now” the demon did no such thing and continued to look through the shower glass.

“Why are you hiding my Lord?” he felt attacked and mortified.

“Brian get out right now,” Michael raised his voice making Brian step away from the glass. 

Footsteps could be heard leaving the room. Michael slid down to the floor and tried to collect himself. His brother was going to be the death of him. Footsteps could be heard once again entering the bathroom. Michael groaned and he got ready to call Brian away. 

“I said get out Brian, I can clean myself. Tell my brother I don’t need my “needs” handled.”

“Well for one, I think you do. Second, I think you’ll start to prune if you stay in any longer” Lucifer voice filled the room. He threw a towel on the glass and continued to talk. “You know I’m kidding right?” he leaned against the glass looking away from the shower. 

“About the pruning or having my “needs” met,” he got up from the floor and turned off the shower. He reached up and grabbed the towel. It was soft to the touch and smelled Heavenly. He rubbed it against this body to dry off the water and then rubbed it against his hair. He finished it off by wrapping it around his waist. He pushed open the door and found his brother messing with his nails. 

“I’ll let you decide” Lucifer let his eyes roam over his brother’s body. “I see you still have the scar from when we were little” he pointed to the scar in question. 

Michael hummed “Yes, seems so” he took a look at it “it got infected if you remember. I think that’s why it never went away” he laughed at the memory. 

“If I remember correctly you were the one who wanted to climb that tree, it’s not my fault the branch broke from your fat ass” Lucifer said recalling the memory. 

“You told me Father wouldn’t create something so fragile. I wanted to see if I could reach the top. That was a mistake, the branch broke from right under me and sliced my skin right open” he touched the scar trying to remember the pain. 

“I remember, Mum was furious. She demanded the tree be burned for hurting her precious Angel” he leaned forward and pinched Michael’s cheek. “You were always Mum’s favorite. Cry baby” Lucifer mocked then slapped Michael’s pinched cheek. 

“And you Fathers” Lucifer snorted “look at us now. Moms gone and Father’s… well he’s pretty much gone as well.” Michael walked out of the bathroom and into his brother’s closet. 

Lucifer walked with him to see what he would put on. Michael went straight for Lucifer’s old trunk. He opened it and dug around looking for something comfortable. He pulled out a grey t-shirt and plain black shorts. 

“I have boxers in the dresser right there” he pointed. Michael opened it and pulled out a fresh black pair. There was no shame between the two, they had grown up with one another. Michael dropped his towel and changed in front of his brother. 

“How did you know I kept clothes in my trunk?” he asked curiously. 

“I know you brother. Plus that’s where I got the outfit when I first came to Hell. I like the casual look, Earth clothing suits me I think” he showed off his attire that gave Lucifer a smile. 

“You look like you’re on your way to the gym, remind me to buy you some nicer clothes” Michael shrugged his shoulders and made his way into the living room. Lucifer followed him and started to discard his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. 

“You can change as well. It’s just the two of us, there’s no one to impress” he sat down and watched his brother. 

“I guess you are right, I’ll be right back.” Lucifer walked back into his room and shed his clothes off. Michael looked around trying to find Brian. He was nowhere to be seen, he hoped he wasn’t getting himself into any trouble. Lucifer walked back into the living room in nothing but black shorts similar to Michael’s. 

“I sent Brian to the rooms upstairs. He should be fine for the rest of the night. This gives us enough time to talk amongst ourselves without him hovering” he came to sit on the floor up against a group of pillows. 

“Thank you, he’s been very clingy lately” Michael stretched out and got comfortable. 

“Why is that? I’ve never known him to care this deeply” Michael shrugged. “You obviously know and refuse to tell me” Michael sighed when he noticed his brother wasn’t going to let the subject go. 

“We’re friends, I’m told friends care about each other, he takes his role seriously” he waved his hand trying to brush it off. Lucifer wasn’t buying the reasoning, he leaned forward and gave Michael a look.

“I don’t know what you want to know. You’re free to ask him, I don’t care” Michael crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from his brother. Lucifer hummed but didn’t respond back. 

“So what’s this about almost losing your sanity?” Michael rolled his eyes already regretting staying on Earth. 

“Another time brother, I just want to relax. I’ve been working two days straight, I think Brian was trying to get me to stay longer. There was a major breach in our security system before you arrived, I’ve been going nonstop since” Michael sank into the leather couch tossing around trying to get comfortable. “This couch sucks, has anyone ever told you.”

“Well it's not for living on, its for decoration” Lucifer stood up and sat on the couch. It was hard trying to get information out of Michael. He wanted to know what was troubling him, but he didn’t want to pry. 

“I would appreciate it if we didn’t talk about my time in Hell tonight. I just want to talk amongst ourselves, like old times” Michael stood up and slid over to sit next to his brother. 

“We can do that. Want to start with the topic?” he leaned back. Michael didn’t expect for him to give in so easily. 

“Uh. Music? I guess” Lucifer nodded his head interested in where it was going.

“What about music?” Michael tapped his brother's knee. 

“I like your music taste, it's never changed. I raided your collection back in your library and learned how to play the piano.” That caught Lucifer’s attention, he turned to face his brother. 

“You spent your time teaching yourself? Care to demonstrate? I haven’t heard you play since we were young.” Michael nodded and stood up. 

He walked up to the piano and touched the cool keys. He lifted the lid and sat down. Lucifer came over and stood at the other end to give him space. Michael took his time getting acquainted with the keys and feel of the piano. He watched him with fascination as he managed to play a scale to warm up his fingers. Michael took a deep breath and took off playing a song he was very familiar with. 

The notes of Lenard Cohen’s Hallelujah filled the room. Lucifer watched as Michael demonstrated his proficiency on the piano, he smiled at how well he could play. Michael started to hum to the rhythm of the song. Lucifer watched as his brother played his piano with such passion, he was entranced at how well he managed to capture the soul of the song. Michael was swinging side to side increasing the volume as the song continued. He loved this version of the song, it wasn’t too over the top and it wasn’t an easy version of the rendition. 

As the song started to come to and end, Lucifer made his way over to Michael. He stayed off to the side to give him space, he just wanted to see his hands work. He stood behind him and watched as his fingers dances along the keys with such power and velocity. He was a vision to see play. Never would he of thought his brother would be at his level of playing, it seemed some good came out of Michael being alone. As the last notes hit the piano he let the last notes rings, he looked over to Lucifer and gave him a smile. 

“How was it?” Lucifer didn’t even know what to say. He’d never bothered to learn the song before, his brother’s demonstration definitely had him itching to try for himself. 

“Amazing Mike, truely. How long did that take you?” he sat on the stool with him trying to come up with the notes to the song. 

“About a month. I had to teach myself the notes and how it’d be played on the piano” he watched his brother try to figure out the keys “would you like me to teach you?” Lucifer nodded watching Michael start off with the first few bars. 

They spent a good hour going over the song until Lucifer got the idea of how it was played. “It’s a beautiful song. I was sad to hear the man who played it passed away. I look forward to meeting him and asking him questions on his lyrics” he watched his brother play with the main verse. 

“Leonard was a dear friend of mine. I once asked him and he said it was about love and loss. My take on the song was about finding peace in the vicissitudes of brokeness.” Michael took in the words and hummed. 

“The device you gave me introduced me to a lot of new genres, some I haven’t heard in years” Lucifer looked surprised. “Oh yes, I’ve popped in from time to time to listen to the latest hits, but it’s been years. I did learn how to play some Beatles songs” he got to work playing Let It Be. He watched Michael play and sway to the beat. 

“Great band’ Lucifer took on the right hand of the song. Together they played and laughed at their mistakes. Michael tried batting his brother’s hands away but he kept playing. Michael gave up and watch his brother show off. 

“Since you asked a question, I’ll ask one back” Lucifer shifted to look at his brother. 

“Sounds reasonable” Michael distracted himself and tickles the keys. 

“You and Lilith” Michael’s hand slipped and caused the keys to play nonsense. Lucifer smiled as he knew he asked a juicy question. “Anything going on there?” Michael ignored him until Lucifer steadied his hand. Michael shrugged his shoulders and looked down on the keys. 

“What makes you think there’s something going on between us?” Lucifer chuckled and patted his brother’s shoulder. 

“Really? I saw the way you were looking at her and you defended her when Rag dismissed her. Plus she couldn’t keep her eyes off of you the whole time” Lucifer bumped Michael’s shoulder. “Come on, what’s going on there? What good is having a brother, if we can’t talk about these things” Michael groaned and finally looked up to meet his brother’s gaze. 

“I’m not used to talking about these kind of topics, in fact I’ve never talked about these kind of things with anyone” Lucifer nodded his head and stood up from his seat. 

He walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of liquor and two glasses. He took them over to the living room and sat down on the couch, Michael followed him into the room and sat on the side next to Lucifer. 

“Liquid truth might help, take a few sips of that” he poured a glass and moved it over to Michael. He grabbed the glass and swung it back into his mouth, he pushed it over for Lucifer to refill it. Lucifer smiled and poured him another glass. 

“That bad?” Michael tapped the table for him to pour more “alright hold on” he chuckled and nearly filled it to the brim. Michael blew out some air and then chugged his small glass like a college frat boy. The bourbon dripped from the sides of his mouth into his beard. Once he finished his glass he winced and set the glass down. Lucifer smiled as he watched his brother slid onto the floor and let the alcohol take root.

“I seriously don’t know what’s going on with Lil and I” he said wiping the excess alcohol off his mustache. Lucifer raised an eyebrow when he called Lilith “Lil”. 

“Lil, she actually lets you call her that? Wow. What did you do to get her to yield to pet names?” Michael giggled and shook his head. 

“Nothing, she says she likes it. I call her “my dear” all the time, I wanted to call her Lily but she doesn’t strike me as a soft woman. Lily sounds soft, my girl is tough” he said the last thrusting his fists into the air, he closed his eyes and smiled at the memory of her. 

“Your girl? I thought you said you hadn’t established anything with her” Michael opened his eyes and thought over his brother’s words. 

“We kiss, a lot actually” he closed his eyes and hummed at the memory. Lucifer laughed and slapped his hand on the couch. 

“A grade A Romeo aren’t you, brother. You like her don’t you?” Michael didn’t answer, he kept his stupid smile on his face with his eyes closed.

“Yes, she special that one. My heart beats faster when she’s near. I miss her brother” he opened his eyes and frowned. Lucifer stood up and picked his brother off the ground. 

“I’m sure you do, perhaps you can see her in your dreams tonight. How does that sound?” Michael nodded his head and lifted himself up. “Until then, we need to get you into bed so we can wake up and meet with Chloe and Trixie. I’m sure Maze and Brian would love to catch up” Lucifer steadied his brother’s swaying and helped him to the stairs. 

“Hey Sammy, remember when I’d help you up the stairs?” Lucifer nodded and watched his brother test the height of the steps. “Think you can help me brother? I kinda need help getting to my room” Lucifer shook his head and helped Michael up the stairs. “Thank you Sammy, you’re my hero” Michael over sells it and laughs at his own joke, Lucifer lifts Michael by the shorts and drags him into his guest room. 

“Ow Sam my balls watch it” Lucifer lets him go and Michael take to rubbing his crotch. 

“I promised the Detective I’d be over early in the morning, rest up. We have a long day tomorow” Michael saluted his brother and waited for the door to close. 

  
  


________________________________________________________

  
  


**Several Hours Later**

 

He stumbled onto the balcony landing hard on his side. He cursed as he tried to get his wings tucked in. There was laughter to the side of him, he turned his head to find Lucifer sitting in a chair nursing a glass of alcohol. 

“And where have you been all night mister? I’ve been worried sick” Michael cocked his head to the side confused. Lucifer let out a hearty laugh and placed the glass down. “No really where have you been? I came in to give you some water and you were gone” Michael sat up and dusted off his pants. 

“Went out for a bit, you know to stretch my wings. Might of dropped by to see Raguel and Lilith” he made sure to mumble out her name so his brother didn’t catch it. He in fact did hear him and smiled at the news. 

“Lilith? Oh that’s interesting. Whatever for dear brother?” he was smiling like the cheshire cat himself. Michael rolled his eyes as his brother waited for him to kiss and tell.

“I went to clear something up with her, seems we’re both head over heels for one another” he chuckled to himself and stood up from the floor. He dusted off the dirt from his pants and walked over to sit by his brother. 

“You’re just figuring that out?” Michael scowled at him. “What? I tried telling you earlier, glad you finally realized you liked each other” he picked the glass back up and took sips. 

“Brother I think I’m in love” he looked over to Lucifer with a thin of a smile on his face. Lucifer placed his glass down and leaned forward. “How do you know? How can you tell the difference between caring for someone and loving them. How do we even know if love is what we are feeling?” Lucifer chuckled and tapped his brother’s knee to calm is rambling. 

“Does your heart beat fast when you’re around her?” Michael nodded. “Would you do anything to make her smile or laugh?” Michael nodded again. “Does she annoy the living daylights out of you or vise versa and you always come back to one another?” Michael chuckled to himself but nodded his head. “I think she’s got you wrapped around her finger Mikey. Best watch out for that one, she’s Hell in high heels” Michael’s face widen as his brother went over the explanation. He was definitely in love with Lilith and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. Lucifer stood up and walked into the penthouse leaving Michael alone with his thoughts. 

Michael looked out into the city and enjoyed the quiet for a few minutes before getting up himself and following his brother inside. Lucifer was by the bar refilling his glass when Michael placed his hand on the bottle to hult his motion. 

“I know you have a higher tolerance than me but best to lay off the drink hours before we see Chloe. I want to continue talking, just the two of us. It’s been too long Sam” Lucifer nodded his head and motioned for them to sit on the couch. Michael shook his head and pointed out into the city. Lucifer left to go change and when he came back he had his crisp blue suit. Michael didn’t wait and took off, Lucifer shook his head and followed after him. After a few pushes and shoves they landed in Echo Park. The night shy still showered the city but the morning sun was beginning to break through. The walked along the pond taking in the cool summer morning. 

“How are things with you and Chloe?” he turned his head over to watch his brother’s face lit up like a christmas tree. 

“Good, good. She’s happy to see I am back and well. She’s probably counting the hours down as we speak” Michael and Lucifer shared a smile. “I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done Mike, if there’s anything you need” Michael waved his hand to dismiss his brother’s deal he was about to make. 

“I never liked it when you struck deals with others and I don’t enjoy them now. Sam deals aren’t how you settle matters. Sometimes you just need to take what’s been given and run with it” Lucifer held out his hand to halt Michael’s movements. 

“You’re the one that taught me quid pro quo” Michael laughed. 

“When we were kids Sam, we’re grown now brother. Things aren’t always tit for tat, you understand that right?” Lucifer looked at him but didn’t answer. “I don’t expect anything in return, truly brother.” Michael wrapped his arm around Lucifer shoulder and continued their walk. 

“You know this is the longest we’ve spent time together without someone coming to get me” Michael pulled his arm away as his brother uttered those words. 

“Seems so, I’m hoping it stays that way” Lucifer hummed and walked with Michael. 

“I just want to say thank you” Michael nodded his head and looked out into the sunset. 

“And you’re welcome, no stop thanking me and appreciate your creation” Lucifer looked up into the sky and smiled. “It’s beautiful you know. I hope these humans appreciate everything you have given them, if I lived here I’d be staring up at the sky twenty-four seven” Lucifer smiled with pride, he’d never been given the opportunity to show his brother his creation properly. 

“Thank you. I’m sure they do, they like to take pictures and post them for others to see” he chuckled to himself as Michael nodded his head. “We can sit and watch the sun rise but after we need to head back and get ready to leave for the Detective’s house” he ushered his brother over to a bench and sat down to watch the sunrise. They continued to catch up in the process. 

 

________________________________________________________

  
  


The two brothers made it back to the penthouse laughing and enjoying their morning flight. Brian could be found walking around the penthouse working on something, Lucifer watch in fascination as the tiny demon padded across the room trying to put something with cups for Michael and him. Michael smiled and rubbed his hand onto of Brian head to voice his good mornings. Lucifer smiled and walked over to stand with his brother, the two sat at the bar and waited for Brian to bring over what he prepped. 

“I couldn’t find any food my Lords but I did find coffee, one for you master Lucifer and a tea for you Michael” both voiced their thanks and took a sip from their cups. Lucifer hummed with satisfaction as he tasted the heavy amount of alcohol in his coffee. 

“Brian I was wondering if I could possibly have my ring back, I forgot to ask for it back last night” the demon reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring in question. He tossed it over to Michael, he caught it and slipped it onto his left middle finger. “Thank you Brian” the demon smiled and took a seat on the floor enjoying his coffee. 

“You know you can sit in the chair Brian?” Lucifer chuckled as he watched the demon sit criss cross applesauce on the floor. Brian shrugged his shoulders and stayed on the floor.

“I like it right here for now but thank you” Michael smiled and let out an ‘aw’ as Brian looked happy on the floor. Lucifer looked over to his brother confused. 

“Just leave him he’s content on the floor. Brian we’re about the head out and go visit Chloe would you like to tag along? I’m sure Mazikeen will be there” Brian perked up at the mention of his older sister, he stood up and walked over to Michael. 

“Mazikeen is here? I haven’t seen her since I was little, well small, smaller” Michael smiled and plucked the coffee cup from Brian’s hands. 

“I believe she’s with Chloe, she is isn’t she?” he said to his brother, Lucifer shrugged. 

“She could be, I have yet to see her. I’ll message her to let her know I’m in town” he got up and went to go retrieve his phone. Michael took the opportunity to crouch down and have a talk with Brian. 

“Brian I was wondering if I could talk to you about something real quick” the demon nodded his head and looked at Michael innocently. Michael wasn’t sure how he was going to break the news to his friend, he took a deep breath and ripped the band-aid off. 

“I’ve been seeing your Mother for some time now,” Brian kept a straight face and blinked every few seconds, Michael wasn’t sure if he heard him or not. “Brian did you hear me?” 

“Yes, what’s it supposed to mean?” Michael smiled and tried to dumb it down for the poor lad. 

“It means, I like your Mother very much and I want to be with her. Is that alright? I care about your opinion my friends” Brian shrugged his shoulders and walked away. 

“I already knew” he called over his shoulder. “And sure, if Mother’s happy I’m happy” Michael smiled and followed his friend up the stairs. 

“I’m glad you’re okay with it, I was worried you’d be mad” Brian turned around and tilted his head to the side. 

“Why would I be mad?” Michael shrugged his shoulders. “If Moms happy, I’m happy,” he said with a smile, Michael gave him a smile back and looked around the room Brian was staying in. 

“I’d do anything to keep your Mother happy, rest assured she’s in good hands” Brian nodded his head and dug through his suitcase to retrieve a knick knack. 

“Is Chloe master Lucifer’s Queen? Will Mother be a Queen?” he was excited with the possibilities. Michael chuckled and tried to calm down his tiny friends. 

“More like girlfriends, Chloe is Sam’s and your Mother is… well yeah I guess a Queen. Let's face it you Mother would demand a crown” Brian nodded along and smiled. 

“Does this make you my new Dad?” Michael nearly passed out from the sentence. 

“No I wouldn’t be your Dad, I’m your friend Brian” Brian gave a small frown and went back to digging around in his suitcase. Michael walked over and laid a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?” 

“No, just liked the idea of having you as a Dad” Michael smiled and pulled Brian into his arms. 

“You’re my friends first but I can be your Dad if you want, there's no need to be upset” Brian hugged him back with a smile on his face. 

“Can I call you Dad from now on?” Michael pulled away from Brian and pointed a finger at him.

“No, I’m not ready for that yet. Michael or Mike will suffice for now, no more my Lord” Brian shrugged his shoulders and went back to his suitcase. 

Brian grabbed what he wanted out of the suitcase and placed it in his jacket. Michael raised an eyebrow but didn’t question the demon. He shook his head and ushered Brian out and down the stairs. They found Lucifer tapping on his phone waiting for the two of them to show up. 

“I’ve got in contact with Mazikeen, she’s not too happy with me but she is happy to get to know her little brother. She was out of town on a bounty but said she’d head over to hang out with Brian. That should give us enough time for the two of you to get to know the Detective and young Beatrice before Mazikeen murders me” Michael chuckled as his brother worked his theatrics. 

“I’m sure Brian can distract her with hugs, just look at him” they turned and looked at Brian. He was standing off to the side smiling just looking innocent. “He’ll murder her with his killer smile and nice personality. I would watch out, he gives killer puppy dog eyes that could just break your heart” Brian demonstrated and both Michael and Lucifer melted. “See, killer” they laughed. 

“Alright off we go, I promised I’d pop by after we were done talking Michael. It’s been hours, lets go lets go people” Lucifer shuffled Michael and Brian out of the living room and into the elevator. 

They walked into the garage and walked up to the Corvette. Both Michael and Lucifer looked to one another noticing the problem they had on their hands. 

“I didn’t think this one through, apologise. He could sit on your lap, if not I'm sure he’d fit in the trunk” Michael wrapped his arm around Brian and held him close. 

“We’re not shoving Brian in the trunk, his Mother would have my head” Brian looked up and tugged at Michael’s shirt. 

“I’m okay with getting in the trunk, might be fun” Lucifer smiled and went to open the trunk for Brian, Michael kept a grip on the demon’s shoulder. 

“He will not be sitting in the trunk, let him ride in the car with you to Chloe’s. I’ll fly over and notify them you’re on your way” Lucifer made a face and looked at Brian, the demon gave him a big smile which unsettled the Devil but forced him to agree nonetheless. Brian pulled the Corvette’s passenger door open and slipped into the seat. He buckled up and waited for Lucifer to start the car, Lucifer shook his head and got in. 

“We’ll meet you there in thirty, try not to confuse the child before we get there” Michael saluted his brother and watched as he peeled out and took off. 

Voices could be heard between Brian and Lucifer. Michael watched as they left and drove down the corner to take off. As he was about to unfurl his wings, a gust of wind kissed Michael’s face. He was surprised to see Raphael standing proud in front of him. 

 

________________________________________________________

 

Lucifer drove with Brian in his corvette in silence as they made their way over to Chloe’s apartment, the small demon sat comfortably in his seat smiling as the wind hit his face. Lucifer was surprised to hear the demon was so quiet. 

“Enjoying yourself Brian?” Lucifer asked.

“Indeed my Lord. I’ve never seen a place like this before, it's refreshing. I know why you enjoy it so much.” Lucifer hummed in response. “Can we play some music my Lord. Michael and I enjoy the tunes, I haven’t heard anything since we’ve left home.” Brian said already tinkering with the stereo. 

Lucifer nodded his head, slap Brian’s fingers away, and turned on the radio. It wasn’t Lucifer’s own playlist that played, but the local stations music. He was about to chance the station until Brian swatted his hand away. 

“I like the beat, don’t touch.” Lucifer shot him a look of “how dare you”. The demon didn’t notice nor cared as he bobbed his head to the beat. Lucifer let it go and let the song play out. 

 

_ Might seduce your dad type _

_ I'm the bad guy, duh... _

 

He was actually glad he didn’t change the song, he enjoyed the song a lot. He could see Brian bob his head to the music from the corner of his eye. Brian let his right arm hang out of the car and tap the side of the door to the beat. As much as Lucifer wanted to tell him to not rub his grubby fingers on his car he didn’t have the heart to ruin Brian’s happiness. Lucifer turned his head to the side and watched as Brian hummed and tried to guess the words to the song, it amused him.

“Who sings this song?” Brian called over the music along with the wind hitting their face.

“Not sure, here tap the Shazam app on my phone and click the circle. It should tell you who sings the song” he pulled his phone out of his breast pocket and took a quick glance to open the phone and open the app for Brian. The demon tapped the blue circle and hurried to get the song’s name. He frowned as the song seem came to an end but smiled as it kept playing, he did a little dance in his seat as the phone read him the name of the song. 

‘It says bad guy and someone named Billie Eilish, is that how you say it?” Lucifer looked over and read the name. 

“Eilish, yeah” Brian looked back at the phone and watched the little video it played on the app. 

“Oh she’s bleeding from her nose, she should wipe that off before it stains her shirt” he made sure to commentate the short video that played. “Oh now she’s rubbing it all over her face. Can I get a car that small my Lord?” Lucifer shook his head and ignored Brian. Brian handed the phone back over once he was done watching the short video, Lucifer placed it back in his pocket. 

The two enjoyed their car ride until they got to Chloe’s house. As they pulled up the driveway Brian made it his mission to sing Tennessee Whiskey at the top of his lungs. 

“You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey. You’re as sweeeeet as like straaaawberry wine. You’re as waaaarrrmmm asss…” Lucifer shut off the car along with the radio leaving Brian to halt his singing mid sentence. “Hey, I was singing that” Lucifer shook his head and got out of the car. 

“How he puts up with you I’ll never understand” he said grumbling under his breath. 

“He has to now, he’s my new Dad” Lucifer stopped and turned around to face Brian. The idea had never occurred to him, he laughed and patted the demons head. 

“Well nephew listen up and listen good” Brian puffed out his chest and waited for Lucifer to tell him. “There is a tiny child inside that apartment who will indeed attack me with a hug, it is your mission to prevent that assault from happening. Also wait to be introduced before you start talking” Brian saluted him and smiled. Lucifer motioned for him to zip his mouth closed, Brian copied him. He stood behind Lucifer and watched as he reached out to open the door, before he could place his hand on the knob it swung open. Both Lucifer and Brian jumped back and waited for Mazikeen to attack, she had the look of hatred in her eyes. Lucifer looked to Brian for help, Brian had the biggest smile on his face and ran to Maze at full force. She called out a battle cry as she rushed Brian, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him open his arms and collide into her with his arms wrapped around her body. 

“Mazikeen!” he called hugging her so tight she didn’t know what to do. She tried to pull away but the tiny demon held on for dear life. 

“What the Hell, let go” he shook his head and kept hugging her. Lucifer could be heard giggling from the side watching as Brian literally attacked her with cuteness. “Lucifer get him off of me” she called but he shook his head. 

“It’s me Mazikeen, Brian” he said as he pulled away and tried to wipe away the tears he shed. Maze took a moment to study Brian, he pulled him close and tipped his head to the side to inspect a mark on the side of his head. He allowed it and waited for her to finish. 

“I see you still have the scar Father gave you, what are you doing here squirt?” he bubbled with happiness and smiled. 

“I came with Michael, I’m like you. I have an Angel friend too” she shook her head and pulled him close to get away from Lucifer. 

“He’s not my friend, we were never friends. He left me here, when he should of taken me back home” she spat at his feet and looked at Lucifer with disgust. Brian backed away and tried to avoid the confrontation between the two. 

“Oh come now Maze, I needed you here with Linda and Amenadiel to protect Charlie. We still don’t know if Dad will come and take him back to the Silver City” Maze scuffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit, you could have at least left me a note. You just left in the dead of the night and didn’t even bother to tell me. I had to hear from Chloe, Chloe Lucifer. As she laying in your bed wearing your shirts just crying. Pathetic, if you tell me” Lucifer stood there and let Maze verbally attack him, he didn’t have anything to say on the matter. “Classic Lucifer to not have words to say” he had enough and flashed his eyes at her. She didn’t so much as flinch as he tried to threaten her, Brian dropped down to his knees and panicked. 

“See now look what you’ve done” she crouched down and helped Brian. “We’re not done talking about this, you hear me” she didn’t bother to receive an answer, she helped Brian into the apartment and left Lucifer outside. 

He changed his eyes back to his normal brown, he took a deep breath and walked into the apartment. The place was quiet, it seemed Chloe and Trixie were still sleeping. He looked around for his brother but didn’t find me. 

“Is Michael here? He should of been here by now” Maze didn’t bother to answer him, she was too busy talking to Brian. 

“How’s Mom? Still a bitch I assume” she chuckled as Brian looked shocked she said such a thing. Lucifer looked around the apartment as if Michael would suddenly pop out, he never did. 

The house was quiet was Lucifer walked around the house. Trixie’s door was closed, so he decided to leave it that way. It was almost seven, the girls were still sleeping. He made his way into the kitchen and got to work making breakfast. He took his time gathering the ingredients and placing them on the kitchen counter. He looked around to find his favorite apron, he turned around to find Brian holding it out for him. He gladly took it and motioned for Brian to watch, the tiny demon hovered and watched as Lucifer slipped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He placed the apron on and got to work making pancakes, Brian watched with fascination has Lucifer made something as simple as round disks. Maze sat at the counter and rolled her eyes as she witnessed her brother being a curious fellow and be amazed at something so simple. 

The house was soon filled with the smell of food. Trixie was the first to come out of her room and introduced herself to the people in the kitchen. 

“Lucifer, who’s that?” she said rubbing her eyes, Brian looked at Trixie and smiled, he walked around the island and offered his hand to the girl. 

“My name is Brian, I’m Mazikeen’s brother” he said with pride, Trixie’s eyes light up and shook his hand. 

“I didn’t know Maze had siblings, cool! Nice to meet you Brian, I’m Trixie” Brian shook her hand and then bowed to her. 

“It’s so nice to meet you princess, are you hungry? Master Lucifer and I made round disks that you can eat” Trixie giggled at Brian’s words and nodded her head. Maze walked around and set plates out for everyone. Lucifer came around and placed a pile of pancakes and eggs on the table and shot Trixie a thumbs up. He let the three talk while he made his way over to Chloe’s room. 

He opened the door to find her sound asleep laying on her stomach, hugging the pillow she had her head on. He tiptoed his way into the room and slid into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she stirred and let out a hum. 

“Good morning” he said against her back, he placed a kiss on the side of her head. She groaned and buried her face into the pillow muffling into it. “I’m sorry what was that?” she lifted her head out of the pillow and looked over her shoulder. 

“I said good morning to you too, what time is it?” he laid his head on her shoulders and enjoyed the moment that shared at that moment. 

“It’s almost eight now, I made breakfast. Trixie is awake, also we have company. I brought Brian along, that’s Maze’s little brother. Don’t worry he’s harmless, no really he is, he’s sitting at the table with Maze and Trixie eating breakfast. Come on, get up” she shook her head and snuggled into the sheets. Lucifer shook his head and pulled the sheets off of her. She groaned and threw a pillow at him, it smacked him right in the face causing her to giggle. He leaned forward and attacked her with his fingers, it was an assault of tickling. Laughter filled the room, until he realized they had to leave the room and join the rest. He placed a kiss on her lips and pulled away. “Come on, the food is getting cold” she nodded her head and got out of bed. She made a beeline for the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up a bit. He smiled as he watched her brush her teeth, brush her hair, and splash some water on her face. “Beautiful” he said. 

“What’s beautiful?” she said tossing the towel off to the side after wiping her face dry. He came around to wrap his arms around her from behind. They both look forward at themselves in the mirror. 

“Well you of course” he smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Come, I want you to meet Brian” he dropped his arms and pulled her out of the bathroom and then her room. 

The two soon joined the three at the table, Chloe walked over and gave Trixie a kiss on her head. Brian pushed his seat back and stood in front of her to bow. 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mistress, Master Lucifer has told me many wonderful things about you” Chloe blushed and went to offer her hand for a handshake, instead Brian grabbed it and placed a kiss on her hand. “Whether you step foot in Hell or stay on Earth, my loyalty will always be yours, my Queen” Chloe looked over to Lucifer and smiled. She decided to ignore his statement and instead smiled at him and took her hand back. 

“You must be Brian, I hear you’re Maze’s little brother. I can see the resemblance, I hope you’re not as wild as she tends to be” Maze scowled at Chloe while Brian laughed. 

“So sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I got too excited. No ma’am, there's only one Mazikeen” he said proudly smiling at his sister. Maze smiled back and motioned for him to sit back down with her, he did so and continued to eat his breakfast. 

Chloe and Lucifer took their seats and made themselves a plate of food. They talked and caught up with one another. Trixie excused herself and pulled Brian along to show him things, as far as Chloe had figured out she found Brian to be sweet and similar to a child. She allowed Trixie to drag the demon around so long as she could hear them in the living room. Brian could be heard giggling and asking what toys she had to play with, Maze sat on the couch watching the two have fun. Lucifer collected the plates and emptied all the scraps into the trash. 

“You look worried, what happened?” he placed the plates into the sink and turned around to face her. 

“Michael was supposed to meet us here thirty minutes before Brian and I showed up, I’m don’t know if he’s in Hell or if something happened to him” Chloe stood up and walked over to him. 

“Why would he be in Hell? I’m sure he had things to do” Lucifer let out a chuckle at the phrase of words. 

“Yeah, Maze and Brian’s Mother” she looked at him confused. “Oh yeah, he’s seeing the Mother of Demons himself. I guess during his time in Hell, he fell in love with Lilith” he must of said it too loud because Maze let out a loud “what” from the living room. Lucifer groaned and turned away so he didn’t have to see her reaction. She came storming into the kitchen looking pissed the fuck off. 

“No no no, please tell me my Mother is not sleeping with that prick” he threw his hands in the air not knowing how to break it to her. She groaned at the idea of Michael being with her mom. “That bitch, she never could get over the fact I seduced you into my bed after you left her. Wait till Father hears about it, I’m sure he’ll kick Michael ass” Lucifer turned around and gave her a sad face, somehow Maze knew. She nearly collapsed as the news was silently delivered. “No, he can’t be. What did he do?” she screamed. Brian and Trixie ran into the kitchen scared. Brian rushed over to Maze and helped her stand, she tried to push him away but he held her up. Lucifer lifted his hands up signaling her to calm down, Maze turned to the side to see that Trixie was worried. Maze took a deep breath and clenched her jaw trying to keep tears from falling out. “How did it happen?” she asked.

“I’ll explain when we are alone, I would say sorry for your loss but I’m glad he’s dead. As I’m sure you are as well, Brian can you take Mazikeen into her room and help her calm down” Brian nodded his head and pulled his sister out of the kitchen. 

“Come sister, I’ll fill you in. He can’t hurt us anymore, I promise” Maze nodded her head and walked to her room with Brian. 

“She moved out awhile ago, but that’s not the point. What happened Lucifer?” Chloe asked. Trixie was still in the kitchen so he shook his head and walked over to her. 

“Maze will be find child, she’s just in shock. Her Father was an evil man who didn’t like his children or me very much. I think she more upset she didn’t get to kill him herself” Trixie nodded her head and looked over to Maze’s room. 

“Do you think she’d like a picture to make her feel better?” Lucifer smiled and watched as Chloe made her way over to them. 

“I think Maze would really appreciate that monkey, why don’t you do make that for her” Trixie nodded her head and left to go grab her supplies out of her room. 

The two stood in the kitchen alone once again, Chloe grabbed Lucifer’s hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“Michael’s doing I assume?” he nodded his head. 

“He really did a number in Hell, changed everything I built in fact. It’s for the best really. I think he likes it there more than Heaven now. I don’t know if it’s because of the company or if he feels bad. He went back last night, he was gone for hours. Which means he was there for years, I don’t know if he’s hiding or generally happy down there” Chloe steadied his rambling by bringing his head down and shushing him with her finger. 

“You didn’t ask him these questions?” Lucifer pulled away and checked his phone. 

“He didn’t want to talk about it. We talked about Lilith but nothing more” she nodded her head and looked out into the living room to see Trixie coloring. 

“We’ll talk more about this when Trixie leaves to her party in a few hours, do you have any way of figuring out where he could be?” he shook his head and checked the time on his phone. 

“Two hours, I told him thirty minutes. Something is wrong, I can feel it Detective” she was trying to come up with a plan when her phone started to ring from across the apartment. 

“Give me a sec, I can hear my phone going off” he motioned for her to go get it. Lucifer was getting ready to call Amenadiel when he heard Chloe shout “what” from the other side of the apartment. 

He lifted up his head and walked over to Chloe, she was nodding her head and pacing inside her room. 

“No yeah, just wait. Repeat what you just said. Arrested? How long ago? Okay” Lucifer tried listening in to the call but she pushed him away. “Are you sure it’s him? Okay that was a stupid question, theres no need to shout at me. Yes, yes I’ll come pick him up. Thank you for calling me, I’ll be there as soon as I can” she hung up the phone and looked at her phone for a second. Lucifer was moving around like a cracked out maniac waiting for his next score. 

“Well, who was that?” she lifted up her phone and thought over the information she was just given and looked up at Lucifer. 

“That was the police station calling me about an arrest they just made” Lucifer raised his eyebrow waiting for her to drop more information for him. “They arrested a man with the same description as you, they called to tell me you had just been arrested for assault and battery charges. Now I asked how long ago and they told me he’s been in their custody for about an hour now” Lucifer registered the information and made his way out of the room. “Lucifer hold on for a second, I told them I’d come by. Wait for one second” he nodded his head and pulled his phone out. 

Lucifer started typing and calling people on his phone, Chloe didn’t get a chance to go over with him anymore before he took off into the kitchen and started talking to someone about pulling through with deals. Maze came out of the room and asked what was going on. 

“We think Michael was just arrested for assault and battery, they didn’t say who he attacked. They just mentioned that they were keeping it quiet because they think he’s Lucifer. I told them I’d go down to the station and meet with him, hopefully we can get everything cleared up. Do you think you can watch Trixie for me? I’m sure she’d love to show you what she’s making” Maze nodded her head and left to go sit down with Trixie. Brian was already sitting down with her congratulating the child on her artwork. Lucifer walked back up to her and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. 

“I have to get dressed, give me ten minutes and we’ll take off” he nodded his head and walked into the living room to pull Brian away. 

“My brother seems to of gotten himself into some trouble. I saw the bottle you stuffed in your bag, you think you can pop over and grab it for me. He’s going to need it, I’m afraid my hands are tied with this one” Brian nodded his head and disappeared without another word, he soon came back holding the bottle Lucifer was talking about. When he went to take it out of his hands, Brian pulled away. 

“I go or you don’t get it” Lucifer scowled to try and intimidate him but the small demon didn’t back down. 

“Fine, but you better keep a close eye on him. No more leaving him unattended, I want you watching his every move from now on” Brian gave Lucifer a firm nodded and stuffed the bottle in his pocket. 

Chloe came out of her room fully dressed in her Detective getup, she walked over to the living room and gave Trixie a kiss on the head. 

“Monkey I have to go help Lucifer’s brother out of jail, he got himself into some trouble. Do you think you’ll be okay here with Maze? I might not get to see you before you have to go to your party but I promise I’ll be there to pick you up” Trixie gave her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Yeah I should be fine. Is everything alright with Amenadiel?” Chloe corrected her daughter. 

“Not Amenadiel baby, Lucifer has a lot of other brothers and sisters. This one's name is Michael” the little girl perked up and smiled. 

“Like the ArchAngel Michael?” Maze rolled her eyes, Chloe nodded her head. “I hope he’s okay, is that why Lucifer is fidgety?” they looked over to see the man in questioning look at his phone and pace around the room. 

“Yeah I think so monkey, I have to go. I’ll see you later on tonight before you head back over to your Dad’s” she gave Trixie one last kiss before she stood up and made her way back over to Lucifer. 

He and Brian were talking when she joined them. She showed them her keys and they followed her out to her car. The three of them got into the car and drove as fast as they could to the police station. The one question on Lucifer’s mind was, who Michael could have possibly beaten up so bad to have the police interfere. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving me more Kudos! I'm a slut for them. Also leave me a comment :)


	16. You Don't Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes face to face with another brother, Raphael. The two participate in the old but favorite art of aggressive negotiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me awhile to figure out how I wanted this chapter to play out. I'm finally happy with it. So sorry for the month long wait. Hope you all enjoy
> 
> Today's Title is brought to you by Ben Folds/Regina Spektor. "You Don't Know Me"

Michael rolled his eyes as he looked upon his brother. He didn’t have time for Raphael, he stepped to the side to leave but Raphael moved with him. Michael sighed and looked at him with an annoyed face, Raphael stood tall and gave his brother his best smile. The two brothers stayed quiet for five minutes before Michael rolled his eyes and pushed past Raphael. 

“Ha I won” said Raphael as he followed Michael, he lightly punched his brother on the bicep. “Oh come on, not even a hello brother?” Michael responded with a small hand wave and made his way out of the garage. 

“What do you want Raph? I have somewhere to be.” Raphael walked in step with his brother with his arms behind his back. 

“You never came back home, I started to worry. You do remember you were suppose to come back right?” Michael clenched his jaw and came to a full stop, he turned to Raphael and got in his face. Raphael stepped back and lowered his head in obedience, he submitted to his brother intimidation tactic and let Michael assert his dominance. 

“I wasn’t challenging you brother, I swear. I was just reminding you that we had a conversation to pick back up, you never came back home. I’ve been waiting to hear about Lucifer and this crusade you have going on,” by the time Raphael finished Michael stepped back and nodded his head, he felt like an idiot for intimidating his little brother in such a way. Raphael lifted his head up and checked to see if Michael was mad, he found Michael stepping out of his space and apologizing. 

“Apologise, I thought someone sent you” Raphael shook his head and watched Michael closely, he’d never known his brother to apologize for overreacting. “I have somewhere to be but if you want to talk, we have thirty minutes before Sam wonders where I am” Raphael smiled and followed Michael down the street. 

“Why are we walking can’t we go inside Lucifer’s place and talk?” Raphael asked, Michael shook his head. 

“I’ve spent decades in darkness, the fresh air and sunlight feels nice” he smiled and closed his eyes and basked in the sun. Raphael looked at his brother concerned but said nothing about it. The moment ended and Michael took off down the street. 

 

The two brothers walked along the streets in silence until Michael looked over to his brother and noticed he was uncomfortable. Raphael held his satchel close to his person trying to avoid touching anything from Earth’s plane. Michael nudged his brother with the side of his arm to get a response. 

“You okay?” Raphael nodded and scanned the area around them. He looked around the streets in disgust and tried not to touch anything that was in his way. Michael laughed as he watched his brother have a germaphobe episode, he’d never seen his little brother so cautious of his surroundings.

“Is this your first time on Earth?” Michael asked, Raphael didn’t answer. Raphael continued to move about a mailbox and some street signs without coming into contact with them. “They aren’t going to bite, watch” Michael walked up to the street light and touched the pole, he chuckled as his brother looked at him with distaste. 

“Don’t touch that, you don’t know what these humans could be carrying. Look there’s one over there just sleeping on the floor, oh I hope it’s sleeping” Raphael said pointing over to a homeless person. Michael looked over and indeed saw the human lying on the floor, he walked over and looked to see if it was breathing. He smiled as he saw the body fall up and down, he tapped his pants in search of money but found none. He stepped over to Raphael and reached into his satchel, he dug around until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a few bills and placed them under the homeless person’s hat. Raphael swatted his brother’s hands away and held his bag close, as if he felt violated.

“Do you mind?” asked Raphael in an octave too high for his frame.

“As a matter of fact, no. That’s my bag anyways, just because I’m not home doesn’t mean you can go through my stuff.” Raphael replied with him sticking out his tongued and giving Michael an innocent look. Michael rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the Human. Raphael followed his brother’s eyes and once again looked upon the Human with disgust. 

“Look at them, disgusting things. Father really needs to take a look at what they’ve become. Possibly run them through the wash, maybe?” Michael shook his head at his brother’s words, the look of annoyance show on Michael’s face. 

“This person is less fortunate, be nice” he slapped Raphael on the back of the head. His brother let out an “ouch” and rubbed the back of his head.

“You’re feeding its addiction, it could be drugged out of its mind on heroin or bath salts” Michael made a face of bewilderment and pointed down at the person in front of them. 

“What? No he’s simply sleeping” Michael looked down at the individual, he was surprised they hadn’t disturbed the man with all their talking. “Fine, then heal them from their addiction. If you’re so concerned that I’m feeding this person’s addiction, heal them of it so they can have a better life” Michael placed his hands on his hips and waited for Raphael to use his gifts. 

“I rather not, it might have something” he scrunched up his face and looked upon the homeless person with repugnance. 

“Unbelievable” Michael said under his breath. Michael crouched down and placed a hand on the person and delivered a short prayer for them. 

“They’re just so dirty. It’s the twenty-first century, why haven’t they cleaned themselves up?” Raphael said looking at the person’s belongings. He was repulsed by the smell and filth. 

“Times are hard Raphael, not everyone can be so fortunate. Stop acting like a clean sponge, a little dirt never hurt anyone” Raphael shook his head and moved away from the individual. “They aren’t going to bite you brother” Michael chuckled to himself and stood up, he sniffed his hands and scrunched up his nose. He wiped his hand on his pants and reached out to touch his brother, Raphael moved out of his way to avoid contact. 

“Are you sure about that? I heard troubling reports from Claudiel that these Apes have started eating each other’s faces off. Their faces, Michael!” Michael chuckled at his brother’s concern and pulled his brother away from the lying Human, the two continued their journey down the street. 

“Claudiel likes to over exaggerate, he has a crazy imagination. I’m sure he was only trying to scare you” Raphael shakes his head and looks at the passing Humans with a cautious look. He holds the satchel close as people walk past him and Michael. Michael chuckles to himself and as he watches his brother from the corner of his eye.

 

“Gabe isn’t allowing anyone near Father’s solar” he blurts out, he watched as Michael stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. The traffic of people bumped into them, voicing their complaints. 

“Why’s that?” he asked curiously, Raphael shrugged his shoulders. “How long has this been going on for?”

“Around the time you left, maybe longer. I saw him scare Zek away from Father’s door. He’s guarding Father heavily now, I’m not sure Gabe would let him out if he even tried to leave that room of his.” There was concern in Raphael’s voice, one Michael wasn’t sure how to respond.  

“I wonder why Gabe is preventing anyone from seeing Father” he asked more to himself than Raphael.

“Why don’t we go see for ourselves, if anyone can get Gabe to step off his high horse it’s you. Come on, I’d love to see you smack Gabe around” Raphael bounced on his toes and jabbed Michael in the bicep, Michael waved his brother off and continued to walk. 

“I’m not going home to bully Gabe around, he’s not messing with me so I won’t mess with him. Let him keep guard over the old man, if it keeps him out of my hair, what do I care? Those days of fighting are behind me,” Michael said with a heavy heart, Raphael frowned and followed after his brother. 

“Surely you cracked a few skulls while you were in Hell, tell me about that?” the smile was back on Raphael’s face as he waited for Michael to spill the tea. Michael stopped at the street light and looked both ways before crossing the street, he shook his head at his brother’s words. 

“Of course I did, but doesn’t mean I liked it” he explains, Raphael stopped in the middle of the crosswalk letting the ongoing traffic honk at him. 

“Why ever not? They’re abominations Michael, Demons, hello Michael, uh Demons!” Michael turned around and motioned for his brother to step out of the street, Raphael ran to the sidewalk. 

“Watch your mouth, these Humans don’t know about that sort of thing. You’ll attract unwanted eyes and ears,” Raphael huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“They have the Devil in Los Angeles granting favors and refuse to acknowledge it, I highly doubt mentioning Demons would spark their interests” Michael shot Raphael a hard glare, “fine whatever. Tell me, how was it, how was Hell?” he smiled as he waited for Michael to release all the juicy information he gathered from the place known as Hell. Michael looked around them to make sure no one was listening, he pulled his brother over to the side so they could walk against the buildings. 

 

They continued to walk into the depths of the town until they were in a more secure location to talk amongst themselves. Once Michael found the area to be empty he relaxed and started talking. 

“It was nice, I suppose. A bit dark and mysterious, nothing like home, quite the opposite actually. Ash litters the atmosphere, obsidian boulders make up the building structures, and it smells of Sulfur” Michael scrunched up his nose from the memory. 

“Sulfur” Raphael asked. 

“Rotten eggs, brother” Raphael pinched his nose with his fingers just thinking of the smell, Michael chuckled and slapped his brother’s shoulder. 

“Disgusting, why would you volunteer to go a place that smells like that all the time? In fact, why would you even go there to begin with. You’re Father’s favorite, I’m not sure he’d be happy to know you were slumming it with abominations” Raphael asked with disgust in his voice, Michael clenched his jaw and put on a smile. He knew he couldn’t openly explain to his brother the real reason behind his recent liking for Hell, he needed to think of Lilith and her children’s safety. He took a deep breath to calm is growing nerves, he wouldn’t let Raphael rile him up.

“Samael doesn’t deserve to spend every waking moment there. Father has given him a soulmate, he’s made that fairly clear. So I endure, with the help of our siblings to make sure Hell runs accordingly when our brother isn’t there” the information made sense to Raphael but something was still itching at him about Michael’s crusade. 

“Reasonable explanation, fine. I’m just trying to watch your back brother, you know Father likes to keeps you close” Raphael said, Michael looked away and up at the sky. He shook his head and turned back to Raphael. 

“Oh I know, trust me I know. If Father wants me home he’ll have to come get me himself. That’s the only way I’ll be going back. For the meantime, I’m going to spend my time in Hell and occasionally on Earth. Is that going to be a problem with you brother?” Michael stood tall and used his glare to scare his brother, it worked. Raphael shook his head and moved away from Michael just in case he wanted to intimidate him more. 

“I’m sorry” Raphael says softly, Michael waved him off. “Since you’re spending most of your time in Hell, it must be a mess right? I remember Amenadiel explaining to us how much chaos littered the streets, how are you faring with it?” 

Michael cocked his head to the side in confusion, Hell was probably more organized than Heaven at the current moment. A lightbulb flicked to life when he realized Raphael held old news. Michael nodded his head and placed his hands behind his back and continued to walk. 

“It has taken a few decades but Hell is within my grasp. I go back to ensure everything runs smoothly, there will always be a few hiccups in the system but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Raphael nods his head and goes over his brother’s words, there has always been something about Hell that unnerved him. He rings out his fingers and looks up to his brother, he’s almost too afraid to ask but he needs to know. 

“I’ve heard stories about Asmodeus and what he did to Lucifer while he was in Hell. I’m not saying you’re weak but I can tell something happened to you down there. Should I be concerned?” Raphael looked at Michael, he tried to read his face but couldn’t find anything. The two stared at each other until something cracked on Michael’s features. 

“You’re right something did happen to me in Hell but I’m working on it.” Raphael tried to cut in to talk but Michael silenced him. “I don’t need your healing, it’s nothing to be concerned about” Michael grabbed his brother’s hands when he tried to reach out for him. 

“If Asmodeus hurt you brother I won’t tell anyone. Let me heal you, I’ll take the pain away. I don’t see you as weak, I promise.” Raphael was truly concerned to Michael, the prayer of Michael screaming still shook him to his core. Michael looked around the streets and then back to his brother. He knew Raphael deserved to know about the shift in power in Hell so he ripped that band-aid off. 

“Asmodeus is dead, I killed him” Michael voice was unforgiving, he spat out Asmodeus’s name with disgust. For too long the name went unsaid, he wasn’t happy to saying it out loud again. That monster didn’t deserve to grace his lips, the anger started to gather inside Michael.

Michael’s anger went unnoticed by Raphael, he was too interested in his brother’s words. He replayed them in his mind to make sure he heard him right. The look of excitement crept onto his face when the words finally registered. His concern for Michael’s mental health was long forgotten. 

“You did what?!” Raphael grabbed Michael’s shoulder, Michael looked out into the street and ignored his brother’s excitement. 

“He’s gone. He didn’t like the idea of Hell changing hands so I challenged him” Michael sighed and messed with his ring. “I killed him in the end.”

“Wait, woah wait. You’re telling me, you defeated Asmodeus” Raphael couldn’t believe the information he was receiving, Michael shrugged his shoulders and tried to ignore his brother. “Holy shit, like the actually  _ Holy  _ fucking shit. You’re telling me, you second born, killed Asmodeus and have been running Hell all by yourself?” Michael shrugged his shoulders again and didn’t respond, he kept his gaze out into the city, ignoring his brother’s excitement. “Don’t just shrug your shoulders at me, Michael this is huge!” 

“It doesn’t have to be, it’s been awhile for me since I’ve killed him. What matters is that Hell is under my watchful eye and is no longer under that monster’s thumb” Micheal spat his words out like venom. He had developed a hatred for Asmodeus after he found out that he’d abused Lilith and his children. He even set destruction upon Hell when he found out Asmodeus tortured his brother, calling him a monster wasn’t enough. Raphael ignored him and started clapping his hands together in praise for Michael. Michael didn’t need Raphael’s praise, he pushed him away and continued to walk into the mass of people and left his brother behind. Raphael chased after Michael in hopes to get more out of him.

“Hey hold up, just wait!” he called out trying to get Michael to slow down. “Michael is this huge whether or like it or not, Father told us himself he could never get Hell under his thumb because of Asmodeus. I’ll bet you got rid of him like nothing! No wonder Father hasn’t sent anyone after you, your his Golden Boy. You are ushering us into a new age” Raphael’s excitement was back, he grabbed Michael’s hands and squeezed them. Michael pulled them out of his brother’s grasp and shook his head. He didn’t appreciate Raphael’s excitement, he was nauseated by the happiness Raphael was getting from his words. He was frustrated Raphael was jumping to conclusions, whether he was right or wrong, he shouldn’t assume their Father had plans on this level. 

“Raphael shut up, I’m not Father’s Golden Boy. I’m barely his son at this moment, you need to watch that mouth of yours” Raphael shook his head but Michael kept talking. “I didn’t get rid of him like nothing” he used air quotes to show his distaste. “I got my ass handed to me, I barely made it out alive” he shook his head and tried to calm himself down, he was starting to get worked up and he didn’t want to make a scene. Raphael continued to ignore everything that came out of Michael’s mouth, all that mattered was the death of Hell’s most notorious monster. 

“Michael listen to me, you’re missing the big picture” he chased after Michael. Raphael didn’t care if the Human’s heard so he opened his mouth and called out to Michael. “Brother this is groundbreaking news, this means we can finally get rid of all those pesky Demons and bring Hell under our jurisdiction” Michael stopped dead in his tracks and faced his brother. Something snapped inside of Michael, everything Raphael was saying hit him all at once.  

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe you heard me correctly” he walked up to his brother and raised his voice for him to hear. “I told you to watch your mouth! You are outside your jurisdiction, so don’t come down here making plans on my grounds of authority.” Michael opened his mouth to say more on the matter but Raphael cut him off. He lifted his hands up to get Michael to keep his distance and listen. 

“I’m sorry, but this is still something to celebrate, Michael we can get rid of the demons and bring Hell into the fold now. Lucifer can do whatever he wants up here, we’ll take over and run things for him. It’s a win-win situation, everyone will be happy. Hell can finally be ours,” he smiled and reached into his satchel to pull something out, Michael halted his brother movements by gripping his hand hard. Raphael cried out in pain, Michael’s mind had yet to catch up with his reflexes.  

“What, no. No!” he called out in a panicked tone. The information finally sunk in, he started panicking. He dropped his brother’s hand and shook his head trying to take in the possibility he was presenting. Raphael nodded his head and stepped towards Michael. 

“Yes, yes! Oh brother you’ve done it! I’ll go report back and start orchestrating soldiers to help kill the Horde. Oh Father will be so proud!” the way Raphael moved about excitedly angered Michael, he grabbed him hard and threw him against the building. 

“No! Hell is not “ours”, if anything it is mine and I say it stays under my protection. Heaven will not stick its grubby fingers into the place. No one wanted to help me then, I will not let them help now” Michael warned, he slammed his brother into the wall once more to show his importance on the matter. Raphael shook with fear, he held up his arms and looked away from his intimidating stare. “I did not set out to help Samael just for me to take his home away from him, that is his home. Those are his subjects,”  _ my small family _ he said to himself, “I didn’t break the doors down in Father’s name, he cannot stake his claim” Michael stated. Raphael continued to shake in Michael's arms, people began to look at them from afar as the brothers argued. Michael lowered his brother onto the floor to avoid drawing a crowd. Raphael composed himself and stood tall, he looked Michael in the eyes and spoke his mind.

“Lucifer doesn’t even want to go back to Hell, he’d rather spend his days with his soulmate than go back to Hell. Hell is not his home, it’s his prison. Now that you’ve moved in I highly doubt it will be easy to send him back. This is the perfect time for Father and us to step in and take it off his hands” Michael gritted his teeth and stepped into his brother’s bubble, he used his height to scare Raphael once more. Poor Raphael lowered his head and stayed quiet.  

“I won’t speak on behalf of Samael but I know he’d rather divide his time between Hell and Earth than hand it over to Father. He cannot have Hell, I won’t allow it” Michael’s strong voice bellowed out in the streets and attracted a larger crowd. 

 

People began to stop and watch as the brother’s argued, the two Angel’s didn’t seem to care that there was a bigger crowd watching their argument play out. 

“Why are you so against Father coming into the fold? This will get him out of his solar! Isn’t this what you wanted, for Father to step out of his office and grace us with his presence?” Raphael searched Michael’s eyes and looked for a soft spot to make him understand. Michael pushed his brother into the wall and refused to open his mouth. 

“Yes but I don’t want him anywhere near Hell, it’s my jurisdiction! I’ve built it up, not him. He doesn’t get to weasel his way into my work and take credit.” Raphael rubbed the back of his head and moved off to the side. 

“Fine we’ll set ground rules, I’m sure Father will give you credit once he hears you killed Asmodeus. Brother please, this is a great opportunity to get rid of the abominations Lucifer had running Hell. We can start over and have everyone pitch in to help, this is what everyone has been waiting for. You’ll usher us into the new era!” Raphael walked off to the side and reached into his satchel, he pulled out a communication device. Michael grabbed it out of his hand and crushed it. “What the fuck Michael!”

“No! I’ve told you repeatedly I don’t want this!” Michael yelled, he grabbed his brother by the collar and slammed him against the brick wall again. 

“Michael! You’re hurting me, let me go!” Raphael started to panic as Michael held his grip tighter. Michael lifted him off the ground above his head. The crowd in the back of them started to move closer and get a better look of the two Angels fighting. 

“No! You aren’t listening, stop trying to get me to agree to this new era you have thought up in your head. The Demon stay where they are, they’ve never bothered us. Let them stay in Hell, they are loyal to me” Michael brought his brother down to his eye level to deliver his threat. Raphael squirmed in his brother’s grasp, he tried to get Michael to let him go. Michael held him tight in the air, not even blinking an eye. 

 

The crowd started whispering in the distance asking what was going on, Michael and Raphael ignored them. 

“This is about the fucking Demons? Are you kidding me! They are abominations Michael!” he said yelling in Michael’s face. Raphael tried to pull Michael’s fingers off of his shirt but failed. 

“They are my friends! They stay where they belong and I say that’s in Hell.”

“No they need to be dealt with! Their Father is no longer alive to protect them, they are vulnerable. I say we,” Raphael was cut off by Michael’s hand grasping on his throat. 

“I’ve told you twice already to watch that mouth of yours, I am older than you. You don’t get to tell me what to do. I’ve tried to stay calm with you, but you refused to listen to words. I guess violence works best in our family.” 

Michael squeezes on Raphael’s windpipe. Raphael kicked his legs around to get Michael to drop him. Once he realized that Michael wasn’t going to let him go he started using his healing abilities to heal Michael, Michael dropped him immediately. The sound of his knees hitting the ground called out. Michael stepped away and watched as his brother tried to gasp for air. He turned around and shot the crowd a warning glare, he wanted them to get away from their fight. Michael knew this wasn’t going to be a pretty showdown. The crowd back away and gave the brothers their space. 

 

Raphael ran his hand along his throat and tried to stand up, he couldn’t so he stayed on the floor looking up at Michael. 

“So it’s like that, you’ve turned your back on Family for those mongrels” Raphael spat out in a hoarse tone. 

“I’m not turning my back on anyone! I protect the innocent, when have I ever strayed from that?” Michael crouched down and looked at his brother, he was trying to make him see reason. 

“They are not innocent Michael, they are the seed from Asmodeus. Give them an opening and they will descend upon Earth and corrupt you to invade the Heavens. I can see it now, you like them too much too see reason,” the words spat out of Raphael mouth in the worse raspy voice. Michael frowned as he took in his brother’s words, he slowly stood up and watched his little brother run his mouth. Raphael regained his strength and stood up, he walked up to Michael and looked him with sad eyes. “Let me heal you, I can take away whatever hold they have on you.” Michael stepped away and dodged his brother’s hands. 

“Don’t you dare touch me, I’m not ill,” Michael gritted his teeth and clenched his fists ready to fight Raphael. 

“I think you are, you’re talking nonsense. The Michael I know and love would never befriend Demons and pick Hell over Heaven. They’ve corrupted you Michael, open your eyes!”

“My eyes are open! And all I see is another brother thinking they know what’s best for me. News flash, you nor Gabriel are Father! You don’t have power over me, so if you want a fight you better hit hard because I’m not letting you touch me” Michael stood his ground and watched Raphael lift his hands up. 

“Whatever they have done to you I can heal, just let me help you,” he reached out and went to grab Michael’s shoulder, Michael pushed him away. 

“Don’t you fucking touch me Raphael, I swear if so much as a finger touches me I will break those hands of yours.” The threat went over Raphael’s head when he tried to wrap his arms around Michael’s body. Michael stepped off to the side and wrapped his arms around Raphael instead. Michael didn’t want to make a scene so he just held his brother close enabling him from leaving his grasp. 

 

Michael pulled him away from the crowd that was forming and walked them down an alley. 

“You need to stop this right now, the Humans are watching us. I will not subject us to another Angel encounter, I don’t want Father getting involved” Michael shook his brother to make sure he heard, Raphael squirmed in his grasp. “Raphael stop it!” he refused to stop thrashing around so Michael squeezed him, Raphael yelled out in pain. It brought no happiness to hurt his brother, but it had to be done. He kept squeezing until Raphael stopped thrashing about. Michael dropped him and watching as his brother hit the floor grabbing his right side. He knew he broke a rib or two, he frowned as he saw his brother stand up and heal himself. 

“That’s the best you got? Hell has made you soft brother,” Raphael winced as the bones popped back into place. 

“I hate banter before I kick someone's ass, either you knock me out or I knock you out. Your chances are slim Raph, not even Gabe could take me on,” Michael got in position and waited for his brother to make the first move. 

Raphael rushed forward and unleashed his wings to give him a better hit, Michael didn’t expect the attack and took the hit to the face. Michael fell onto the ground from the blow and winced as Raphael threw his fists onto Michael’s chest to deliver a strong blow. The air in Michael’s lungs left his body for a brief moment, Michael managed to kick Raphael off to give him time to catch his breath. Raphael went flying into the wall of the building, cracking it from the impact. Michael stood up fast and pulled his wings out, he clenched his jaw from the pain he suffered. He’d never fought Raphael before, he didn’t expect him to land such a harmful blow to his chest. Raphael smiled as he looked upon Michael pained face. 

“Hurts doesn’t it? That armor was your strength, too bad you discarded it. Looks like I may have an even fight after all,” Raphael charged Michael and ran him into the wall. Michael’s back wings smacked into the concrete taking in the force of the impact. He groaned in pain as his wings twisted from the force. Michael raised his arms together above his head and pushed them down as hard as he could onto Raphael’s back. The tips of his brother’s feathers ripped Michael’s knuckles apart, the damage to Raphael gave him a broken wings. He hollered out in pain, his left wing dropped to the ground lifeless. Michael pulled his wings back to prevent anyone from witnessing them.

“Pull them back in now!” Michael yelled. He flexed his hands to see if any real damage was done to his knuckles, it didn’t look like there was any. Raphael shook in pain as Michael lifted him up by the hair. “I said pull them back in Raphael!”

“Make me” was all he said. Michael pushed him to the ground and placed his foot on Raphael’s broken wing, he yelped in pain. Raphael cries seemed to attract a crowd, people started to gather on the exit of the alley. 

“Pull them back in now before they see” Raphael shook his head and smiled up at Michael. 

Michael stomped down on his brother’s wing and broke it a second time, Raphael dropped down onto his stomach and cried. He moved over to his other wings and placed his hands on the joint that met his back, he twisted it in different directions just like Asmodeus did to him. Raphael screams sent chills down his spine, Michael managed to force his brother’s wings back into their plane so no one could see. When the wings disappeared Michael flipped his brother onto his back and picked him up by the shirt. 

“This is over now, I broke your wings don’t make me break your spirit” Raphael spat in his face. Michael let him down softly and wiped the spit off his face. Raphael smiled at his work. “You little fucker” was all Michael said as he lifted his brother back up by the shirt and landed two strong blows to Raphael’s left cheek. Raphael spat out blood once Michael stopped, the crowd of people had already pulled out their phones and started recording the fight. A mantra of “World Star” kept being repeated as Michael held his brother by the shirt. He dropped his brother fast and stood up. 

“I believe they’ve given you a new name, protector of Hell, the infamous World star!” Raphael bellowed out in pain. Michael gritted his teeth and dragged Raphael off the ground and held him by the throat, he gasped for air. 

 

The sound of sirens could be heard from exit of the alley, Michael paid it no mind. He kept his gaze on Raphael and kept squeezing his throat. Police officer stepped out of their vehicles and pushed people out of the way. Three officers ran up to Michael and held their guns out. 

“Drop the man now!” one officer called out, he was the closest to Michael. 

“Place the man down gently and step away from him!” another officer called out. 

“Don’t make any sudden movements!” called the third officer, he seemed the furthest away. Michael didn’t listen and continued to squeeze on Raphael’s windpipe, the Angel started to thrash about pleading for air. 

“I said drop him now!” Michael heard the clicking of a gun go off, from the sound of it one of the officers was threatening to shoot. 

“This is a family matter, step away from us now!” Michael called out with his back to the officer. 

“That’s not how this works, now put the man down before you kill him.” Michael turned his head around and looked at the three officers, they were fat and older men. He knew he could take them all on but he didn’t want to hurt them. Michael lowered his brother onto the ground and punched him in the face when his feet touched the ground. Raphael was knocked out like a sack of potatoes and fell to the ground. Officers charged after Michael and tried to tackle him onto the ground, he didn’t budge. Three more very large men rushed forward and took Michael down, pinning him down. He knew it was over, so he let them detain him. They applied force to his back and brought his arms up to place handcuffs. He scuffed when they said “that should hold him.” 

The officer placed handcuffs on Raphael and dragged him off into a police car. Michael made sure to keep an eye out for him. The officers lifted Michael off the ground and into the police car, they made sure to throw him around to show their force. Michael didn’t care, his main focus was on Raphael and making sure he didn’t wake up before he could escape. 

 

__________________________

 

Chloe drove as fast as she could to the precinct, Lucifer fussed with the controls on the radio. Brian on the other hand tinkered with the bottle in his hands, everyone was on edge. 

“If you keep grinding your teeth together I’m sure they’ll break, Lucifer you need to calm down” Chloe placed her hand on his to steady his fussing. Lucifer mumbled something under his breath and accepted her hand, he locked his fingers with his and gave it a kiss. 

“Apologise Detective, it’s just…” he sighed. “He’s always been like this, unpredictable and hot headed. Can we not leave him in the cell to think about his actions?” as the words came out of Lucifer’s mouth, Brian kicked the back of Lucifer’s seat. The Devil jolted forward and turned in his seat to scare Brian, Chloe chuckled and shook her head. 

“Do that again and I’ll fling you out of this car” Lucifer said threatening, Brian on the other hand stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. “Oh you little bugger” Chloe was in no mood to listen to Lucifer pick a fight so she placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed. Lucifer looked at her and saw the most disapproving look on her face, he knew the look. He nodded his head and face forward in his seat. Lucifer delivered threatening words in another language under his breath, Brian repeated the same words mockingly. Chloe shot Brian a look in the rearview mirror to get him to stop, the demon complied and ceased his charade. 

“I swear you two are no better than children” she sighed and kept her eyes on the road. “Lucifer, I’m sure Michael had his reasons for getting arrested,” Lucifer tried voicing his opinions but Chloe cut him off and continued to talk. “From what I gathered okay, remember I’ve spent time with him. He didn’t seem impulsive, he was calculated and knew how to plan things out. He may have changed from the last time you remembered, let's give Michael the benefit of the doubt” she waited for Lucifer to say anything but he looked out the window. 

After a few moments he huffed and looked over to her, she could feel him looking at her but she kept her gaze on the road. She wanted him to talk and share his feelings, she wasn’t going to help him voice them for him. 

“Fine… you win” he said throwing his hands in the air. 

“And what did I win?” she said in a flat tone, Lucifer messed with his cufflinks and looked away from her. 

“My understanding I guess” he said with discomfort, Chloe lifted an eyebrow and tried to understand his confession. “If you think my brother is innocent and started this browl by accident, I’ll comply and understand. Although, I feel Michael is a loose cannon, I’ll give you and him the benefit of the doubt” he said with his arms folded over his chest, not at all comfortable with his statement. She shook her head and accepted his words. 

“That’s all I asked for, thank you” she said with a smile, she knew it was hard for him to admit. Baby steps were all she needed from him, she placed a hand on his thigh and shot him a smile. He softened his features and returned the gesture.

“Can we move this contraption any faster? My new dad is all alone in the company of Humans, without me” Brian said complaining, he tried jiggling the door but it didn’t open. Chloe found his statement hilarious while Lucifer groaned and wiping his hands over his face. 

“We’re five minutes away Brian, I’m sure Michael can fend off us Human by himself” Chloe said with a smile on her face, Brian collapsed into the seat and voiced his impatience. 

“I never signed up to be an uncle to these buffoons, why did my brother have to fall in love with Lilith,” Lucifer groaned and let his head fall back into the seat. He knew when he got in arms length to his brother, he was going to kick his ass.  

 

__________________________

 

The officers ushered Michael into the precinct tugging him by the arm. He allowed the office willingly, he was only doing his job. The two walking into the building and down the stairs leading into the bullpen. He watched as Raphael was escorted ahead of them. The office in charge of Raphael moved him around with force and was thrown into a chair. Two officers started reading him off information but it didn’t seem like Raphael was listening. Michael’s officer continued to pull him into the bullpen in the direction of his desk. He pushed Michael down into a seat and sat down in a chair opposite of him. Michael handcuffs chafed his wrists, he was glad his fear of them subsided with Lilith’s help. He wasn’t sure how he would have reacted if she hadn’t helped him get over that fear. The officer pulled out a clipboard and began filling out his report. Michael waited quietly and watched as his brother was being interrogated from across the room. 

“You guys won’t get him to talk, he hates you all” Michael said shaking his head. The officer stopped what he was doing and looked up at Michael. 

“Not a fan of cops?” he asked. Michael shrugged and kept further opinion to himself. “We received a phone calls from multiple eyewitnesses saying the two of you got into a bit of a disagreement. Mind filling me in on what this disagreement was about?” Michael shook his head and continued to keep an eye out on Raphael. 

“I told you earlier, family business,” Michael said, the officer nodded his head and looked over to where Michael was looking. 

“Mr. Morningstar please cooperate with us” the officer said,before he could continue Michael turned to face the officer. 

“I’m not Lucifer, so stop right there. You say eye witness have already given you a detail of what went on, so why are you talking to me? Seem like you already have your report officer” he looked at the officer right in the face and shot him a strong glare, the officer showed slight intimidation and slowered his clipboard. 

“Apologies. That’s true I already have a detailed report, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t missing anything. It seems as though you aren’t willing to talk, much like your… what is he to you?” the officer looked over to Raphael.

“Sadly my idiot little brother” Michael said looking over to Raphael. The office raised an eyebrow in confusion but made a note in his report.

“We called Detective Decker and have given her a run through of the charges you are being faced with, seeing as you are not Lucifer I’ll make sure the mistake is fixed accordingly. All I need is your name and I’ll be happy to read you off the charges you have collected from your little stint today.” Michael rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Michael” was all he said to the officer. The officer filled in the name and placed the pen down. 

“Michael Morningstar, you are being charged with Assault and Battery charges. These are misdemeanor offense but an offence nonetheless. Your brother will most likely be charged with assault seeing that I see no injuries on your person. You will both be placed in holding cells until you are released for bail, I’ll make sure someone calls Detective Decker or Mr. Morningstar to come pick you up. If you have further questions I’ll be happy to answer them” Michael sat still and ignored everything he had to say. Once he was done talking he motioned for another officer to help him stand, Michael snapped out of his daze and stood by himself. As he was being escorted to the holding cells he saw Dan from the corner of his eye, he was unable to acknowledge him as he was being dragged away in the opposite direction. 

Michael’s officer made sure he was in his cell before Raphael was placed in the one on the side of him. Once the officer left the room Michael smiled over to his brother, he didn’t look too happy to be stuck in a cage. 

“How are the wings?” Raphael turned away and ignored his brother. “That bad huh? I told you to watch your mouth, when we get out of this place I’ll reset your wings” his brother spat at the floor and ignored Michael once more. “I can do it or leave you here on Earth with the Humans you despise so much. You do know I can’t let you go back home, it’s either with me or with them” Raphael hugged his arms and laid his side against the wall. “You are still my brother Raphael, my annoying little brother, but still family. I’m sorry for breaking them, you have to understand that I need to protect my friends, they’re innocent. They’ve done nothing wrong” Raphael laid still against the wall and closed his eyes, Michael sighed and watched his brother from across the holding cell. 

 

__________________________

 

Lucifer pretty much jumped out once Chloe parked the car, she got out of the car and opened the door for Brian but found it empty. Brian was already on Lucifer’s tail trailing after his former Master. Chloe closed the door and locked her car, she rushed into the precinct trying to catch up to the pair. As she rushed into the building she ran into Dan. He was quick to fill her in on Michael’s arrest. She was shocked to hear he was not the only one they had in custody. 

“So wait, Michael was arrested for beating up his brother and not a civilian? Well that’s some good news. Why would Michael pick a fight with Amenadiel?” she asked, Dan shook his head. 

“It wasn’t Amenadiel Chlo. Not to sound rude but was Lucifer and his siblings adopted because he’s a different coloring than the rest.” Chloe slapped her hand on Dan’s chest and walked off. The two walked past a cluster of officer and down the stairs. Chloe watched Lucifer and Brian walk into the bullpen and off in the direction of the holding cells. The two continued their way into the building until they could hear shouting coming from the detainment room. Chloe turned to Dan and halted him from going inside

“So no luck getting them off with a warning?” she asked, Dan shook his head and ran a hand over his head. 

“No, they won’t budge. I guess Michael and his brother did quite a number out in the streets, it took half the station to bring them in. They’re charging Michael with assault and battery charges, he’ll need to pay a fine and possibly take some anger management classes. Raphael is being charged with assault, they found no injuries on Micheal to flag him down for battery charges. That’s not the only thing Chlo, they said people were recording the incident. It doesn’t look good, multiple people say they witnessed Angels fighting. I looked it up and sure enough it's on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Youtube, even Redditt. Headlines reading, Angel in Los Angeles, The Apocalypse is Here, and Angels in the Hood, it’s ridiculous but you can physically see Michael beating his brother up and suffocating him. I don’t know anything about this Angel business but people are playing it off as a stunt, who knows. What is up with this family and religious figures? Anyways do you think Lucifer can hash out this kind of media attention?” Chloe bit her lip and looked through the see through window on the door, she couldn’t see Michael and Lucifer arguing. 

“I’m sure he can settle it out, we need to break up their fight before it gets ugly. I’m sure Lucifer is ringing Michael’s ear off as we speak.” 

They pushed open the door and were immediately hit with Lucifer and Michael having a shouting fest with Raphael. 

“Oh shut your fucking mouth Raphael!” Michael yelled over to his brother. Lucifer was pinching the brim of his nose while Raphael was back on his feet yelling at Michael. 

“You’re not going to get away with this, Father will hear about this and send Gabriel to collect you. You can’t hide in Hell forever, Lilith and all her children will need to be put down” Brian gritted his teeth and rushed over to Raphael’s cell, Lucifer held him back and steadied the Demon. 

“Say her name again and I will make sure you never see the light of day ever again!” Michael yelled against the cell bars.

“Enough!” Lucifer yelled, both brothers fell silent and looked at one another. “What in the bloody Hell happened out in the streets?” Dan and Chloe came to stand on the side of Lucifer looking at the two brothers. Both began to talk over the other until Chloe whistled and motioned for Michael to talk. 

“He want to cleanse Hell and have Father step in and bring Hell into Heaven’s jurisdiction. I’ve worked too damn hard for that man to step in and take the only happiness I have left in my life” Michael spat out crossing his arms over his chest, he looked at Brian and then back to Raphael. 

“Hell has Michael in its clutches you can see it from here! He’s more loyal to those abominations than he is to his own family. He fucking broke my wings Lucifer, I can’t even get out of this cell if I even tried” Raphael gripped the bars and shook the cell, he shot Michael a cold stare in the process. 

“You did that to yourself, I told you to watch your mouth. Did you listen, no!”

“I’m your brother Michael! Family doesn’t hurt their own!” Raphael yelled from across the cell. Michael and Lucifer laughed at their brother’s words. Lucifer walked up to Raphael’s cell and flashed his famous red eyes at him while Michael walked up to the cell’s divider and scowled at him.

“This family does nothing but hurt one another, haven’t you been paying attention” Michael said, Lucifer backed away from his brother’s and changed his eyes back to normal. 

“Disobedience must be dealt with! Father did what he had to do” Raphael said looking at Lucifer. Michael shook the cell to scare Raphael, his brother stepped back and retreated to the other side. 

“Fuck Father and his stupid rules!” Michael yelled out. He shook the cell one more time and sat down on the bench in his cell. He kept his eyes on Raphael as he tried to calm down. 

 

Lucifer looked over to Chloe and gave her his best “I told you so” look. She rolled her eyes and ignored Lucifer’s stare. Dan was confused beyond compare, Michael walked over to the cell doors and looked over at Dan. 

“I don’t think you should be here Daniel, this isn’t something you should concern yourself with. I’m saying this as a friend, please” Michael was sincere with his words, Dan could tell, he just didn’t know why Michael was trying to kick him out. 

“Hey man, it’s alright I can take the crazy talk. I’ve been around your brother enough to know your guy’s household was fucked up. Don’t worry,” he turned to Lucifer and shot him an apologetic look, Lucifer scowled at him. 

“No I’m afraid it’s time for you to go Daniel, Chloe can you be a dear and help?” Michael looked over to Chloe for assistance, she turned to Dan and apologized. 

“Really Chlo?” Dan looked hurt but understood her look of apology. He nodded his head and turned over to Lucifer. “Whatever this is really all about it needs to be dealt with, it’s all over social media. I’ll talk to the Chief and have it cleared up that it wasn’t you who started the fight. Deal with your brothers would you, everytime I turn around I seem to discover a new one.” Dan left the room before anyone else could talk, once Dan was out of the room Lucifer opened his mouth and turned to Michael. 

 

“You’re a bloody idiot you know that” Lucifer call out to Michael. Michael rolled his eyes and waved his hand out dismissing his brother’s statement. “No don’t roll your eyes at me, this isn’t the Silver City. You don’t get to brush this off and pretend like you didn’t make a scene out on the streets. And you!” Lucifer turned to Raphael, “don’t think you’re off the hook! Who gave you the right to bring Dad’s name up when talking about my domain!” Lucifer walked towards Raphael’s cell with his red eyes. “Hell is mine, whether I like it or not Hell is my domain not Dads” he stated, Raphael backed away seeing his brother’s eyes. Lucifer looked over to Chloe and changed his eyes back to brown, he needed her to help him calm down. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head to assure him she was okay with his attitude. Brian walked off to the side and watched Raphael closely, he could feel Michael’s anger for the man so he stayed on high alert. The room was quiet once again, no one knew how to deal with the situation.

Michael walked around his cell like a caged animal, Lucifer stood with his arms crossed over his chest, and Raphael hugged himself trying to heal with broken wings. Chloe looked amongst the brothers and took in their family dynamic. Lucifer stepped forward and let his hands grip the cell bars, he looked over to Raphael and looked at him with pity.

“I’m sorry your wings are broken, I’d be happy to reset them for you should you wish to go back home in one peace” Lucifer said opening Raphael’s cell. Michael ran up to the divider and shouted at Lucifer to stop. “You stay in that blasted cage or I will make you regret it” he yelled to Michael, Brian didn’t seem worried so Michael stayed on his side of the cell divider and silenced his opinions. Brian followed Lucifer into Raphael’s cell and cautiously moved about the cell away from the Angel. “If you’d be so kind to pull them out Raph, lets see the damage.” 

Raphael moved into the middle of the cell and fell to his knees, with great pain he pulled his wings out and let everyone in the room see their horrific beauty. The sound of bones cracking rippled out, Raphael bit down on his lip to hold in his cries. His beautiful brown feathers were in all different directions, Lucifer could see bone protruding out in multiple areas. The sight made him crunch up his face at the damage Michael had done. 

“Brian if you’d be so kind” Lucifer held out his hand and waited for the Demon to give him the bottle. Brian hesitantly stepped forward and pulled the bottle out of his jacket. He placed it into Lucifer’s hand and jumped over to Michael’s cell before Lucifer could open it. Michael kept Brian close to him and watch as Lucifer pulled his handkerchief out of his suit pocket and dab it with the liquid inside the bottle. “Now brother this is going to take the pain away, try not to fight it” Raphael looked over his shoulder and saw Lucifer reach around and shove the piece of material in his face, he tried to move around but Lucifer held him tight. In a matter of seconds Raphael collapsed onto the floor unconscious. 

Chloe watched as Lucifer rolled up his handkerchief and shoved it into his pocket. 

“What did you do to him Lucifer?” she stepped into the cell and looked over the beaten Angel, although Raphael’s wings were broken and matted she was still drawn to them. 

“I knocked him out and gave him amnesia. Now, Detective I’m going to need you to step aside, I have to reset these wings before we send him home” Chloe stepped out of the cell and watched as Lucifer grabbed onto Raphael’s wings and snapped them back into place. The noise would forever make her cringe, the sound of the bones resetting echoed out. Once Lucifer was done he called Brian back over to the cell, Michael stopped him before he could go to his brother. 

“What are you going to make him do? He’s not yours to command” Michael said narrowing his eyes at Lucifer. 

“He needs to take Raphael back home, I’d go but I’m afraid I’m not allowed back in. I could send you but I’m afraid you’ll do something you’ll do something reckless,” Lucifer said. Michael walked up to the door of the cell and broke it. 

“He’s not going anywhere near Heaven. I’m not letting him put his life at risk, I can hear Lilith right now yelling at me. I will not put her son in danger!” Michael walked into the other cell with his brother, he shoved him to prove a point. 

“He can zip in and out, no one would even see him. You’re here, who could possibly be able to catch him?” Lucifer shoved Michael back. 

“I’m not sending him to his death, Remiel could catch wind. You know how well she is at tracking. Let me go, I’ll take the fleabag back home” Michael walked over to Raphael and tried to pull him up, Lucifer stopped him and pulled him aside. 

“No! We need him back in one piece, don’t pretend like you won’t rough him up a little bit before dropping him off at the gates” Michael looked from Lucifer to Raphael. “Yeah that’s what I thought.” Michael shook his head and walked away from his brothers. 

“We can’t send Brian, if they so much as see him they’ll think the Horde is holding me hostage. I haven’t communicated with anyone since I’ve left, I have to go and check in” Lucifer walked up to Michael and stilled his pacing. 

“I’m not comfortable sending you back home knowing you caused a scene” the grip on Michael’s bicep tightened, it was meant as a way to pull Michael from his thoughts but he took it as a threat. 

“Let go of me now Samael” Michael said with intimidation, Lucifer held eye contact and refused. “Don’t make me knock you to the ground” the two were touching foreheads trying to intimidate the other. Brian ran into the cell and stood on Michael’s side, he was ready to step in and help if Michael needed assistance.

 

Chloe moved fast and wiggles her way in between the brothers, she managed to get Lucifer to step back and let go of Michael. 

“Hey look at me, Lucifer look at me” she pulled on his chin and brought his eye line to her. She smiled and smoothed out his features. “There we go, you’re both burning off too much steam. You need to relax. We need to move fast before your brother wakes up. So we have two options; we either send him to Heaven using Brian or send Michael instead.” Lucifer was about to give his answer when Michael made his way over to the pair to justified his opinion . 

‘Would you send your daughter to Hell knowing you were putting her in danger?” Michael asked, Chloe was taken aback by his question. She began stuttering trying to give him an answer. “I didn’t think so, Brian is like a son to me. He’s not disposable, none of the Demons are disposable. I will not put Brian at risk for a brother who wants them all destroyed” Michael pulled Brian to make sure he was behind him, if Lucifer wanted him to go he’d have to get through him first. Chloe looked over to Michael and noticed the love he held for Brian, she’d do the same if it was Trixie. She nodded her head towards Michael and looked over to Lucifer, he was looking down at Raphael trying to come up with a plan. 

“We could hold him hostage in Hell” Brian said making everyone look at him. “You don’t want me to go and Master Lucifer won’t let you go so what other option do we have. It’s not like Hell couldn’t hold him," he explained to Michael. Chloe looked at Lucifer and saw him go over the option, she looked over to Michael and saw him doing the same. She couldn’t believe the two of them were seriously considering throwing their brother in Hell. She started to panic at the idea of them considering the option. 

“You want us to kidnap our brother and lock him up in Hell?” Lucifer asked surprised, Brian nodded his head and stepped over to Raphael. Michael let the Demon walk away from him, he was too busy trying to plan out the details of containing Raphael in Hell. 

"Is it considered Angel-napping if he's your brother?" no one answered Brian. He looked over to Raphael and chuckle. "He's asleep so it is actually Angel-napping, get it? Because he's an Angel and he... you know napping," Chloe shook her head at Brian's joke. Michael and Lucifer ignored Brian as they tried to process Brain's idea. 

Lucifer shook his head, “no. This wouldn’t end well if we locked Raphael up in Hell, Raguel wouldn’t let it happen.”

“Then what do we do with him, he’s going to assemble an army and kill everyone in Hell Sam. You may not care for them but they are my friends, my family now. I will protect every last one of them till my dying breath if I have to. So enlighten me on what we are going to do?” Michael asked finally snapping out of his silence. 

Lucifer paced around the room and tried to come up with an idea, Michael sat down patiently and waited for his brother to come up with an idea. Brian sat down and looked at Raphael, he was dead to the world from the liquid they’d given him. Chloe steps up and offers her option on how things are going to play out. 

“Since either of you know what to do, listen to me. You’re going to wake him up and explain to him that he and Michael were attacked on the street. Michael got violent and beat up the person up. This lead to them getting arrested and brought down to the station. Lucifer and I came here to bail the both of you out, Brian will deliver more of that substance in Lucifer’s pocket to the whole precinct and have them forget the events of today. Michael it is your job to get him back home safe and explain to him the opposite of whatever you two talked about before your fight.” Lucifer tried to but in but Chloe shushed him. “Whether you like it or not, it has to be him. Get in and out of Heaven, from what Lucifer has told me you shouldn’t be hanging around it for too long” she said to Michael, he nodded his head and stood up. Bother brothers looked at one another and registered everything Chloe had to tell them, they nodded their heads and accepted the new plan. 

 

Michael and Lucifer both unfurled their wings and plucked out a feather for them to use on Raphael. They gently laid it onto their brother’s wings and let it heal Raphael, once the wings looked healed they nudged their brother to get them back into their plane. Michael worked his hands under the joints and shifted Raphael’s back to make the wings involuntary fall back into their hiding spot. Chloe watched in fascination as she witnessed Raphael’s wings disappear. Lucifer and Michael helped Raphael up and tapped his face to wake him from his slumber. Raphael slowly came to and looked up to see both Lucifer and Michael in his eye sight.

“Lucifer? Michael? Where are we?” he called out in a hoarse voice, he grabbed his throat and rubbed it. 

“Easy brother, you got into a bit of a fight out on the streets. Chloe and I got a call that you and Michael were arrested, we came as soon as we heard. Are you alright?” Lucifer asked gently lifting his brother up off the floor with Michael’s help. They placed him on the bench and waited for him to try and focus in on their voices. 

“I can’t remember a thing, how did I get here?” Raphael looked between his brothers and tried to recall his lost memory. 

“You got knocked over the head pretty hard after you tried to back me up in the fight. We were all arrested and sent here, I couldn’t get us away because you were unconscious. They call Lucifer and Chloe over to get us. Are you alright?” Michael asked watching Raphael closely. Raphael had his eyes closed while he rubbed his temples. He looked up once Michael finished filling him in. 

“I think so, my head is just a little funny. He must of hit hard, I can’t remember a thing. I can’t even remember leaving the Silver City, why am I here?” he said looking around the cell and seeing Brian on the other side. He cocked his head off to the side and pointed over to him. “Who’s that?” he asked. Brian stiffened and walked over to Chloe to try and hide behind her. 

“His name is Brian Raphael, he a friend of mine. Don’t worry he’s Human. He’s a bit scared because you showed him your wings and he didn’t know Angels existed. Don’t mind him, now we need to get you back home” Michael helped Raphael up. Raphael complied and allowed Michel to move him about. 

“Uh… yes right. I… would you mind helping me back home brother?” he asked turning to Michael. Michael nodded his head and wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder. Chloe wrapped her arm around Brian’s shoulder and held him close, the poor Demon was shaking. 

“Hey he’s going to be okay, don’t worry,” she whispered to him, he nodded his head and watched as Michael and Raphael took off. Once the to were gone Brian stepped away and held out his hands for Lucifer to give him the bottle back. He gladly handed it over and let the Demon get to work wiping everyone's memory. 

 

Brian took off and left the two behind. Lucifer ran his hands along his face and took a moment to banish the headache that was starting to form. Chloe gave him a few moments to collect himself, once he dropped his hands from his face she found her opening to comfort him. She walked over to Lucifer and laid a hand on his chest to get his attention, he dropped his hands and looked at her. 

“Thank you for stepping in and helping us Detective, I was getting ready to let them talk me into caging Raphael. Dad knows that probably would of came back to bite us in the butt. I… I appreciate your level headedness and ability to keep me grounded.” Chloe reached up and placed a hand on his cheek and smiled up at him. 

“Hey you never have to worry about being back up in a corner, I’ll always be there for you” Lucifer appreciated the incentive, he grabbed her hand and kisses her palm. He went to kiss her but Brian came padding into the room making his presence known. 

“Everyone in the building has been dealt with, I took the liberty of waking them all up so crime doesn’t go unanswered. Has Michael returned yet?” Brian looked around and found no sign of Michael, he frowned and looked for something of Michael’s in his pockets. 

“It hasn’t even been ten minutes Brian, relax. I need you to report to Raguel and inform him about Raphael’s actions. Make sure to inform your siblings to strengthen the protection around the gates. Hurry along, meetup back at the Detective house. I’m sure Michael will be arriving shortly” Lucifer said. Brian looked around the room and tried to see if Michael would make an appearance, he didn’t and it saddened him. After waiting a full minute Brian nodded his head and took off to Hell. 

 

Lucifer held out his arms and waited for Chloe to link her with his, once she did they walked out of the room and into the bullpen. Everyone was scatterbrained and trying to catch up with the lost time they had forgotten. Dan was sitting at his desk looking over a pile of paper that seemed to make no sense. Chloe walked over to try and clear his mind but Lucifer pulled her away. 

“Best to leave him in the dark Detective, he’ll bounce back in an hour. We should exit the building before someone sucks you into helping them,” he lead her outside of the building and into the parking lot where Chloe parked. They found Michael leaning up against her car nursing a cigarette waiting for them. 

“I didn’t know you smoked” asked Chloe, Michael shrugged his shoulders and continued to smoke his cigarette. 

“What can I say, I’ve been in jail my dear, I’ve seen hard times” Michael said with a straight face looking off into the distance. Lucifer rolled his eyes and smacked him on the back of the head, Michael chuckled and put out his cigarette. Lucifer held out his hand waiting for Michael to give back his cigarette case, Michael handed it over and looked at Chloe. “Hell has been a bad influence, but I do enjoy a fag or two” Chloe tried to conceal a smile, she was familiar with the phrase but it still tickled a nerve. 

“And here I thought you were straight, seem you couldn’t keep your hands off the boys” Lucifer said with a wink, Michael scowled and gave his brother the bird. 

“I meant cigarette Sam, shut up” Michael pushed past Lucifer and opened Chloe’s car door and got inside. Lucifer wagged his eyebrows over at Chloe to get her to chuckle, she did and made her way into the car. Lucifer climbed into the passenger seat and looked over to his brother through the side mirror, Michael looked forward and flipped him off again. Lucifer chuckled to himself and looked forward. Chloe started the car and drove off in the direction of her apartment, after awhile the silence grew to uncomfortable for her so she decided to start a conversation. 

 

“Everything go alright up in Heaven? You didn’t seem to be gone too long” she looked between the road and the rearview mirror at Michael. Michael kept his focus outside the window and looked out into the city. 

“Time works differently in Heaven as well Detective but you are correct. I’m assuming things went smoothly” Lucifer asked. Michael continued to look out the window, ignoring the pair. Lucifer turned around and looked at his brother, Michael continued to pay him no mind. “Michael” Lucifer repeated. Michael finally looked over to Lucifer and snapped out of his daze. 

“I’m sorry what did you say? Sorry” Michael fiddled with his ring and gave all his attention to Lucifer. 

“Chloe asked if everything went alright” Michael nodded his head and looked down at his hands. 

“Yeah, sorry I’m just a little drained from bouncing between realms. Everything was taken care of, I didn’t run into trouble. Raphael won’t be a problem, thank you for using the bottle on him” Michael said, Lucifer nodded his head and faced forward. 

“No problem” Lucifer called out. Chloe looked between the two brothers and understood how hard it must be for the two of them to voice their apologies and thank you. She reached out for Lucifer’s hand and squeezed it, he turned to her and gave her a smile. 

Chloe didn’t want the car ride to remain silence so she dredged her memory and decided to make small talk with Michael to bring back his happiness. 

“So Michael, Lucifer tells me you’re seeing someone, how’d you come to be with Maze and Brian’s Mother?” she looked from the road and the rearview mirror, she caught Michael smiling from the corner of his mouth. She turned over to Lucifer and found him rolling his eyes and looking out the window, she knew he was just as interested to hear as she was. 

“I’m not quite sure actually, things kind of fell into place over the years. Things are still fairly new but I’m happy to of found something with her. I can see why my brother being away from you hurt so much… it’s hard to be away from someone you love” Michael confession intrigued Chloe, she didn’t know Michael was in love. She squeezed Lucifer’s hand once more to get a response, he turned his head over and nodded his head. She hummed in surprise, she didn’t know he was already aware of the news. She turned her head to the right and shot Michael a smile.  

“I wouldn’t mind meeting her one day, would be interesting to meet the woman who created Maze” she said happily, Lucifer and Michael chuckled at her statement. 

“Believe me Detective it would be interesting indeed, the fight of the century to be exact” Lucifer said patting her hand and kissing it, Chloe frowned and looked at Michael through the mirror. 

“My brother speaks true, Lilith and Mazikeen have a history. Could never get it out of Lilith or her children on why they hate each other so much but they do. I’m not looking forward to Mazikeen yelling at me for being with her Mother,” a headache was already forming for Michael, he closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples. 

“Oh now there’s a fight I can’t wait to see, did those feathers ever grow back brother?” Lucifer said over excited turning around and looking at Michael, Michael kicked the back of his seat and shot him a glare. “Alright touchy subject” he leaned over to the Detective, “remind me to tell you about that fight” Lucifer said in a whisper to Chloe, it earned him another kick from Michael. 

 

The car ride was shot lived as they pulled up to Chloe’s residence. She parked in her parking spot and unlocked the doors. All three of them got out of the car and made their way over to Chloe’s apartment. Lucifer and Michael seemed happy to be in one another's presence, they kept shoving one another and laughing as they tried to trip one another. Chloe found it interesting to watch, she’d never seen Lucifer and Amenadiel this close. It was nice to see Lucifer act carefree and laid back with a sibling, it seemed having Michael around showed different sides of Lucifer she had yet to see. As the three reached the front door Lucifer opened it up and let everyone inside. 

“I love the way your apartment is decorated Chloe, does the child contribute to a lot of the art work?” Chloe chuckled as Michael looked over her daughters crayon pictures. 

Michael only managed to compliment Chloe on her interior design before something side lined him and pinned him against a wall with a knife to the throat. 

“Ah if it isn’t my favorite step-daughter, Mazikeen” Michael said with the biggest smile on his face. 

  
  



	17. The Less I Know The Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded this chapter here as well because it ties right into the next chapter, better than you guys bouncing back and forth between my stories. Here we find out why Michael was so distant on his car ride back to Chloe's. If you guys haven't looked into "What GOD does in his spare time" I'd recommend it, it has a conversation between Trixie and God that gets mentioned in my next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Less I Know The Better" by Tame Impala

 

God wake up from his slumber from the sounds of Gabriel pounding on the front door. The thumping got louder by the second, it seemed his son was willing to test his patience. God pulled the pillow off his head and threw the covers off his body. The pounding continued to thump throughout the room, he rubbed his temples to calm his nerves. With a quick sigh God stood up and put his robe around his body. He padded across his room and out into his study. The pounding grew louder and louder from Gabriel’s persistence. 

“Father I have urgent news!” He called out. God walked over to door and swung it wide open. Gabriel’s face immediately fell seeing the state his Father was in, he lowered his head in respect. 

“What could possibly be so important you’d wake me from my sleep?” God said scolding him, he waited patiently for his son to answer. When he failed to respond he gripped the door and opened it wider, he motioned for Gabriel to enter. Gabriel shuffled inside and kept his head low. 

“Father… I’m sorry to disturb your sleep” he said stuttering. “I… I received word that Michael has resurfaced. Would you like me to retrieve him?” God shook his head and walked over to his observatory. Gabriel trailed behind his Father and watched as he typed away and zoomed in on Michael’s location 

The two watched as Michael talked with Lucifer, due to privacy reasons God muted their conversations to keep Gabriel in the dark. He didn’t need his son to hear his brother’s discussions. 

“He seems to have picked up some tricks in his absence. I didn’t know Michael could play” Gabriel pointed out, God was in a daze watching Lucifer that he didn’t realize that his other son was playing the piano. 

“Seems so, I wasn’t aware either” God watched as Michael moved around to the music he was playing. 

“We shouldn’t let him converse with Lucifer, Father. You know having the two together could become a problem” Gabriel warned. God nodded his head and remained silent. 

“It could… but I highly doubt it. They look to be getting along. In all my observations the two have been civil” God said crossing his arms over his chest and watching the two talk. 

“It’s a facade Father, just look at how he temps Michael with his lifestyle” Gabriel said pointing to Lucifer pouring Michael some alcohol. God smiled as he watched Michael gesture for more liquor. 

“Oh alcohol is nothing. I’ve let you children have a try at some point in time, but it seems to of raised your concern. Does Michael not drink when he’s here?” he turned to Gabriel. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and looked at Michael down two full glasses of alcohol. 

“Not from my intel, he’s never been one to stray from his morals. This is what I’m talking about Father, he needs to come home. Lucifer is a bad influence, just look what he’s done to Amenadiel. Now he’s corrupting Michael, you know everyone whispers he’s turning into Lucifer.” 

God snapped his gaze from his twins over to Gabriel, his eyes were narrowed and cold. Gabriel lowered his head and stood still, he knew he was in trouble for his words. 

“His name is Samael!” God bellowed, “I opened my doors to you only because you had word of Michael’s whereabouts. Seeing that he has resurfaced and is on Earth, I have no use of you sticking around.” God waved his hand for Gabriel to leave. Gabriel looked at his Father and nodded his head, bowed, and turned to leave the room. As his hand touched on the handle his Father called out “you are to stay here by my door Gabriel, you are not permitted to leave the City. I have eyes everywhere, should you step from your post I will know.”

“Yes Father” said Gabriel, he bowed once more and closed the door behind him. 

God watched as his door closed, he sighed and collapsed into his chair. The Globe spun showing Earth’s status, he shook his head and typed at his keyboard. He made sure to turn on the volume and listen in on his son’s conversation. It looked like his son were rounding up on their last conversation because Michael looked to have been drunk. He watched as Samael helped him up. 

 

_ “I’m sure you do, perhaps you can see her in your dreams tonight. How does that sound?” Michael nodded his head and let Samael escort him upstairs. “Until then, we need to get you into bed so we can wake up and meet with Chloe and Trixie. I’m sure Maze and Brian would love to catch up.”  _

 

God cocked his head to the side when he heard a new name, Brian. He repeated it over and over trying to figure out if he’d heard the name before, so far he couldn’t recall it. He let it go and watched Michael let his brother help him up the stairs, the action surprised him. He’d never known Michael to show weakness, much as to his twin. Just as he was about to shut off his observation he noticed Michael stand up straight and wipe away any drunken stare he was pulling off. God smiled and watched Michael mess with his appearance and take off. He stood up and ran a diagnostic to locate his son. All reports came up empty, he frowned at the negative search. 

“Where have you gone to my boy? Are you hiding something?” God typed away and searched every nook and cranny for Michael but still came up empty handed. He collapsed into his chair and watched his observation to see if it could locate his son. “The only place I can think of you going is Hell… is that where you go now?” He asked himself. 

Hours passed and still no sign of Michael, he started to think something bad happened to him. Out of nowhere his device beeped, signaling it found Michael. He jumped up from his chair and zoomed in on his location. He smiled as he watched his son crash into the floor and greet his brother. Michael dress attire didn’t go unnoticed by God, he made sure to make a mental note. He couldn’t hear his sons talking so he decided to turn on the volume, he was surprised to find he couldn’t access their conversation. He narrowed his eyes at the screen and frowned. He tried messing with the wiring and it kicked the volume back on. 

Michael and Samael started talking about getting ready to go for a quick fly, he smiled noticing not much was lost. God tracked the location of his sons to a park and watched as they mingled, it had been a long time since he’d seen his boys be this civil with one another. It brought a smile on his face, not all was lost in the attempt to heal things with Lucifer. God could see that now, if Michael could get through to his twin, he was sure he could make amends with Lucifer. 

 

_ “Have you heard from Dad?” Lucifer asked, he tilted his head up looking at the sky. Michael shook his head and played around with the ring on his finger.  _

_ “No and I’m not sure I want to hear from him,” Michael said still messing with his ring.  _

_ “Whatever happened to that being the whole reason for all this” Lucifer said opening his arms wide to prove his point, Michael shrugged his shoulders and kept his head low.  _

_ “Three decades were enough to silence that debate… plus Father can’t know about…” _

 

The signal was cut off, the screen went to static. God jumped from his seat and began typing at the keys to try and find the source of the problem. He found nothing and began tapping the side of his screen to get the signal to come back on. 

“What in the name of… come on” he said once again tapping the screen. Nothing happened and he huffed out loud. He moved his chair and crouched down to get under his table, the wires were a mess underneath so he took his time moving them aside. He couldn’t understand why there were so many wires, he began pulling them out of there sockets, cutting all connections that held. The lights went off and left God in a black room, he cursed out loud when he lifted his head and it came in contact with the underside of the table. He kicked his chair out of the way and pulled himself from under the table. 

God winced as he touched his head, he felt a lump growing from the force he used in lifting himself up and coming into contact with a hard surface. He flicked his wrist and brought the room back to life. He started grumbling under his breath about wires, electricity, and a dirty work area. 

“What are you keeping from me Michael?” he said as he rebooted his software system and opened the location for his sons. The system refused to load to the speed God requested so he sat and watched his creation spun around loading. God was startled when he heard Gabriel pound on the door once more. He sighed and stood up, he walked over to his door and waited for his son to relay a message.

“Father… I’m sorry to disturb you. I was just informed Raphael has left the City. I would be happy to see to it myself Father, from my knowledge he’s gone to check on Michael. This would be the perfect opportunity to get Michael to come home with me” God shook his head and opened the door. 

“No, I don’t need you and Michael making another scene out in California. I’m not sure the continent could take another hit like that. Stay here by my side, I’ll keep an eye out on the two. Should Michael cause a scene I’ll handle the situation” God said looking towards his observation station, the system was back online. 

“But Father” Gabriel tried to get another word in but God lifted his hand to silence him. 

“That’s enough Gabriel, I’ll handle everything from here.” Gabriel shook his head and stepped into his Father’s solar and charged over to his Father Observatory. 

God followed close behind his son and cursed at himself when his Observation came to life showing them Michael and Raphael. Gabriel looked upon the screen and watched his brothers closely, he looked ready to leave at a moments notice. God rolled his eyes and took a seat in his chair, he watched with fascination as his two sons talked. He knew Michael was never close to Raphael, their interactions were always kept minimal after God decided to strip Michael of his healing abilities and give them to Raphael. 

“He’s being nice with him, this isn’t Michael Father. I’ve never known him to be civil with Raphael, especially after the incident” God waved his wrist at Gabriel’s words and kept his eyes on his sons on the screen. 

“Enough, I don’t see the two causing trouble. Lets see how this plays out, now sit. If you don’t want to keep quiet you may leave, if not stay quiet while we watch this little reunion play out” Gabriel zipped his mouth and watched as his Father stood up from his chair, he took his seat and turned his eyes to the screen. God zoomed in on the screen and cranked the volume up so he could watch from afar. 

 

_ “Fine whatever. Tell me, how was it, how was Hell?” Raphael bounced around Michael waiting for him to release all the juicy information he had gathered from Hell. Michael looked around and scanned the street, you could see him looking for anyone who would be listening. He finally pulled his brother off to the side against the buildings.  _

_ “It was nice, I suppose. A bit dark and mysterious, nothing like home, quite the opposite actually. Ash litters the atmosphere, obsidian boulders make up the building structures, and it smells of Sulfur” Michael scrunched up his nose from the memory.  _

_ “Sulfur?” Raphael asked. _

_ “Rotten eggs, brother” Raphael pinched his nose with his fingers as if imagining he could already smell it, Michael’s laughter bellowed out.  _

_ “Disgusting, why would you volunteer to go to a place that smells like that all the time? In fact, why would you even go there to begin with? You’re Father’s favorite, I’m not sure he’d be happy to know you were slumming it with those abominations.”  _

 

Raphael paused the feed and looked over to his Father, he was furious. He kicked the chair out from under him and walked over to the screen. 

“You can’t be serious, he’s in Hell! Father” he yelled out pointing to the screen. God ignored him and walked over to his desk going over his intel he knew about Michael’s plans. He grabbed the information and threw them on his observation table for Gabriel to see. 

“I’ve known for sometime now, I was anger as well” God exhaled and slicked his hair back. “He’s bored, I can’t have him picking fights with you lot. Better he channel all that anger and energy into Hell than with you lot. Now shush, this is the first he’s opened up about his experience” God walked over to the Observation screen and pressed a button for it to continue playing its feed. 

As the fed continued, God could see all the new information hitting Gabriel hard. He placed a hand on his shoulder to relax him. 

“Raguel is there now, from what I’ve gathered Michael has been checking up on him. Things seem to be going smoothly. Now stop, I want to know more about this little stint” Gabriel nodded his head and stood off to the side. God sat down in his chair and listened to Raphael warn Michael about him sending someone after him. God looked over to see Gabriel looking back at him just waiting for approval, he shook his head. 

“He wants me personally to go get him, I’m not going to drag him back. He wants to help his brother so I’ll let him” Gabriel stay quiet and listened. As the conversation continued God became more interested in what Michael was saying. 

 

_ “It has taken a few decades but Hell is within my grasp. I go back to ensure everything runs smoothly, there will always be a few hiccups in the system but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” _

_ “I’ve heard stories about Asmodeus and what he did to Lucifer while he was in Hell. I’m not saying you’re weak but I can tell something happened to you down there. Should I be concerned?” Raphael said looking over Michael’s form. _

 

Their conversation continued and Gabriel grew restless, he began pacing around the table listening to his brothers talk. He stopped dead in his tracks when Michael’s words echoed out loud “ _Asmodeus is dead, I killed him_.” God stopped the feed and replied the scene once more. 

 

_ “Asmodeus is dead, I killed him. He’s gone. He didn’t like the idea of Hell changing hands so I challenged him” Michael sighed and messed with his ring. “I killed him in the end.”  _

 

Gabriel looked at his Father and watched his face grow with pride, he stood still and let the information sink. God replayed Michael’s words over and over until Gabriel steadied his Father’s hands. 

“He put his life in danger to eradicate Asmodeus, why would he do that?” the question went deaf to his Father’s ears. “How did he even kill him? No offense Father but I remember you saying you couldn’t even kill him.”

“I never said I couldn’t kill him, I said it proved difficult.” God threw himself back into his chair and smiled at the imagine of Michael. He ran his fingers over the screen, “when you’re around Asmodeus he plays with your weaknesses. Mine was always your Mother, he could always rener me powerless when he played his games.” God dropped his hand and looked at Gabriel, his son was frowning and messing his with the tilt of his sword. 

“We all know Michael holds a special place in your heart Father, even Luci… I mean Samael. I can see why you’ve named him Chief, I’ll stand by your side and counsel you whenever you need an ear. I see why you’ve allowed Michael to leave, I’m sorry for pushing you to bring him home” he bowed his head and looked at his Father. 

“You all hold a special place in my heart son, never doubt that I care about you. I’ve always known Michael would be different, the same with Samael. They were made for greater things, as you are” he stood from his seat and placed his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel smiled up at his Father and nodded his head, their moment was ruined when they heard the screen monitors come back to life, Michael was holding Raphael by the throat. 

 

_ “I’ve told you twice already to watch that mouth of yours, I am older than you. You don’t get to tell me what to do. I’ve tried to stay calm with you, but you refused to listen to words. I guess violence works best in our family.”  _

 

God and Gabriel watched in horror as Michael channeled his inner warrior, he had Raphael pinned against the wall not even blinking an eye at hurting his brother. 

“Father! Do something” Gabriel yelled out. God shook his head and rounded the corner to his monitors. 

“No. Let them work it out, they were fine moments ago. Lets see how this plays out, we’ll only spook him more if either of us show up” God leaned over the screens and watched as Michael let go of his brother. 

“They’re going to attract the Humans attention Father, we can’t let Michael expose us.”

“It doesn’t seem like Michael is the one causing such a scene” God said zooming in and trying to turn the volume up, he couldn’t hear the conversation. Gabriel showed him where the volume was and the audio kicked on. 

“You can’t always take Michael’s side Father, I know you are proud he defeated Asmodeus but this is a serious matter. He’s hurting Raphael” he pointed down at the screen, Raphael was on his knees gripping his throat. 

“I know it is, but he’s Chief Angel for a reason. You boys are thick headed and burning with testosterone, he’s not going to hurt your brother.” 

God was confident in his words, he stood tall and watched as his sons hashed out their argument. Gabriel wasn’t convinced but kept quiet and watched. 

 

_ “So it’s like that, you’ve turned your back on Family for those mongrels” Raphael spat out in a hoarse tone.  _

_ “I’m not turning my back on anyone! I protect the innocent, when have I ever strayed from that?” Michael crouched down and looked at his brother, he was trying to make him see reason.  _

_ “They are not innocent Michael, they are the seed from Asmodeus. Give them an opening and they will descend upon Earth and corrupt you to invade the Heavens. I can see it now, you like them too much too see reason!”  _

 

Gabriel snapped his head over to his Father and watched his face, it was blank of emotion. God raised his hand for the volume to grow louder, he paced the room trying to understand Raphael’s words. Gabriel frowned and took his Father’s spot leaning over the screen. 

 

_ “You need to stop this right now, the Humans are watching us. I will not subject us to another Angel encounter, I don’t want Father getting involved” Michael yelled at Raphael.  _

 

The two brothers went at it fighting one another, God watched as Michael tried to contain the exposure. He sighed and walked over to his monitors, he began typing. He sent in the call for the police to intervene. 

“The cops? Humans cannot contain Michael, Father. We need to go ourselves” God lifted his hands to silence Gabriel. 

“The cops bring the Miracle, along with Samael. He’s the only one Michael will listen to, we will deal with Raphael when he comes home” God turned the screens back to his sons to see Michael breaking Raphael’s wings. Gabriel winced at the sound and dropped down into his Father’s chair. 

“He broke Raphael’s wings… why, why would he do such a thing. Father!” Gabriel yelled. He snapped his head over to his Father to see his face twisted with anger, the room shook. Gabriel held onto the table and tried to turn off the screens, but God pushed him away. 

“Where in all things that are good, did he learn that!” God shouted at the screens. 

“Hell, that’s the only place he’d stoop that low. Father he’s deranged, we can’t allow him in the City like this.” God ignored his son and watched Michael unleash all his anger out on his brother, he was sure he heard Michael crack Raphael’s cheek from the force. “Where are the cops! He’s going to cripple him Father” Gabriel yelled. With a wave of his hand God sent the police down to the scene, they watched as Michael let go of his brother and resist arrest. 

God cut the visual feed and looked at the black screen, Gabriel began pacing the room. The sound of his armor clicked about the room, it annoyed God. He lifted his hand and halted Gabriel’s movement. 

“Enough, I’m getting a headache. Let me think” God sank into his chair and rubbed his temples. 

“He should of let Raphael heal him, he was right something is off about Michael. You can see it, it’s plain as day” Gabriel said. God waved his hand dismissing his son’s words. 

“I can see where Michael is coming from” Gabriel tried to interrupt but God silence him. “Let me finish. His actions were uncalled for but so were Raphael’s, he exposed himself to Humans. We’ll have to contain the expose before it gets out, grab Castiel and Asriel and have them clear everything up. Leave no stone unturned, go now” Gabriel stayed and refused to leave, God looked up when he didn’t hear his son leave the room. “What?”

“That’s it? Michael doesn’t even get punished?” Gabriel said fuming with anger. 

“What do you want me to do? Bend him over my knee and smack him?” God jokes, Gabriel scuffed and folded his arms over his chest. 

“Father this is serious! He’s crippled Raphael, will he ever be able to fly again?” God shook his head and ran his hands over his face. 

“Of course he will, let him stay on Earth until they heal. It’ll serve him a lesson, I’ll figure out a punishment for Michael. Now go! We’re wasting time.” 

Gabriel looked at his Father for a moment before he left. God waiting until Gabriel was on the other side of the doors, he sighed and hung his head. 

“What has gotten into you? What had Hell done to you my boy?” He pulled up a visual for his son’s current location. He was in a holding cell across from Raphael. He could see Samael yelling amongst them, he was glad Samael was taking this seriously. He listened in and watched as Michael and Samael figures out a way to deal with the mess. God gripped his chair arms when he listened in on them sending Raphael to Hell. He was relieved to know his dear Miracle knew better to let his sons go through with that plan. He thought over Gabriel’s opinion of punishing Michael, he knew he had to do something about his anger. God sighed and stood from his seat. “You’ve left me no choice my boy.” He lifted his hands and waved them over the screen, “your powers will be reduced once more until I’ve deemed you fit. You will be stripped of your strength and but keep your wings. You will be refrained from stepping foot into the City until I know you’re well. I’m terribly sorry my boy, it has to be done.” 

He watched as Michael lifted his brother into his arms and take off, God could feel Michael break threw their barrier. It saddened him to know he wouldn’t get to see his son. It was for the best, he was still fuming with anger. He could already see Michael breaking through the gates, knocking Gabriel unconscious, and coming face to face with him. It wasn’t going to end well, he knew it. So he did what he had to do and avoided confrontation all together. He made sure Gabriel was busy tracking down Castiel and Asriel, he couldn’t have Gabriel knowing Michael was at their gates. He pulled up his screens and had them showing him live footage from the Gates. His heart broke as he watched Michael try to get through the gates, he winced as he saw Michael’s chard hand. He stepped away and turned off his screens. He couldn’t take the sight he was seeing, he didn’t need a reminder of what he’d done. The audio kicked on and God dropped dead in his tracks. 

 

_ “Have I fallen?” Michael called out in an innocent voice. “No… I have my wings. Then what is this?” his voice turned cold. “Am I too rabbid for you Father! Did you not like what you saw! New flash! This is what Hell did to Samael twice over! Your precious healer is in one piece if that’s what you’re worried about, not a stray feather.”  _

 

God heard a clink echo out followed by a thump and Michael laughing.

 

_ “I’ve always wanted out of this dump, but I didn’t know the last time I’d be behind those gates would be my last. Don’t worry I don’t want to come back, I’m happy outside of the City. At least I’m surrounded by individuals who understand and care about me.”  _

 

There was silence after that, God turned around and looked at his screens. He shook his head when he remembered it was only audio. He ran his hand over his face and pinched the brim of his nose, he couldn’t cry now. If he did, he’d regret his decision. He could hear breathing from his speakers followed by a sniff, it was Michael. 

 

_ “So this is it? Silence… okay.”  _

 

The room was dead silent, God waited for more.

 

_ “You know where to find me.”  _

 

God walked over to his chair and collapsed into it. His screens kicked on and showed Michael taking off, tears pooled over his eyes and down his cheeks. It was the hardest thing he had to do but it had to be done. He sat in silence until he heard Gabriel knock on his door, he opened the door with a flick of his wrist. He dried his tears and turned off his screens.

“Everything has been taken care of, Ezekiel informed me Michael was just here and dropped off Raphael. What did he say?” God shook his head and then shrugged his shoulders. 

“Wouldn’t know, I didn’t let him through the gates.” 

“You closed the Gates to him? Father… Did anyone see it? This could be a disaster if it gets out! I’ll go get Raphael and get more intel” he went to leave but was stopped by an imaginary force his Father caused.

“No one knows, Raphael’s mind was wiped. The problem is contained. Michael…” God sighed. “You told me to do something so I did.” 

“What did you do to Michael?” Gabriel asked. 

“Bound his powers until he shows me he’s stable enough to have them back. He wants to be like the Demons, he can live like them no son of mine will love Hell more than my Kingdom. Leave me” Gabriel tried to talk but his Father waved him away. “I said leave me Gabriel” and so he did. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your eyes out for another update, it should be posted within a few hours or tomorrow


	18. Locked Out Of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is posted late... I'm never punctual. This chapter has 3 destinations; Heaven, Earth, and Hell. There's a lot of feelings... I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hopefully you all enjoy it as well. Happy Reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who's hit that KUDOS button! Ya'll are amazing! I'm glad you all like the story, would like to see more comments, I enjoy them. I really do. Don't be shy

 

**_The Silver City_ **

 

“What in the name of Father have you been eating? I can barely keep my arms around you” Michael complained. Raphael let his body hang lifeless in Michael’s grasp, he shrugged his shoulders. “Hey watch it, I barely keep a grip on you Raphael.” 

“Sorry brother,” he said staying still. The two broke through the barrier and came within sight of the City’s Gates. 

Michael managed to get Raphael to Heaven’s gates in one piece, no one ever said anything about being gentle with him. Michael dropped his brother right before they landed, Ezekiel was startled by the sudden arrival. 

“Apologize brother, you seem to of slipped from my grasp” Michael said with no empathy in his voice. Raphael picked himself off the floor and rubbed his head. 

“That’s alright, it didn’t hurt that much,” he replied with sarcasm. Raphael’s legs began to shake as he tried to stand up, Michael walked over to him and helped him stand. 

“What happened to him?” Ezekiel asked, he moved over to his brothers to get a better look at Raphael. 

“We got into a fight, he lost consciousness during the brawl. He’s a little out of it, he’ll be like this for a few hours. Mind helping me Zek?” the small Angel nodded his head and moved to the other side of Raphael. He wrapped his arm around his brother’s waist and let him lean on him for support. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Zek asked concerned. Michael helped moved them over to the front of the gates. 

“He should be, right Raph?” Raphael nodded his head and kept his eyes closed. “He’s just a little out of it, nothing some rest can’t fix” Michael ushered them over to the gates and motioned for Ezekiel to open them. 

 

Ezekiel pulled the keyes out from his belt loop and put the key through. He pulled the gates wide open and came around to help support Raphael. The three helped Raphael maneuver to the gates, they turned sideways to allow Ezekiel to enter first and then Raphael. Once it was Michael’s turn to pass through, he heard a voice call out to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and dropped contact with Raphael. 

“What’s wrong?” they asked turning around and looking at Michael. Michael turned around to figure out where the voice came from and waited for the voice to call back out. There was silence, he shook his head and remained on the other side of the gates waiting. 

“Nothing… take Raphael to his living quarters. I’ll stay and guard the gates” he backed away from the gates and turned his back on his brothers. He stood tall and slipped into his role as Gatekeeper. Ezekiel dropped his arms and walked over to stand in front of Michael. 

“But Michael I can’t possibly carry him by myself all the..” Ezekiel was stopped by Michael raising his hand. 

“I didn’t ask for you to talk back to me,” he said, Ezekiel lowered his head and nodded. “Now, help Raphael over to his room and come straight back. Remember someone must always guard the gates” Michael said with his best stoick voice. 

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry Michael,” Ezekiel nodded his head and turned away to walk back to Raphael. Ezekiel looked like a wounded animal, it broke Michael’s heart. He stretched out his hand and grabbed Ezekiel’s shoulder, he turned him back around to face him.

“I’m sorry” he blew out air from his mouth and dropped his hand from his brother’s shoulder. Ezekiel cocked his head to the side confused. “I should be nicer to you and I’m sorry I never am,” Ezekiel shook his head but Michael continued to talk. “You’re too nice Zek. I have always been rude and mean to you. I shouldn’t be, you’re my little brother.” Michael placed his hand on his brother’s head and messed up his hair. “You still are. I just wanted to say thank you for taking over my post while I’ve been away. I know I didn’t make a mistake in choosing you, keep up the good work brother.” Michael pulled him in for a quick hug and pulled away fast. “Now run along, Raphael looks like he could use some sleep. I’ll watch the Gates until you return.” Ezekiel smiled back at Michael and nodded his head. 

“Thank you for the kind words Michael, I’ll make you proud. I promise.” Michael tips his head over to Raphael and Ezekiel runs to his brother. He wrapped his arm around Raphael to help support him. Michael turned around and called out. 

“Oh and Raphael,” Michael said, Raphael turned around and looked over to Michael.

“Yes Michael?” Raphael asked trying to keep his eyes off the brightness of Heaven’s lights. 

“I didn’t appreciate your nosy visit, it was unprecedented and a waste of time. If it is not Father who comes and gets me, I don’t wish to be visited and encouraged to return home.” Michael’s voice came off cold and stern. Raphael looked up to Michael and nodded his head. 

“I… I’m sorry for what happened on Earth. Although I don’t remember the event, I am sorry if I acted out of hand” he bowed his head down to give Michael his respect, “I will keep your words in mind. Until we see each other again” he turned away and had Ezekiel guide him to his living quarters. 

 

Michael watched as the two disappeared into the works of Heaven. He sighed and stepped back to look at metal work of its gates. They were as bright as he remembered, the metal twisted and curved in a detailed matter he could never forget. He walked over to the side and looked for a marking, he crouched down and looked over the metal to find what he was looking for. Once he did, he was already on his knee five feet from the gate’s door. He smiled as his eyes raked over the etchings of his and Sam’s initials. He reached out and went to run his fingers over the engaving when he felt a shock. He let out a small yelp when the electricity bit him. He shook his hand and stood up, a frown found its way onto his face. He looked at his hand and found no damage. 

Michael looked at the gates and then back at the engravings, he cocked his head off to the side and let his feet bring him back to the door. Something felt wrong, in his heart he knew something was different. His mouth felt dry, his chest felt tight. Michael swallowed his spit and took a deep breath to calm his growing anxiety. He reached out his hand and went to grab the handle for the door, as his hand came into contact with the metal his hand was hit with a blazing heat. 

“Agh!” he called out, he let go of the handle and looked at his hand. His hand looked to of received a second-degree burn, he held it close to his stomach and winced as he waited for his healing to kick him. He pulled it out and looked at the damage, it was starting to blister around the palm and thumb. He refused to give up so he reached out his hand once more and grab the metal around the handle. “Ah!” he called out in pain, tears began to fall down onto his cheeks. He drew his hand back and tucked in under his armpit, he was too afraid to look at its damage. 

Michael steps back and looked at the door. He gritted his teeth and shook his head, “no” he says involuntarily. He stepped back once more and stared at the gates. He shook his head and pulled his hand out from underneath his armpit, he doesn’t look at it, not yet. He gets in position to run and takes off in a sprint. He manages to get a foot through the gates before he is sent flying back, crashing into the floor. His back took the blunt of the hit as he was sent flying into the air, he sits up and rubs his lower back. He eyes lock onto the gates and he frowns. He stands up and walks over to the entrance once more. He tries to get through but is met with an invisible force not allowing him entry. He tries using shoulder to try and push his way through, but he’s unsuccessful. He starts to panic, he begins using force. Michael starts to ram his shoulder through the gates, he’s still unsuccessful. 

“No… no no no no no!” He screams, his panicking kicks in. Michael starts hyperventilating as the reality of him being kicked out of Heaven slowly starts to sink. He pulled out his hand to look at the damage, it’s chard like Lucifer’s Devil hyde. He screams at the gates and hugs his hand. He quickly pulls himself together and paced alongside the Gates. He takes a deep breath and stops. “Why?” he calls out. “Why are you doing this? Is this because I left your precious home! Now you won’t even let me in when I want to come back?” he yelled out for his Father to hear. “Answer me!” 

Michael licked his lips and waited for an answer, tears slowly began to fall down his face. He cradled his hand and winced at the pain. He unfurled his wings to check their state, he was relieved to see that he still had them. He pulled off a feather and uses it to heal his hand, his healing seemed to be taking longer now. Michael wiped his tears away and tried to calm down his frustration.

“Have I fallen?” Michael called out in an innocent voice. “No… I have my wings. Then what is this?” his voice turned cold. “Am I too rabbid for you Father! Did you not like what you saw! New flash! This is what Hell did to Samael twice over! Your precious healer is in one piece if that’s what you’re worried about, not a stray feather” Michael kicked the Gates, it sent him flying back. He laughed as his body hit the ground. Under his breath Michael whispered.  _ “Cocky Bastard”.  _ He smiled at the Gates and stood back up. He dusted off his jeans and called out to his Father. “You know, I’ve always wanted out of this dump” he sniffed as the tears started to fall. “but I didn’t know the last time I’d be behind those gates would be my last.” He waved his hands to show he didn’t care. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to come back, I’m happy outside of the City. At least I’m surrounded by individuals who understand and care about me.” Michael stood tall and wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked at the Gates and waited one more moment. He listened to the silence Heaven brought, there wasn’t any screams or yelling, it was pure silence. He shivered, he’d rather hear cars honking or souls being tortured over silence. He took a deep breath and turned away from the Gates. “You know where to find me” he said out loud for God to hear and with that he took off back to Earth.

Michael landed outside the precinct and walked up to Chloe’s car. The door was unlocked so he opened it to grab his brother cigarettes that were in the glove compartment. He closed the car door and enjoyed his cigarette. As he waited for Chloe and his brother, he watched as his hand slowly began to heal, he moved his fingers around to test its pain.

“This will take some getting used to… Does this mean, if I jump in front of a bus I’ll go straight to Hell?” he asked under his breath for his Father to hear. He shook his head and took a puff out of his cigarette, “No see” he exhaled. “I don’t feel bad for my choices I’ve made. Don’t worry I’m not going to kill myself. Just a thought, not eager to go home just yet.” Officers watched from a distance as Michael talked to himself, he paid them no mind. “Two can play at this game  _ Old Man,  _ just you watch” he said pointing to the sky after taking another puff of his cigarette. Michael snapped out of his focus when he heard Chloe’s voice. 

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

 

____________________________

 

**_Earth (Present)_ **

 

“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite step-daughter, Mazikeen” Michael said with the biggest smile on his face.

 

A storm of people rushed into the room and watched as Maze threw Michael into the wall and pinned him with her knives. One was up against his neck and the other centimeter away from his crotch. Michael kept his grin plastered onto his face, he wasn’t scared one bit of the Demon in front of him. The two locked eyes and held each other's stare trying to intimidate the other. Michael’s mocking words did nothing to please Maze’s temper. She shoved her forearm against Michael’s chest while the other pressed the knife against his throat. 

“Maze! Put the knives down right now!” yelled Chloe, both Lucifer and Chloe stood behind Maze watching as she dug her knife into Michael throat. Michael held his hand out for them to stand a good distance away. Voices could be heard from the background but as far as Maze and Michael were concerned Chloe and Lucifer were the only ones in the room. 

“It’s alright, isn’t that right Mazikeen?” a smile crept onto Michael’s face, it earned him a small cut against his throat. The blood ran down his neck but he didn’t flinch from her blade. “Alright… I take that back, my second favorite step-daughter. Ramal is far nicer to me than you are” he chuckled out, he knew it would piss her off mentioning her sister.  

“You Son of a Bitch!” she yelled, she rammed her knee into Michael’s crotch. He groaned and leaned forward in pain. 

“That is no way to talk about my Mother, she was a lovely woman before Humanity came along” he called out. The blade scratched up against his neck once more from the force, blood continued to trickled down his neck. 

Voices called out and rushed into the entrance of the apartment. Amenadiel, Linda, and Trixie ran out and came face to face with the commotion. Linda pulled Trixie behind her so she didn’t have to see what was going on, the girl wiggled out of Linda’s arms and ran over to her Mother. She looked between the man Maze had pinned against the wall and Lucifer, she pulled on her Mother’s arm begging for an explanation. 

“Mom who’s that man that looks like Lucifer?” Trixie asked. Lucifer took the opportunity to answer the child. 

“That’s my twin brother, child. It seems Mazikeen and him have some unfinished business” he said keeping an eye on the two. 

Michael held out a hand and waved at Trixie, she hesitantly waved back not knowing what to say. Maze slammed him against the wall and remained angry with his presence. 

“This needs to stop right now, Maze let go of Michael” Chloe ordered, Maze did no such thing. Chloe turned to Lucifer and he shook his head, she threw her arms up in the air with frustration. 

“I can’t get between those two, they have unfinished family drama now. Best let them work it out Detective” Lucifer said walking over to Amenadiel. His brother nodded his head in agreement and then shook it not fully understanding what Lucifer just said. 

“Excuse me, unfinished family drama?” he called out, Lucifer chuckled and patted his brother on the shoulder. 

“Oh you’ve been gone, that’s right. Should I tell him Mikey or should you?” Lucifer asked. 

Michael’s smile fell from his face and morphed into anger, he gritted his teeth and tried to move Maze. The Demon didn’t budge, she simply applied more force to his throat and kept him in place. 

“The bastard killed my Father and is now sleeping with my Mother” she called out for Amenaidel and Linda to hear. The two were surprised by the information, they turned to Lucifer silently asking if it was true. He nodded his head and turned to Chloe and Trixie. 

“I don’t believe the child should be…” he was cut off by Chloe nodding. She pulled her daughter upstairs and let the drama stay downstairs.

 

“Do it Mazikeen, I dare you to do it” Michael called out. Lucifer placed his hand on Maze’s shoulder to get her off of his brother, she pushed him away and kept her blade on Michael. 

“Stop this now Mazikeen! Dad would descend upon us this moment if you kill him, I don’t need another family reunion today” Lucifer warned. Michael leaned forward and let the cool blade scratch against his throat. 

“Don’t worry Mazikeen, do it” he whispered. “I know you want to, I’m curious to know where I’d go to be honest,” he said with a smile. Maze scrunched up his face and pulled her knives away from Michael’s throat, just as Michael was about to protest, Maze threw a punch in his direction knocking him out. 

 

____________________________

 

Trixie whined and complained the whole way up asking about the mystery man who was Lucifer’s brother. Chloe ignored her daughter and continued their walk up stairs. Shouting could be heard from below, along with crashing and groans. Chloe sighed as she imagined the damage an Angel and Demon could inflict onto her apartment. 

“Mom what’s going on?” Trixie asked as her Mom. Chloe closed the door to her room and began pacing trying to come up with a reasonable answer for her daughter. She stopped dead in her tracks and crouched down to Trixie’s level. 

“Monkey it’s complicated, Maze and Lucifer’s brother have a past,” she explained. 

“What do you mean by a past?”

“Well… I’m not entirely sure. The two don’t seem to like each other very much, that’s all I know.”

“Is this because Lucifer’s brother is an Angel and Maze is a Demon?” Trixie asked. “Wait is Amenadiel an Angel?” she said getting excited. Chloe looked at her daughter in wonder, she managed to bypass concern and jump straight into excitement. 

“Uh monkey that’s a topic for another day. What matters is that Maze and Michael are allowed the time to hash things out and in the meantime we’ll stay up here where you are safe.”

“Maze would never hurt me, we’re friends. I have her back and she has mine” Trixie said with a smile. Chloe smiled back and pulled her daughter in for a hug. She pulled apart from Trixie when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and walked over to open it, she was welcomed by Lucifer. 

“May I come in?” he asked politely, Chloe nodded her head and stepped aside and let him come inside. “Thank you”

“That didn’t take long. What happened?” Chloe asked. Lucifer walked into the room and sat down on the bed. He looked over to Trixie and thought over his words. 

“Seems my brother went down without a fight, Maze managed to knocked him out. Amenadiel placed him on the couch, if that’s alright” Chloe nodded her head and walked over to Trixie. Her daughter looked at Lucifer with burning excitement just wanting to ask him a question. “Are you alright child?” he asked looking at Trixie confused. She ran up to Lucifer and started spitting out a million questions. He laughed while Chloe pulled her back and tried to quiet her down. 

“Is your brother really an Angel, even Amenadiel? Does that make Charlie one as well?” she asked, Lucifer smiled at her questions and nodded his head. 

“I’m not sure about my nephew but yes. All my siblings are Angel” Lucifer answered, Chloe shot him a look but he didn’t care. He has never lied and he didn’t plan on lying to Trixie. 

“That’s so cool!” she said bouncing up and down. “Would grandpa know if Charlie is an Angel? It would make sense since his Daddy is one but Linda is Human right? So he’s half an Angel” Trxie kept rambling but was cut off by Chloe. 

“I’m not sure my Dad would know baby, let's drop this conversation.” Trixie shook her head, her Mother misunderstood her statement. She tried correcting her Mother but Chloe cut her off. “We need to get you ready for your party, you still want to go right?” Chloe asked. Trixie twisted her mouth and thought over her decision, when she knew she nodded her head and dropped the conversation about Angels.  “Ok, your Father should be heading over in an hour. Why don’t you head down and start getting ready” Trixie nodded her head and started to head out of the room but stopped. She turned around and looked at Lucifer. 

“Mom can Lucifer help me out with something really quick? I promise I’ll get ready afterwards” Chloe turned to Lucifer and he nodded his head and stood up. Trixie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of her Mother’s room. 

“What can I help you with urchin?” he asked stepping down the stairs carefully as Trixie pulled him along. 

“Nothing I just wanted to talk to you really quick” he lifted an eyebrow in question as Trixie pushed him into her room. 

“Okay… what did you need to ask away from your Mother?” Trixie looked around and outside for prying ears before she closed her door. 

“Is John my grandpa?” she asked, Lucifer tilted his head to the side not understand why she needed a history lesson of relative titles.

“That’s how it works, the parent of the parent becomes your grandparent, hence giving him the title grandfather” he said looking at Trixie, she nodded her head and smiled. 

“So… You like like my Mommy right? Are you two dating now?” Trixie stared Lucifer down, he fidgeted side to side not expecting that question. 

“I… well… yes I do, a lot actually” he squirmed under her stare, he coughed to correct his confidence. “You could say that, yes. Your Mother and I are in fact dating, is that alright with your Beatrice” he asked valuing her option. She smiled and rushed over to hug him. 

“Of course I’m okay with it silly, I’ve been dying for you to ask my mom out. I’m glad you finally asked her Lucifer, I’m sure John is as well” he pulled away from her and looked at her funny. 

“I’m not sure your grandfather would be thrilled for your Mother to be dating the Devil but there’s not much he can do up there” Lucifer said, Trixie giggles and shook her head. 

“I don’t know, John was pretty keen that you would come back and be with my mom again. He’s a nice man, a little weird but nice” she shrugged her shoulder and dropped her arms around Lucifer. 

“What do you mean child?” He asked concerned. Chloe knocked on the door and opened it up. 

“Trixie you’re Father is going to be here soon, do you know what you’re going to wear to the party?” Chloe asked. Lucifer stepped off to the side and went over Trixie’s words. 

 

The mumbling and shuffling of the pair moved about as Lucifer was in his own daze. He was pulled out from it when Chloe touched his bicep. 

“You alright? She didn’t bombard you with more questions did she?” Lucifer smiled and waved her off. 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, she approves of us dating by the way. She kinda figured it out dear” Chloe bit her lip and nodded her head that it was okay. 

“She’s smart, I knew we couldn’t keep that secret for long. Are you sure your’re okay?”

“Yeah… I was just thinking about something. I’ll let you get the child ready for her party. I’m going to go check in on my brother” Lucifer looked once more at Trixie and shook his head. He gave Chloe a quick his on the cheek and left the room. Chloe and Trixie were alone again in the process of getting Trixie ready for her party. 

 

____________________________

 

Lucifer walked into the living room and found Michael on the couch still knocked out. He shook his head and looked over to Maze and company. 

“He’s still out I see” he said walking over to look over the sleeping Angel. 

“I didn’t even knock him out that hard, he shouldn’t be out for this long. I’m not apologizing if that’s what you want.” Maze said sneering at Michael. Lucifer waved his hand and placed it on his brother’s forehead. 

“I already checked, he’s not sick nor Human. What do you think is wrong?” Amenadiel asked standing up and walking to his brothers. Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and looked at Michael. 

“Why would being Human be a concern?” Linda asked from across the couch. Amenadiel turned to her and then Lucifer. He slapped the back of his hand on Lucifer’s chest, the Devil let out an “ow”. Amenadiel gestured for him to fill them in. 

“It appears Amenadiel feels that Michael might of been stripped of his wings as punishment. Whether it be from leaving the Silver City and going to Hell, blessing a child, or even nearly crippled Raphael for life. The thing is I can still feel his divinity, it’s there but it’s faint.” 

“Faint? So he’s being drained? How?” Linda asked, Lucifer shrugged and looked down at Michael. 

Amenadiel was once again shocked by his brother’s words, Linda and Lucifer words went over his head as he tried to process today’s events. He shook his head and demanded Lucifer to explain everything that’s happened.

“Wait explain to me what I have missed since he’s come back from Hell” he pointed at Michael and looked at Lucifer. Maze snorted and sat next to Linda, she reclined back and waited for Amenadiel to pop his lid. 

“Oh yes, tell him what his baby brother has been  _ doing  _ in Hell. Fucking disqusting Linda, who would ever bed that horrid woman” Maze send shivering with repluse. Linda turned to Maze and let out a soft “what”, Maze just tilted her head over to Lucifer to fill them in. Lucifer sighed and looked over his brother once more before sitting down on the armchair next to Maze. 

“Michael has been busy” he said, Maze let out a fake laugh but was silenced by Lucifer’s glare. “When Michael came back he ran into Raphael. The information is a little spotty but the gist is that Michael got into a fight with him and broke his wings. Everything was taken care of, Raphael doesn’t remember a thing.” Amenadiel sat in shock just blinking, Lucifer pressed on and filled him in on more information. “Mazikeen is currently upset because Michael has put an end to Asmodeus’s reign himself without anyone’s help. She’s angry she didn’t get to do it herself.” Maze folded her hands over her chest and scowled at Michael. 

“That’s not the only reason I hate him” she said kicking the couch.

“It seems dear brother has found himself his own slice of happiness, he’s currently in a relationship with Lilith” Lucifer stated, Amenadiel snapped out of his shock. 

“How did that even happen? She must of tricked him. I’ve never known Michael to bow to his urges. Lucifer this is something we need to be concerned with, seriously, I’ve never known Michael to show interest in women.” Lucifer shook his head and looked over at his brother. 

“Nor have I but he’s chosen her. I don’t think it’s a big deal, he’s happy. Nothing has changed, he’s protective of the Demons but not even Lilith has the will to sway our brother that way. I think he generally has feelings for her, he told me this morning that he was in love.” 

“Are you kidding me! Love? Really Lucifer, Michael’s not capable of love. The bastard has something up his sleeve, we need to get back and check in on things. I didn’t like the way he had Brian wrapped around his finger, I want to see Hell for myself” Maze said. She stood up and grabbed Lucifer’s arm. He pulled it away and flashed his red eyes at her, she neither flinched or stepped away. 

“Save it, I’m not yours to threaten. Take me home now so I can see what he’s done to it” she threatened. 

“I’m not leaving until it’s my time to go back, I still have a day left on Earth before I’m forced to leave Chloe.” 

Linda stood up and pushed the two apart, Amenadiel stood looking at Michael trying to come to terms with what he was hearing. 

“Enough the both of you. Trixie is down the hall, save your verbal fighting for when she’s away. For now we need to focus on waking Michael up, this doesn’t seem normal” everyone looked over to Michael. 

“I’ll take her” Amenadiel said, everyone looked at him. “I need to see what he’s done. Possibly talk to Lilith about this love match. In concern for him.” Lucifer stepped away and walked over to Amenadiel. 

“He’s Fine. Hell is great, there’s nothing to look into. Hell is better than when I left it, I’m not ashamed to say it. From what I’ve heard, Raphael came down trying to threaten my position in Hell. He” Lucifer pointed to Michael, “saved Hell. He stood up for your siblings and Mother so no one would meddle in” he said to Maze, there was anger in his voice. “You May take her back, but don’t let Lilith and her destroy the place. I expect you back before Daniel comes to pick up the child, do I make myself clear Mazikeen” Maze narrowed her eyes on him and pulled Amenadiel out of the apartment. 

“I’ll make sure she behaves. Send me a prayer once he wakes up” Lucifer nodded his head and watched as the two took off. 

 

Linda set out a big gust of air and collapsed on the couch beside Michael. Chloe came walking into the living room with a concerned face, they all looked at Michael.

“Still hasn’t woken up? How bad did Maze hit him?” Linda leaned over and brushed Michael’s hair back. 

“She knocked him over the head pretty hard but I’ve seen her hit harder. Lucifer do you know why he’s not waking up?” Linda asked. Lucifer hummed and stood looking at his brother. 

“No idea to be honest, he did say he was exhausted. Maybe this is just his body telling him he needs some rest.” He looked at his brother, he looked tired and a little older. “When we did the hand off he went straight back to Hell to be with Lilith, he must of been there for months possibly a year. He delivered Raphael back to the Silver City maybe his travel worn him out” he said not entirely sure if that was the problem. 

“Wasn’t Brian suppose to meet us here Lucifer?” Chloe ask, Linda tilted her head off to the side. 

“Who’s Brian?” she asked.

“Brian is Maze’s little brother, he’s quite fond of Michael from what I’ve seen” Chloe said filling Linda in on the details. 

“He is… something must of happened. Hopefully Amenadiel and Maze can clear it up for us when they get back. Where’s Beatrice?” He asked Chloe. 

“In the shower getting ready, Dan should be here in twenty minutes.” Lucifer nodded his head and looked back over to his brother.

 

Michael began to turn in his sleep, he slowly brought his hand up to his head where he was hit. 

“My head” mumbled out from his mouth. His eyes were pinched preventing him from seeing where he was. “Did the minx cut up my throat?” He asked, he lifted his head so someone could check for him. 

“It’s healing itself, might leave a scar” Linda explained placing her fingers on the cut, Michael hummed and smiled.

“Two for Mazikeen” he said with a chuckle. “Chloe could I get an ice pack?” He asked politely, Chloe nodded her head and took off into the kitchen. 

“How’s the head Mike? You’ve been out for awhile, mind telling us why?” Michael slowly opened his eyes and shrugged. Chloe came back into the living room and handed the ice pack over to Michael. He placed it on his head with the hand that got burnt, the coldness felt nice on both. 

“It’s fine, I’ve had worse. I’m just tired that’s all,” he said closing his eyes. “And leave the interrogation until the child leaves, my head feels like I popped out Athena.” Michael rubbed his head trying to calm down his headache. Lucifer kneeled down in front of his brother and had him look him in the eye. 

“You know why don’t you?” he asked seriously. Michael looked at him for a good moment before he gave his brother a gentle nod.

“When we are alone, I’ll fill you in. Just let me get my bearings, I can barely think.” Michael placed the ice pack on his forehead and groaned from Maze’s hit. 

“Do you need Tylenol or pain killers?” Chloe asked, Lucifer gave her a bewildering look and pointed at his brother saying “Angel”, Chloe lifted her hands and apologized. 

“No that’s okay really. Sorry Linda, nice to see you again. Hope baby Charlie is well.”

“He’s doing great, thank you for asking.” Michael nodded his head and played with his ring. 

“Where’s Brian?” Michael asked concerned. 

“I don’t know. We should know soon, Maze and Amenadiel went to Hell to look around” Lucifer said. 

“He’s probably ringing all the alarms securing the place. Mother help us, he probably got carried away” Michael said closing his eyes and leaning back into the cushions. 

“I have no doubt that’s what he did,” Lucifer said rolling his eyes. 

 

____________________________

 

**_HELL_ **

 

Both Amenadiel and Maze landed in front of the gates of Hell, they were closed. Maze walks up to the gates and pulls on them, they don’t budge. 

“They finally decided to close the fucking gates, Lucifer could of told us before we left” Maze says looking at Amenadiel. He looks over the lock and notices Michael’s insignia on it, he turns it over and inspects the detail. 

“Michael locked the gates, only he can open them. Why would he lock the gates?” he asked stepping back to look at the entrance. 

A voice from the other side called out scaring Amenadiel and Maze. The two narrowed their eyes and looked for the voice. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I said Lord Michael is not the sole key holder of the gates. It’s a precaution now. Are you lost Angel?” the Demon asked trying to get a look at the two on the other side. 

“I am not, I came looking for answers. Where is your Mother Lilith and your brother Brian?” Amenadiel asked. Maze stepped closer to the gates trying to get a better look at who was talking, she couldn’t get a good look. 

“I cannot relay that information until I know who you are, we have received word that Angels wish us harm” the Demon said lurking behind the gates, he kept an eye out for Maze. 

“My name is Amenadiel, I am to be your new Master in a few rotations. I am sure you remember me from my time serving in Lucifer’s absence. I wish you no harm. Let us in and Im sure my brother Raguel would vouch for us” he said calmly. There was a silence and Maze grew impatient. 

“Up the fucking door Falkor! Are you seriously the keeper of the gates? Oh I am going to kill Michael, why couldn’t he of placed Tar’ah or Larz at this post” she placed her hand on the gates and shook them with as much force as she could muster. Falkor stepped back from his sister rage, he soon regained confidence. 

“Mazikeen is that you?” he asked. “Sister it’s been too long” he pulled out the keys and unlocked the gates. As the gates open, Maze pushed through and pinned Falkor against a boulder. She held a knife to his throat. 

“Where’s Mom?” she asked with her best threatening voice. Falkor smiled and disarmed Maze in a blink of an eye. She was stumped that her baby brother even knew how to do that. 

“Yeah, I’ve been practicing. Michael’s a great teacher” he said with a smile. He gave her back her knife and stood between his sister and Amenadiel. “Mother is with Raugel at the moment going over security nets” he turned to Amenadiel and held out his hand. “Apologise, my name is Falkor.” Amendiel shook his hand and gave him a smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you Falkor, would you mind directing us in the direction where we could talk with my brother and Lilith.”

 

Falkor looked between the pair and calculated his possibilities, he didn’t like his odds. He whistled and the hellhounds came out of the shadows, Maze pulled her knives back out and stared her brother down. 

“You little shit” she called out. Amenadiel pressed his back against Maze’s and created a perimeter to keep the hellhounds in front of them. 

“I’m sorry Amenadiel, it’s not you it’s my sister. She’s been away from home too long, things will come as a shock to her.” 

“If these beasts so much as lay a claw on me I will rain Hell upon you Falkor!” Maze yelled. 

“They won’t if you keep calm, they are only a precaution. I will show you to Lord Raguel, I just need your word you’ll behave Mazikeen.” He looked at his sister and waited for her word. 

“Maze just say you’ll behave so we can see my brother!” Amenadiel yelled, he watched as Maze calculated her answer. She finally nodded and lowered her knives. 

“Fine, I’ll keep my knives tucked away” she said, Falkor raised his eyebrow waiting for more. She sighed, “I’ll also keep my hands to myself, there you happy?” 

Falkor smirked and clicked his tongue for the hounds to step back, they stayed in the shadows growling waiting for their next command. 

“Since when did you come out of your cave and start controlling the hounds?” his sister asked. Falkor started walking signaling for Amenadiel and Maze to follow. 

“Mom recruited me for Michael’s renovation when he first came to us. I run the southern quadrant all by myself, I sensed you were coming so I came as fast as I could. I don’t control the hounds, that’s Mom. They only tolerate me because Mom gave me temporary command.” Maze rolled her eyes and looked over the new layout of Hell, she was impressed. 

“So what, Michael couldn’t run Hell by himself so he had our siblings run it for him?” she asked, Falkor shook his head. 

“No, he gave us back control. Jax, Ramal, Orly, Bolt, Legion, and I run a quadrant each and ensure everything runs smoothly. We only report back to Raguel when he needs updates.”

“Why those five? Wheres Tar’ah, Larz, Jemma, Ezzu…” Falkor shook his head as Maze read off the list of names, she noticed and stopped dead in her tracks. “Falkor where are they?” she rushed up to him and grabbed his shoulders, he lowered his head and closed his eyes. 

“Maze… I think he’s trying to tell you they’re dead” Maze shook her head and dropped her hands. 

“No…” she uttered shaking her head. 

“I’m sorry” was all Falkor said. Maze pushed past her brother out of her way and stormed off towards the Palace. 

 

Both Amenadiel and Falkor followed after Maze as she charged over to the Palace, she kicked open the doors and came face to face with Raguel. He sighed and shrugged his shoulder upon seeing Maze. 

“I hated those doors from the very beginning, thank you for destroying them” he said taking a seat over by the bar. “Would you like a drink? I’m told it’s from Lucifer’s private collection.” Maze smirked and took the bottle right out of Raguel’s hands. 

“Don’t mind if I do. Where’s my Mother?” she asked pouring herself a glass. 

“Sulking somewhere, she…” he looked over and noticed more bodies entering, he fell silent when he saw Amenadiel.

“He knows about Michael and my Mother, I want to talk to her. Now” she ordered. Raguel puffed up his chest and held his head high. 

“I am under strict orders to keep the two of you apart,” he said. Maze grabbed him by his dress shirt and pulled him up to her face. 

“Get my Mother now” she threatened. The hellhounds stepped out of the shadows and circled Maze and Raguel. 

“I believe you’ve got her attention Maze” Amenadiel said, he turned and saw Lilith stepping into the room. 

 

She lifted her fingers up to her lips and shushed her hounds, they backed away and crept back into the shadows. She walked into the room with grace and made her way over to the chairs, Brian followed suit tailing his Mother. He waved over to Maze and came to sit on a chair beside his Mother waiting for the two to talk. 

“Leave the poor man alone Mazikeen, he has work to finish up. Isn’t that right Raguel?” Lilith said making herself comfortable after pouring herself a glass of scotch. She brought it up to her lips and motioned for Amenadiel and Maze to join her. “Falkor my love, it’s alright. Go back to work, I have your brother by my side should I require an escape.” Falkor nodded his head and left the palace. Maze dropped Raguel and walked over to her Mother, Amenadiel watched as the two stared each other down. 

“It’s best we leave them alone, is there somewhere we can talk brother?” Amenadiel asked, Raguel nodded his head and ushered his brother over into the library. This left Mother and daughter alone with Brian. 

Maze stood five feet away narrowing her eyes at her Mother, Lilith took another sip out of her glass and placed it on the table. She leaned back into her chair and waited for Maze to say something, she never did. 

“Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to say, Hi.”

“I rather stay over here, I can practically smell him on you” Maze said with disgust, Lilith smiled. 

“Oh can you now? Funny because I haven’t seen Michael in some time. Must be the lingering scent he leaves on my bed sheets,” Brian and Maze made a face at their Mother’s words. 

“Even Brian gets repulsed by you sleeping with an Angel” Maze said, Brian shook his head. 

“I love Michael, just don’t like imagining him with you that way Mother,” Lilith patted his head and apologized. 

“Mazikeen why are you here?” 

“I wanted to see the damage Michael had caused. I’m told Tar’ah is dead, how did that happen?” Lilith and Brian lowered their heads, Brian grabbed ahold of his necklace and fiddled with it. 

“Foolishness and pride, that’s how he and all of them died” Lilith said with pain in her voice. 

“How many did he kill?” Maze said with gritted teeth, her hands started to clench. 

“Twenty-five” Brian said looking up at his sister. 

“You let him murder twenty-five of your children? My brothers and sisters!” she yelled. “Tar’ah and Ezzu were everything to me! Do their deaths mean anything to you?” Maze called out in pain. Flashbacks of her yelling and screaming came flooding into Lilith’s mind. Lilith touched her wrists from the memory, she shook her head preventing herself from opening those long closed wounds. Brian jumped off the couch and handed her Tar’ah necklace, she looked at it and shed a tear. Once she couldn’t bare to hold it anymore she gave it back to Brian. He placed it back around his neck and sat back down with his Mother. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, she smiled at his affection. 

 

Maze quickly wiped her tears away and kept a strong front. The knowledge of her siblings deaths were still fresh for her and it killed her to know she’d never see them again. She wasn’t going to let anyone have the satisfaction of seeing her cry so she pressed on.

“I see Michael weaseled his way into your bed, how long was it before you got over Dad? A day… an hour. I’ll bet you slipped right into Michael’s bed the first night he came here” Maze spit out. Lilith stood from her seat and shot her daughter death glares. 

“How dare you talk to me like that, I am your Mother!” 

“Are you sure because you were never a Mother to me!” the words hit Lilith like a pile of bricks. Brian moved away from his Mother and hid behind the sofa cushions. 

“How could I, when I never wanted to be one!” Lilith yelled back, Brian popped his head out from behind the cushions. Maze folded her arms over her chest and laughed. 

“So it finally comes out, see Brian she doesn’t care about you or any of us” Brian looked over to his Mother and frowned. 

“I never said I didn’t care about my children. I said I never wanted to be a Mother” Lilith took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She walked over to Brian and crouched down, she moved the cushion out of his hands and placed her hand on his cheek. “When you and Legion were born things were different, your Father wasn’t his usual self. I did everything I could to give the two of you the best of me, the two of you are the most innocent of us all” she kissed his head and stood up. She turned to Maze and stood her ground. 

“Nothing about you is innocent, Brian is the way he is because he stayed away from you” Lilith let her daughter’s words slid off her, she knew Maze as blowing off steam, so she ignored her comment and continued on.

“Say what you will Mazikeen, but you weren’t here when your brother and sister were growing up. You’re speculating, I’ve changed. I learned how to be a Mother, it wasn’t easy. None of this was easy Mazikeen!” she yelled when she saw Maze shaking her head ignoring her. 

“Bullshit, you’ve always been a cruel woman. You bet you enjoyed Dad making your life horrible, it made room for you to hate us” Maze said with venom. Lilith raised her hand to silence her daughter, she’d finally heard enough of her daughter’s ignorance.

“You think I enjoyed being raped and beaten for all those millenniums!” she yelled, she placed her hand on her heart. “I didn’t. I still have nightmares of your Father threatening me to choose between you kids or me and you know what? I always had him take his anger out on me! Every time” Lilith hugged herself and tried to keep the tears at bay. “What you kids got was minimal to mine, I’m not saying the pain you got was less than mine. I’m saying, I love my children enough to suffer for them.” Maze shook her head and tried to walk away, Lilith stepped forward, “You know why because I am your Mother! I endured countless eons of his abuse for my children.” Maze stopped and turned around with tears in her eyes. “I admit I took my pain and anger out on you all from time to time. It was weak and hebetudinous. I know I sometimes took my anger out on you more Mazikeen and I apologize. I apologize for it all, but know I am trying to be a  _ good _ Mother for your younger siblings.” Tears were pooling down Lilith’s face, she wiped them fast and continued to hug her body. 

 

Maze looked over at Brian and saw him with his head lowered, she knew how innocent he was, she saw it every time he tailed their Mother. She wiped her tears away and let her Mother’s words sink. She folded her arms over her chest and asked her final question. 

“Why Michael? Of all the Angels in Heaven, why did you choose God’s Warrior? He could kill us all with a flick of his wrist.” Lilith shook her head and her eyes softened. 

“Michael is a good man, he would never do that. He loves your siblings” Maze scuffed but Lilith pressed on. “It’s true, they’ve bonded. He was here not to long ago spending time with them. He had no reason to come back but he did.”

“He came back because he’s been fucking you!” Maze spat out. 

“We never slept together during his time here, a few stolen kisses here and there but nothing more than that. Michael… he’s the maiden reborn that one, nothing like his brother. He’s a warrior, that you are right, but he’s long shed that title. He’s not that man anymore, I know you’ve seen it. Don’t Mazikeen just listen,” she steadied her daughter and pressed on. “He’s a good man, he listens to us and seeks our counsel. We work together to make sure Hell is better than when your Father had it in his clutches. He sees me, he actually sees me and your siblings. I know that may be hard but he’s not an Angel around us, he’s just Michael. I’ve never been more happy to be with a man who understands” her voice choked up, she continued to wipe her tears out of her eyes. “Say what you will but I’m glad your Father is dead, his shadow no longer casts itself over your sibling or I and I am happy to know he will never hurt us again.” As Lilith finished her speech, Brian jumped off the couch and hugged his Mother. She wrapped her arms around him and let her tears fall.  Maze kept quiet the whole time and listened to her Mother talk, when she was done Maze kept staring at her. “Say something” Lilith begged. 

Maze shook her head and left the room, she walked around the corridors until she could hear Amenadiel voice calling out from the Library. She opened up the doors and beelined for Amenadiel, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled at him. 

“We’re going now, I’ve heard enough” she said, Amenadiel refused to move. 

“Hold on Maze, Raguel was filling me in on Michael’s progress” she shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body, her Mother words were finally hitting her. 

“I want to go back, now” she called out, Amenadiel looked at Maze and frowned. He turned his head towards the door and saw Lilith walkthrough. “Please Amenadiel” Maze said. Her plea worried him so he nodded his head and looked towards his brother. 

“Take her. We’ve already upped the security in case any of our siblings try attacking. Please send word when Michael has woken up.” Amenadiel nodded his head and let Maze pull him. Lilith blocked them from exiting the Library, she had a worried look on her face. 

“What’s wrong with Michael? Is he not wearing his ring?” she asked starting to panic. 

“Ring?” Amenadiel asked confused. 

“What happened to Michael?” she asked again ignoring Amenadiel’s question. 

“I knocked him out jezz, he’s been out like a light ever since. The guy can’t take a hit, so what?” Maze pulled at Amenadiel trying to get him to budge, he wasn’t moving. 

“Raguel let me go check on Michael. You know I wouldn’t bother asking, I’d just leave. I’m asking out of respect” Raguel looked between Lilith and Maze, he was torn on his decision. 

“No! I don’t need you two ruining Earth for me as well. She’s not allowed to leave, only Lucifer can lift that command” Maze argued, Lilith face dropped at her daughter's words. It pulled on Raguel’s heart strings, he cleared his throat and responded back to Maze’s argument. 

“You are correct but I am in charge of Hell for the duration. The law states, no Demon can leave Hell under the Act of Possession, Lilith is not a Demon, she’s Human” Raguel argued. Maze walked up to Raguel and shoved him.

“Added clause then, no  _ resident _ shall leave without the approval of our King, Lucifer.” Raguel puffed out his chest and and shoved Maze back. He smiled and delivered his winning statement.

“Should a King take a spouse, said  _ resident _ can leave willingly,” he said. “Michael is King in his right, whether it’s in Heaven or Hell. Your siblings have named him theirs, Lilith is free to leave should she wish.” Maze looked her Mother and than Raguel, she couldn’t believe her ears. She backed away and shook her head, Amenadiel looked at Lilith and frowned. Raugel ignored them and grabbed Lilith’s hands. She whispered her thanks and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled at her and gave her his pocket watch. 

“Go to him, sorrow doesn’t look well on you my Lady. Take this, should my Father be watching Michael’s every move, you’ll need something to hide your presence. This should keep you hidden from him, it’s an invention of mine. Take good care of it and tread lightly Lilith, it’s only been tested a few times” she accepted his gift and gave him a long hug. 

“You’re a good man Raguel, thank you so much. Don’t let my children run loose. I’ll be back before you know it” she kissed him once more on the cheek and placed the pocket watch around her hand. 

“You gotta be kidding me, you’re married as well. Great! You better hope God doesn’t rain Hell upon this place” Maze grabbed Amenadiel and pulled him out of the library, he was too shocked to fight her. 

“She’ll need a way out Maze” he said. 

“She can find her own way out of this dump” Maze called out leaving the Palace with Amenadiel tailing behind.

 

Lilith turned to Raguel and gave him the biggest smile. Brian walked up to his Mother and grabbed her hand. 

“Is Michael really my new Dad?” He asked with innocence in his voice. Lilith took her eyes from Raguel and smiled down at Brian.

“If that’s what you want my sweet, I know I never told you but Michael and I have been seeing each other for some time now.”

“Oh I know, Michael told me this morning, I’m okay with it” he said shrugging his shoulders. “You know, you’re really not that good at hiding your feelings. Michael has known you liked him for a long time.”

“Oh I never hid my feelings for Michael my sweet, it was him who took forever.” Brian hummed and shook his head. 

“I also didn’t appreciate it when the two of you would kick me out to kiss, I already knew. It’s not like I can’t read your minds” he let go of his Mother’s hand and threw his in the air. “Can we go now? I want to shock Mazikeen, she doesn’t know I can travel between realms. I bet I can beat the Angel, lets go!” Lilith chuckled and placed her hand on her son’s shoulder. 

“Alright alright, lets go check in on my husband” she said winking at Raguel. 

“Safe travels my Lady, do take care. I’ll miss you terribly” he bowed his head and smiled. 

“Shut up, you’ll enjoy the time all to yourself” Raguel laughed at Lilith statement. 

“It’s true I will, but I do speak the truth. Do take care Lilith, keep an eye out for divinity. My Father will have his eye on Michael, watch out” she nodded her head and wrapped his pocket watch around her hand. 

“Goodbye Raguel.”

“Safe travels my Lady.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael isn't too upset about his denied entry into Heaven, don't worry.


	19. Was It Worth It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a rocky month, sorry for the late post... It's not a long chapter... nor does it have the chapter progressed more than 30 minutes into the day. It's something. Hope no one's lost interest. Happy Reading!

 

**_HELL_ **

 

“Maze! Maze slow down, you need to calm down right now” it was no use Maze was practically running out of the palace and into the depths of Hell. Amenadiel kept up as much as he could, he could barely see her in the distance. The sound of crying was the only indication he was traveling in the right direction. He stopped running and took slow steps towards Maze, he found her leaned up against a pillar trying to calm her emotions down. 

“Maze... “ he said calling out. She immediately turned away and wiped the tears from her face. 

“I’m fine, lets go” she pushed her way past Amenadiel, right before she was out of reach, he grabbed her. She shot him a death glare but he kept his hold on her. 

“Mazikeen, I know...” 

“You don’t know a single thing right now, so stop” she said cutting him off. She pulled her arm out of his hold and tried to shuffle out of his way. He blocked her and kept his arms out in case she made another run. 

“That’s not far and you know it. I’m trying to be here for you right now. I know what it’s like to lose a sibling, alright.”

“Except I didn’t lose  _ a _ sibling, I lost twenty-five, and that’s just the ones I was told about. I'm... this isn't about my siblings. This place isn't the same anymore. Everything is different. My Mother and siblings are weird... they're over there pretending everything alright. Their in their own little World with Stockholm syndrome praising Michael. Aren’t you just a little bit concerned!” 

“I… I am Maze, but you’re jumping to a conclusion.”

“Am I! My Mother is married to Michael. You know how unlikely that pairing is? My Mother talked about him like he was her savior. Look around us, I don’t even recognize my own home anymore.”

 

Amenadiel stared at Maze listening to her talk, he didn’t know what to say. It was becoming a common occurrence now, him having nothing to say. Fatherhood had drained him. He pinched the brim of his nose and tried to come up with words to sooth Maze. She threw her hands in the air and pushed past Amenadiel. 

“Fine!” he called out. Maze stopped in her tracks and looked at Amenadiel. “I agree the pairing is unlikely, I’m not pleased. My Father will not accept it one bit, in fact I’m sure that’s the reason Michael is currently asleep. He’s weak because my Father has stripped him.”

“God _Mightiest_ Angel reduced to Human?” Maze bellowed out a laugh. “You’re Father is fucked up, and here I thought my family had problems.”

“We have our problems… but let's not add panic to the deck. If your siblings find out he’s weak this would cause mass hysteria. Raguel only has control because he feels Michael is the backbone that holds your siblings from running him threw. Take that away and we’ll have an uprising.” 

“Fine… but I’m still upset about this whole thing. Not to mention my Mother is now on Earth babying Michael as we speak. Don’t expect me to act civilized because I will not. I have my own right to be cold and distant.”

“You’re grieving I understand Maze, but let me deal with Michael. He’s my brother, he’s my responsibility.”

“What's there to grieve, this place isn't my home anymore. I don't even recognize my own siblings anymore. You know how sad that is?”

“Yes… that’s how I feel with Michael. This isn’t my brother, he’s not impulsive. He’s not rash… he’s not, he’s not this. This…” he looked around the area they were in and sighed. “Something needs to change.”

 

Things were quiet between the two, they didn’t know what to say. They both stayed in silence for awhile before footsteps could be heard from the distance. 

“We need to go, we’ve been here too long. They’ll be wondering why we’ve taken so long.”

“Fine, but I want to be dropped off somewhere else not Chloe’s.”

“Maze… you can’t avoid your Mother forever.”

“Oh yes I can. She’s avoided me for half my life, I think it’s best we keep that streak going. We’ve had our heartfelt moment already, I don’t need her trying to weasel her way back in mine.”

“Well too bad because I need another pair of eyes on this, you can remain cold and distant. I just need you to share your thoughts on Michael and your Mother to Lucifer. You heard him before we left, he thinks this is acceptable.”

“Fine... Can we go back now?” Amenadiel nodded his head and walked off in the opposite direction of the voices they’d heard before. 

 

________________________________

  
  


**_EARTH_ **

 

_ “Where’s Brian?” Michael asked concerned.  _

_ “I don’t know. We should know soon, Maze and Amenadiel went to Hell to look around” Lucifer said.  _

_ “He’s probably ringing all the alarms securing the place. Mother help us, he probably got carried away” Michael said closing his eyes and leaning back into the cushions.  _

_ “I have no doubt that’s what he did,” Lucifer said rolling his eyes. _

 

“You said Ami and Maze went to Hell, why?” Michael asked, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He ran a hand over his forehead trying to message the headache away.

“Seems Mazikeen is concerned you’ve turned Hell on its back and well… Amenadiel just found out about Lilith,” Michael’s head shot up from the cushions and looked over to Lucifer. He winced at the sudden rush his head took, he closed his eyes and groaned. 

“Easy Michael, you could have a concussion” Linda leaned over to rub Michael’s shoulder. He shrugged her away gently. 

“Don’t… just I’m fine. I have a headache and everyone is talking. I just need a moment of silence.”

Everyone looked at each other as Michael tried to ease his headache, Chloe motioned for them to go outside into the patio. They followed her outside and talked amongst one another. Michael sighed in relief as the room filled with silence. He laid his head back onto the cushions and closed his eyes. He slowly started to drift asleep when the couch cushion dipped under someone’s weight. He groaned at the possibility of it being his brother coming to ask him questions. 

“Not now Sam, I’m in pain,” he said. The cushion lifted from the person getting up, he thought that was the end of it. He was wrong, he could feel someone looking at him. Michael opened his eyes slowly. He found a little girl smiling up at him, he cocked his head to the side confused. “Not Sam, my apologies. You must be… Beatrice, am I correct?”

“I never knew Lucifer was a twin, you look nothing like the pictures” Michael smiled at Trixie’s childish ignorance. 

“Humanity falters me but long blonde hair doesn’t suit me. It’s nice to finally meet you” Michael extended his hand out to Trixie, she shook it and gave him a smile. “You’re a happy child. What can I do for you?” 

“You helped Lucifer come back to us, right?” Michael smiled once again at Trixie, she was everything her prayer characterized out to be. 

“I did, but it’s only a temporary fix, he will have to leave in a days time” he watched as her face turned into a frown. “Oh don’t worry, he’ll be back in two days. If he’s nice to me I’ll even take over for him, that way he can spend some more time with your Mom.” 

“You’d do that!” 

“If my brother allows it. I’m sure he’d do anything to spend more time with you and your Mother” he tapped her nose gently.

“Why wouldn’t Lucifer allow you to take over for him?”

“Well I wouldn’t take over, I’m afraid my Father wouldn’t allow that. I’d just be taking over his session.” 

“So the two days?” Michael nodded his head. “Would he have to go back after?”

“No. He’d have some time to sit back and enjoy his time up here. Think of it as a business trip when he leaves.”

“Or a stake out!” Trixie said cutting Michael off.

“Or a stake out, yes. He’d be gone for a couple of days and then pop back up.”

“I’m sure my Mom can handle that. Just as long as it’s not six month… I really missed Lucifer. Mom doesn’t like to admit it but she was a mess without him.”

“I saw first hand. You know, you’re a thoughtful daughter. I always enjoyed your prayers, you love your family very much.”

“Of course I do. They’re my family, I’d do anything for them.” 

“It’s nice to know my brother is apart of your family. For too long he’s looked for one, my family turned its back on him.” Trixie frowned and looked over to the patio door, she could see Lucifer talking to Linda and her Mom. 

“Lucifer isn’t bad, he may make bad decisions but he’s a really nice guy. I wish I could of told your Dad that.”

“My Father is… well he’s… stuck in his ways. What matters is that you” he poked her shoulder. “Keep up your loving nature and show my brother he is love. He’s lucky to have two lovely ladies that care enough about him enough to save him from loneliness.”

“Oh Mom and I have something planned for him, it’s top secret.” Michael smiled and relaxed into the couch cushions. His headache had calmed down, he was happy. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure you’re my favorite niece” Trixie jumped onto the couch and hugged Michael.

 

The two talked between themselves until the three adults came back into the apartment. Chloe smiled upon hearing Michael and Trixie come up with a plan to prank Lucifer. Lucifer and Linda were still talking amongst themselves to hear the two’s plan. The two whispered softly as Lucifer locked eyes on them. Michael smiled and shushed the child. 

“Care to share with the class spawn?” Trixie shook her head and zipped her mouth. Lucifer looked over to Michael and raised an eyebrow. Michael shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm around Trixie. 

“Just sharing tales of our youth with my niece. That’s what Uncles do, correct? They embarrass their siblings around their children?” Lucifer eyes bugged out from his brother’s statement. Michael looked between Chloe and his brother, they had two different responses to his statement. He cleared his throat and stood up. Things had gotten awkward, he rubbed his hand on Trixie’s head and voiced his goodbyes. 

“You’re leaving?” Trixie asked. 

“I have to find my friend, he’s never away from me this long.” Lucifer stepped forward and stopped Michael from leaving. 

“I’m afraid you won’t be leaving, we’ve agreed it’s best you stay put until everyone is together to talk about today's events.” Michael looked around the room before he sat back down. 

“Fine.” 

“Monkey, you’re Father is going to be here any minute. Go grab your stuff so we can go wait for him outside.”

“But I want to stay and get to know Michael.” 

“Michael isn’t going anywhere, he’ll be around when you come back” Trixie looked over to Michael for confirmation, he nodded his head. 

“Listen to your Mother, we’ll have another chat soon” he tapped his head and winked at her, she smiled and took off to her room. Chloe excused herself and followed her daughter.

“I didn’t realize you were good with children?” Lucifer asked. Michael shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the couch. 

“Oh I’m great with children, you’ve just never paid attention.”

“That’s not true, explain Ray-Ray and Gabriel” Michael face turned sour at the mention of those specific siblings. 

“Ray bonded with you because you always made her tiny lights for her to catch. Gabriel… well what can I say, I was a jealous child.”

“Winning over siblings was always a competition with you” Michael pointed his finger at his brother ready for a response when Linda butted in. 

“Hey, hey stop it you two” they stuck out their tongues at one another as she stepped between them. They began moving their heads blowing raspberries at one another, Linda tried her best to block them.

“Oh my God you two are literally acting like little kids right now. I see two full grown men but somehow I hear children. Start acting like it.” They looked at her embarrassed, Lucifer lowered his head and fixed his cufflinks while Michael fiddled with his ring, they both voiced their apologies. 

Chloe walked back into the living room confused at why Linda was standing in between the twins. 

“Everything okay here?” she said with an amused smile, everyone nodded their heads. “Alright… Dan’s here to pick Trixie up, will the three of you be okay if I step outside?” 

“If Sam can behave then we don’t have a problem.” 

“I’m always well behaved, it’s him we should be worried about,” Linda rolled her eyes and motioned for Chloe to make her escape. Trixie ran out of her room and grabbed her Mother’s hand. 

“No offense Lucifer, but you’re not always well behaved. That’s okay though, we wouldn’t take you any other way” the words of a child hit him hard, he was let speechless. Michael bellowed out a hearty laugh as he watched his brother in bemusement. 

“I beg your pardon!” he yelled out, Chloe ushered Trixie out of the apartment before he could complain anymore. Lucifer stood there shocked while Linda and Michael giggled. 

“I’ve never known you to be so uptight, relax brother” Michael patted his brother’s back. 

“Don’t touch me” swatting hand reached out to shoo Michael away. 

“Alright, prissy” the comment irritated Lucifer and Michael was happy about it. A cheeky smile graced his face, he winked at Linda when she shook her head at them. 

  
  


________________________________

  
  


**_Lux Penthouse_ **

 

Brian managed to get him and his Mother to Lux in one piece, he had his eyes closed when he brought them through. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at his success. Lilith took a moment to calm her stomach, she wasn’t used to jumping realms like her son. Brian gently took his Mother’s hand and walked her over to the couch. She sat down immediately. Once Brian found her to be okay, he walked out into the penthouse and grabbed something to ease his Mother’s motion sickness. He found all types of medications and picked through the ones that cured sickness. There were too many to carry so one by one he zapped them over onto the table in front of her. There were five bottles placed in front of Lilith, she had no idea which one to take. She examined the bottles waiting for her son to return. He soon patted over with a glass of water in his hand.

“Brian… What are these?”

“Medications, you’re not feeling well. One of these should help, look this one is pink” he shoved the pink liquid bottle into his Mother’s face. 

“My sweet… yes i can see that. It’s okay really. I’m fine now, I don’t need these” she moved the bottles out of the way and stood up. 

“Oh… well that’s good.” 

“Where’s Michael?” she asked. She slowly stood up and tried to get her baring, she felt dizzy and sat back down. 

“Easy Mom, I’ll look around and see if he’s in his room” he left the living room in a blink of the eye. She could hear him somewhere off in the distance turning the place upside down, she shook her head at her son’s carelessness. 

She stood up once more and slowly walked towards a short flight of stairs that lead to a bedroom. She smiled as she noticed the design, she knew this was Lucifer’s room. She shook her head and walked about the room. Nothing had changed, he was still the same man with the same taste. She sat on the bed and tested its softness. She was not disappointed. She ran her hand over the silk black sheet, it was still the same material he had in Hell. She shook her head and stood up once more. She let her feet lead her out into the living room. Lilith stopped and looked around the penthouse, the book shelves caught her attention. She placed one foot over the other and made her way over to Lucifer’s desk. She ran her hand over Lux’s finance logs and across Lucifer’s desk chair. The thin black curtains opened as Brian moved about the penthouse. The light from outside drew her over to the windows. She took hesitant steps towards the balcony. She slowly pulled back the curtains and looked at the view. 

“Where are we?” she asked, Brian appeared behind his Mother.

“Master Lucifer’s home. This is where Michael had me track him when I first came here. It’s the only place I could think of.”

“It’s a lovely home, much like the library in the palace” she pushed the glass door open and stepped out onto the balcony. Her breath hitched in her throat as she came in contact with the temperature. She hummed as a cool breeze touched her skin. Brian tailed behind her and sat down on the floor looking out into the skyline. 

The sun's rays kissed her face as she stood out on the balcony, she took a moment to close her eyes. She listened to the sound of car horns and far off police sirens bouncing off the walls. She let her lungs fill with the pollution that filled L.A’s air. Anything was better than Hell’s atmosphere, she smiled as she took in everything Earth had to offer. 

“So much has changed” she said, no louder than a whisper. 

“You’ve been here before?” Brian asked looking up at his Mother. She hummed and opened her eyes, they slowly adjusted to their new environment. 

“A very long time ago, I’m not even sure any of your siblings were born yet. Look at what they’ve accomplished. It’s beautiful.” 

“I can’t wait to spend more time exploring this place” Lilith looked down and gave him a sad smile. He was looking out into the town mezmorized just as much as she was. 

“I wouldn’t get to attach my sweet, this isn’t a safe place for us. These Humans are fickle” Brian lowered his head and looked out to the people on the street. 

“What does fickle mean?”

“It means, they don’t know what they want. It makes them dangerous, it’s best you stay away.”

“They don’t look dangerous.” 

“Looks can be deceiving. Centuries without God has turned them into savages and killers. Imagine a society without guidance… these people are too far gone.” 

“But… they don’t look dangerous. All of them?” he asked looking at Lilith with sad eyes. “I met a few that were nice. One of them is Master Lucifer’s child. She seemed nice. She was untouched by darkness.”

“I wasn’t aware that Lucifer had a child.” Brian knew he phrased it wrong but his Mother kept talking before he could correct himself. “That’s interesting. I’d love to meet the Mother, I’m assuming this is the Human he’s been love-sick about?” Brian nodded his head. 

“Chloe is a lovely woman, I can see why Master Lucifer wanted to be back by her side.”

“You’ve met her and the child already, when?”

“This morning, we were supposed to have breakfast with Michael, but he never showed.”

“Why didn’t he show up?” the way Lilith pressed the question gave Brian anxiety. He began ringing out his fingers and shuffling away from his Mother. 

“I… well...He got into a fight with a brother named Raphael, that’s the fight you overheard me telling Master Raguel.”

“And you’ve refused to fill me in on why this fight started. Why have the security protocols been raised Brian?” he shook his head and tried to get away from his Mother. She kept side stepping him to keep him in her path “No, answer me” he looked up scared. 

“I… I can’t. He told me not to tell you, he didn’t want to worry you. Master Lucifer and I took care of the problem, I used your potions to eliminate the threat. I… did what Michael told me. Please don’t be mad” he was shaking like a leaf. Lilith gathered her son into her arms and tried everything in her power to comfort him. 

“Okay… okay. No that’s okay, shh it’s fine” her rubbed circles along his back to help calm him down. “You saw something bad, didn’t you?” he nodded his head against his Mother’s shoulder. “We need to be with him right now. I’m assuming he’s not here.” 

“I.. I don’t know where he is. This is the last place I could track his location. Something is wrong, I can’t track him.” 

Lilith pulled her son away and held him at arm's length, she could tell he was panicking. She ran a hand along the side of his face, his eyes locked onto her immediately. 

“Michael is strong, nothing can keep him down for long. Concentrate, what did he have you use to track him?” Brian kept his concentration on Lilith’s face, he was having a hard time thinking. “Breathe my sweet, what did you use to track him when you first arrived on Earth? You said he had you track him.”

“His ring but I can’t track it. That’s what I used, it just brought us here.”

“Is the ring in this place?” Brian shook his head. 

“No. That’s why I’m confused. If he has it on him shouldn’t I be able to track him?”

“You should be able to… where did you have breakfast with Lucifer? You said you meet his child and the Mother, where was that? They could of taken him there.”

“At Chloe’s apartment, but Lucifer drove us. I… I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.” Lilith rubbed her hands on the side of his arms to slow down his ramblings. Her poor son’s anxiety had flared up, she tried to sooth him to get him to relax.

“You need to breathe and concentrate. Think of that location Lucifer took you to, Michael could be there.” 

He did as his Mother instructed, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He slowly let his anxiety go and started to focus on finding Michael. Lilith watched as he son scrunched up his face and tried to work out the location of Chloe’s apartment. She started to grow nervous, she’d never known Brian to not know Michael’s location. She walked away to give him space. She made her way over to the piano and ran her fingers along the top. A smile spread across as she thought about the long days she’d spend listening to Michael and Lucifer play the piano. Her heart ached with each passing minute knowing Michael was unconscious without their help. 

“I think I got it, but we have to go now” she stopped what she was doing and ran to her son. She grabbed ahold of his hand and nodded that she was ready for him to take off. Without further word, they left the penthouse and landed outside Chloe’s apartment complex in the parking lot. 

 

________________________________

  
  


**_Chloe’s Apartment_ **

 

The front door to Chloe’s apartment slammed open to reveal an upset Mazikeen and an annoyed Amenadiel. Everyone turned their heads and looked at the pair, Linda and Chloe scrunched their faces at the horrid smell that traveled with them.

“Oh my God what is that smell?” They both asked in unison. 

“Hell…” Said Lucifer. Chloe and Linda covered their noses with their shirts and looked at Maze and Amenadiel. Maze walked up to Michael and stared him down, he folded his arms over his chest and did the same. 

“Where is she?” Michael raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Where’s who?” 

“Oh don’t play dumb, you know exactly who I’m talking about” she shoved him, Michael was pushed back without warning. 

“Maze! Stop, we don’t need you knocking him out again” Linda rushed over and stood in front of her to prevent her friend from hurting Michael once more. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about. I didn’t bring anyone but your brother back with me. What is she talking about Amenadiel?” his brother looked just as annoyed as Maze. 

“You’ve really done it this thing, haven’t you?” their questions were flying right over his head. Michael looked over at Chloe, Linda, and Lucifer for help.  

“What did you find in Hell Mazikeen?” Lucifer said. She turned away from Michael and gave her full attention to him. 

“His wife” everyone in the room froze and looked at Michael. The man in question narrowed his eyes at Maze and didn’t show any facial features that’d help explain her statement. “And a home I don't even recognize anymore. You knew and didn’t tell me!” she shoved Lucifer. “You knew and let me go back thinking I still had something to go back to, Bastard!” she shoved him again. "He's changed everything! You fucking coward, you'd rather let big brother dirty his hands than yourself!" Lucifer stayed quiet and let her take her anger out on him. Linda wrapped her arms around Maze and pulled her off to the side to help her collect herself. 

Amenadiel stood by and watched Michael closely. He was angry but didn’t know how to start his conversation with Michael. Chloe walked over to Lucifer and asked if he was okay, he voiced he was okay and looked over to Michael. Michael was looking around trying to make sense of what had just happened. 

“I… what the Hell is going on here?” Michael asked confused. Amenadiel walked up to his brother and pulled his head off to the side to look at the damage Maze had done earlier. He noticed her small cut she made to his throat. It had healed with a scar. He turned Michael’s head off to the other side and touched the bump he’d received, Michael’s winced in pain. 

“That, that’s what is wrong. If I was to punch you in the face right now, would you bleed?” Michael pushed Amenadiel away to get his brother to stop touching him. 

“I’ve always bleed when  _ we _ got into fights, so yes I’d bleed. She cut me with a demon blade, I’m fine. I’m just tired. Drop it” he started walking away from him.

“No!” Amenadiel’s voice boomed out, it stopped Michael in his tracks. “That is enough. You’re acting like Lucifer, right now.”

“Hey!” 

“Shut up Luci. He’s keeping secrets just like he was when you two were little. I can see it on your face, out with it now” Michael looked between his brothers and Chloe, he took his time. 

He opened his mouth multiple times trying to get the words out but he couldn’t find the words. Amenadiel grew impatient and stepped right into Michael’s face, he immediately felt like a little kid once more. Michael lowered his head and looked defeated, the scene shocked Chloe. She’d never seen Amenadiel so upset or Michael reduced to a puddle of shame. Lucifer looked between his brother’s confused on what was going on. 

“I haven’t had to scold you in eons… I’m not even sure how to anymore” Michael swallowed his spit and looked Amenadiel in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry” Michael said, Amenadiel shook his head. 

“What has gotten into you, brother?”

“Nothing… I… Nothing Ami” and like that Michael was reduced to a child. He quickly kept his face from betraying him and looked down at his feet. 

“What did you find in Hell Amenadiel?” asked Lucifer. Maze was pacing around the living room looking for a way out, Linda was already trying to calm her down. Chloe watched as the three brothers tried to communicate. 

“A lot, the place is on high alert. We could barely get through the Gates without the hounds attacking us. Raguel seemed unfazed. You know he let’s Lilith run wild” Michael looked up at his brother confused. 

“I… what are you talking about?” before Amenadiel could answer Lucifer butted in. 

“Yes yes, he’s renovated. I like it, it’ll be easier to deal with when I return in a day or two. What’s so upsetting about that?” Lucifer asked. 

“She’s active in Hell’s hierarchy, she commands her children like her Husband, and our  _ brothers _ has let her run wild. She was kicked out of the Garden for a reason Luci.” Michael shoved Amenadiel and got defensive. 

“Watch your mouth, you know nothing of which you speak. You’re assuming you know everything and you don’t” Michael said. 

“Then tell me Michael! You’ve been back for hours now and you have failed to inform me of your time.”

“Why do I need to report back? This was my plan, I wasn’t aware I had someone to report back to. Why do I have to run things by you now?” 

“Because you are reckless when you are left alone!” Michael shook his head and looked at Maze. She was sitting down spaced out letting Linda rub her back. 

“I see I am still a child in your eyes, I am an adult Ami. I ran Heaven by myself while you were down here, Hell isn’t any different. I know my rights from wrongs!”

“Do you Michael!” Amenadiel yelled back. “Because the disgraced Human living in the Palace giving our brother counsel says otherwise.” Michael’s anger flared up and shoved Amenadiel, Amenaidel did the same back. Neither one of them wanted to throw the first punch so they kept shoving one another. 

Lucifer rushed between the two and placed his hand on his brother’s chest. 

“Easy, now. As much as I love to see the two of you go head to head, I’m not sure fighting is the best solution.” Both Michael and Amenaidel stepped away from one another and calmed down. 

“When were you going to tell me?” Amenadiel asked.

Michael stayed silent, he was unsure of what his brother was asking. “Michael I know… when were you going to tell me?” he repeated looking straight at Michael. 

“What exactly do you know?” Lucifer asked. Michael’s stone hard features began to crack from his brother’s words. He took a moment to think of a response. 

“He’s married!” he yelled out. Michael let out a chuckle and relaxed a fraction. He wasn’t expecting that answer, he was relieved to know Raguel hadn’t betrayed his counsel. He wasn’t ready for everyone to know his struggles with his Faith in their Father. Let alone his exile from the Silver City.  

“And he’s laughing! Of course. I expected this from Lucifer but not from you Michael. No offense Chloe” she waved her hands giving him an annoyed look. 

“Rude but it’s happened before,” she said. Lucifer gave her an apologetic look, she shook her head and held his hand. Michael kept laughing to the point he was wiping tears from his eyes. Amenadiel didn’t appreciate the tone his brother was setting for their discussion. 

“Stop it! This is a serious matter. This is why Father stripped you, isn’t it?” the words stopped Michael’s laughing. Lucifer and Chloe looked over to Michael and saw the color drain from his cheeks. “You fell in love with the one Human he despised the most and he clipped your wings. You had to out due Lucifer, didn’t you. Look where it’s gotten you.”

Michael felt like someone punched him in the gut, he backed away and had the back of his knees hit the couch. He fell right onto the cushion and let his brother’s words hit him. He looked at his brothers and back to Maze, he couldn’t process anything right now. Amenadiel moved over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Was she worth it?” he asked. Michael looked up and narrowed his eyes on Amenadiel. 

“Whether she’s my wife or not she will always be worth it” Michael slapped away his brother’s hand and stood up. “If Charlie caused you to fall, would he be worth it?” he didn’t give Amenadiel a chance to answer. “Lucifer’s mortal around Chloe, I’m sure he’d say she’s worth it. So yes, she’s worth it.” Amenadiel walked away from Michael frustrated, he’d had enough of Michael’s reckless decisions. Lucifer looked at his brother and down to Chloe. 

“He physically stripped you because you are in love with Lilith?”

“No. I doubt he knows about my connection with Lilith, he didn’t do this because I love Lilith. I’ve been careful, she’s stayed hidden in Hell. Raguel has kept my secret, I’ve used charms on any mention of her. He doesn’t know.”

“Then why has Dad stripped you of your divinity” everyone looked at Michael and waited for an answer. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at his scared palm. 

“He’s done this before, it’s not my first rodeo. I step out of line, he strips my healing. I bring back souls that left Earth too soon, he assigns Ray-Ray with my job. It’s our normal!” Lucifer shook his head and walked over to his brother. 

“Somethings different this time, I can see it. This doesn’t bother you, there’s something else. What is it?” Michael looked Lucifer in the eyes before answering, instead of answering, he showed him his palm. Lucifer took a quick glance and shrugged his shoulders. 

“What about it? You burned your hand, so what?”

“Take a closer look, looks similar doesn’t it?” Lucifer stepped closer and grabbed his hand. He looked up and down between Michael’s face and palm. 

“Hell is doing this to you?” he asked, Michael shook his head. He took back his hand and place it in his pants pocket. 

“Heaven’s Gates to be exact… I couldn’t even get through the front door.” Michael let out a chuckle. “He’s either upset I’m in Hell helping Demons or he’s afraid I’m too lost to enter his precious Kingdom.”

Lucifer was speechless. He looked over to Amenadiel and saw him sitting down with his face buried in his hands. Chloe took a deep breath and tried to make sense of today’s events. Her face scrunched up as she caught another whiff of rotten eggs. 

“Okay no, everyone who smells needs to air outside. This smell is too much for me to handle.” Lucifer and Michael looked over to the front door when they heard voices coming from the outside. Michael’s heart started to pound in his chest, all the blood in his body was on fire. The brightest of smiles spread across his face, he pushed past Chloe and Lucifer and ran to the front door. He knew it was her, there was no doubt Lilith had resurfaced alongside Brian. He pulled the door open with such force he startled them. Lilith stood meer inches away from him looking like the Maiden herself. He took two steps and engulfed her in the biggest hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her off the ground. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at keeping promises but I left it at this part so I'd have time to start writing right away. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out next Tuesday. cross my fingers.


	20. Emotional Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of yelling is being passed around the room. Lilith and Brian come into the fold and meet Chloe and Linda. Brothers will be brothers and forever yell at one another. In the end, they decide to take a break and put a pin in their arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry this took a month to write. It was a stressful December. New Year's resolution is to get chapters out faster. If you're still here and still reading I appreciate you sticking around. As we jump into the new year, I am working on my Deckerstar. Next chapter will be all about them. Forgive me, this one is kinda long. Enjoy!

 

 

_ Okay no, everyone who smells needs to air outside. This smell is too much for me to handle.” Lucifer and Michael looked over to the front door when they heard voices coming from the outside. Michael’s heart started to pound in his chest, all the blood in his body was on fire. The brightest of smiles spread across his face, he pushed past Chloe and Lucifer and ran to the front door. He knew it was her, there was no doubt Lilith had resurfaced alongside Brian. He pulled the door open with such force he startled them. Lilith stood meer inches away from him looking like the Maiden herself. He took two steps and engulfed her in the biggest hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her off the ground. _

 

___________________________

  
  


They watched Michael barrel through the apartment and head outside. Everyone looked at one another wondering who would be brave enough to make the first move. No one moved. Silence filled the room. Amenadiel had enough. He stood from his seat and walked over to the front door. Lucifer followed behind and peeked out of the window, Amenadiel did the same. They watched as their brother talked to the Mother of Demons and Brian. Lucifer felt bad for intruding so he pulled Amenadiel away. 

“Tell me what’s got your panties in a knot” his brother sighed and walked away from the window. 

 

___________________________

  
  


Michael lifted her off the ground and swung her around in a circle. She yelled out in surprise and held onto Michael tight. After a few spins Michael placed her back on her feet and stared at her beauty. He couldn’t believe she was on Earth, she’d never shown any interest leaving Hell, not even when he left. He was over the moon with joy, he needed someone here to show him he was going to be okay. Lilith could do that for him, she was his rock.

A strong tug brought him back to reality. He was being watched. He shouldn’t of picked her up. That was a mistake. The realization of having Lilith on Earth was dangerous, his Father couldn’t know about them. The tugging continued, so he pulled his eyes away and looked over at Brian. The tiny Demon gave him the saddest look, almost as if he wanted the same treatment. Michael couldn’t draw more attention to them this way. Instead, he pulled Brian into a light headlock and ruffled his hair. 

“You’re late” he said. Brian wiggled his way out of Michael’s hold and placed a huge smile on his face. 

“Sorry, I had Mom trying to get information out of me. She wouldn’t let me leave without taking her with.” Michael looked over to Lilith and smiled. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to grab Michael hand. He shook his head. She was struck with shock at his sudden change in affection. She let it go, she figured Michael had yet to fill her son on their relationship. That cat was out of the bag, Brian knew. She brushed off her worry and gave a fake smile. 

“No worries. I understand your Mother doesn’t take no for an answer” the demon laughed and smiled up at Lilith and Michael. Lilith shrugged and refused to speak. Both men looked at her confused, it wasn’t like Lilith to not defend herself. Michael bit his lip. He knew she was upset about his mood change, he would be too, if she suddenly started acting out of character. “I… would you like to come inside my Lady? I’m afraid Mazikeen is inside. Something can…”

“My lady? Since when do you address me as, my Lady, anymore?” Michael started to stutter. He went about this in a horrible way. That was stick one on the scoreboard. He tried to salvage the slip up by trying to smooth it out with saying it was a respect for formalities. He cleared his throat and spoke up. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean. Isn’t it constomery for one to address a woman in such a manner?” Lilith showed signs of irritation. Michael swallowed whatever saliva he had left in his mouth. That was strike two.

“Cut the shit Michael, my son knows” Brian was confused, he looked between the pair. For some strange reason he couldn’t read Michael’s thoughts at all. Michael looked down at Brian, the two held eye contact. It was as if they were trying to telepathically talk to one another, but for some reason the connection wasn’t linking up. He slowly lifted his head up to Lilith and tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t warrant his Father’s attention. 

“I  _ know _ , he  _ knows”  _ he tried getting it across but Lilith pressed to know why Michael was acting so weird. 

“Then what is this about?” 

Michael looked between Brian and Lilith. They were waiting for an explanation. He needed time to figure something out, time he didn’t have. He could feel eyes on him. He turned to the side and saw two pair of eyes on him, they turned away and gave them back their privacy. 

“We have eyes on us,” he said. He made sure Lilith and Brian saw the blinds move from his brother’s snooping. They both nodded their heads in acceptance. Before they could fully let that realization sink in he added, “every eye is on us.” He shifted his eyes up to the sky making Brian nervous. The Demon shrunk and stood away from Michael. Lilith wrapped an arm around her son and drew him close. 

“We’re safe,” she said with confidence.  

“I can’t promise I can protect you if…”

“We’re safe Michael, I wouldn’t of came here without protection. Your Father can’t see me, we’re safe,” she showed him her wrist. As plain as day, Raguel’s golden pocket watch was wrapped around her wrist and hand. “You’re brother gave me his pocket watch,” he grabbed her hand and looked at the watch. There was nothing special about it, it was simply a watch. One he remembered seeing on his brother countless times. He wondered if it was why Raugel agreed to serve some time in Hell. This watch kept him hidden from their Father. Since their Father couldn’t see into Hell, Raugel had no use for it. He ran his hand up her arm and rested it on her cheek. 

“He can’t see you?” she shook her head and waited for him to get the information through his skull. Once it hit, Michael let his lips lock onto Lilith’s. 

Brian managed to wiggle his way out of his Mother’s hold and let Michael take his Mother into his arms. He felt both disgusted and happy. He’d never seen his Mother show such affection to another man before, she did truly cared about Michael. After some time, Brian cleared his throat to separate the two. 

“I believe we should be getting inside, should I warn Mazikeen, Mother?” Brian’s words were deaf to her ears. She nodded anyways and kept her eyes on Michael. Brian smiled as he knew there was no use in getting the two to answer him. He nodded his head and let the two have their alone time. 

 

___________________________

  
  


Amenadiel made his way back into the living room and sat down on the couch, everyone came and sat down with him. Maze didn’t feel like being apart of the group so she got up and moved to the kitchen. She had enough family drama for one day, Hell a decade. 

“My panties are not in a knot Luci.”

“Then why are you so worked up about Michael being with Lilith?” Lucifer waited for an answer, he looked over to his brother and waited for him to voice his opinion. Amenadiel sighed and buried his head in his hands. Silence spread across the room. Linda laid a hand on his back and tried to calm him. He lifted his head and looked up. 

“Does this not bother you?” Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. 

“Why should it? Mike is a big boy. If he wants to be with Lilith that’s his decision. I don’t get an opinion, I’m not my brother’s keeper. He’s having fun. It’s about time he did, I’ve always tried pulling that stick out his arse” Lucifer smiled and tapped Chloe’s knee. She shook her head and kept quiet. She didn’t want to get involved in in this specific topic, she didn’t know enough about Lilith to judge.

“There could be consequences, in fact I’m sure they already are.” 

“What makes you so sure?”

“When we were in Hell, the gates were closed and a Demon wouldn’t allow us entry.”

“I know, I was informed. It’s to prevent strays from leaving freely and anyone entering without cause. I don’t see how this is irrelevant Amenadiel.”

“And that doesn’t bug you?” Lucifer looked at his brother trying to figure out where he was going with this. 

“That you’re not making sense, yes. Again why would it bug me?” Chloe looked between the brothers. She could tell they were getting worked up. Amenadiel didn’t want to address the issue, but she could see where he was going with the topic. She was being torn in two. On one hand she loved having Lucifer with her again, but on the other, she knew Michael staying in Hell was becoming a problem. She grabbed Lucifer’s hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He gave her a quick glance in her direction and smiled. She gave him a fake smile in return. He was oblivious to the power he’d given his brother. 

“He’s nesting. Michael is nesting into Hell Luci. The Gates of Hell have no use to being locked, the hellhounds guard the Gates. He has his insignia on the lock! Only he has the power to allow entry, a power you no longer have. Does this matter at all to you?” 

Lucifer tightened his grip in Chloe’s hand, not enough to hurt, but enough to know Amenadiel’s statement angered him. Lucifer relinquished his hand from Chloe’s and stood up. It was rude to argue with someone sitting down. He corrected his jacket and walked over to his brother. 

“Hell is my domain, not yours. How dare you put your two cents in and say I have no power inside my own Kingdom. Hell bends to my will not Michael’s! He may have my face but he does not command the power I possess” his red eyes flashed bright as he delivered his threat. It was one thing for him to assume Michael held a little too much power for his liking, but for Amenadiel to assume the same and speak openly about it, he couldn’t allow it. 

Amenadiel knew he pissed off his brother, but he couldn’t let him be blinded. He wanted his brother happy not miserable. Lucifer deserves happiness, he’d been through a lot. He needed his brother to understand that Michael was slowly gaining the respect and loyalty of Hell. The tables could turn if he wasn’t careful. Although Lucifer didn’t like spending his time in Hell, he knew his brother was possessive with his toys. Their Father had placed Hell in his hands, it was Lucifer’s responsibility. A tiny piece of Lucifer was always proud of the fact he controlled a whole realm of misfits and monsters. He could talk shit about Hell all he wanted, but in the end it was Lucifer’s. Not anyone else’s. That’s what Amenadiel wanted him to understand, he wanted him to remember that tiny part. If he gave too much control to Michael, it would become Heaven’s property. Amenadiel knew all too well that Lucifer wouldn’t be too happy to know all his hard work and sacrifice went straight back into the hands of their Father **.** So he pushed. He kept pushing until he knew Lucifer understood the severity of the issue. 

“Are you sure about that? Michael is deeply embedded into Hell’s roots. He’s married to Lilith and he has the Demon’s loyalty. Even Maze has noticed” everyone looked over to Maze who was in the kitchen. They waited for her to give them confirmation. 

“They pretty much worship him, it’s disgusting.” She shook her head and went back to looking through the cupboards. She didn’t bother adding anymore than what she said. Amenadiel looked at Lucifer waiting for him to say anything. He looked lost in thought, almost as if he was having an internal battle with himself. 

“What are you asking Amenadiel?”

“Voice your concern, Michael listens to you. He’s always sought out your conscil, remind him Hell is your domain not his.” Lucifer tensed up at his brother’s words. There it was again, another reminder he wasn’t in charge of his Kingdom.

“Are you saying Hell is no longer mine to control?”

“Yes! Luci we need…” Lucifer silenced his brother with another flash of his eyes.

“Michael is anything but a power crazed person, he has showed me that the Demons still answer to me.” Maze walked out of the kitchen and over to Lucifer. 

“Are you sure about that because I didn’t even recognize Hell.” 

Lucifer’s head was splitting with a headache, the Devil inside him was begging to be released. He took a deep breath and talked himself down. He didn’t need Chloe seeing that part of himself. Even if she had accepted every part of him, he still remembered her tears from the first time she saw his Devil face. It was best to keep that face hidden. 

“As I’ve said before, I approve Hell’s layout. He’s shaped it so it’d be easier to maintain.”

“You fucking coward” Maze called out, Lucifer narrowed his eye on her. “You’re letting him take out your trash. You are literally letting Michael clean up your mess. That’s why you’re okay with this. You need him to end your contracts because your fucking hands are tied.” 

“Mazikeen...”

“No! Face it, you let big brother do what you could never do” anger rose inside him, he didn’t appreciate Maze airing out his dirty laundry. 

“That’s enough Maze!” he said flashing his Devil face. Both Chloe and Linda were shocked to see Lucifer threaten Maze so openly knowing it did nothing to calm her down. 

“Try and get me into submission one more time and I will make sure you never see the light of day ever again.” 

 

Lucifer stepped forward and so did Maze, before the two could start fighting Brian walked through the front door. All three stopped dead in their tracks and looked at one another. Brian felt like he walked into a lion’s den. Lucifer’s Devil face was still out in the open. Brian slowly walked towards his sister and Master. He bowed accordingly and turned to his sister. Maze had her eyes on Lucifer refusing to submit. Brian had enough and pulled her arm down so he could at least whisper into her ear. 

“Mom is outside, best not anger her with this standoff” Maze scuffed and pushed her brother away. 

“Wouldn’t want to disappoint Mother now would I?” the sarcasm went over his head. He nodded his head and tuned out everyone around him. 

“I know you’re upset but can we...”

“Not right now kid, we’re in the middle of something” Brian looked around the room and finally noticed the people in the living room. 

“Oh… I’m sorry. I… my Lord, Michael is outside with my Mother. They should be inside shortly.”

“Don’t call him that, he’s not in Hell. He doesn’t get to be treated with respect” both Lucifer and Maze stared one another down. 

“But he’s the…” Maze shot her brother a glare that silenced him. 

“No no go ahead Brian, finish that sentence. Prove my brother and Maze wrong. Finish what you were going to say” Brian looked away from his sister and kept his head low. He muffled out a word but no one could hear. “I’m sorry, we couldn’t hear you Brian.” 

“I said… he’s the King.” Lucifer smiled. His argument had been proven. 

“Smile all you want, but if it came to defending you or Michael, he’d pick your brother.” Brian backed away from his sister. She signed his death certificate. He started panicking at what Lucifer would do to him. Linda placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. 

“Hey it’s okay. You’re safe, we won’t let Lucifer hurt you” he didn’t believe her words. 

“Lucifer, he’s entitled to have alliances with your brother I’m sure their friends.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and let Brian off the hook. “See the big bad Devil listens to me.” Brian looked over to Lucifer and back to Linda, he was shocked she had his master’s ear. 

“Thank you” Linda smiled and offered her hand.

“I’m Linda” Brian shook her hand and introduced himself. 

“I’m Brian, Mazikeen’s brother.”

“It’s very nice to meet your Brian.”

“Just because Brian still sees you as his King does not mean Michael doesn’t have full control over his siblings. He may have managed to secure their loyalties for you, but what happens if they take a vote and decide they’d rather have him rule than you Lucifer,” Amenadiel said.

 

___________________________

 

The front door closed behind Brian and the two love birds were left alone. They kept smiling at one another. It was a surprise for both, they never expected to meet one another on Earth. Michael tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and placed his hand along her cheek. 

“I’m sorry for my behavior, I forgot for a split second and had to readjust my behavior” she shook her head. 

“It’s fine, I’m just glad you responded how you did when you first saw me. How are you my love, I heard you were unconscious.”

“How did you find out?”

“Mazikeen and your brother, they came charging through the Gates demanding a look around. Before they left your brother let it slip you were unconscious.” Michael hummed and pulled her into a hug. She gladly wrapped her arms around him and listened to his heart beat. 

“How were things before you left? I hope Raguel is doing well without my presence.”

“Bumpy” she said, Michael didn’t like the sound of that. “He’s doing fine, little hiccups here and there but the boys have his back.”

“Are you sure? I’m sure I can pop back down and have a…”

“He’s fine my love, Bolt and Falkor have it covered.” Michael nodded his head. 

“Still trying to get Raugel to pick a favorite? They won’t get him to break you know. Raugel doesn’t have favorites.”

“You know my sons love a challenge.” She pulled Michael back on track and continued their talk on Raguel. “Raguel can handle things while we’re gone, he’s quite capable.

“I have no doubt you’re wrong about that, I just worry.” Michael wrapped his arms around Lilith waist and pulled her close. She looked up at Michael and ran her hands up his chest, her hands stopped short of his neck. The scar stuck out like an eye sore. 

“What happened here?” she asked worried, Michael rolled his eyes.

“Your daughter caught me by surprise, it was a gift I can’t seem to fully get rid of.”

“You haven’t tried healing it? Michael this was pretty deep.”

“I’m fine” he said trying to brush it off. 

“I was told she knocked you unconscious not cut your throat. How did she manage to do both?”

“My love… not now. We have to be getting inside.”

“Michael” she looked at him annoyed. He let out a sigh and dropped his arms. 

“You can look at me like that all you want but the truth will have to wait” she wasn’t happy. “You know for someone who claims to not care whether or not when I’m injured, you sure do care about this.” She kept quiet and crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” she kept giving him the look. She was going to continue giving him that look until she got what she wanted. 

“Like a wife who is trying to scold her husband” he watched her facial features melt away. “Ah, you really think I wouldn’t find out. That’s the first thing Mazikeen informed me of when she came back. So when were you going to tell me?”

“Michael… please, I didn’t mean for it to get back to you in this manner.”

“Lilith… that was unacceptable, we haven’t… we have not established…”

“No, no I know. I’m sorry, Raugel suggested it…”

“He suggested it” he said in a raised voice. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. 

“So I could come see you, I couldn’t without stating we were married.”

“But we are not married, we haven’t even established what we are to one another.”

“I… I know we haven’t, but I would like to,” she touched his cheek and looked into his eyes. His features soften. He was comely, her Michael. In face, in form, in soul, all perfection. And yet, he did not know how much she had fallen for him. She brushed his hair back and smiled up at him. “My handsome Michael… I’d do anything to be with you.” 

He looked into her eyes and listened to her utter the words out to him. His heart kicked up faster than it could handle. It wasn’t an “I Love You” but it was the next best thing for him. He badly wanted to say the words but felt it was best to keep it to himself. They had stuff to discuss with everyone inside. He lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her. Nothing mattered around them, it was just the two of them. He rested his forehead against hers.

“And I’d happily go through anything to be with you.” She buried her face into his chest and held him tight. “Marriage is something we have to think about, but another time. For now” he kissed the top of her head, “for now, we are together in more than marriage.”  

“I’ll take it,” she said. 

“Good, because we’ll need to act in sync with one another. I have some friends I would like to introduce you to” he pulled himself out of her arms and held out his elbow.

“Oh… I’m not sure that’s…”

“Nonsense. You’re my wife for the day, I’d like to show you off to my friends. Please?” Lilith nodded her head and linked her arm around his. She loved him enough to meet new people. People. That was the key word. That and Love, because let’s face it, she loved him. And he loved her. 

 

___________________________

 

Lucifer was annoyed, he was fine with Michael doing the heavy lifting. If anyone could straighten out the Demons it was his brother. This is what Michael had trained for, he was more than capable of weeding out the horde. Lucifer pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned his back to his brother. He tried to keep Amenadiel’s words out of his head. He didn’t need Amenadiel getting him worked up for nothing. He knew Michael would never hand Hell over to their Father, it wasn’t like Michael to do such a thing to him. He still remembered the day he fell, it was always a fresh reminder of his brother’s last loyalties. He stood up to their Father and kept him from becoming the laughing stock of their family. They were brothers. Twins. He wouldn’t let Amenadiel’s assumptions get the best of him. He knew his twin better than that, Michael would never sweep the rug right from under him. 

“Michael would never do that to me, he has no reason to do that to me,” he said. 

“He’s fallen Luci, that’s reason enough.”

“We don’t know that, he hasn’t cleared things up for us yet. You’re blindly assuming he has a motive. Stop this now before you have us tear each other apart.” 

The room fell silent once more. Lucifer had enough with everything today. All he wanted was a nice day with Chloe and brother. It had all changed so fast and gone to shit. He sighed and turned towards Chloe. She stood up and walked over to him. 

“Everything is going to be okay, you’re in the right for thinking the best of Michael. Amenadiel is just trying to get you to understand the importance of his concern. It’s perfectly fine to assume the worst Lucifer, just stay calm.”

“I’m trying Chloe I really am, but the more he hits me with the facts the harder it is to keep those options at bay.”

“You know your brothers Lucifer, you know how they think. If something is telling you Michael wouldn’t do such a thing, then listen to it. Go with your gut instinct. If something doesn’t quite link up with your gut than question it. That’s what I’d do.”

“I understand…” he sighed. “What would you do? If you were me what would you do?” she thought about his question and shrugged her shoulders. 

“They aren’t my brothers Lucifer. I know Amenadiel but not enough to fully understand the concern he has for Michael. I’ve only spent a day with him. He generally wanted to help you and make amends. This is your decision, not mine. I can’t sway you to take a side. In fact, I’m not asking you to pick a side. I just want you to take a step back and listen. You’re right to want Michael here to defend himself.” Lucifer nodded his head and pulled Chloe into his arms. For a minute he let his heartache go and let his love flow into her. He wanted this argument to go away. He wanted to be in bed with his Detective and love her. She didn’t deserve to be caught in the middle of his family drama. She deserved to be in his bed experiencing multiple orgasms from his tongue, fingers, and body. He sighed as he rested his head on hers. Today was suppose to be a nice and calm day. 

He felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. He lifted his head from Chloe’s and looked over to see who demanded his attention. He saw Brian standing beside Chloe, he was waiting for Lucifer to give him permission to speak. Lucifer rolled his eyes and dropped his arms. He gave his attention to the Demon. Chloe stood on the side smiling at Brian. 

“Michael is no longer an Angel, my Lord?” his voice was haunted with sadness. 

“I… I don’t know Brian. We need my brother to clarify. Would you mind bringing him back inside? He’s been given enough time with your Mother” the Demon nodded his head and made his way to the door. As he opened the door, he saw his Mother and Michael walking hand in hand towards him. 

“Why thank you Brian,” Michael said. Both him and Lilith walked into the apartment and towards the living room where everyone was seated. Everyone who wasn’t standing stood automatically. It was like having the Queen of England grace her citizens with her presence. Both Chloe and Linda smiled as they looked upon the woman around Michael’s arm. She was beautiful beyond compare. Linda looked over to Maze so see her reaction. Maze had a neutral face as she watched her Mom enter the living room. 

 

Lilith scanned the room trying to find her daughter. Out of the corner of her eye she felt her daughter’s lurking eyes at her from the corner of the kitchen. The two made brief eye contact as they passed one another. She badly wanted to continue their talk but felt she should give her some time. If she couldn’t talk to her, she would just have to make herself available  in case she came to her. Michael pulled them further into the apartment and stopped in front of Lucifer and a rather attractive female companion. Lilith only managed to get a quick glance at Chloe before she turned her head back to her daughter. 

“Chloe this is Lilith, Lilith this is Samael’s better half” Chloe was awestruck by their sudden introduction that she shot her hand out waiting for Lilith to shake it. Lilith caught the end of Michael’s introduction and looked at Chloe confused. 

“Better half?” Lilith asked.

“Well yes… I’m not entirely sure what the two of them are to one another.” Chloe retracted her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was nervous. Her and Lucifer had yet to have their in-depth talk about their relationship. She was sure the girlfriend card was still on the table, they had established that much. For some reason it just didn’t sit well. She finally understood what Lucifer meant. She looked up to Lucifer and smiled.

“I like the term better half. I enjoy the term partners even more, but I’m sure Lucifer and I need a more solid term” she slipped her fingers between Lucifer’s and turned to Lilith. “Lucifer is my boyfriend.” Lilith was unfamiliar with the phrase so she leaned into Michael’s side and whispered into his ear. 

_ “What’s a boyfriend?”  _ Michael held in a laugh and turned into her side. 

_ “It’s what you and I are my love, not married but together.”  _ She smiled at Chloe and extended her hand out. 

“I’m terribly sorry, Chloe correct?” Chloe nodded her head and shook Lilith’s hand. Once their hands dropped Lilith placed a hand on Chloe’s cheek and took a moment to observe the other woman. “She a beauty Lucifer” she smiled over to the grinning Devil. Her eyes raked over the Detective to marvel at God’s handiwork. It had been awhile since she met another person who wasn’t an Angel or a child of hers. “Do keep him on his toes Chloe, he tends to need a scolding every now and then.” Chloe chuckled at Lilith’s statement. 

“Oh he’s a handful alright, I got it covered don’t worry” Lilith winked and looked over to Linda. 

Once Lilith dropped her hand from Chloe’s cheek, she shook her head from Lilith’s entrancement. The Mother of Demons had an aura around her that screamed attraction. It was no wonder Michael was taken by her, the woman was breathtaking. She shook her head once more, she couldn’t believe she had just become smitten with Lilith. 

“You’re rather special as well, Lilith” she said offering her hand and name. Linda made fast work to shake it and look at Lilith features. She could see where Maze got her beauty from. There was no doubt Lilith was Maze’s Mother, the similarities stared at you in the face. 

“Linda. It’s so nice to meet you. It’s not every day one gets to meet the very first feminist.”

“Feminist? What’s that my dear?” Michael budded in and clarified for Lilith. 

“Everything you stand for my love, women these days fight for the very same rights you fought my Father for.”

“Still fighting after all this time? Men” she rolled her eyes and tucked a hair behind Linda’s ear. “You my dear are special, like me. I can feel like. Do you have a child with an Angel?” Linda stuttered and looked at Amenadiel. Lilith followed her eye line and smiled.

“The eldest” she sized Amenadiel up and nodded her head. “Interesting. Never knew the great Amenadiel would be a Father. I assume the child is near?” she asked. Linda nodded her head and regretted diverging that information. She looked horrified. “Oh don’t worry I’m not going to steal your baby away. Aside from popular belief, I have never stolen a child. I’ve taken them in but have never taken a child from a Mother.” Linda exhaled the air from her lungs and relaxed.

“Oh thank God” Linda said relieved. Lilith chuckled and moved away from Linda. 

“Where is your child Lucifer? I would assume you’d want to keep it close,” Lucifer was shocked by her declaration. 

“My child?” he chuckled at her question. He followed her around the room trying to get her to stop her search. “My Lady, I don’t have a child. Where did you get that impression?” 

“My son mentioned a child… Brian” she called out looking for her son. The Demon in question came walking into the living room. Chloe stepped forward and clarified for Lilith. 

“I believe he was talking about my daughter. Trixie is mine, not Lucifer’s.” Lilith was embarrassed. She shouldn’t have assumed the child was his. 

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry” Lilith reached out and grabbed Chloe’s hands. She wasn’t sure how she missed that specific fact. She looked into her eyes and tried to read Chloe. “I couldn’t tell at first, but I can tell now” it was vague but the Maternal aurora was there. God had made sure this woman was heavily cloaked by any powers. No wonder Lucifer found her interesting. She pulled her hands back and smiled at Chloe and Linda. “A room full of Mothers. I’m happy we have something in common.” 

Maze made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room. Both Lilith and Maze locked eyes. Tension was in the air. Both Lucifer and Michael made sure the two didn’t have a straight path to one another. They didn’t want a fight breaking out between Mother and daughter. 

“Maybe you can learn something from Chloe and Linda. You did say you wanted to be a better Mother, isn’t that right?” Lilith tensed as her daughter’s words traveled out of her mouth. Instead of snapping at her daughter, Lilith put on a smile. 

“I did and I’d be happy to take notes from these two lovely women. If they would be kind enough to indulge me” both Linda and Chloe nodded their heads. They knew Lilith was trying her hardest to remain calm and collected. The last thing anyone wanted was Maze unleashing her rage out on another person today. Michael cleared his throat and gestured for everyone to sit back down on the couches. One by one everyone took a seat. Maze and Brian sat at the table, they didn’t feel comfortable sitting with the rest so they distanced themselves from the group. 

Amenadiel looked between his brother and Lilith, they looked like a normal couple. It was something he never thought he’d see. He never known Michael to take a partner, he was always so focused on his duties. Looking at the couple in front of him, he could see Michael had changed. His brother looked happy. Both of his brothers looked happy. It made this conversation so much harder. He had to go about his concerns at a more gentle angel than before. He knew about Lilith’s wrath and he didn’t want to fuel it with Michael’s temperament. He took a deep breath and sat at the edge of the couch.  

“Lovely for you to of joined us Lilith” that was a nice start. “I see you take your new role as wife seriously, how did you manage to get out of Hell Lilith?” he couldn’t help himself. Lilith refused to give Amenadiel the knowledge her son could travel between realms, so she lied. 

“Pentecostal coins. Nifty little piece of metal. Comes in handy when one doesn’t have an Angel to bring them to Earth.” She was sharp to attack like a snake. Michael and Lucifer both hide a smile as they knew Brian was the real reason behind her travel. 

“Breaking into Lucifer’s vaults I see.” 

“No, simply using my brother-in-laws good nature to help out. After all, you were suppose to take me back with you.” The room went silent as Lilith delivered her final blow. 

“Alright you two, settle down. Raguel has his own catchel of Pentecostal coins. He’s in charge while I’m gone, there’s nothing wrong with that” Lucifer said. He rolled his eyes as Amenadiel tried to scold Lilith. It was a loss cause, the woman was sharped tongue, you could never keep an argument going with her. “Lilith, I understand congratulations are in order. Welcome to the family, my dear.” Lilith smiled and pretended to be a bubbling wife for show. She could practically hear Michael thoughts. He was totally making fun of her.

“Thank you, Lucifer. It’s nice to know someone else from your family is happy about the occasion.” 

“Raguel approves, I assume?” He asked. 

“Oh yes, he’s the one who officiated the marriage” Michael spoke up next, he knew his brother wasn’t a fan of lying. He left giving him his take on the situation would help. 

“Out of nowhere actually, blindsided me. You can say I didn’t have a choice in the matter” he felt Lilith tighten her hold on his arm, she wasn’t happy his answer. “But…” he drew it out with a smile. “I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side, I’m quite taken with this one” he kissed her cheek.  

The tightness around his arm let up. It seemed Lilith appreciated his answer. He plastered a huge smile on his face and looked over to Brian and Maze. Once he saw their faces his smile started to falter. He knew Mazikeen was upset with him being with her Mother, that was understandable. What he couldn’t understand was why Brian looked sad. He tried reaching out for his friend but got no response. Before Michael couldn’t question it more, Lucifer spoke up. 

“Mike…” he turned his head over to his brother to give him attention. “We have some pressing issues at hand brother, have you informed Lilith?” The woman in question turned in her seat and looked at Michael. Her action proved that he had yet to inform her of his situation. “Very well… Fill her in.” Michael took a deep breath and focused his attention onto her. 

“Once I left you, I came straight to Sam. We split up while trying to come here. It was a bad decision. It left me open. Raphael came down.” 

“What did he want?” 

“Mostly to talk, which we did. I said more than I should of, that was my mistake. I forget not all my siblings are open to the idea of mingling with Demons. I know I wasn’t…” he sighed. “I said too much. All the information hit him at once. Next thing I knew I was trying to get him to stay and not deliver word back to The Silver City.” Amenadiel picked that time to speak up. 

“So Raphael knew about you and Lilith?” 

“What no… possibly... but I’m not careless. He didn’t mention my connection to her just the friendship I held with the Demons.” 

“He knew something was off just as I can tell.” Michael looked to Lucifer for help, but his brother didn’t do anything. Lucifer knew something was off with him as well. Michael felt backed up into a corner and he couldn’t get out.

“Nothing is wrong with me. I’m fine.” 

“You’re not Fine Michael. You got into a fight with Raphael and exposed yourself to Humans. From what Lucifer has told me you broke his wings and got arrested.” The words were out. Michale clenched his teeth and shot Amenadiel death glares. Lilith was quiet. 

“He threatened me first. He was the one to expose us to the Humans. I did what I had to, to get him to yield.” 

“By breaking his wings Michael!” 

“To protect my friends!” Michael yelled back. The room was silent. He lowered his voice and looked around the room. “They’re my friends. He… he wanted to exterminate them. You didn’t see the look on his face when he said it. There was no remorse, no sympathy. I couldn’t let him get word back to Father.” 

“You could of called for one of us, I could of spoke to Raphael. Not everything is settled with violence, Michael.” 

“If I would of called, one or both of you would be in my position. We don’t know why Father has done this to me, we’re assuming but we don’t know.” Lilith finally butted in and spoke up. 

“What position? What’s going on Michael?” He took his time. He knew he had to accept it, there was no going back. 

“It.. it seems my Father has seen it fit that I no longer belong to the host.” She didn’t understand him. 

“What?” The way she stay with a one word response broke him. His siblings were waiting for him to clarify as well. 

“I am no longer welcomed back home… I’ve been refused entry.” 

 

That was new. No one knew Michael has denied entry into Heaven. Amenadiel looked at Lucifer. Lucifer looked at Michael. Both Linda and Chloe were smart enough to understand what it meant. Lilith just started into Michael’s eyes. He appreciated the way her features showed love and not worry. He didn’t need five people yelling at him. He just needed her to keep him level headed and calm. Michale could hear voices going off around him but he didn’t care. He showed her his hand and let her inspect it. The flesh on his palm was still burned but it looked to of healed with a scar. 

“Does it hurt?” She asked. He shook his head. “Where did this come from?” 

“The Gates… My Gates. I couldn’t even touch the door without blistering my hand.” 

“What does this mean?” He took back his hand and rubbed it. 

“I’m free to move about as a please… I don’t know. I’m becoming weaker by the hour. He’s taking everything from me.” 

“Just because you want to protect us? This isn’t fair, my love” 

“I knew of the consequences when I left the City. I put my affairs in order, Raugel tied up my loose ends. Dani is watching over my charges. It’s fine, I’m fine.”

Amenadiel was on his feet yelling out loud, Michael and Lilith were unaware as they were talking. Lucifer did what he could to keep Amenadiel at bay, but once he heard Michael relay the last sentence to Lilith, he pushed Lucifer away. 

“No!” his voice boomed. Michael and Lilith turned their heads to look at Amenadiel. 

“No?” Michael asked confused. 

“You are Chief Angel, you have responsibilities in Heaven.”

“And what responsibilities are that? Staring blankly at cloud all day? Watching Humanity kill one another? My hands have been tied for centuries! I’m not allowed to help anyone anymore” he shook his head and stood up. “I’m done standing by and being helpless.”

“Once the host hears about this, Heaven will be up in arms!”

“So let them! I don’t care. Maybe this will finally get Father to come out of his office.”

“Is this what it’s all about? You want Father out of his office this bad you’d sacrifice your divinity?”

“It’s not a sacrifice if he took it without my knowledge! I said I was fine, I never said I approved.”

“It sure sounds like you approve of Father’s action!” Michael had enough, he rushed his brother and pinned his forearm against his throat. Amenadiel was caught by surprise. 

 

They knocked over the side table. A picture frame fell over and broke the glass. Linda and Chloe stood up in shock. The could hear cries come from the other room. Charlie had woken up from the loud noise. Linda rushed off into the room to calm her son down. Maze and Brian ran into the room to defend their friends. Maze was on Amenadiel’s side while Brian was on Michael’s. Lucifer shook his head and let his brother’s hash out their argument. 

“Why are you being such an arse! You’ve done far worse than me. Unforgivable acts! Why are you safe from judgement!” Michael yelled. Amenadiel stared at his brother, he couldn’t get Michael to loosen his grip.  

“Michael loosen your hold, you’re going to choke him” Lucifer tried pulling his brother off, but Michael didn’t move. 

“Like I have the strength to actual hurt him right now” Michael pushed Amenadiel away. “Be mad all you want, but remember. You’ve done far worse than I have. No one yelled at you. I don’t deserve your tongue. So ease off.” Michael looked at Maze for a split second before looking away. He was sure the only reason she didn’t attack him was solely because she harbored ill feelings towards Amenadiel for his past actions. Micahel pulled Brian away from his brother and sat him down with his Mother. “I don’t need a watchdog. Keep out of my drama, I want you nowhere near it. You hear me Brian?” the Demon nodded his head and sat down in silence. “It’s for your safety.”

Linda came walking into the living room holding baby Charlie. The poor child had sniffles from his loud cries. Linda was doing her best to quiet the boy, but it seemed like he wanted to around his family. Maze walked over to Linda and checked to see if Charlie was okay. Chloe looked between the brothers and motioned for Lucifer to help Amenadiel out. 

“I think it’s best we take a breather. We’ve been yelling at one another all day. We’re all on edge. Charlie is fussy… I’m sure he wants to go home. Let’s put a pin in this conversation and come back to it.” All three brothers looked at one another and nodded their heads. Amenadiel composed himself and turned to Linda. 

“I’m going outside to get some fresh air, I’ll meet you outside when you’re ready to leave” he took off without another word. 

“It’s been a lot for him to process today… he’ll come around Michael. Just… don’t take off and ignore his concerns.” Michael walked over to her and laid a hand on his nephews head. His blessing was still present on the boy. That was good, it meant his powers were still there.

“I can’t go far… but I’ll heed your words. I’m sorry about the noise.”

“He’s fine, he just wants to go home.” Linda bounced Charlie in her arms and showed Michael he was okay. He smiled at the baby and nodded his head. “I’ll be heading off Chloe. Lucifer, if you need anything, just give me a call. Same goes for you Chloe.” Linda left the house. 

Michael turned around and looked at the mess he had made. Lilith was already picking up the glass and broken picture frame. He made fast work to help Lilith out and place it on the coffee table. 

“I’m sorry about the mess, I’ll replace anything that was broken in today’s events.”

“Oh it’s fine really. It’s just a picture frame.” It really was just a frame, she could easily replace it for five dollars at the store. 

“Still… today has been… well hectic. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Michael really.”

“No let him apologize Detective” Lucifer stepped over and joined their circle. “This day was supposed to be calm and relaxing and somehow he managed to turn it into a back alley bar fight. Let my brother apologize.” Michael looked between Lilith and Chloe, he didn’t know what else to say. Lilith gave him no help. He was on his own. He cleared his throat and came up with the best idea.

“I’ll give you back the day. You and Sam can have the rest of the day to yourselves. I’ll take Lilith and Brian back to Lux and we’ll let you two enjoy your day.” Lucifer started shaking his head. 

“That’s not what I meant Michael…”

“No please, just… let me give you back your day. It’s still early, take her out. Enjoy the rest of the day, brother. The child is at the party, you have the apartment to yourselves. I gave you these days to spend with Chloe, don’t waste them.” He looked around and found Brian spinning in a chair trying to keep sane. “Lilith, Brian, and I will head back to Lux. This will give us time to go over reports and discuss some things.”

Lucifer took the out and nodded his head. Chloe was right. They all needed a break and time to blow off steam. This gave them time to be apart. Although it wasn’t ideal, he needed time with Chloe. He would be leaving soon and he didn’t want to spend the remaining time arguing with his brothers. 

“Fine, but take the corvette” Michael shook his head. “How will you even travel? Do you even have your wings?” Michael didn’t bother answering. In honesty, he didn’t know and he didn’t want to find out. 

“I have Brian. He loves testing his powers. I’m sure having an extra body won’t be too hard for him. You up for it Brian?” the Demon tried stopping the chair but failed. He instead voiced his opinion while coming to a stop. “See. we’re good.”

“Get to Lux and don’t leave. Stick close to Lilith so everyone is hidden. The last thing we need is another incident like this morning. Here” Lucifer pulled his phone and tossed it over to Michael. He caught it and looked over the contraption his brother gave him.

“What’s this?”

“My phone. If you need me, all you have to do is press this right here” he started showing Michael the layout of his phone. “And it will call the Detective’s phone. I meant it Michael, don’t go anywhere outside of Lux.” Michael nodded his head. 

Both brothers turned around to see Chloe and Lilith talking. They looked to be enjoying themselves. It was a nice sight to witness. Michael slowly tucked the phone into his pants pocket and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“Glad the Misses get along.”

“Mmm” was the only response Lucifer could think of at the moment. He watched as the two started laughing and slowly turn towards the Angels. “We shouldn’t let them get too close. Imagine the secrets they’d share” Michael’s eyes widened at the thought. He walked over to Lilith and placed a hand on her waist. 

“Ready to go my love?”

“Where are we going?” she asked. 

“Lucifer’s penthouse. It’s a nice place, you’ll love it.” Brian butted in and stood by his Mother and Michael. 

“It’s where we landed” Michael was confused but Brian clarified more. “I landed at Lux when we resurfaced, she knows where we’re going.” Michael nodded his head and intertwined his fingers with hers. 

“Shall we head out?” 

“Sure. It was nice talking to you Chloe. Remember what I told you” Lilith winked over in Lucifer direction and gave Chloe a smile. Michael made fast work and placed his hand on Brian’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go before your Mother makes a new friend.” 

“Chloe is my friend, so play nice.” Michael rolled his eyes and had Brian take them out of the apartment. 

 

The three were gone in a blink of the eye. Chloe looked over to Lucifer and found him looking over the apartment. She made her way over to him and slipped her arms around his waist. 

“You okay?” she asked against his back. He placed his arms on hers and nodded his head. 

“Just a lot of information for one day.”

“It was, that's why I’m asking if you’re okay. It’s okay to be vulnerable Lucifer” he turned in her arms and faced her. 

“I know” she somehow didn’t believe him. He sighed, “I’m processing… I don’t know how I feel. I’m sorry I can’t give you a concrete answer my dear.”

“That’s okay, it’s okay” he ran her hands up and down his arms, she was trying to comfort him. “Would you like a glass of wine? I could use a glass. I have a headache.” Lucifer stepped out of her hold and walked off into the kitchen. He started collecting the glasses and wine cork. Chloe walked into the kitchen and grabbed the wine bottle from the cupboard. Before he could offer his assistance, Chloe popped off the cork and started drinking from the bottle. 

“My Detective” a smile started spreading across his face. She took herself and the bottle into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and kicked off her shoes. Lucifer followed with the glasses. “Will we be drinking from the bottle or airing out the wine?” she looked between the glasses and the bottle in her hand. 

“Fine” she relinquished the bottle and handed over to Lucifer. He made fast work in pouring them a glass each. Once he handed her over he collapsed into the cushions beside Chloe. “You know not the whole day was ruined. I did enjoy waking up to my morning hug. Enjoyed the breakfast even more” she smiled behind her glass. 

“If you like, I could make us some dinner. We do have the rest of the day to ourselves.”

“Not the whole day, I have to pick Trixie up from her party.”

“Ah yes. Will she be staying with us tonight or Daniel?” Chloe smiled as she noticed he used the word “us” instead of her. 

“She’ll be staying with us tonight. I’m assuming this is you asking to sleep over? What about Lilith and Michael?”

“They’ll be fine. I’ll check in on them with your phone” he placed his glass on the coffee table and turned to face Chloe, “would it be alright if I stayed tonight?”

“I wanted you to stay over last night. Of course it’s alright for you to stay over. So long as you keep your hands to yourself while Trixie is here, I don’t need her hearing us.” Lucifer smiled and plucked her glass from her hands and placed it on the table. 

“If I can’t keep my hand on you while she’s here then I’ll make sure to use every second while she’s gone to keep them on you.” He pulled her onto his lap and placed his hands on her hips. She was taken by surprise but sat on his lap. 

“Lucifer!” she started giggling. 

“Ah ah Detective, I have a limited amount of time before the urchin comes back. I’m going to use every second I have with you” he pulled her down and started kissing her lips. 

  
  


 


	21. Demons Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purely Hell Content. It's a nice little laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last we hear from our residence in Hell, I wrote this chapter to open up room for Lucifer and Chloe. I know you all want Deckerstar content, I'm sorry I haven't delivered. I'm making my way back, don't worry! Ch. 22 is going to be fully Deckerstar in their glory :). Enjoy!

 

 

**HELL**

  
  


As Brian took off with Lilith, Raguel realized the mistake he had made. 

 

Hell was without its Mother, he was alone without his key advisor. His right hand, his Demon referee, was gone. Gone without so much as a word on when she’d be back. His brain short-circuited and panic began to kick in. He spun around the room in a frenzy. He didn’t know what he was looking for, possibly an exit, he didn’t know. 

His spinning continued until he started to get dizzy. He stopped and steadied himself. He didn’t need Lilith, he thought. He shook his head, of course he needed Lilith. He was stupid to think he could handle the Demons without their Mother. His back and forth thinking forced him to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. He could do this. He didn’t need Lilith or his brothers to hold his hand. He could absolutely tame the Demons by himself, it couldn’t be that hard. Lilith was one person, he didn’t need her parental authority to keep her children in check. 

He shook his head once more and let out a frustrating groan. The odds were a thousand to one, they would surely walk over him. He let out a sigh. He should have thought over his decision to let Lilith leave Hell. There were obstacles he had created for himself now. Most likely Lucifer would have his neck for allowing Lilith to leave with the thought of Michael and Lilith being married. 

His eyes bugged out once he remembered the lie he had created with Lilith. Michael. He didn’t know. He threw his head back and let out another groan. This time it was loud enough to wake the dead. Forget about Lucifer, he knew Michael would surely have his head in the ground before he could even apologize. Raguel shut his eyes and ran his fingers across his temples. He had a headache, a splitting headache. He sank down into the chair beside the desk and laid his head against the cold wood. 

What had he done, he thought to himself. He was mentally kicking himself for conjuring up a lie without his brothers knowledge. There was nothing he could do now, the cat was out of the bag. He blew air out of his mouth and turned his head on its side and looked over at the door. He’d have to leave the room eventually, at least two Demons knew there should be more people inside. He wondered if Mazikeen had attracted her siblings, they’d surely come out of the woodworks to see her again. Hopefully she didn’t go on about Michael being married to their Mother. He wanted to keep that under wraps, after all it wasn’t true. Father knows the excitement that would happen. They’d think Michael had elevated his status by tying himself to the Mother of Demons. At least that’s what he’d think. That’s what he thought Michael was doing when he first heard about the twos entanglement. Hit after hit, Raguel banged his head against the wooden frame muttering words to himself. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid. You bloody stupid fool.”

The Demons! His head shot up from the desk as he remembered them once more. Oh how he’d forgotten their response entirely. Forget about controlling them without Lilith’s guidance, he needed to inform them that their Mother had left Hell. He let out another groan and let his forehead smack back into the wood. He continued to bang his head against the desk, the cigar tray clanked against the wood with every thump he made.

The Demons would surely go mad without their Mother. She was a key source of guidance for them. He was sure they’d be furious with his decision to allow her to leave. He thought over the possibility that maybe the Demons wouldn’t realize their Mother was missing. It was a ludicrous thought, her children were countlessly by her side when Michael wasn’t around. They’d notice if she was gone, in fact he was sure they were looking for her at this exact moment. 

With all the possibilities swarming through his head, Raguel’s headache intensified. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason for his pain. It was either the constant banging he’d continued to do to his head, or his incompetence outside of Heaven. He wasn’t sure. He halted his self punishment and turned his head side to side so the cool wood would ease his headache. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard whispering coming from outside the door. He was sure it was Falkor, the lad was never seen far away from his side. He stood from his chair and took a deep breath. Then exhaled. 

“You got this old boy, stand strong and show confidence,” he said to himself. He was sure the Demon already knew about Amenadiel and Mazikeen’s pop-in. A knock came from the door, a voice spoke from the other side. 

“My Lord, your brother Amenadiel and my sister have left. May I come inside?” Raguel waited a few seconds before answering. He made sure he looked presentable, afterall he had just beat his head into the desk countless times. He was sure he looked out of sorts. He slicked his hair back into place and placed his professional demeanor back on. Show no weakness. With a flick of his wrist, Raguel opened the door for Falkor. 

 

**___________________________**

 

Raguel turned away from the door and fiddled with the papers on his desk, he listened to a pair of feet shuffle into the room. As he turned around he noticed two other Demons behind their brother waiting for entry as well. It was Jax and Ramal, their faces showed something was wrong. Instead of voicing for them to come inside, Raguel nudged his head, instructing the 3 to come inside and join him. They did as Raguel commanded and lined up side by side. Raguel stood in front of Jax while the two stood to the side. 

“I assume Falkor has told you Mazikeen came to visit?” Jax nodded his head and spoke. 

“He has, but it seems my dear sister failed to grace us with her presence. I hear she left faster than she arrived. Did my Mother have something to do with that?” Raguel shrugged his head and turned away from the Demons. It was the reasoning, but it wasn’t for him to gossip. He stalked over to his desk and stood behind it. 

“Mazikeen is nothing but a Drama Queen Jax, I doubt Mother said more than two words before she walked out of the room” Ramal retorted back to her brother. She looked towards Raguel, “did my sister have a reasoning behind her visit? We saw the grey wings of Amenadiel fly by, should we be worried?” Raguel tilted his head off to the side, he wasn’t sure what she meant by them being worried. “The child Raguel… we’ve voiced our apology to Michael. We worry they’re not enough for Amenadiel.”

Raguel finally understood. They worried Amenadiel came for revenge. He shook his head and asked for them to all take a seat in front of his desk. One by one all three of his advisors pulled up a chair and sat down. Once they were all seated, Raguel took a seat and spread his hand out on the desk. 

“My brother understands the ones involved with his son’s kidnapping have been dealt with and taken care of, he holds no strong feelings towards all Demons. Amenadiel came to check on Michael’s progress.” Everyone relaxed as Raguel reassured them Amenadiel was here on a social visit. 

“We were aware Michael didn’t have to report to anyone, that this was his idea” Falkor said. “So we have to report to Amenadiel instead of Michael now?” Raguel shook his head and stopped the Demon from pressing anymore questions. 

“What… no. We all still report to Michael, that hasn’t changed. Amenadiel simply came to have a look around for himself, seems by brothers have kept him out of the loop.” As the words left his mouth, something didn’t sit right with him. He looked over to the side and tried to replay it back in his head. 

 

**_“So we have to report to Amenadiel instead of Michael now?”_ **

**_“... We all still report to Michael, that hasn’t changed.”_ **

 

Report to Michael… he said the orders over and over to himself. There was something wrong with that phrase that he couldn’t itch. He looked back over to the Demons and lifted a finger to keep them from interrupting him. Report to Michael he said once more to himself. Amenadiel had a lot to say during visit, most of which he brushed off as paranoia and lack of knowledge. It was until this moment, when the Demons asked about Amenadiel, did it finally click to him. Michael was his superior back in Heaven, of course he had to listen to him. It was only fitting that he reported to Michael, but the Demons… no they had a King. Michael was not that King. It was his fault, he encouraged the behavior. He shook his head and turned to look at the Demons. He needed to clarify their loyalties, because his seemed to fall short of Lucifer. He couldn’t have that, he was already making mistakes.

“I…” he sighed, as the one word left his mouth. He tried again with more confidence, “I cannot tell you anything about Mazikeen’s visit, but I do know your Mother and sister simply talked. She seemed to have had enough when she came to collect my brother. My brother came to check on the status of Hell. He had heard about your Father’s demise. When I arrived, I wasn’t aware Asmodeus still lived and haunted this plane. Seems he did more than just haunt…” as the topic of their Father came to be, all three Demons looked down at their hands. “Amenadiel and I talked about the restructuring and the growth that has flourished. He was proud. Not only for mine and my brother’s work but for you all. He sees the work you’ve all done and he’s proud.” All three looked up and held in small smiles. Raguel sat forward in his chair, he was finally getting to the part he needed to address to them. He cleared his throat and pressed on. “One concern he had was the influence Michael has on you all. Now, I’m not saying your loyalties have changed, I see the conflict with Michael. I too can admit my loyalties have wavered, but this is Hell. Just because Michael is dating your Mother, does not mean he is your King. Your Mother does not bow but she knows her place, she knows she is not Queen. So that does not make Michael, King. Am I understood?” 

He watched the Demons closely, he wanted to see which one of them saw his views differently. Neither so much as flinched as the words fell out of Raguel’s mouth. He started to wonder if they’d even heard him, he was sure he had opened his mouth. As he was about to open his mouth, Falkor stood. Both Ramal and Jax looked annoyed that he chose to speak. 

“Although we swore loyalty to Michael after his challenge, we all knew we couldn’t take his over Lucifer. We knew the day Lucifer left and Michael took over, that we’d be handed off like children” there was venom in his tone. Jax and Ramal relaxed in their chairs as their brother spoke for them. “We pledged our service to Michael because he freed us from oppression. We pledged our service, my Lord, not our loyalties. Yes we waver, but it’s hard not to when your friend looks like your King” he let out a chuckle and looked over to his siblings. They agreed with him and nodded their heads. 

Raguel let a grin grace his face, it was rare but today was a rather stressful day. He motioned for Falkor to take a seat, he did so and looked at Raguel. It seemed he was the one who needed to know where his loyalties laid. He would have to apologize to Lucifer when he saw him, it was unacceptable to call Michael, King in this plane. Michael had no domain over Hell, it was not his say to say such a thing. He hoped he hadn’t started an unnecessary fight between his brothers. He knew they had finally come around to being civil with one another. 

“Is there anything else Raguel?” Jax said. Raguel was pulled from his thoughts, he looked at Jax and nodded his head. 

“Amenadiel has been out of the loop as of late. I filled him in on Hell’s progress while he filled me in on topics happening on Earth. As you all know Brian gave us a shock when he arrived. I finally have some insight to Brian’s security protocol.”

“Earth scared him, Mother told us. He never should have followed Michael, he wasn’t ready” Jax replied. The Demon crossed his arms over this chest and looked annoyed Michael chose Brian to accompany him.  

“No… Michael got into a fight with our brother Raphael” all three Demons stood up in their seats ready to reply to Raguel’s words, but he silenced them. “I am unaware of the details, Amenadiel didn’t know either, but I know my brothers. Raphael provoked a fight out of Michael. I’m sure he’s back home licking his wounds. Brian came as an informant, and it seems he took his message a little too far. Raphael wouldn’t dare storm the Gates.”

“You can’t know that, if Michael sent him surely we should be worried?” Ramal said. 

“No, Raphael doesn’t have the authority to summon the host, only Michael. You’re all fine. I just wanted to inform you of this because it segways into the next topic...” The Demons looked confused but allowed Raguel to press on.

 

Raguel looked at the Demons, he didn’t know how to tell them that their Mother was gone. He really hadn’t thought over the repercussions of his decision. He tried forming a clear sentence that they would understand, but all he could come up with was, “your Mom left to be with Michael… because she was worried.” Too much time was spent keeping them on the edge of their seats, he needed to rip off the band-aid. 

“I…” he started but stopped. He mentally kicked himself, this was the second time now. He needed to show he had a handle on things. “I do have information to relay to you all, but I think it would be best if we kept what I am about to tell you, between us and the rest of the advisors.” 

“What is it?” Jax asked, he leaned forward and waited for Raguel to clarify. 

“It seems Michael was weakened during his fight” a chain of “what’s” called out but Raugel kept speaking. “That’s not what I have to say, listen. You’re Mother was in the room and over heard the mention of Michael being injured. A mistake on my part, I know. Once she heard of the news she demanded she be permitted to join him topside. She took off not too long ago. I am not so sure when she’ll be returning.” 

“What?!” Ramal yelled out. 

“You let her leave!” Jax and Falkor yelled out in unison. Falkor stood from his chair angered by Raguel’s words. 

“No one is allowed to leave without Lucifer’s approval” he said annoyed. 

“Your Mother would have left regardless of mine or Lucifer’s approval. You all know how stubborn that woman can be, approval or not, she always gets her way.” The Demons shook their heads, they knew their Mother always got her way, they just didn’t expect for her to be selfish. 

“So she’s with Michael?” Jax asked, Raguel nodded his head. “I’m assuming since Amenadiel visited, they’re all around one another. So Lucifer knows.” 

“I hope he does. Your brother was supposed to take her straight to Michael. I was told Lucifer was keeping Michael company. Since Lucifer hasn’t shown up, I can only assume he’s okay with her presence.”

“You said you didn’t know when our Mother would be returning, is it safe for her to be on Earth with Michael? Seeing as he’s weakened and all” Falkor mentioned. Raguel knew that wasn’t the real reason behind his excuse but he let the Demon hide behind his reasoning. 

“I gave your Mother a rather special protection shield, it should keep her identity hidden from prying eyes. One being my Fathers.” Ramal spoke up next, it seemed the Demons had concerns for their Mother.

“Is that enough though? What if another one of your siblings comes to visit Michael and sees them together?” Raguel didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t one for hypothetical questions, they were pointless.  

“I don’t know. I would hope Michael would be smart enough to keep his distance while your Mother was around. I would assume my siblings wouldn’t be dumb enough to challenge Michael so openly after what happened to Raphael. Alas, I am not my brother. I don’t know how he plans to take care of your Mother, but I know he will do everything in his power to make sure she’s protected.”

All three Demons turned away from Raguel and talked amongst one another, they didn’t bother talking in English. They made sure to keep Raguel out of the loop so they could keep their privacy. Raguel tried to make sense of their shared language but couldn’t place the origin. He huffed and placed a smile on his face as he watched them argue with one another. It was Jax who silenced his siblings and stood up. 

“We feel there should be someone at my Mother’s side to protect her, whether Michael is at full strength or not, someone needs to be looking out for her should anything happen.” Both Falkor and Ramal nodded their head and looked at Raguel, they felt confident they’d get what they wanted. Raguel shook his head, he was surprised the Demons were even trying to bargain with him. 

“Absolutely not, request denied. I have already undermined Lucifer’s rule of letting your Mother resurface. I will not let any one of you so much as step outside the Gates without my approval.”

“Our Mother needs protection! Was it not Gabriel who banished our Mother to Hell. He has a vendetta with Michael, we all know. What if Gabriel shows up and sees her with him? I will not let my Mother be mistreated and looked down on by some Angel. You will give me a pentacoastal coin, and I will stand by my Mother’s side as her guard.” The tone in Jax’s voice spoke volumes, he was just like his Father. He commanded authority and showed it with a cold demeanor. His eyes burned bright with anger, the fires of Hell couldn’t compare. Raguel was taken back by the Demons commands, he sat in silence as Jax yelled at him. Once he was finished, he stood from his seat and fixed his waistcoat. With a wave of his hand, Jax was forced to sit back down and shut up. 

“I am going to ignore everything you said to me because I know you are scared. You're scared not only because this is your first time without your Mother, but it is the first time  _ you  _ are the one your siblings are going to look to for guidance. Your Mother is a clever woman, she’s not some damsel in distress. Think more highly of your Mother, for Pete’s sake.” He watched as their heads lowered with shame. “She’s Hell in high heels, Gabriel gots nothing on your Mother. Heaven help the person who crosses Lilith.” 

Jax wasn’t happy, he sat in silence and listened to Raguel speak. He was still fuming with anger but he knew his place. Neither one of his siblings spoke up, they accepted Raguel’s words and stayed silent. Jax stood from his seat and left without another word, both Falkor and Ramal didn’t seem worried. They lifted a hand when Raguel showed signs of stopping their brother. 

“He’s not going to leave” Falkor said. “He’s just going to blow off steam, he’ll be okay.”

“My brother may be hot-headed but he was telling you the truth, our Mother does need backup. Michael can only do so much, he’ll need backup. Whether its for protection or keeping her from in line, Michael will need backup. My Mother isn’t one to follow the rules” Ramal said standing up. 

“My hands are tied, I can’t let anyone else out of Hell. Brian is with her, he’s the best we got. I’m sorry, but the boy is capable of protecting your Mother. He may be young but I see the way he looks at Michael, he’d give his life to keep them safe. Have Faith.”

 

**___________________________**

  
  


Years passed without a single word from anyone outside of Hell. Raguel knew time ran differently on Earth, but he didn’t expect radio silence. He hadn’t expected to go years without Lilith’s presence. It wasn’t a problem with him needing her help, he got along fine with the Demons. It was more to do with her not actually being there for her children to see. He had ensured the Horde their Mother was fine, but they wished to see her themselves. Things got tricky over the years, he’d have to make up excuses of Michael taking up her time and her feeling under the weather. He once had to silence a rumor of a child being born. He was sure the Horde still believed a child of Michael and Lilith was being hidden. His advisors worked hard to silence such gossip. 

As time passed, everyone fell into a rhythm. It was a routen type of day when Raguel descended down off his brother’s throne. His wings brought him down to the ground, they kicked up the soot that littered the floor. As he called his wings back into their hiding spot and took off towards the palace he could hear something running in his direction. He didn’t sense a threat so he kept his journey to his destination. The person running was Falkor. He came charging through the courtyard looking for Raguel. Raguel could hear the loud stomps of the Demon’s shoes echo off the obsidian walls. 

“My Lord!” he yelled, Raguel stopped in his tracks and turned to see who called out for him. He waited patiently for Falkor to catch up to him. Once he did, he allowed the Demon to catch his breath. Falkor took the time to place his hands behind his neck to open his lungs to take in more air. Raguel smiled and crossed his arms behind his back patiently waiting for Falkor to deliver his reasoning for stopping him. “Apologise my Lord, I’ve been running around looking for you everywhere. I…” he sucked in air and continued his sentence. “We have a visitor. They’re outside our Gates” he took another breath to catch his breath. “They’ve demanded your presence.” Raguel face dropped at Falkor’s words. A visitor? It had been so long since someone had visited, the word seemed foreign. It almost seemed weird to expect. 

“By name or they requested an audience with the current person in charge?” Raguel asked skeptically. It seemed Falkor was out of sorts, he looked to have tried replaying the scene out in his head. 

“I… I don’t remember.” You could see the panic build on the Demon’s face. “I’m so sorry my Lord,” Raugel could see the guilt on Falkor’s face. He patted the Demon’s shoulder and started walking towards the entrance of Hell. 

“Are the hounds at the Gates?” the Demon nodded his head and walked with Raugel. “Good, lad. How did you know someone was at the Gates?”

“The hounds were seen lining the Gates, I was informed by Cereberus.”

“Should I be concerned?” they cut through the courtyard and continued their way towards the Gates. 

“I do not believe so, my Lord. When I arrived the hounds weren’t growling. I couldn’t get a proper reading off of the individual. They have a strong shield over them.” 

“Man or woman?” Raugel asked calmly, he picked up his pace and made haste.

“I am not sure my Lord.”

“Is it Humanoid or Essence?” Falkor shook his head, he didn’t understand Raugel’s questioning. Humanoid or Essence… What kind of question was that? He answered anyways, he was sure of his answer. 

“Humanoid… but I wasn’t able to distinguish it’s gender. They had a cloak around them. The voice came to my mind, I didn’t get a masculine or feminane tone.” Raugel picked up his pace even more. “Should we be concerned?”

“No… I know exactly who is here.”

 

**___________________________**

  
  


Raugel had the biggest smile on his face as the Gates came into view. The hounds were standing guard watching the visitor. They didn’t seem too concerned that the person wasn’t of Hell. He could see the stranger sitting on the boulder calm and collected. You couldn’t see the stranger's face, only the dark shadow the cloak masked. Raugel placed his hands behind his back and smiled at the stranger. Falkor clicked his tongue and signalled for the hounds to leave. They whined being denied the chance to meet their new visitor. Falkor stood behind Raugel, he acted as a bodyguard just in case he needed help.

“And here I thought you’d never miss me. You did miss me, didn’t you?” There was silence. The stranger stood up and removed their hood. The woman was beautiful. Falkor straightened out his back and stood tall. For some reason he felt it wasn’t enough and dropped to one knee. He shook his head and voiced his apology. 

“Apologise my Lady, I would have come quicker with Master Raugel if I’d known you were his wife.” Dani let out a hearty laugh and shot Raguel a funny look. She covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing anymore on the subject. Raguel looked mortified as he turned to look at Falkor. 

“She is not my wife, Father be” he cringed and looked back to his sister. “She’s my sister. Get up Falkor, you’re embarrassing me” he signaled for Falkor to stand. Falkor looked horrified by his mistake, he kept his head low and avoided opening his mouth again. 

“It’s perfectly fine, brother. Leave the pretty boy alone, he couldn’t have known” Dani winked in Falkors direction, she wasn’t sure if he saw or not. Either way it gave her the time to look over the Demon. She drew her eyes back over to Raguel and picked up conversation. “As for the wait, I’ve always been patient. I enjoyed looking upon the Gates of Hell. So dark and haunted, nothing like the Gates in Heaven. Is this Michael’s insignia?” she said changing the subject. She pivoted over to the Gates and pointed to the symbol. 

“It is…” he said. He followed her with his eyes, he was wary of walking to the Gates. He didn’t want Falkor getting the wrong impression, that he would open the Gates automatically for her. “A rather rash decision our brother has made but it gets the job done. What are you doing here Dani?” She touched the lock and watched as it shined with divinity. She smiled as she felt Michael’s touch on it, it made her smile to know some divinity lurked in these dark parts.

“As you said before, I missed you” Raugel folded his arms over his chest, he didn’t believe her. He put on his best brooding look and lifted an eyebrow to get more from her. “Alright grumpy pants, keep the smolder to a two” she touched the lock again and thought over her next words. “I have some intel… Can we talk in private?” She looked over to Falkor and showed her distrust for relaying information in front of Demons.

 

Raugel tilted his head off to the side confused. What could Dani possibly want to talk about? He narrowed his eyes on her and started walking towards her. Before he could get close Falkor pushed past him and stood face to face with Dani. The two were divided by the Gates but the two could see each other clearly. Dani smiled at the Demons bold attempt to protect her brother. His piercing grey eyes scanned over Dani and tried to get a reading off of her. She let him take in every inch of her features, she had nothing to hide, she rather enjoyed having Falkor run his eyes over her. He studied her for minutes before he turned to Raugel. 

“I can’t read her my Lord” he said. Raguel nodded his head and looked over at his sister. Dani looked over to the pair shocked, she was unaware the Demon was trying to read her. Raugel pushed Falkor aside and stood face to face with his sister. He looked over her form and tried to find the source.  

“Nor can I... Why is that sister?” she pulled her robe open and revealed the necklace around her neck. She held a smug smile on her face, she was proud of herself. “Thief” he said annoyed. Dani released a chuckle and put on an innocent face. 

“I needed something to sneak past Ezekiel and Gabriel, which wasn’t easy. Did you know Michael appointed Zek the new Gate Keeper? The little shit wouldn’t even let me pass. I had to break into your room and knick this” she pointed to the necklace. “You have to show me how you make these.” Raguel was hit with too much information to process, all he grasped was her last sentence.

“There a gift from Mother” was all he said. Dani looked down at the necklace and frowned at the piece of jewelry. She tucked it safely back against her skin and covered it. 

For some reason Raguel’s gut told him to resist letting her inside, just for a few minutes not indefinitely. He needed to put on a show for Falkor, he needed the Demon to see he wouldn’t be so inclined to allow his sister entrance without purpose. He folded his arms behind his back and watched his sister. Dani didn’t expect Raguel to resist her entry, she was shocked when he stood non-moving in front of her. 

“You gotta be kidding me. Do I have to beg? I’m not begging Raguel” she placed her hands on her hip and stared him down . Raguel didn’t say anything, he simply watched her pout. She threw her hands up in the air, “Oh I’m going to strangle you. You really want me to beg?” Raguel smiled and waited for her declaration. “Well you’re not getting one, I will not have my good name dragged around stating I begged to be let into Hell.” Raguel held his smug smile and turned towards Falkor. He pulled the Demon away to the side so he could talk to him

“As you can see my sister is of no threat. She wouldn’t of come all this way for nothing.” Falkor looked over his shoulder and nodded at his observation. “How about we let her sweat it out a little longer, I could use a good laugh” he tapped Falkor on the chest with the back of his hand, signalling him to play along. 

The two turned around and looked at Dani, Falkor crossed his arms over his chest and showed off his stoic demeanor. They waited patiently for Dani to beg for entry. She remained calm and composed staring at the two, but once they showed no sign of letting up, her features cracked. She opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out, she was finding it hard to beg. Raguel shook his hand to get her to stop and smiled. 

“For a second there I thought you were actually going to crack, Dani” he chuckled. Falkor joined in and dropped his arms. Dani made a face and walked up to the Gates. 

“Never in a million years, brother. Are you going to let me inside? Or am I going to have to charm my way in?” she smiled over at Falkor. The Demon shrunk under her stare and avoided eye contact. 

“I don’t know. I quite like the peace and quiet I have on this side. Charm all you want, Falkor is a man of steel.” The Demon wasn’t too convinced, neither was Dani. Raguel noticed and stepped forward. 

“Fine, fine. Let my sister inside Falkor. She’s just going to annoy us either way.”

To Raguel, Dani was just another annoying sibling, but to Falkor she was the unknown. He hesitated before he did as he was told. He looked between the Angels and took a moment to debate whether he should let her inside. He wasn’t used to not being able to read people’s futures, Dani’s presence scared him. He stared at Dani before he stepped towards the door. If Raguel vouched for his sister surely she wasn’t a threat, right? Falkor shook his head and placed the key inside the lock. 

“Welcome to Hell, my Lady” Falkor said. Dani watched as the Demon pulled the door open, once it was wide enough she slipped inside. She all but ignored the Demon as she threw her arms around Raguel, enveloping him in a hug. The action caught him off guard. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and let a smile spread across his face. 

“It’s nice to see you too Dani,” she pulled herself away from Raugel’s arms and smiled. He moved out of the way and held out a hand for her to start walking. “Would you like a look around?” Dani nodded and hooked her arm around Raguel’s elbow. “Falkor...” he turned to the Demon and thought over his decision. “You can retire for the night, until further notice, you and your siblings may enjoy the free time.”

 

He and Dani took off without so much as another word to Falkor. He stood at the Gates by himself. He thought he’d be following them. Instead he was meant to take the rest of the day off? No. Now that someone new was inside, he felt he should be on guard duty. He should be at Raguel’s beck and call. He was annoyed he wasn’t allowed to tag along, surely he’d be of some assistance. He was torn between watching the Gates and following the Angels. He looked over into the shadow and saw the hounds resting in the distance. The Gate would be in good hands with them guarding it. They were the original keepers of the Gate… Falkor nodded his head and whistled to the pack leader. The hound jumped up immediately and stood at attention. 

“Watch the Gates Cerberus, come find me if anyone arrives” the hound kept at the post and kept a lookout. Falkor took off in a sprint until he could see the Angels off in the distance. He made sure to keep to the shadows, he didn’t want them knowing he was listening. 

The siblings banter was kept to hush tones, to prevent anyone from hearing. They didn’t seem too concerned about hiding their presence. In fact, Raguel made sure to show Dani around. No one seemed to come in contact with them, it was as if no one knew they were there. So he kept a decent distance away and tailed the Angels. He made sure to keep Dani within eyesight, he didn’t know if he could trust her. Out of nowhere a hand latched itself onto Falkor’s shoulder and pulled him aside. Falkor’s surveillance was no longer in progress as Jax saw it fit to interrupt and interrogate him.

“Who’s the woman?” he said. Falkor pushed his brother away and tried to keep up with the Angels.

“Master Raguel’s sister. Now leave me so I can follow them” Jax stepped in front of Falkor and body blocked him. 

“What does the Angel want? Brian told us not to allow anyone inside, we shouldn't have even let Mazikeen enter.”

“I had no choice, Raguel ordered me to allow her through. Now move, I was listening in on their conversation.” Jax did no such thing, “move your ass, Jax!” Falkor pushed his brother out of the way and rushed after the Angels leaving his brother behind. By the time he reached Raguel and Dani, Raugel was already walking into the palace and escorting his sister inside. 

 

He made his way over to the front doors and tried to open them. They didn’t budge. Raguel had locked the doors. Why though? Why would Raguel lock the door with a fellow Angel? Something didn’t sit right with him. Falkor huffed and dropped his hands from the door. If he couldn’t be inside the palace, maybe he could concentrate and get a reading on what would come of their conversation. 

 

**___________________________**

  
  


Falkor sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. If he couldn’t get a reading off of Dani maybe he could get a reading off of Raugel and see what would happen with the new Angel buzzing around. The sound of dirt kicking up filled Falkor’s ears, he paid the individual no mind. He kept his focus and tried to tap into Raugel’s propabilities. 

“Can you hear anything?” Jax asked. Falkor kept quiet and tried his best to concentrate. “You think Michael and Lucifer knows she’s here?” again Falkor kept silent. Jax huffed and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. “Come on, you have to have read something off them by now.” So far there was no luck, that cloaking device Dani had on was too strong for Falkor. He let out a frustrated groan as Jax continued to pace back and forth in front of him. 

“If you stopped pacing maybe I’d be able to concentrate!” Jax halted his movements and stood still. Falkor gave it one last shot but couldn't get anything off the Angels. He let out a frustrated noise and buried his head in his hands. “I can’t get a reading.”

“What do you mean you can’t get a reading” Jax looking up at the palace and narrowed his eyes on the building. 

“I can’t read them, how’s that so hard to understand” Falkor stood up and dusted off the dirt from his jeans. Jax ignored his brother and kept his eyes on the building. 

“Two visits from Angels… that’s not normal.”

“Stop, we already went over this. You’re paranoid.”

“I’m not paranoid, I’m just concerned. Two visits from Angels… that doesn’t seem just a little odd to you?” Falkor shrugged his shoulders. 

“She seemed harmless” he didn’t both to mention the cloaking device Dani had on, he didn’t need to add to Jax’s paranoia. 

“Why is she here?” Jax said to himself. Falkor looked over to his brother and watched the gears turn in his brother’s head. He shook his head, Jax was going to hurt himself. 

 

Jax pulled his eyes from the building and looked at his brother as if he grew a second head. Falkor ignored him and pulled out his tablet, he began typing. He was informing their siblings to keep an eye out on anything suspicious. Raugel’s words of taking the day off were not relayed, that’s the last thing Falkor wanted. Jax was annoyed that his brother wasn’t as concerned as he was, he thought Falkor was brushing the topic aside. Jax rushed over to his brother and slapped the device right out of his hand. 

“What the fuck, Jax!”

“Listen to yourself. We barely know anything about Raugel. Mother was watching him for us, now she’s gone. How can we possibly trust that Angel’s actions, when we barely know him.”

“I know plenty about Raguel” he walked over to his tablet and picked it up. “Not all of us shut him out and keep to their quadrants. Unlike you, all of us are actually getting to know him.” He dusted off the dirt from his tablet and relayed his message. “And for your information, I just sent out an alarm for everyone to keep a lookout. Everyone knows we have a visitor.” Jax tapped his pockets and pulled out his tablet. There was a notification from his brother. He didn’t bother reading it. “You’re paranoid.”

“I’m not paranoid!” he said. It was more of a growl than anything. “Two Angels Falkor, none of which are Lucifer or Michael. Amenadiel has a grudge against us because of his son, I saw the way he looks at us. Now this one comes and doesn’t say a word to us… what am I to think?”

“Amenadiel knows his son’s kidnappers were punished. We had nothing to do with that Jax. He knows, brother. His visit was targeted around Mother and Michael, not us.”

“You’re naive if you think an Angel simply forgives and forgets. I’m not looking forward to Amenadiel coming back and being in charge.”

“I’m sure Lucifer will make sure he doesn’t hold a grudge, we haven’t done anything wrong Jax. Michael and Mother will be around to keep the peace, I’m sure. They would never leave us in such a situation.”

“Let’s hope” Jax folded his arms across his chest and looked up at the palace. “Can Raugel be trusted? Mother left without reporting back to us.” Falkor opened his mouth to talk but Jax continued talking, “I mean, it’s Raguel. The guy is clean, collected, and sophisticated… I’m saying, should I be worried, do I need to get Michael?” Falkor shook his head. Jax was at it again.  

“Now how would you even get to Michael?” Jax looked over to his brother and tried thinking about it. Jax didn’t have a plan and it showed. “That’s what I thought. And it’s not Michael you’d need to get, it’s Lucifer.” Jax waved his hand at his brother and looked at the windows of the palace. 

“Same thing.” It really wasn’t. Falkor shook his head and walked over to his brother. They both looked up at the building in front of them. 

“He’s harmless, Raguel” he looked over at his brother and then back to the building. ”A little cold around the edges but he’s nice. Just the other day I had a Human state he wasn’t a Neo Nazi, turns out he wasn’t” he folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. “I rang him up and turns out he was cut short from Heaven’s list for being undercover  _ as _ a Neo Nazi. I didn’t know what to do with him, so… came to Raguel with the guy and he showed me Purgatory.” Jax pulled his eyes away from the building and lifted his eyebrow. He didn’t know what his brother was talking about. 

“Purgatory?” 

“Turns out there’s another plane where souls go to cleanse themselves of sin before being welcomed into Heaven. That literally cuts our jobs in half, we don’t have to guide souls anymore, we can just stick them in Purgatory and let them figure it out. Raguel didn't have to show me that, he could of kept it to himself” he slapped the back of his hand against Jax’s chest. “See not a bad guy.”

Jax settled for shrugging his shoulders and keeping his eyes on the building. He could see the outline of both Angels as they made their way through the Palace. It seemed Raguel was showing Dani around. His head tilted to the side trying to understand why Raguel would do such a thing. He turned to Falkor and watched as his brother narrowed his eyes on the building and tried to read the people inside. 

“Still nothing?” Jax asked. Falkor let out a frustrated groan and threw his hands in the air. “I’ll take that as a no.” Falkor shot him a look that told Jax to shut up. “Alright” Jax said holding his hands up in surrender. “So getting back to topic, you’ve been keeping tabs on Raguel?” Falkor nodded his head.

“Of course, but there’s nothing there. He’s harmless, really. Which is why, I don’t think you should be paranoid with the Angel’s arrival. He didn’t even know she was coming.” As much as he stressed for Jax not to be paranoid, he found himself contradicting himself. He was here outside the palace because he was paranoid. No one in his life had ever been able to silence the hounds and utter him speechless. There was something about the new Angel that worried him. 

“I’m not paranoid, okay. I just want to make sure everyone is protected. Mom will kill me if I let any one of you get hurt on my watch.” Falkor hummed in approval. 

“So… I probably shouldn’t tell you about the mountain slide out in quadrant two.” Falkor had been keeping that piece of information to himself. Quadrant two was his jurisdiction and he hadn’t found the source of the disaster just yet. Jax pinched the brim of his nose and took a moment to breathe. 

“Was anyone hurt?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

“Best we not get into this right now” Falkor said. Jax shook his head and dropped the conversation, he wasn’t in the mood for a headache. 

 

Jax once again tried opening the doors, he was gentle with his attempt. For all he knew, the Angels could be close to the door. He didn’t want to chance getting yelled at. He pulled on the door handle and gave it a light tug. Nothing. Before Jax could attempt another door tug, Falkor opened his mouth and pulled Jax away from the door. 

“They’re in the main room…” he stayed still and tried to visualize the Angel’s layout. “They are walking towards the door. Move!” He whispered. Jax moved off to the side with Falkor and stood at attention waiting for the Angel’s to make their way out of the palace. The doors creaked open and revealed the siblings chatting away with glee. Both Demons looked at one another confused. Dani was the first to notice the Demons, she smiled and bowed her head to the brothers. Her eyes lined on Falkor as she spoke. 

“I see this one can’t seem to stay away from you brother, I hope during my stay he’ll grant me the same treatment” Falkor was taken by Dani’s blunt words. He looked to Raguel for help but the Angel gave him no help. Instead he chose to ignore Dani’s comment and hide his shock. Jax tried to hold in a laugh but couldn’t resist. Raguel patted Falkor on the back to relieve tension. 

“Easy Dani, he’s but a boy,” Raguel warned. “What can I do for the two of you?” he asked. Jax stepped forward and gave a short bow to Dani. It was she, he wanted to talk to.

“It is a pleasure to meet another sibling of Raguels… it is an honor to welcome an Angel as beautiful as you, my Lady,” held out his hand waiting for Dani to offer hers. She smiled at Raguel and offered her hand to Jax. He immediately placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

“Oh I am going to have so much fun here Rags” she said with the biggest smile on her face. “And what do I call you if not, my kiss-ass.” She knew his kind, not Demons, men. They whisper pretty words in your ear to get what they wanted, she wasn’t going to fall for his flattery. Jax’s face dropped a fraction as Dani called him out on his shit, he quickly collected himself and apologized. 

“Apologies ,my Lady… I… I did not mean,” she waved him off and waited for his name. “Sorry, Jax my Lady. My name is Jax, I am the eldest. This is my brother Falkor.” 

“We are acquainted” she smiled at Falkor and turned back to Jax. “Jacque,” she said in French, she hummed with the way it rolled off her tongue. Jax didn’t bother correcting her, he let it be. “My name is Daniel, you may call me Dani. I am to be your next Master, though I prefer Mistress.” 

“Not to be rude my Lady but what of Lucifer, we were told he’d be coming back to rule for a time,” Jax and Falkor waited for Dani and Raguel to specify. It was Raguel who stepped forward and commented on the subject. 

“It seems my brothers; Lucifer, Michael, and Amenadiel need time to catch up and hash things out. Dani here has agreed to fill in for Lucifer, she is here to learn the ropes and become familiar with everyone.” 

“That’s right,” she said, pulling everyone's attention. “I do apologize for arriving without warning. I understand you were asked not to allow anyone entry” she turned to the Demons, they nodded their heads. “Lucifer has asked that I take over for his session, I have a letter if you’re interested.” Jax opened his hand and waited for the Angel to offer the piece of parchment. 

 

Dani brushed her robe to the side and pulled the letter from Lucifer out of her pocket. She placed it into Jax’s hand and watched as the two Demons fought to see what it said. Once Jax was done reading the letter he handed it off to his brother. Falkor welcomed it into his hands and read over the contents. The older Demon waited patiently for his brother to read through the contents. As he finished, Falkor handed the parchment back to Dani. 

  
  


**_I have tasked my sister with delivering this letter to Raguel and the Advisors._ **

**_I wish to appoint my sister as my replacement for my session in Hell. Things have come up on Earth that requires attention. There is no need for panic, just sibling disagreements. All will be cleared up and settled by the time Dani’s session is complete. I will be taking her turn in return, so expect my arrival. Do be on your best behaviors, she is to report back with full intel._ **

_**Lucifer** _   
  


“So you’re a spy…” Jax said. Dani shook her head and took the letter back from Falkor. 

“No. More of an informant,” she said irritated. “That last part was your Mother. Why she’s on Earth Father knows. She best keep an eye out, that locket won’t keep her hidden forever.” Raguel shot death glares at his sister, she had revealed too much. 

“You met our Mother? How is she?” Falkor asked. 

“Lovely little trouble maker, she is. What Michael sees in her, I will never know.” Both Demons smiled at the mention of their Mother. It was the first real piece of information that had received. It was nice to know their Mother was just as wicked on Earth as she was in Hell. They started spitting questions out left and right, they were eager to know more from the Angel. It was Raguel who silenced the two. 

“My sister would be happy to answer all your questions, but we need the counsels approval for her to stay. Although, Lucifer’s word is final. I still feel you and your siblings should have a say on who’s welcomed inside. Gather the other advisors and come up with an agreement. Dani and I will wait in the study.”

The two Angels turned and re-entered the building leaving Falkor and Jax outside. Once the door was closed, Jax halted his brother from taking off. The younger Demon looked at his brother confused. 

“Fuck the counsel. We’ll be arguing with ourselves for days. This needs to be settled now. Tell me everything you know about this Angel, fast.” Falkor went over the details of Dani’s arrival, he left nothing out. Although Jax was irritated Falkor left out the part about the necklace he understood. As his brother caught him up, the two came up with their terms. They entered the building and found the study room the Angels were inhabiting. 

“Two conditions” Jax barked out, Dani raised her eyebrow but made no objections. “Lucifer said you are to take his spot in the rotation, his sessions doesn’t start for another decade. You have arrived earlier than expected to learn the ropes, we respect that. Our conditions are final until your reign begins” Jax stepped back and let Falkor deliver their conditions. 

“We ask that you allow one of the advisors to follow you wherever you go. You will not be found without an appointed Demon away from your side. Second, you must remove the cloaking device you have around your neck. I’d feel better knowing you weren’t hiding anything from us.” He stared at the thing with annoyance, it had been giving him a horrible feeling since she’d arrived. 

Dani smiled at the Demon’s demands, they were well within their rights. She nodded her head and pulled the necklace off her neck and gave it to Falkor. The Demon was shocked she obeyed without so much as a hesitation. The metal was warm to the touch, he figured it was due to its close proximity to skin. He looked over the details in wonder. It glowed with divinity as he turned it around in his hands. Jax could be seen hovering over his brother to get a look for himself.

“Gentle with it Falkor, I wouldn’t want you becoming obsessed. Divinity tends to do that to you. Eyes up here,” he did as he was told and clasped his hands over the piece of jewelry.

“I’ll take that Falkor, it is mine after all” Raguel said. For some reason, Falkor hesitated before relinquishing it into his masters possession.

“I agree to your terms, but I choose the advisor” Dani said. That’s not what the Demon brothers had in mind, they started shaking their heads but Dani had already started smiling at them. She looked between the brothers and picked her new companion. “Falkor” she said. Falkor’s stomach dropped to his knees as his name came out of her mouth. That was not what he wanted, he had planned for Legion to take the job. “So sorry brother, but this one just streams loyal” she walked up to Falkor and pinched his cheeks. “Come along pretty boy, I’m told there’s vacant rooms. I could use a good wash, feel free to stare all you want.”  

Dani said leaving the men alone in the study. Falkor looked over to Raguel and his brother like he drew the shot straw. Both chuckled at the sight of Falkor’s pain. It was Raguel who wrapped his shoulder over the Demon and offered some words of advice. 

“She’s a handful but she only does it for laughs. Humor her just enough to let her think she’s in charge. Thank you for agreeing to let her stay, I’ve never had her away from me for this long. It’s nice to have a familiar face around these parts.” 

“Pretty boy, I said follow me” all three men turned around and looked over in the direction Dani’s over traveled from. She was in the doorway waiting for the Demon to follow her. 

“Stay strong brother, it’s only for a decade” Jax pushed Falkor forward so he could follow his charge. Reluctantly Falkor dragged his feet and followed Dani. 

He already started counting down the days until Lucifer would return.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being gone for so long, life gets in the way... I don't have writer's block, quite the opposite. I write too much and scrap ideas... I wish to please you all.  
> If I haven't told anyone, Raguel is portrayed by Miles Richardson. I have some ideas for Jax and Falkor, but I'm not confident in saying who. If anyone has any ideas for Dani, my inbox is open ha.


	22. After Hours Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deckerstar is back!! Cue sexy time. Cue the love making music. The one song that kept this chapter going was "After Dark" by Mr.Kitty. I would open up a tab and have it playing in the background as you read. It was literally on repeat as I wrote this chapter. If not, that's fine. You won't hurt my feelings. So yeah as promise, DECKERSTAR!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, it’s much deserved for your patience. Don’t worry I’m picking back up with these two for the next chapter. If not for the full chapter a good 3/4 of it. Ok ok... read read. I want to hear what you guys think :)

 

 

**Chloe’s Apartment**

 

____________________________

 

_ “Lucifer!” she started giggling.  _

_ “Ah ah Detective, I have a limited amount of time before the urchin comes back. I’m going to use every second I have with you” he pulled her down and started kissing her lips. _

____________________________

  
  


His lips were enchanting as ever, they knew how to draw out her desires. His mouth ran along her neck leaving small scratches from his beard behind. Chloe’s hands snaked through his hair leaving his hair products to come undone. Small moans escaped her lips as Lucifer worked his magic. She needed more. She needed more of him. One by one she began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Lost in a frenzy of his talented tongue she couldn’t take it anymore. She ripped off his shirt and ran her hands up his chest. Each one of her fingers moved over his muscles. She’d forgotten how muscular he’d gotten, his muscles flexed under her touch. 

“My Detective, eager are we?” he said teasingly. She ignored him and proceded to pulling off her shirt off. “And here I thought....”

“Shut up” she crashed her lips onto his and rolled into his lap. It worked. The Devil was distracted. His lips curled into a smile as Chloe took what she wanted from him. He could feel her hands slipping down his torso down to his waist. The little mynx was working fast to rid his belt. His smile grew wider and her kisses grew more passionate. The taste of the wine they had earlier, lingered on their tongues, it was both rich and sweet. With a quick tug, his belt was pulled off and casted across the livingroom. The clank and clink of the metal echoed across the floor boards. Her hands pulled at the button of his pants and reached down inside. A deep grasp escaped Lucifer’s mouth as her warm hands grasp his cock. 

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, they were wide and full of hunger. In a split second, Lucifer had her on her back with him on top. His mouth was hot on her skin. Trails of kisses made its way from her neck to her chest. She was breathing heavy, he could feel the heat radiating off her body. Like a true magician, his fingers snapped off her bra without even so much as a finger touching the strap. His eyes doubled in size as her breast came into view for him. Unhappy his lips weren’t on hers, she pulled him down and battled with his tongue. 

As one hand kept him from laying completely on Chloe, the other cupped her breast. They were exactly how he remembered them from the other night. His index finger and thumb pinched and pulled at her nipple just light enough to make Chloe moan. The sounds she made were euphoric. Her moans, no one else's. Her lust and love was enough to fuel him for a lifetime. And she knew it, every moan and gasp was made right into his ear. He was drunk off her pleasure. His pants grew uncomfortably tight as one of her legs pulled him closer. 

“Lucifer” she said in a breathy tone. His lips locked with hers and ever so softly bit her bottom lip. He loved it when his name fell out of her lips the way she just demonstrated. As he pulled at her bottom lip and let it go, her hips rocked into his. She pulled at his hair and brought him back to her lips. 

As her mouth and hands were distracted, he went to work unbuttoning her pants. Unbuttoning her jeans only took one hand, it was easy, he could of done it with his mouth if she didn’t currently have his lips. He pulled himself away from Chloe’s arms and allowed himself to finish what he started. Her stare stayed on him as he ran his finger along the side of her breast, down her ribs, all the way to her hips. He took a moment to map out her body. His lips peppered her skin with kisses. One on each breast. Followed by a kiss just below them. He watched as her head slowly fell back into the cushions. He kept placing kisses on her soft skin. As he worked his way down her torso, his fingers curled inside her belt loops. A light tug had them slipping off her hips. She assisted by arching her back and allowing Lucifer a chance to pull them off. As the pants slipped off her ankles, Lucifer tossed them across the  coffee table where they landed on Chloe’s phone. Neither of them acknowledged the light buzzing that vibrated off the coffee table. Lucifer smiled as he looked upon Chloe’s semi-naked body, he fell between her legs and pulled her close to him. She giggled as he attacked her neck with kisses. 

Chloe’s phone continued to vibrate on the coffee table. The pants did nothing to help, it muffled out the noise the phone created. Again neither of the lovers seemed to notice the incoming call coming from Chloe’s phone. They were too battling tongues and dry humping one another to register anything outside of their little bubble. 

Lucifer finger’s ghosted over her navel and down her panties. As his fingers moved down her underwear, Chloe arched her back and lifted her hips into Lucifer’s hand. He smiled against their kisses as Chloe succumbed to his touch. A small gasp left her mouth as Lucifer teased her clit through the piece of fabric. Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer and held onto him for dear life as his finger pushed her underwear off to the side and started curling his fingers inside her. Her head shot back into the cushions as she let him take her on a trip of ecstasy. 

He watched as her mouth hung slightly open and panted under his body. Her chest rose and fell as he worked on her pleasure more. He was hard as a rock watching Chloe come undone in front of him. Her words of encouragement place a smile on his face. Her blissful mantra of “yes” never sounded better coming out of her mouth. Her body arched as his fingers became more attentive to her needs. Her breasts begged for attention, one he was happy to give. With his other hand he let his hand cup one of them. His thumb moved side to side over her nipple drawing out a moan from Chloe. He arched his body over her and let his lips and tongue trail along her ribs. 

She was lost in Lucifer’s touch, he was sending her down a road of pleasure she’d never experienced before. He was so attentive to her needs she didn’t even know when he’d stopped sliding his fingers inside her. The next thing she knew his breath was on her naval just outside of her panties. His fingers were inside his mouth sucking on her juices she’d created from his touch. She lifted her head from the cushion and watched as he stared hungrily at her. With a quick nod he pushed himself up and off the couch. 

Again Chloe’s phone went off in vibration and neither of them paid any attention to it.

Lucifer stood up and began pulling his dress shift off in a haste. The buttons around his wrists prevented his shit from coming off. He shook his hands vigorously to try and shake it off, Chloe watched and giggled at his theatrics. As Lucifer was distracted with his shirt, it gave Chloe enough time to become aware of everything that was happening outside of their bubble. She managed to catch the flicker of her phone light going off and a notification of a missed call. She shot up and rolled off the couch. She hit the floor hard. In a frenzy to see who called she stood up fast and grabbed her phone.

“Shit, shit, shit!” she repeated. She had missed five calls from Dan. Each was a minute or two apart, whatever Dan wanted was definitely important. Lucifer had finally managed to pull his hands out of his sleeves when he caught Chloe muttering that she missed Dan’s phone calls. 

Before he had a chance to ask any questions, her house phone started ringing from across the living room. Chloe turned her head in the direction of the ringing and ran over to the phone. She grabbed a pillow off the couch and placed it over her breasts. Three rings passed before she picked up the landline and looked at the caller ID, it was Dan. 

“Hi, I’m so sorry, my phone was on silent” she was somewhat out of breath as she answered. 

_ “Silent? Since when do you have your phone on silent?”  _ Dan asked from the other side of the line. Like a super hearing owl Lucifer opened his mouth and made his presence known.

“Hello Daniel!” Lucifer yelled from across the room. Chloe shot him a look as the Devil thought it’d be a great idea to make himself known. 

_ “Ah… I see.”  _ There was silence as Chloe scolded Lucifer for opening his mouth. Lucifer ofter up his hands in surrender and blew her a kiss. She shook her head and turned away from him with a smile on her face. _ “Look, I just wanted to call and say that I won’t be able to make tonight’s family dinner. I found a lead on that case I told you about, I have to go up to San Fernando Valley and check on my contact. So, I won’t be able to make it back in time.”  _ Chloe’s face dropped as Dan voiced their change in plans for the day. _ “You don’t think Trixie will be too upset, will you?”  _ She could hear the disappointment behind his voice, but she knew he still cared more about his job. She shook her head and accepted his excuse. 

“No that’s fine, I’m sure Trix will be too exhausted after the party” she made up a lie but she was sure Trixie would be disappointed. “Did you want to reschedule for tomorrow or something?” she asked, she could hear Dan starting his car and clicking himself in. His answer was cut off as his phone connected via bluetooth. 

_ “... Right. How about I take her off your hands tomorrow. I could take her down to Olvera Street and make a Father-daughter day out of it. We’ll get tacos and watch the folklorico dancers. She’ll like that right?”  _ he asked. Footsteps shuffled over from behind her. Lucifer had walked over to her and snaked his arms around her from the back. She jumped as his face creeped into the nook of her neck. Lucifer took a deep breath and inhaled her perfume. His hand tugged on the pillow and pulled it out of her grasp. Chloe tried slapping his hands away but his hand snaked down under her underwear. She almost yelled into the phone as Lucifer’s hands worked on her clit.  _ “Yeah, she’ll like that”  _ he said confidently. “ _ This way I can hang out with her and give you and Lucifer some time to…” _ before he could finish that sentence she came back to her senses and cut him off.

“Yeah, sounds good. I’m sure Trixs would enjoy that...” she bit her bottom lip as Lucifer slipped his finger inside her. She didn’t need her ex hearing her moan through the phone.

_ “Yeah we’ll have fun, I’ll make sure to make it up to her. Thanks Chlo.”  _ She bit her lip harder as Lucifer rubbed at the bud of her clit. He was trying to force a noise out of her so Dan could hear, she knew it. She wouldn’t give him that satisfaction, she managed to catch the end of Dan’s sentence and pluck Lucifer’s hand away from her sex. 

“No, no yeah… “ she said trying to collect her thoughts. “Just try not to over dose her on chocolate please, I’m sure she’s had enough sweets for the week.” Lucifer’s hands were back on Chloe, he ran his large hands up to her breasts. Chloe tried to keep her voice leveled but Lucifer was making it difficult. She could feel his erection pressing against her. Her stomach fluttered as he began to trail kisses along her neck and shoulder. She could hear Dan complaining about not giving their daughter sweets, but she couldn’t grasp what he was saying. She was lost in Lucifer’s embrace. She slapped him away once more and hid her smile. He was distracting her and she was on the phone with Dan. Lucifer lifted up his hands once more in surrender and looked at her with lustful eyes. Chloe turned away from him in a last attempt to not get sidetracked. She smiled and continued her conversation with Dan. “Just make sure you message Trixie about the change of plans. Better she hears it from you.” As her back was once more turned from Lucifer, he crept up back up to her and started pulling at her underwear. He could keep his hands off of her. 

_ “Sounds good. I’ll talk to you later Chlo”  _ there was silence followed by a cough, _ “you too Lucifer.”  _ Lucifer smiled and directed his attention to the phone in Chloe’s hand. 

“Goodbye Daniel” he said grabbing the phone out of Chloe’s hand and ending the call. Chloe turned around and looked at Lucifer with a shocked face. “I have very few moments with you my dear and I don’t need Daniel’s annoying voice in your ear” he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close to him. “Unless you’re into that kind of thing… then I do love a good cuckold.” He grin widened as he watched Chloe blush from his suggestion. She attempted to push him away but he didn’t budge. “You’re weighing the offer?” he teased. 

“Shut up” she replied in an octave higher. Lucifer chuckled at her innocence and let her go. 

He still had the phone in his hands so he took the time to place it back on its charging docks. Chloe watched him walk over to the side of the living room, as she watched him move about the room she took a moment to marvel at his physic. She couldn’t believe how toned he had become. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him lean down and place the phone in the dock. As he turned around, her eyes trailed down his torso. Her heart rate picked up, his pants were barely holding up. She could see the lining of his erection from under his pants. Lucifer was oblivious to her stare, he was too busy unclipping his watch off. As he placed the watch on the table and locked up he caught the end of Chloe’s long hungry stare. She had lust in her eyes. He gave her a wicked smile and walked back up to her. When he got close enough, Chloe ran her rans up his chest and around his neck. In one foul swoop, Lucifer picked Chloe up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his torso and his hands went straight for her ass. She weighed nothing to him, his hand placement was not for caution but more for his need. Her lips latched onto his as he looked up to her. Her fingers ran through his hair as he intensified their kiss. 

She whined as she remembered she needed to turn her ringer back on for her phone. She pulled her head back and tried to get Lucifer to halt his advancements. Her whines must have been taken the wrong way, because he was starting to lead them up the stairs to her bedroom. She shook her head and tapped at his shoulder to try and halt him once more. 

“I need my phone. I can’t let phone calls go unanswered. What if Michael or…” Lucifer shook his head and tried placing his lips on her. 

“My brother can handle himself. This is our time Chloe...” 

“Well I’m sure he can but...” Lucifer lowered her down so she was eye level to him. 

“Chloe, I’m standing here hard as a rock with the most gorgeous woman in my arms. Let me…” he started saying before she wiggled out of his grasp. “How did you do?” he said, looking at her confused. He didn’t know how she managed to slide out of his grasp. He could have sworn he had a tight grasp on her. She rushed over to the coffee table and picked up her phone. 

“I know, I know. It’s just Trixie could text any minute. Let me just switch,” she said, working on her phone. Lucifer stood two feet away from her smiling as he watched Chloe fuss over the setting on her phone. Two taps and a quick moment to stare at the screen and she was done. “See done. Now you can take me to bed,” she held her phone in her hand and showed she was done with it. That was enough warning, Lucifer charged after Chloe and put her over his shoulder. She giggled as he picked her up and rushed up the stairs. 

 

____________________________

  
  


She kept giggling as Lucifer made his way up the stairs. Her only view was of his ass, and it wasn’t a bad view. His pants barely hung on as he moved up the stairs by two. When he reached the top she jumped a little on his shoulder. He must have tripped because she could hear him swearing under his breath. His hand secured her safety by placing a hand on her ass.  

“I got you darling, I didn’t see the bag on the floor.” She moved her hair out of her face and tried to see what he tripped over. 

“Shit, I’m sorry that’s my bag. Are you okay?” Lucifer muffled something about a stubbed toe but didn’t argue. He made his way over to her bedroom and opened the door. She smiled as she noticed the scenery of her room. 

Lucifer gently placed her down on her bed and plucked her cellphone out of her hand. She started to protest but he was already walking over to the night stand to charge the thing.

“I’m only charging it, should young Beatrice send a text, you’ll be able to hear it from the table.” She kept quiet and smiled, she was grateful Lucifer had thought ahead. Her phone was dying and in need of a charge. His back was to her as he started to take his pants off. She quickly sat up and walked over to him and halted his movements. She placed her lips between his shoulder blades and left soft kisses. She once remembered two very ugly scares being there, they were there no more. Everything about him being an Angel and the Devil were all well defined now, but it still surprised her how real he was. She wrapped her arms around his body and let her face mold into his back. She was happy to have him back, in her arms and just with her. She missed him terribly and very soon he’d be leaving. She just wanted a moment to just hold him in her arms. 

“You alright Chloe?” he asked. Chloe nodded her head against his back and let her  fingers trace over the muscles on his abdomen. His arms came to wrap over hers, he didn’t mind the love Chloe was showing him. They stayed like that for a minute before he started to worry something was wrong with her. He slowly turned around and looked into her eyes. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” she shook her head and smiled up at him. 

“No, no you didn’t” she said as she ran her hand along his cheek, the stubble scratched against her palm. He leaned into her hand and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m just enjoying having you so quiet” she said with mockery. The corner of his mouth lifted to one side. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. 

“Not for long” he lifted her up by her ass and walked them over to the nearby wall. Two steps and Chloe’s back was against the cold wall. 

She wrapped her legs around Lucifer’s torso and used her height advantage to her pleasure. She tilted Lucifer’s head up and attacked his mouth. The two battled each other with their tongues. She ran her hands through his hair and rid it of whatever lasting products still remained. He let her lead, anything she desired from him she’d have. He was in a giving mood. Anything his Dear Chloe wanted right now, she would have. As her fingers racked through his hair, she felt the need to pull. His head tilted back as their mouths continued to meet. He hissed as Chloe pulled harder, it turned him on more when she showed dominance. As her grip loosened he pushed his head forward and attacked her neck. The stubble on his beard scratched against her neck. He ran his mouth from behind her ear all the way down to her clavicle. He wanted to grant her as much pleasure as he could muster. Chloe arched into his body pressing her breasts into his neck. The pebbles of her nipples rubbed against him calling for his attention. He lifted her higher so he had better access to them. He latched onto one and ran his tongue over her right nipple. A light moan came from Chloe’s mouth, happy with his success, he continued to run his tongue along her breasts. He moved between the pair granting them equal attention. He found swirling his tongue around intensified her arousal. The two made eye contact and kept it as Lucifer continued his work. Everytime his mouth sucked on a spot of her breasts she arched into his body even more. The chanting of his name became unbearable, so he pulled her off the wall and walked them over to the bed. 

He lowered her down his body and placed her gently onto the edge of the bed. Right as she came face to face with his waist, she automatically went for his pants. She could see the lining of his erection pressed against his pants. As her hands pulled down on his pants his erection popped out, caught by surprise Chloe moved back. Lucifer held in a laugh as he noticed she was probably expecting him to wear boxers. She quickly recovered and wrapped her hands around his shaft. The immediate contact made Lucifer gasp, he steadied himself and watched as Chloe stroked him. Her hands were smaller than his but they knew how to handle his length. He’d never known how soft they were nor how tiny. They worked their magic on him. He was lost in her touch. Just as he thought it couldn’t possibly get any better, he felt a warmth wrap around him. His head shot back as Chloe welcomed him into her mouth. Her tongue ran along his shaft up to the head. Not only did she have the softest hands, but she had a skilled mouth. It was enough to send the man into a coma. His moans echoed into the room fueling Chloe’s work. It wasn’t until his knees buckled did she stop. He was thankful to the intermission, he was afraid he’d be finished before their night started. He kicked his pants out from around his ankles and leaned down to lock lips with Chloe. 

“You” he pulled back and looked at her just to kiss her again. “Are” he pulled back once more and pushed her back into the bed. “The definition of beauty and everything I need in life” he pulled her legs apart and leaned in between them. Her body automatically sank into the cushions and provided cushions for Lucifer’s large body. 

She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. His lips trailed along the side of her neck as he towered over her. She kept her neck tilted to the side exposed to Lucifer as he peppered it with kisses. Her fingers ran through his hair as he left soft love bits up and down her neck. He smiled as her nails scrapped against his skull. Her body arched into his and rubbed against his erection. His free hand traveled along the side of her breast. His thumb ever so slightly rubbed against the pebble of her hardened nipple, letting out a faint moan from the contact. His fingers glided down her soft stomach and up her thigh. Their lips never strayed from one another, they locked lips and took things slow. Lucifer lifted her leg around his waist, bringing her closer to him. Her mouth was hot on his ear, the feel of his erection so close to her core sent shivers down his spine. 

“Lucifer” a husky tone breathed into his ear. One word was all it took, the fire inside of him burned brighter than ever. His hand gripped on her panties and pulled them down, he wanted them off. Chloe assisted and kicked them off her legs. He propped his body on his elbows and locked lips with her once more. Her arms wrapped around him like a snake, pulling him closer to her. She craved his weight on her. He obliged her and let himself rub up against her leg. She made sure to wrap a leg around his hip and draw him close. 

His erection rubbed against the inside of her thigh, almost as if teasing her. She had to snake her hand down and grasp him in order to halt his movements. With her hand grasping his cock, she had control over him. He pulled back his head and looked her in the eye, he watched her facial features flutter with arousal as she teased her clit with the tip of his head. He watched with arousal as her facial features changed as he entered her slowly. Her eyes closed and her head sank back into the bed as he pushed into her. Her breasts exposed to the air gave Lucifer an opening to grant them attention. His large hand cupped her right breast. He pulled his hips back slow and marveled as her body arched forward as the loss of him. He didn’t feel the need to meet her skin right away so he took his time pushing back into her slowly. He let himself slide deep into her so he could draw out a long moan from her **.**

With one slow agonizing push, Lucifer filled Chloe. He could feel her mouth by his ear, hot breaths warming his skin. She was adjusting to him, he gave her the time and planted kisses on her collar. He was lost in her proximity. He needed more of her. Lucifer moved his hips away and listened to Chloe’s breath catch in her throat. Her sex stretched with him, once he felt he was back enough he pushed his hips forward and reentered her slowly. His hand ran along her soft legs. It was his favorite part of her. Eager to hear her breath hitch once more, he turned her head so he could look her in the eye. Those ocean-green eyes of her had him entranced.

Once more, Lucifer pulled his hips back slowly and watched Chloe’s facial expressions. With every inch Lucifer pulled out her pupils widened. He reveled in her pleasure. Instead of sliding back into her slowly, he pushed forward hard. A soft clap of skin hitting skin, echoed into the room, followed by a shared moan. Her moans were music to his ears, he needed more. So he pulled back and slammed into her again and again. Chloe’s breath was hot in his ear calling his name. 

“Lucifer” she chanted. Her nails scratched into his back, the skin covering his wings vibrated with every stroke of her nails. It was a foreign sensation, his wings. The flutter of his skin was something you’d expect from a muscle twitch. Instead, it was his wings calling to be let free. She kept clawing at his back with each thrust of Lucifer’s hips. Her cries grew louder as his thrusts progressed. Lucifer’s moans trapped themselves into her neck. He was enthralled with the cross pleasure. The pleasure of Chloe coaxing his wings out turned him on more. He came to a slowed stop as he tried to calm down his libido. She was pushing him over the edge, he needed to calm down before he finished unexpectedly. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, lite kisses ran up and down her neck. Her palms laid flat on his back taking in the flutter of his wings, a giggled escaped her mouth.

“Are those your wings?” she asked. Lucifer nodded his head unable to respond. He could feel her fingers run over his shoulder blades, almost as if she was tempting them to come out. She kissed the side of his head, right above the temple. She gave him a chance to catch his breath. Her fingers fluttered over this shoulder blades once more, a thought occurred to her. “You know... you could let them out…” 

Lucifer lifted his head up from the crook of her neck and contemplated the offer. Before he could actually answer Chloe’s phone went off. Her eyes widened and turned over to where her phone was on the nightstand. She mustard all her strength and pushed Lucifer off of her. The Devil nearly rolled off the bed as Chloe reached over for her phone. 

“Detective!” He called out. Lucifer watched as Chloe looked at her phone and answered the person on her phone. 

“It’s Trixie” she said calmly, she had thought the message was more important. It simply stated she was having fun and had heard from Dan. “Dan messages her, she’s fine with the plans. Says we should eat without her, the party has food,” she read off. Lucifer nodded his head barely listening, he was more interested in Chloe’s ass staring him in the face. “Uh… something about game night or movie night? What should I…” she yelped as Lucifer’s weight dipped off the bed and she was pulled toward the edge of the bed. 

“Give me that phone” he reached forward and grabbed it from her hand. He typed out his response and turned her phone off. 

“Lucifer! You better not have told her what we were doing.” 

“I would never” he said appalled. “I told her to enjoy herself, have fun, and not message you unless it was an emergency. Only losers message their mothers during a party. No child under my protection will be known as a killjoy,” he tossed her phone over to the chair beside her bed and granted her his undivided attention. “Now, where were we” his signature grin was back. He grabbed Chloe’s legs and brought her ass all the way to the edge of the bed. Her sex came right in contact with his navel. She was wet. His fingers ran down to her sex and curling his fingers inside of her. His thumb rubbed against her clit and drew out every moan Chloe had to offer. He didn’t want her to cum just yet so he pulled his finger away and licked them clean. He stood up and lifted her legs straight up against his torso. Her ass rubbed against his erection, the contact had Lucifer and Chloe releasing a moan. 

She was unaware what he was about to do, but she let him take the lead. She fanned her hair out and let her breasts lay out on display for him. He leaned forward and grabbed a handful, the angling had her arching her back. Lucifer smiled as her body allowed the angle change. He widened his stance and leaned forward even more. She gasped as he slid into her. Lucifer could feel the tightness around his cock, he pushed forward even more, to see how far Chloe’s legs would allow them. As the leaned forward more he slid into her deeper. She let out a loud moan as he entered her fully with her ankles around his neck. 

“That’s it my love” he closed his eyes and took a moment to take in the feel of her. Once he was ready he opened his eyes and caressed Chloe’s cheek. “Are you in pain?” he asked. She shook her head and reached up to kiss him. One their kiss broke, she pushed him back and let her hands rest on his hips. 

“Please start moving” she begged. He took her que and brought his hips back and pushed forward. Her moans cried out as Lucifer moved in and out of her. Her fingers racked up and down his back with pleasure. She could feel his wings flutter once more under her touch. He didn’t want her conjuring his wings out so he opened her legs and pulled back from her grasp. The sudden change forced Lucifer to slide into her further. Her nails scratched against his biceps as he began to move his hips into her. 

The mantra of her “yes” echoed into the room as Lucifer continued to plow into her. Unsatisfied with the position they were currently in, Lucifer lifted her off the bed and moved so she was sitting on him. She chuckled as he did it with ease, she’d never get used to him being freakishly strong. She sat in his lap and repositioned herself, with a hand reaching back, she re-entered Lucifer and bounced on his lap. 

Her moans filled the room with her arousal. It was music to Lucifer’s ears. Her pleasure was due to him, it did everything for him in that moment. Her watched as she held him close and rode him. Her breasts bounced against his shoulders as she rocked against him. Her hands ran threw his hair and pulled it back. Lucifer hissed as Chloe moved against him. Her breath was hot against his ear, he could hear the labored breaths of her orgasm approaching. So he wrapped his arms around her waist and used his strength to push her in and out of him harder. She yelled in pleasure and let Lucifer help her climax. Her head shot back as her sex clamped around him and her climax took over her body. 

She held him close as her orgasm shook her body. Lucifer steadied his movements and let her catch her breath. As she came to, her lips found his. Her hands fell to the side of his face and wiped away the sweat that coated his hair. She pulled it back back and smiled. 

“Lay back and let me take care of you” she said. He did as he was told and let his back come in contact with the sheets. Chloe repositioned herself and let her hands roam up his chest. Lucifer relaxed and let Chloe take the lead. He watched as she reached over and grabbed his erection and slid it back into her. She moaned as he entered her, she was still sensitive. She leaned forward and rocked onto his cock. She made sure to squeeze and roll her hips as she worked on him. The movement had Lucifer moaning. Chloe smiled as she watched Lucifer get worked up.. It was working. She moved faster with the same technique and added to Lucifer’s pleasure. His hands snaked up her thighs and rested on her waist. He watched as Chloe bounced on top of him. As she continued, he felt his climax approaching so he lifted his hips and added his thrusts into the equation. She yelped as he hit her spot. He was determined to make her orgasm once more, and this time with him. Her hand laid on his chest to slow him down but he picked up his speed instead. He watched as Chloe’s eyes fluttered in and out of extacy. One sight of her climaxing had Lucifer over the edge. He held her hips down as his climax overtook him. Chloe soon followed by burying his head between her breasts. 

Lucifer’s tongue ran over the sweat that formed on her chest and up to her neck. He moved her hair off to the side and found her mouth. Their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breaths. One would pull away to catch their breath while the other kiss the side of the other’s face. Once they caught their breaths they looked at each other and smiled. They kept smiling at one another until Chloe’s hand brushed Lucifer’s hair back. 

“You’re hair” she said chuckling. “It’s a mess, I’m so sorry.” Lucifer smiled up at her like a love sick puppy, her words deaf to his ears. She brushed his hair back once more in order to help, it did nothing but curl around her fingers. 

“It’s alright darling, come here” he pulled her down so she was completely laying on him. He pulled her into a kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He allowed himself to get lost in her, the feel of her, the comfort of having her so close. His hand ran up her neck to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes landed on her as she smiled at him. He’d never get over seeing them sparkle with love for him. He placed a kiss on her lips and smiled back.  

“I love you” he said. The smile on her face brightened, as not a week ago, she’d dreamed of him saying those words to her. Now she got a chance to hear it out loud and from his mouth. She’d never get over exchanging those three words to one another. Once she felt he waited long enough she repeated the words back to him. 

“And I love you” she repeated back. The look of relief washed over his face as she repeated the words back to him. She could see the recognition spread across his face, he still struggled with accepting that someone loved him. Not someone, her. She repeated it again over and over he silenced her with his lips. 

She was the first to pull back and slid off his chest. Instead of getting up and getting dressed she opted to curl into his side. Lucifer appreciated the decision call she’d made. They were sharing very few moments like this as of late, they needed to treasure the ones they had left. So he wrapped his arms around Chloe and held her close. 

“So I learned something new about you today” she said against the side of his chest. He looked over to hear and lifted his eyebrow, signaling for her to clarify. She let a chuckle fall out of her mouth and a hand run over his chest. “If I run my nails over your back, I can get you to make all those lovely noises for me” she smiled up at him innocently as he scowled at her. His face soon morphed into a smile as she kissed his chest. 

“I’d do anything for you Chloe, you should know this by now.” And he would. Get shot, check. Die, check. Die again to go to Hell to get an antidote, check check. Get shot dozens of times to save her from close range fire, you bet he would. He’d even wait for her to accept him. He’d do it all for her. Was he ready for her to know all that stuff… no. She didn’t have to know how far he’d go for her. All she needed to know was that he’d be willing and able. 

“I know you would Lucifer… I know” she said absently. Deep down she knew what he’d done for her, she just never wanted to admit it. The room was quiet so she perked her head up and changed the direction of the conversation. “Does your willingness include your culinary talents?” he was taken by surprise at the change of mood, he let a smile spread across his face. 

“Of course it does, if I left it to you, I’m sure we’d starve.” His comment earned him a whack to the chest. “Ow! Easy I’m not indestructible around you. You could have knocked the air right out of my lungs,” she bellowed out a hearty laugh and started pushing him off the bed. 

“Shut up! I barely tapped you.” Lucifer rolled out of bed to add to his theatrics. Chloe was not buying one second of it, she shook her head and watched him overplay the scene. 

“No? Alright” he sat up and looked around the room. “You wouldn’t happen to have a bathrobe I could barrow would you?”

“Behind the bathroom door…” he was already up walking to the bathroom when she revealed her secret. “I took one from Lux when you left.”

“This is my favorite robe” he popped his head out of her bathroom and tied it around his body. 

“I know… I…” he walked back over to her and kissed her lips to silence her apology.

“What’s mine is yours Chloe. I actually feel humbled you’d feel the need to keep something of mine around you daily. Seems I didn’t annoy you enough before I left.” She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Don’t make me regret letting Michael bail you out.”

“Oh it was you who strong armed my brother into getting off his ass and helping?” 

“Well I wouldn’t say strong armed…” Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe and lifted her up. 

“Remind me to bring this lovely discussion up when we…” she silenced him by placing her lips on his. 

“Can we just go to the kitchen and make something to eat, I’m starving.” 

“Yes we can” he walked them out of the room, down the stairs, and into the living room. 

The room was littered with their discarded clothes as they entered the living room. Chloe tapped at his shoulder for him to set her down. He did as instructed and placed her on her feet. Still naked, she looked around to find Lucifer’s dress shift. The shirt was massive on her but it did it’s job covering her up. Lucifer came from the behind and wrapped his arms around her. 

“You sure I can’t trouble you for a quickie before we proceed with cooking? I have to say you do look breathtaking with my shirt on” he moved her hair to the other side of her face and placed kisses on her neck. His fingers were already starting to lift at the tails of the shirt. She arched into the front of him knowing where this was going. 

“It doesn’t have to be quick,'' she said softly. That was all he needed to hear. He moved them over to the armrest of the couch and bent her over. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've recently gotten into Boy Harsher... If you guys haven't heard of them you should go check them out. "Pain", "Come Closer", and "Fate" are my top favs. Just a suggestion.


	23. Lonely But Not When You Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's song choice is brought to you by Duendita, "One of One"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this COVID-19 thing going around, I've had a lot of time on my hands. Might be able to dish out another chapter for next week. Or a one-shot. Keep your eyes pealed. Stay safe everyone! Enjoy!

 

 

**Chloe’s Apartment** \- Two Hours Later 

 

The two love birds were on the floor of the living room in their makeshift bed eating strawberries from each other’s hands. They’d never really gotten around to making an actual meal but the fruit went great with their sexapade. Chloe was propped on a pillow looking straight at Lucifer. He had a strawberry leaf on his chin, it’d been there for three whole berries without him noticing. She smiled as it continued to stay on his face completely unnoticed. After sometime she finally decided he deserved to know. She lifted herself up off the ground and crawled over to Lucifer. She climbed onto his lap and brought his face away from the strawberry that was about to enter his mouth. 

“Ooo” he said as he looked over Chloe’s naked form. “Ready for another go, are we?” he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. She shook her head and dusted the leaf off his chin. Unaware of what he had on his face, he ran a hand along his jaw.. “Did I have something there?” 

“Yes” she laughed. “I’m surprised you’ve let it grow this long. Not complaining, just wondering” she pulled at the hair on his chin, tilting his head up to meet her lips. He smiled into their shared kiss.

“Seems someone has been keeping me busy” he said leaving peaks on her lips. “Do you like it or should I trim it back?” Chloe pulled his face back and examined his features. Lucifer sat happy letting Chloe look over every freckle and hair on his face. Once she was done he dropped her hands and smiled. 

“I’d trim it back. Wouldn’t want the World to end” she brushed his hair back and looked at his chin. 

“Why would the World end?” he asked, confused. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I know you can be dramatic” Lucifer tried to butt in but she kept talking. “And I know, you would. Especially if you found out you’re starting to grey.” Lucifer’s eyes widened. 

“Excuse me?” he said a few octaves too high. Chloe tried to conceal her smile but his reaction was too much for her. Lucifer's face dropped and pushed Chloe off of his lap. She yelped as her ass hit the floor. 

Lucifer shot up off the floor and rushed over to the nearest mirror. He started examining his face looking for any sign of grey that may appear on his face. He couldn’t find a single light colored hair on his face. His mini panic attack was over. In the corner, he could hear Chloe giggling to herself. 

“You scared the bloody Hell out of me” he placed his hand over his chest as he tried to steady his beating heart. 

“Oh you should have seen your face” she was trying to stop her laughter but his facial expressions prevented her from stopping. Lucifer charged right after her and lifted her in the air. She yelped once more and let Lucifer swing her around. 

 

_ You got ten seconds to take this call! Ten! … nine! … eight! … seven! … six! … five! … four! … three! … two! … one! … bwuabahuuegeufeufguwfgeuf!!  _

 

Lucifer steadied his movements and placed Chloe down on the floor. They both looked over to the stairs curious as to what they’d just heard. The phone went off counting down to two little voices throwing raspberries through the phone. Chloe looked around the room confused. It was Lucifer’s turn to conceal a laugh. Again the ringtone went off. 

 

_ You got ten seconds to take this call! Ten! … nine! … eight! … seven! … six! … five! … four! … three! … two! … one! … bwuabahuuegeufeufguwfgeuf!! _

 

“Oh my God! What is that?” she said looking at Lucifer. 

“First off, do we really have to bring my Father into this? And secondly, that’d be my brother calling you with my phone.”

“Why is that your ringtone? How did you…?” she waved her hand in the air and grabbed a blanket off the floor. Lucifer’s weird ringtone went off again. She picked up her pace and ran up the stairs. Lucifer looked around the livingroom for his robe. It was hanging over the couch when he found it. If Michael was calling it meant their fun time was over. He made fast work tidying up the living room, afterall, Trixie would be over soon. He looked over the couch and made a face.  _ I should probably spray that down with Lysol…  _ Lucifer walked over to the bathroom and looked through the cabinets. 

 

_____________________________

 

Chloe looked around the room and found her phone on the chair beside her bed. She looked at the collar I.D and found a picture of Lucifer on her screen. He shook her head as his silly ringtone continued to play. With a tap, she hit the receive button and accepted the call. 

“Hello?” she said listening into the background. She could hear two other people talking. 

_“Chloe!”_ Michael called out in a nervous tone. She could hear voices in the background scolding him. _“I’m about to tell her. No, I’m not going to lie. She deserves to know.”_

“What do I deserve to know?” Chloe asked with a stern voice. Michael cleared his throat. 

_ “I may… have let your daughter spend the night with a human friend.” _

“May? Why would you…” Chloe rushed around her room looking for clothes. She went to her dresser and started pulling clothes out. 

_ “She was very persuasive. Gave me detailed logs of her sweet intack and the correlation of her popularity to sleepover ratios. Your daughter had me baffled. What was I supposed to say?” _

“Uh how about no! She’s not your child Michael!” a  _ “I told you”  _ came from the background on Michael’s end. She was sure it was Lilith. Chloe hurried and pulled a shirt over her head and slipped pants over her legs. 

_ “I figured you and my brother would want some privacy. The child is fine, she’s to be with Kylie Newman. I talked with her Mother, lovely woman. She assured me Trixie was in good hands and had extra clothes for her to use.”  _

_ “ _ Well thank you for assuring me my child is in good hands Michael, but that still doesn’t give you the right to make those kinds of decisions.” 

_“No, I know._ _I do apologise, I really am sorry. It’s just…” Chloe could hear Michael being scolded by Lilith. “Would you like me to call Karen back and recant Trixie’s invitation?” Chloe shook her head._

“No, Trixie would murder me for embarressing her like that. Just…” she sighed and walked out of her room. “Just leave it alone. I’ll talk to her about it once she comes home. I hope she knows she’s in big trouble. Just please try not to take any calls from Lucifer’s phone, especially one’s from my daughter.”

_ “No of course, I am terribly sorry for approving the child’s sleepover without consulting you first.”  _

_ “You first? She’s not your charge Michael” said Lilith in the background.  _

_ “I know… my love please. I’m sorry Chloe, it won’t happen again.” _

 

_____________________________

  
  


Chloe came walking down the stairs in a semi-comfy outfit with her ear to the phone. She found Lucifer cleaning up once she reached the living room. She motioned why he was cleaning. 

“Is he not coming over?” he asked. Chloe shook her head and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Lucifer walked over to her but she kept her hand extended to keep him away. She nodded her head and gave Michael short answers before ending the call. “What was that about?” Chloe put her phone on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. She could feel the light coating of wetness and stood back up. 

“Michael called to tell me that Trixie will be staying with a friend tonight.” 

“My brother said that? Why would he…”

“Said he was doing us a favor, so we’d have some alone time.”

“Well that wasn’t smart, handing the child off to other miscreants. We had game night planned.” Lucifer was surprisingly saddened by Chloe’s news. 

“Wait, you're generally sad about this? I’d thought you’d be thrilled.” He shook his head and walked over to Chloe. 

“No. I mean, I love that we have more time together, but Beatrice has grown on me. I’ve told you that. I was looking forward to her party recap, I do enjoy the way she paints her stories.” Chloe smiled as she listened to Lucifer gush over her daughter, it was new to her. He’d never really shown this much interest in Trixie before. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I do too. Maybe we can beat Dan to picking her up in the morning.”

“Breakfast?” he offered.

“If she hasn’t eaten anything.” Lucifer lowered his head and gave Chloe a kiss. 

 

_____________________________

  
  


**4:34 P.M**

  
  


The day was going by slow, slower than usual. Chloe and Lucifer had finished cleaning up their mess and were now sitting on the couch watching the news. The pandemic of the Summer’s heat was making everyone hostile and aggressive. It was times like these Lucifer was happy to hear Chloe was on desk duty and not investigating. He was sure she’d be wanting to get back to active duty, but at this moment he was happy to have her inside and at his side. Lucifer draped his arm around her shoulder and drew her close. She naturally curled into his side and got comfortable. His focus on the television was no longer holding his attention. The beautiful woman curled into his side was all he focus on. Unaware he was looking at her, he took the moment to marvel at her beauty. Strands of her hair were loose from her ponytail. Her lips swollen from their lovemaking. She was beautiful in his eyes. Unable to hold back his love, he leaned to his side and placed a kiss on her temple. 

She let out a hum and let her head turn so it was facing him. His lips started trailing kisses all along the side of her face. She started giggling as his whiskers tickled her face and neck. Once he’d had enough of showering her with kisses, he placed his lips on hers. 

“I’ve never known you to be so affectionate, I’m not dying am I?” she asked. Lucifer shook his head and smiled at her. “That’s good to know. Then why am I being showered with so much love?” she asked. Lucifer attacked her with kisses once more. Chloe let out a fit of giggles and tried to shield herself from Lucifer’s sudden wave of affection.  

“I can’t love you Detective? I can’t shower you with my affection?” he said while attacking her with his hands. He started tickling her. A fit of laughter boomed out into the room as his fingers found all her ticklish spots. 

“Lucifer! Stop” her laughter got in the way as she tried to warn off the Devil. She tried pushing him off but he was stronger than her. Lucifer used his strength to pull her arms over her head. He took his opening and peppered her with more kisses. She giggled into his attack and let him pin her to the couch. 

The teasing stopped and left them smiling at one another as Lucifer remained on top of her. He released his hold and let his body lay on top of her. He tried to minimize the weight so he pushed his body down her leaving his head was on her stomach. Chloe’s hands automatically went to his hair and began combing it back. 

“You know, I could get used to this” Lucifer said against Chloe’s shirt. She propped her head up on a pillow so she had a clear view of him. 

“I highly doubt you can sit still for more than thirty minutes.” Lucifer let out a noise and lifted his head so his chin on her stomach. 

“I can assure you I can last longer than thirty minutes” that wicked grin was back along with his deflecting mechanism. She shook her head and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’m actually surprised you’ve been so quiet, is everything okay?” 

“Of course everything is okay. I’m in your company Chloe, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“As thankful as I am to hear you say that… this just isn’t your normal. I had expected to be whisked off somewhere by now. Instead… we’ve remained indoors actually cuddling and watching television. Don’t get me wrong. I do enjoy this more, I’m just saying… it’s so unlike you.” Lucifer ideally listened to Chloe explain her concern. She was right, he wasn’t known for being so still. He tried not to be, his mind was always going. But for some reason, she calmed the itch inside him and made him want to take things slow. He let a small smile tug at the edges of his mouth. 

“What can I say… you bring out different sides of me Detective” he didn’t clarify anymore. He curled into her and inhaled her scent. He felt safe and relaxed. For once in his very long existence, he felt contempt. 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes just basking in one another's presence. It was something they’d never done before. Sure they’d had hours of sitting in a car during stake outs, but this was different. They were in each other’s arms just listening to one another breathe. It was comforting, and after being away from one another for a period of time, it was nice. Chloe let Lucifer relax into her side to get more comfortable. Something told her he was on the brink of exhaustion, so she let him lay his head on her chest and wrap his arm around her. It didn’t take long to hear sounds similar to snores come from his mouth. It brought a smile to her lips. She laid still listening to him sleep, something about it comforted her. After some time, she let sleep take her as well. 

 

_____________________________

 

**7:15**

 

The heat radiating off of Lucifer’s body woke Chloe up instantly. She rubbed at her eye with her free hand and tried to get her brain to register the World around her. She winced as she moved her head. She had a headache due to her evening nap. She tried slipping out of Lucifer’s hold but he pulled her close. On a cooler day, she would of said “fuck it” but today was in the hundreds. No matter how sexy the man besides her was, she couldn’t take the extra heat. She lightly pried his arms off of her and slipped onto the floor. The coolness of the wood was exactly what she needed. She stayed put and let it cool off her body. She closed her eyes and listened to Lucifer snore. It was light, nothing she would have expected coming from a large man. His hand hung off the side of the couch just above her head. She smiled as it moved around, it seemed he was looking for her. She sat up and watched him reposition himself. She felt bad so she offered him a pillow, he automatically clung to and settled. 

Chloe found it best to let the sleeping Devil lie. She picked herself up off the ground and changed the channel on the T.V. She flipped through the channels until Friends caught her eye. No matter how old the episodes were, she loved having the show on. It made for great background noise for her to listen to. She placed the remote back on the table and began straightening up the living room. Every time she stepped over by the couch she’d take a moment to peak at Lucifer. He looked so peaceful while he slept. She felt like capturing his essence, so she pulled her phone out and snapped a photo of him. 

He turned away from the camera as she took the photo. She could hear him humbling something against the cushions. She paid him no attention as she looked over his photo and smiled. 

“Did you at least catch my good side?” He asked. She lifted her eyes off her phone and smiled at him. 

“You have a bad side?” She teased. Lucifer stretches out on the couch and turns his body over in Chloe’s direction. 

“They don’t call me Satan for no reason Darling” Chloe showed him the photo and scooched him over so she could lay with him. “Not bad. Will you make this your wallpaper?” 

“No” she said through a chuckle. “I will keep it in my secret collection of photos I have of you.” 

“Ooo secret collection, my Detective. What other photos do you have of me?” He tapped at her photos and dug through her album. She tried to take her phone back but he moved it out of her reach. “Sexy photo… very sexy photo. The spawn. Miss Lopez? Ooo that’s a good one.” He was openly reading out the collection of photos she’d taken. 

“If you allowed me to have my phone back I’d show you” Lucifer lowered his hand and handed it back to Chloe. 

She leaned into his chest and maneuvered her phone so they both could look at it. She exited the album he had opened and went to an album entirely for Lucifer. It had his name on it along with a handful of snapped shots of him. 

“Over the years, I have taken pictures of you. I have one of you with Trixie from when you helped her out with her art project.” She clicked on the photo and showed him. He remained silent and looked at the picture with a smile on his face. “I have one of you checking yourself out in the interrogation room,” she tapped at the photo and watched him chuckle at the memory. 

“I remember this day. I didn’t know it was a two way window. I came out and you were laughing at me. You took a photo while I was making a joke out of myself?” 

“Of course. If I hadn’t I wouldn’t have this award winning photo of you checking for boogers” Chloe’s laughed was contagious. Lucifer swiped his finger so he could see the other photos. Her small album of him made him smile. He never knew she had these. Once he was done looking through them, he handed her phone back and held her close. 

 

The two enjoyed ten whole minutes before Chloe’s cell phone went off. The two love birds groaned as their time together was once again interrupted by a phone. She pulled the phone off Lucifer’s chest and looked to see who was calling, it was Amenadiel. Instead of Chloe picking up the phone, Lucifer took the call and answered his brother. 

“What could you possibly want with Chloe?” He asked annoyed. 

_ “I tried calling you, but it seems you gave your phone over to Michael. Thanks for that, I got nothing but raspberries and fart noises from the Demon.” _ Lucifer held in a laugh as he imagined that phone call.  _ “It’s not funny Luci.”  _

“I imagine it wasn’t, but it is for me” Lucifer listened to Amenadiel mumble about childish ways. “Why are you calling Amenadiel?” 

_ “I wanted to know if you’d decided on a course of action for Hell. With you returning in just a day's time, I wanted to know what you planned on doing.” _ Lucifer tried to sit up. Chloe moved out of the way and let him fully sit up. He placed the call on speakerphone and placed his brother on mute. 

“He’s seriously hounding me after everything that’s happened today” Lucifer said turning and facing Chloe. 

“He’s just concerned Lucifer.” 

“Whether he’s concerned or not Detective, it’s not his business.” 

_ “Hello? Luci I can’t hear you? Hello?”  _ They both looked at the phone. 

“You know he won’t stop pressing you until you’ve dealt with it. Better to give him an answer then shut him out. He’ll just keep asking until you’ve decided.” 

She was right, but he didn’t feel like acknowledging it. Lucifer was too proud. To be honest, he didn’t even feel like dealing with the problem. Was it even a problem? He didn’t see anything wrong. So if it wasn’t bothering him, was it truly a problem? He rolled his eyes and took Amenadiel off mute. 

“I have yet to mule over the details of Hell” Amenadiel cut him off immediately. 

_ “Is that wise? What if…” _

“I said I haven’t decided, I never said I wouldn’t. You’ll hear back from me when I have gotten around to it, until then I have no information to relay to you.”

_ “Oh… that’s all I wanted to hear Luci,”  _ there was silence on his end. Amenadiel was probably trying to collect himself. There was no doubt he was probably ready to have a verbal fight.  _ “How are you and Chloe? You…” _

“Okay… Talk to you later brother” Lucifer ended the call and let himself fall back into the cushions of the couch. He turned his head over in Chloe’s direction and smiled. “Now that I’m officially up now, want to do something for dinner?” She looked at him confused. He had done a complete one-eighty with his attitude. 

 

He slapped her knee and jumped up off of the couch. He didn’t bother waiting for her to reply, he made his way over to the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards. She watched him move about the kitchen without a care in the World about what Amenadiel had to say. Chloe knew Lucifer liked to ignore his problems, but this she just couldn’t allow. 

“You have some leftovers, what is this lasagna?” he took a whiff out of a container. His face turned sour and immediately covered the thing. “No that’s gone bad” he tossed it into the bin and continued his search. “Spaghetti? You have the ingredients, might be able to run out and get some lettuce for salad. What do you think, Dear?” he poked his head out from the refrigerator and looked over into the living room where Chloe sat on the couch. 

“I think you’re stalling” Lucifer closed the refrigerator and pulled out the ingredients for their meal. He pretended he didn’t hear her and started prepping their dinner. “Now I know you’re ignoring me, but if you’re stalling, it means you see something.” Lucifer halted his movements and placed his hands on the counter. She pressed on and sat up straight. “Talk to me, Lucifer.”

“I’m not stalling” he finally said. He looked over to Chloe and saw the look of disapproval on her face. He sighed and turned away from her. He went back to collecting pots and pans for their meal. He set the pot in the sink and let it fill with water. He sighed, “fine… What do you want me to say?” His back was to Chloe as he watched the water fall into the pot. She stood up and made her way over to Lucifer. The pot was overflowing with water by the time she reached him. She quickly turned the water off and placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. She kept quiet. She didn’t want him to fight her on this, it had to be his decision. She needed him to see that he was ignoring this conversation for a reason. 

Chloe picked the pot out from the sink and poured out any water they didn’t need. Placing the pot on the stove, she turned the fire on and let the water boil. Lucifer watched as she took over. He was waiting for her response, but never got one. He thought two could play that game, so he remained silent as well. The two switched off prepping the food. Unaware of what the other person was doing they managed to place more noodles into the pot than was necessary. Oh well, there was no going back now. 

“I’m going to run out and grab some lettuce, it should only take a few minutes” he announced. Chloe kept him from leaving, she knew she had lettuce. She dug through the refrigerator and pulled out the head. There was no way she was letting him leave without finishing their conversation. She didn’t care if they were currently ignoring one another, she knew he’d snap any minute. 

Lucifer took the head of lettuce from her hand and walked over to the sink to wash it. Once that was taken care of he grabbed a cutting board, a knife, and began chopping. As he got a quarter of the head chopped, he snapped. The silence was too much for him. He placed the knife down and looked over at Chloe.

“You think that because I’m choosing to ignore what Michael’s been doing, I’m only putting off the inevitable. I’m not. I’m generally happy at what he’s done,” he turned back to his lettuce cutting and continued his chopping. “I’ve never known Michael to sit back and do nothing, I knew he’d make some changes. Were those changes big, yes.” Chloe stopped what she was doing and looked over at Lucifer. He was cutting up way too much lettuce for their meal, but he was opening up so she didn’t want to stop him. “Were they necessary, yes. Am I upset I wasn’t consulted, yes” there was anger behind his voice. Lucifer put the knife down and looked at all the lettuce he had managed to prep. 

“It’s fine,” she said brushing off his distraction. 

“What am I to do? Michael has literally rebuilt Hell for me. For me, Chloe. How do I scold my brother when he’s given me my Kingdom back.” She could see the conflict in his eyes so she grabbed his hand. He was looking for help, her honest opinion. He looked her in the eyes and waited for a reply. 

“Why do you need to scold Michael? It doesn’t seem like you want to, so tell me why you feel the need to.” 

In her years of being a cop, she knew it was best not to put one’s two cents in. She wasn’t a licensed therapist. Even though she knew Lucifer and his brothers, she didn’t feel it was her place to add context to a fragile situation. She tried channeling Linda for him, she knew he was generally looking at her for help. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of figuring it out for him, he needed to decide. So she made him open up, share his feelings, instead of pulling answers from her. Lucifer’s face went blank, he wasn’t expecting Chloe to use reverse psychology on him. 

“I… that’s what Amenadiel feels needs to be done.”

“But why do you have to listen to Amenadiel?” The question caught Lucifer off guard. He took a minute to think the question over. 

“I don’t?” Chloe shrugged her shoulders. She wanted him to work it out. “Chloe please. I’m not good with stuff like this.” 

“Then you’ll have Amenadiel bugging you until you figure this out.” 

“But can’t you help shine some light on this for me?” 

“I am. I’m trying to get you to understand why this isn’t bothering you.” 

“Should it? Should this be bothering me, because I’m not bothered” he was getting irritated. He threw his arms up in the air and slumped against the counter. “I’m not worried. I’m not bothered. I am a little ticked off that everyone thinks I should have an opinion on this.” 

“What do you mean by that?” She asked. She smiled as she finally got him to crack. 

“Michael. Hell. His relationship with Lilith. I’m not my brother's keeper. I know the Demons are loyal to me. If anything was wrong in Hell, Raguel would have contacted me. I’m sure with Lilith’s absence her children would have become a handful. Do I hear a call? No.” He crossed his arms over his chest and kicked the floor annoyed. Chloe let out a chuckle as the man in front of her finally expressed his feelings. He looked at her and was confused to see her smiling. “Glad my family drama gives you a smile,” she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“I’m smiling because you could've just told Amenadiel that. You three love to yell at one another but you never know what you actually want to say.” 

“It’s hard when you’re trying to get what you want to say out.”

“That’s how families are,” she chuckled. “Sometimes you have to break it down and explain” she let go and tapped his chest. “One thing you should do, is invite Michael over.”

“Why’s that?” He wrapped his arms around Chloe and refused to let her go. 

“So you two can have a chat and so someone can help eat all this food you cooked. I’m sure Lilith and Brian are hungry. You did forbid him from leaving Lux.” They looked over at the salad they had prepped, along with the noodles that could feed an Italian family. He nodded his head and placed a kiss on her lips. 

“You do know if I invite them over we won’t have the rest of the night to ourselves.”

“I know and I’m okay with that. You’re getting antsy, you hide it well, but I know. Give Michael a call and invite him over. I would love to get to know Lilith.” Lucifer made a face, he wasn’t sure if he wanted the two women to interact more than they already had. “Oh stop, we’re inviting them over. We can’t eat all this food by ourselves.” 

“Give me the biggest trackies you own and I’ll eat the whole thing.” She mouthed the word trackie in confusion and decided she didn’t need to know. She shook her head and pushed herself out of Lucifer’s arms. 

“Call them Lucifer or I will,” she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She came back to the kitchen with her phone in hand. “So is it me or you?” She gave him the option. He looked at her for a minute before crumbling under her stare. 

“Give it,” he said. She handed it over and kissed his cheek. “Mhm. Watch the food Darling, I’ll be back” he walked out into the living room.

Chloe listened to Lucifer talk on the phone as she prepared the food. She made sure to drain the pasta and put it off to the side to cool down. Next she moved over to check their sauce and meat. Everything looked to be well cooked. She made sure to turn off the stove and prep the salad. Just as she was adding the lettuce to the bowl, Lucifer joined her and grabbed the dressing. 

“They said they’d be over in ten minutes. I’m having Brian bring over a few things for me, mind sending him up when he gets here?” he laid her phone on the counter and grabbed the bowl of salad from her hand. He walked it over to the dining table and set the stuff down. He gave the table a thumbs up and started making his way over to the stairs. 

“Where are you going?” she called out. 

“To take a shower. Send Brian up when he gets here, I’m going to need a fresh pair of clothes.” He was gone without another word. Chloe shook her head. 

“Guess that leaves me to set the table. Just know you’re washing the dishes Mister” she was talking to herself and she didn’t care. She kept talking to herself until the doorbell rang. By that time everything was already set up on the table for everyone to sit down and eat. 

 

This was going to be a lovely dinner. 

  
  



	24. What Are You So Afraid Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Groovy people of the internet! I have noticed there are new faces that have joined this adventure, thank you! This chapter is about Lilith and Michael but it also has a surprise guest. I hope I did it justice, because I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hopefully you guys like it. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although, it is not the title of the chapter, I still think you should listen to "Blinded by the Lights" by Dan Caplen. It's a great song that I personally enjoyed listening to on repeat while writing this chapter.

 

**Lucifer’s Penthouse** 12:53 p.m  

 

Brian had managed to get him, his Mother, and Michael to the penthouse safely. As soon as the Demon’s feet touched down on the floor he tackled Michael in a bear hug. Michael couldn’t help but smile as his friend engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around his friend and rubbed his back. Lilith watched the two with fondness. 

“Miss me already?” he said chuckling, his hand ruffled the Demon’s hair trying to get an answer. “I would have thought you’d be sick of me by now.” 

Michael could hear nothing but muffled noises come from Brian’s mouth. The Demons face was buried to the side of Michael’s ribs. Michael looked over to Lilith to see if she got anything her son had said. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled over at the pair. “What was that my friend?” Brian let go of the Angel and walked over to his Mother. His face was mischievous and bright with a smile. His Mother could see the trouble her son was up too and she shook her head.

“I said check your pockets.” With an evil grin Brian took off with Lucifer’s phone. Michael was late to reaction but once he noticed he spun in a frenzy checking his pockets. 

“That little bugger” his pockets were empty. He looked to Lilith and watched her show no remorse. Quick to action, Michael rushed up the stairs to follow Brian. Just as he was about to grab him the little Hellion zipped out of existence. A giggle echoed out followed by a sound of raspberries. 

“Nuh uh, come back here right now Brian. Brian!” he called out. With no response he looked down at Lilith. She looked cool as a cucumber just strolling around his brother’s place. “Lil… call him back, he can’t have the device.” He could hear raspberries being echoed out into existence, they were from Brian. He pinched the brim of his nose trying to keep his head from splitting open. Brian only ever got like this when he was bored. Michael threw his hands in the air and gave up. “Fine but notify me if Sam calls!” He yelled out for Brian to hear. Lilith looked up at Michael just shaking her head smiling. 

“I forget how close the two of you are,” she said. Michael looked over the railing and down at Lilith once more. 

“Really? We’ve always been inseparable. Was looking forward to showing him around the place but I guess he wants to play with the device.” He looked over to the bedrooms and turned away. “Your son needs to stop stealing things” he called out. 

“He’ll continue whether I tell him to stop or not. If he hasn’t listened to you, I highly doubt my words will make a difference.” She was right, Brian idolized Michael. If he couldn’t get the boy to stop there was no way she’d be able to stop the boy. She waved her hand, “let the boy be my love, this should give us some time to ourselves.” 

“Oh is that so?” 

Michael shot Lilith a flirtatious grin and waltzed down the stairs and over to her. She naturally wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to his body. She looked breathtaking. Even though it had only been a few hours without her company, Michael had missed her deeply. He let a smile spread across his face as he took in her beauty closely. He couldn’t believe she had managed to resurface on Earth without his Father even being able to detect her. He was happy he could hold her in his arms once more. He cupped the side of her face and planted a kiss on her lips. They were as soft as ever, with a lingering taste of something sweet. Before he could get lost in her taste, she pulled away and laid her head on his chest. He naturally wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

“Three years. Three years and and five days since I’ve last seen you” she said, Michael smiled into her hair. 

“Keeping track of the days, my Dear? And here I thought you were getting sick of me.” She chuckled into his chest and welcomed his warmth. Michael hummed as she ignored his suggestion in her missing him. 

“Normally I wouldn't count the days, but your brother has been driving me crazy” Michael let out a groan. 

“Oh my heart” he uttered out. Lilith let out a chuckle and pulled away. 

“Oh shush, when was the last time you spent months on end with Raguel?” she didn’t give Michael a chance to respond, “don’t answer that.”

“What?” he said with a chuckle. “Raguel couldn’t have been that bad, I saw first hand, the connection the two of you made.”

“I was kidding Michael, Raguel is a Doll” she walked around Michael almost in a predatory way. She circled him like a lioness. 

“Well you certainly must of made an impression on him if he lied for you. You know Raguel isn’t one to bend the rules.” 

“I’m suprised he did that actually. I think he was shocked himself.” 

“Maybe you were annoying him with all your sighing for missing me. So he decided to boot you out” Lilith wacked Michael on the chest for his comment. “Ow! Don’t act like you weren’t mopping about, I know you” she stopped dead in her tracks and smiled.  

“Shut up,” she said, Michael chuckled and opened his arms. She walked into his arms and hugged him. 

“I missed you too, Lil” he kissed the top of her head and procceded to hugging her. 

“And I missed you,” she smiled into his chest and enjoyed the moment they were sharing. 

 

________________________

 

Brian giggled at his attempt to stay hidden from Michael, once he knew the coast was clean he went to his room. With the phone in his hand he began tapping at the screen to bring it to life. It easily came to life and showed a picture of a weird sphere with multiple colors. As he tapped it, it came to life. His childlike wonder got the best of him and had him observing the live wallpaper on the screen. When he had enough he swiped it away and opened the applications he knew. He searched high and low for any music he could find. As he found what he was looking for he searched the room for anything to connect the device to. Luckily Lucifer loved his surround sound, so the speaker was located on the book shelf. The Demon padded over to the soundsystem and connected the phone. The only thing left to do was to find a song to play. 

“Siri,” he called out, the phone pinged and waited for instructions. “Play me a song” he waited patiently for the device to pick a song for him, but nothing happened. He frowned and shook the phone in his hand. “What are you waiting for?” he yelled at it. As Siri read his voice it pinged a search for him. 

“What are you waiting for, by Gwen Stefani” Brian looked at the screen and tapped on the search the phone had given him. Automatically the sound of people clapping echoed out into the room, Brian smiled and bobbed to the sound. Naturally he turned up the volume and began dancing. 

________________________

  
The muffled sound of music blaring from upstairs startled Lilith and Michael. Lilith didn’t know what it was, she dropped her arms and looked for the source. Michael pointed up the stairs where Brian was located. 

“He’s playing music” a chuckle escaped his lips. “I wouldn’t disturb him. Last time I walked in on him listening to music, I regretted it immediately.” Michael shook his head and sat down on the leather chair. The floor rumbled from the music. He looked over to Lilith and noticed an idea was forming in her head. 

“So he’s occupied?” she said. Michael let out an “uh-huh” as Lilith walked over to him. She approached him with a wicked smile. Michael sat unfazed and watched as Lilith hiked up her dress and sat on his lap. The end of her dress pulled over Michael like a blanket. His hands automatically ran up her thighs to her hips. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. 

“Comfortable Dear?” 

“Most definitely” she said with a smile. She slowly began grinding her body onto his, she was a woman on a mission. Michael watched as she moved seductively, his hands slid down and moved to pick up the dress. His hands trailed over her thighs as she rocked onto him. Michael looked into her eyes as his fingers ghosted over her sex. They widened with lust as his fingers teased her entrance. Her bottom lip scraped against her teeth. The sweet sound of his name whispered out of her lips. He took his time and slowly curled his fingers inside her. The greedy mynx just rolled her hips into his palm faster to encourage his motion. He paid her no mind and went at his own torturous pace. 

The two were lost in each other's eyes as their foreplay continued. Both completely unaware what the music had stopped. Michael had his mouth attached to Lilith's neck when the sound of footsteps echoed into the room. He lifted his head and found Brian with this face glued to the phone talking to someone. 

“Brian!” Michael yelped out. This wasn’t an ideal condition in how to be interrupted by his friend. He quickly pulled his hand out from under Lilith’s dress and pushed her back. Lilith was more amused than mortified, something Michael was not okay with. He thought about pushing Lilith off but his erection was too noticeable to hide. He let Lilith hide it with her dress. Brian unaware of his Mother and Michael’s affairs, walked up to them and shoved the phone in his face. 

“There’s a child on it! Take her off, she interrupted my fun.” Michael pushed the Demon’s hands away from his face and tried to collect himself. 

“What… What do you mean child?” Brian shoved the phone back into Michael’s face once more. Michael grabbed ahold of it and noticed it was recording something. 

“The small child, Mistress Chloe’s daughter. She’s talking. She requested an audience with Master Lucifer.” The mention of Trixie got his attention. Lilith lifted herself off of Michael and sat on the arm rest, she made sure to keep her dress on his lap to provide cover. 

“Beatrice? She called my brother? What does she want? Is everything alright?” questions shot out of Michael’s mouth, but all Brian could do was shrug his shoulders. 

Michael looked at the phone and tried to figure out how to answer Trixie. 

“Hello?” he called out. No one answered. “Hello?” he repeated until a child’s voice responded. 

_ “Push the unmute button if you can hear me, I can’t hear you”  _ Michael did as he was told. 

“Beatrice?” he called out. He could hear the sound of children playing in the background. 

_ “Is this Michael or Lucifer? It sounds like Michael _ .” 

“It’s Michael. Is everything alright?” Michael held the phone in his palm like it was her life support. The sound of children’s laughter echoed out in the background.  

_ “Hi Michael! No no, everything is fine. I was looking to talk to Lucifer… but I guess you could help.” Trixie shushed her friends and picked conversation back up with Michael. “So I was wondering if you could pretend to be my Dad real quick. You see I want to spend the night at my friend Kylie’s house, but I know Mom will say no. And Dad… well he’s working late so I can’t get in touch with him.” _

“You want me to pretend to be your Father so you can spend the night with a friend? Isn’t that something a parent decides?” he asked. Lilith’s head snapped in his direction with disapproval. She shook her head trying to get Michael’s attention. 

_ “Yeah, but since I know my Mom won’t let me, I figured I’d ask Lucifer. I called and Brian told me you guys left. Lucifer always convinces Mom to bend for me, but since he doesn’t have his phone I figured I’d ask you to help”  _ her voice was cheerful as she explained. Michael wasn’t sure what to do with the statement. He could feel Lilith’s gaze burning into his skull, but choose to ignore it. 

“I… I don’t know Beatrice.”

_ “Pleeeeeease Michael, pretty please. I never get invited to slumber parties. These girls are extremely popular and they asked me to spend the night. I haven’t even gotten into the sweets, if it makes things better. Please Michael, this could be like the tipping point of my popularity. Pretty please Michael, pleeeeease.”  _ Michael was speechless. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to be a cool Uncle but he could feel Lilith’s gaze on him. 

“The child wants to have fun?” Brian said looking into the phone. 

“It appears so…” Michael was at a loss for words. Brian tapped on the device as if he was trying to see the child for himself.  

“I can accompany her, would you like me to keep an eye on the child?” Michael shook his head. He didn’t need Brian trying to socialize with teenage girls. The poor boy could barely socialize as it was, sending him into a den of wolves, teenage girls, was a suicide mission. Plus the lad didn’t exactly look like a child, if anything he looked to be in his early twenties. Michael sighed and shook his head once more. 

“Thank you but no Brian.” Lilith stayed quiet on her side on the air chair, something she was finding very hard to do. Michael directed his attention back to the phone and gave another answer for Trixie. “Beatrice I don’t think this is a good idea for me to be deciding for…”

_ “All you have to do is talk to Kylie’s Mom, I’ll take the heat from Mom and Dad. I’ll get my Dad to side with me. He ditched family dinner to work, come on Michael. I promise you won’t get yelled at, I’ll take the heat. Just please do this for me.”  _

Michael didn’t bother looking at Lilith, he knew just by her being silent, that this was going to be a horrible decision. He could hear the children ask if she was going to spend the night. 

_ “So are you going to spend the night Trixie?” followed by “Yeah! I just need my Dad to talk to your Mom. I’ll be right over, just let me wrap up.”  _ The child had already made the decision for him. His answer was already set without his approval and the children in the background were excited. There was no going back now. Michael sighed and spoke into the phone. 

“Fine, but you need to know I won’t be doing this again for you. This is strictly a once in a lifetime deal.”

_ “I’m totally fine with that, thank you Michael! I’ll repay you I promise.” _

“No child, there's no payment. That’s my brother’s schtick. Let’s get this over with, hand the phone over to Kylie’s Mother.” 

There was a movement on the other side of the phone so Michael pulled it away from his ear. He looked over to Lilith to find her shaking her head. He frowned as he noticed her mood change. She was upset with him. He looked away, he knew he was in trouble but there was no going back now. He had already promised Trixie. He could hear the child talking to an adult convincing them Daniel was on the phone. 

_ “Hello Mr. Espinoza, your daughter was telling me you agreed to let her spend the night and had some questions.”  _ Michael cleared his throat and switched his accent to suit Dan’s voice. 

“Yes, Hi… uh… sorry it’s been a long day. Who am I talking to?” Lilith whacked him as she noticed Michael’s commitment. 

_ “Daniel it’s Karen, remember we met at the school auction last Fall.” _

“I’m terribly sorry Karen, I’m currently at work right now. Mind is all jumbled and whatnot” Michael closed his eyes to capture an image. “You had a red blouse on… no blue, one of the two. Am I right?” the woman laughed on the other end and gushed over Michael’s comment. Lilith was listening annoyed at Michael’s attention on the phone. 

_ “It was a turquoise but yes you are right. You’re recently single are you not?”  _ She was being flirtatious and Lilith wasn’t having it. She ripped the phone from Michael’s hands but he was able to retrieve it. 

“No sadly I’m not. Happily taken for the foreseeable future. About Trixie…” he said, pulling the attention away from him. He grabbed Lilith’s hand and kissed it. He’d never seen her so jealous before, it made him smile. 

_ “Yes, terribly sorry. Got sidetracked. I understand you are at work, so I won’t have you drive back out. I’ll have Ky give Trixie some pajamas for the night. I’ll make sure she has a clean towel and a toothbrush for the night. Honestly Daniel she’ll be fine. Trixie is a sweet girl, she’s going to be watching movies all night and gossiping with the girls. She’ll be fine. I’ll have her give you a call before I turn in for the night.” _

“That’s nice to hear,” he said to himself and Lilith. She ignored him and walked to the other side of the room by the bar. Brian followed after his Mother and complained about the phone he wanted back. Seems Michael was alone on this. “Thank you so much. I’ll make sure to notify Chloe about the change. If anything goes wrong feel free to give me a call.”

_ “I have your number saved Daniel, nice talking with you. Stay safe! Catch those bad guys.”   _

Michael ended the call before his relationship with Lilith ended before it started. His erection was no longer present so he stood up and walked over to the bar. Her back was turned to him, so he took things slow. Brian held out his hand waiting to retrieve the device back. Unable to scold the Demon about timing, he tossed it over to Brian. The Hellion took off without further words. Michael approached Lilith and let his hand ghost over her shoulders. He moved her hair off to the side and began trailing soft kisses along her shoulders. It was always her weak spot, best soften her up before she raises the walls. Just when he thought he melted her cold exterior she turned around and shot him with disapproving eyes. 

“In all honesty Michael, lying? I’ve never known you to lie. Especially for a child.” Michael didn’t know what to say. He knew better but for some reason he felt compelled to lie for his new niece. The child had already made the decision for him, it wasn’t like he really had a choice in the matter. “Go retrieve the device back from my son and call Chloe this instant.”

He did as he was told and took off to go find Brian. The Demon wasn’t too happy to be interrupted once again, but Michael had to call Chloe. The Angel paid Brian no mind, it would be a quick conversation. As he started to dial Chloe’s number Lilith came up the stairs and into Brian’s room. She was making sure he actually called. Michael took a deep breath and hit the call button. The phone rang for a few seconds before she answered out of breath. Here he goes. 

“Chloe!” he said cheerfully behind nervousness. 

________________________  
  


Once he got off the phone he threw the device on top of the leather couch in Brian’s room. He could see the disapproving look on Lilith’s face. So much for having sex. Brian unable to sense the atmosphere, clapped his hands together and tried to pull Michael out of the room.

“Out, out! I want to listen to my music” he said. Unable to pull the Angel out, he moved to pushing him out. Michael sensing their conversation about Trixie was yet to be finished, moved his feet and left the room. Lilith followed suit and left with placing a kiss on her son’s head. Michael headed down stairs without waiting for Lilith. Today wasn’t his day. In fact, his visit to Earth in general wasn’t shaping out to be what he wanted. Michael dragged his feet over to the piano and sat down on the bench. He lifted the lid and began tickling the keys. It was nothing beautiful, just simple keys he knew would sound like something. 

Lilith took her time making her way downstairs. It wasn’t that she was upset with Michael, it was that he had a tendency to not think things all the way through anymore. He’d gotten too comfortable in Hell and it’s way of life, that he hadn’t fully let himself figure himself out once more. She knew he was having problems, she could read it on his face back at Chloe’s. She’d have to talk him through it, but not now. He deserved the day to relax. He’d been through too much for the day.  As Lilith stepped into the room she made sure to give Michael his space. She sat on the leather couch and watched Michael play on the piano. The rumble of her son’s music choice played in the background. She sighed and tried to pay attention to Michael’s music instead. It was no use. Michael stopped playing and looked over to Lilith. 

“Are we okay?” he asked. “I know I’ve been off lately and I understand I’ve made mistakes today… I…” he sighed. “I’m working on it. I… I just want… need something good out of today.” His eyes were glued to the piano, almost as if he was afraid to see another disapproving look on Lilith’s face. Unable to stay mad at him, Lilith lifted herself from off the couch and made her way over to Michael. The sound of her feet padding across the room caused him to lift his head. She didn’t look mad. In fact, she looked empathetic. Her eyes were soft as she reached out and ran her hand along his jaw. 

“You’ll always have me, my love. Always” her lips meet his, and pulled away without a second more. “I know today isn’t the best of days for you and I won’t push to know about the events that unfolded before I arrived just yet. You will need to tell me, but I’ll let you off for the night. Just know, I’ll always be here to listen and grant you counsel.” Michael nodded his head and faced the keys once more. There was unnecessary silence so Lilith wrapped her arms around Michael’s shoulders from behind. She kissed Michael’s cheek and slid her hand down his chest. “So… I noticed you used my pet name I call you, while you were on the phone with Chloe. I loved hearing it coming out of your mouth.” 

Michael let a smile pull at his cheeks. Lilith was trying to lighten up the mood and he appreciated it. It was there go to thing when one of them was upset or distracted. Shower the other with kisses and hug them from behind. Michael’s smile widened as she tried to unbutton the bottoms on his shirt. 

“Is that so? What else do you like hearing come out of my mouth?” he was generally interested in her answer. Lilith hummed into his ear and left a kiss by his temple. 

“How much you need me” a hand trailed along his chest. “How much you miss me” a kiss on his neck. “And most of all the noise you make when I do this” for a split second, Michael expected her to reach into his pants, but instead the woman pinched the skin on his neck. Michael yelped out and Lilith fell into a fit of laughter. 

“Ow! Come here you mynx” he turned and pulled her around. Her body fell into his lap and she was nothing but a puddle of laughter. She looked beautiful in his arms. Her laughter was everything he missed. Michael brought his hand to her cheek and halted her laughter. A smile graced her lips and he couldn’t have been more lost for words. Without even registering what he was about to say he let the words fall out of his mouth. 

“I love you” he said. He wasn’t even aware he’d said them, but Lilith sure did. Her smile turned upside down when he said the words. Confused at her sudden mood change he let her go. Lilith automatically lifted herself off of Michael and stepped aside. He didn’t know what he’d said. Michael stoof from the bench and cupped Lilith’s face. “Lil… what’s wrong?” 

She shook her head and tried to look away, but Michael gently kept her face directed towards him. She didn’t look upset, that's what confused him. He dropped his hands and engulfed her in a hug. Her arms automatically wrapped around his body and breathed in his scent. They stood in silence until Michael spoke. 

“Is it because I said I loved you?” instead of answering she nodded her head. “I wouldn’t have said it, if I hadn’t meant it… you don’t have to say it back, I just felt it was time you knew how much you meant to me.” 

“Well it’s unfair for me to not say it back Michael” a chuckle escaped her lips and held him closer. 

“So what if it is, I don’t care. Just as long as you know  _ my love.”  _ Her pet name for him sparked joy when he used it. Lilith looked up and smiled at Michael. With a quick peck to the lips she dragged him towards the step to Lucifer’s bedroom. 

“That’s Sam’s bedroom Lil.”

“I know it is” she pulled him by his shirt not taking her eyes off him. “So I know, it’d be worthy of what I’m about to do to you.” 

Michael swallowed the spit that collected inside his mouth. His heart started to beat faster. His vision was locked onto her. As they moved up the step her dress started to hang off her shoulders. She was a tempress he just couldn’t resist. He followed after her like she was a cup of water fresh from the driest desert. He’d do anything for this woman. As they made it to the top her dress slipped off her body. She was breathtaking and she knew it. She turned away and made her way onto the bed. Michael wanted to jump in bed with her right there and then but the music had stopped playing. He looked towards the entrance and waited for Brian to appear. There was no Demon to be seen. 

“Michael… come to bed, please” she was practically begging him. Michael shook his head and tried not to sound skittish. 

“Let me check on the boy first, I’ll be back within seconds. Hold that position” and he rushed out. Lilith smiled as Michael paid attention to her son’s innocence. She laid back and waited for Michael. He rushed up the stairs and looked for Brian. He found the room empty, all that was left was a note. He walked over and grabbed it off the bed. 

 

_ I left to give you and Mom a chance to be together _

_ I’m exploring the building, don’t worry I won’t leave _

_ I’ll make myself known should you two be doing anything _

_ Brian  _

Michael set the note back on the bed and walked out of the room. A part of him wished Brian hadn’t left without them talking first, but it saved him an embarrassing conversation. He made his way down the stairs and over to the bedroom. As he walked up the steps and began shedding his clothes off. 

“It’s about time. Come here Handsome.” Michael had the biggest smile on his face as he watched Lilith displayed on the bed in the most lovely way. 

________________________

 

**2:54**

Brian practically searched about every room in the building. Lucifer had a detailed collection of artifacts laying around that left Brian impressed. He’d never seen anything like it before. He wondered if the artifacts were Man made or made by his Master himself. There was no way to tell, he would have to make a mental note to ask Lucifer at a later date. As his search through Lucifer’s private collection came to an end, Brian made his way downstairs into the nightclub. The area was bare, everything was packed up and put away. He paraded into the room and had a look. He looked over to the bar and had a seat on the chairs. The room was quiet. He spun himself around to distract himself. The sound of bottles moving startled him. He turned around quickly and found his sister making herself a glass. 

“They kick you out?” she asked. Her focus was on her drink as Brian shook his head. 

“No, I stepped out. Figured I should have a look around. What are you doing here?” Maze looked up from her drink and gave her brother the most dead panned look. Brian automatically regretted it and shrunk into his seat. His eyes lowered and focused on the loose skin by his finger. “I didn’t mean…” he sighed, “sorry.”

“Don’t be, kid. I come by to check on the place every once in a while. Grab a drink or two and head out… but  today… well, I came to talk to Mom. Having a little bit of trouble walking up those stairs so...” she motioned to her drink. 

She looked away and took a sip from her glass. Brian put two and two together, after the two’s spat back in Hell, he made the connection. He didn’t want to put his two senses in so he stayed quiet. The silence must have been too much for Maze because the sound of her glass slamming into the bar top broke the tension. 

“Want a drink?” 

“I… uh, no. Michael says I wouldn’t be able to hold my alcohol.”

“Screw feather boy, I’m asking you. Would you like me to make you a drink? Yes or no.” Brian debated the offer. When he took too long, Maze began pulling bottles off the shelf. Guess that was a yes. He watched her pull countless bottles and mix it into a small glass. 

“What are you making?” he asked. He sat up in his chair and watched add ingredients and swirl things around. His question went unanswered as she reached over the table top and placed it in front of her brother. 

“Drink this,” Brian brought it close to his face and looked at the red content. With one quick whiff he immediately got a gag reflex. Brian threw his hand over his mouth to prevent the horrid smell from re-entering his nostrils. 

“What, What is in this? It smells like pain and black licorice.” 

“My childhood” she replied in a monotone voice. Brian gives her a disturbing look. “Just drink it kid.” 

“I’m not a kid!” He argued. Maze motioned to the drink and waited for him to drink the damn thing. Brian once again lifted the glass to his face and took another whiff. That was a bad idea.  

“If you’re going to be a bitch about it, give it to me” She reached over to take it away but he lifted off the table and placed it on his lips. As soon as it hit his taste buds he halted his movements and stared at Maze. His cheek immediately puffed up as if he was about to throw up.

“No... no. You better finish that” Brian’s face turns sour and he shakes his head. “Oh no... don’t swallow, Don’t spit!” She yells, Brian has tears in his eyes. She smiles and says “swallow” in the most fascinated and intrigued tone. The back and forth debate causes Brian to burst into laughter and spit the cocktail onto the bar floor. Maze starts laughing hysterically and takes the drink from her brother’s hand. 

“We’re going to work on that, no brother of mine is going to be a lightweight” she tosses over a rag for him to clean himself off. In one move she cheers Brian and finishes the drink. The content of the cocktail burned her throat, she let out a wince and set it down on the table. 

“What, What was that?” He said, taking the glass off the table and examining it. The red lining of the liquid still lingered on the bottom. Like a fool he takes another whiff and shakes his head. 

“Good ‘Ol Aunt Roberta, the bitch kicks like a mule and slaps you into tomorrow.” 

“I didn’t like that, Aren’t these things supposed to be sweet and not taste of alcohol?” 

“I suppose. How about we start you off with something more...” she gave him a once over, “fruity.” Maze begins pouring a variety of rums into a glass followed by orange, pineapple, and lime juice. She adds cherry syrup and three dash’s bitters. She smiles at her drink choice and stirs it. Brian already catching a whiff of it’s sweetness, plucks it from her hands to examine it. 

“What’s the name of this drink?” She smiles and leans on the bar after plopping a lime in his drink. 

“It’s called a zombie, should be easier for you to handle. Have a try” Brian lifts it to his mouth and takes a sip. A smile spreads across his face as the drink touches his tongue. 

“Ooo, I like this one” he cups his drink in both hands. He continues to take sips, “it’s like a breakfast drink. You could have it for breakfast.” 

Maze smiles and tries to take it from his hands, he’s drinking too much too fast. Brian pulls away and continues taking sips. “With toast” he adds. Maze shakes her head in amusement.

“I see I’ve found your preferred alcohol.” 

“What’s that?” He asks plucking a pink straw from the bar holder. He slides it into his drink and continues to take sips. 

“Rum, there’s three separate types in that. You like sweet drinks, I can get behind that” she smirks and begins making another drink. He drops his glass and looks over the bar to see what Maze is making. 

“What are you making now?” He asks curiously. 

“A Long Island. It has rum in it as well.” Brian looks over at Maze and watches her closely. He smiles and begins taking more sips of his drink. In the midst of small talk, Brian sends out a feeler.

“So Lucifer lets you run his establishment?” 

“He used to, but I don’t work for him anymore. I’m my own boss.” 

“So this is your place?” Brian said with excitement, Maze shook her head. 

“No this is Lucifer’s. I catch bad guys” the way she said it made Brian believe she was a superhero. He looked at his sister with the utmost fascination. 

“Do you totrure them like you did in Hell?” 

“Even better,” she said with a wicked smile. The look on Brian’s face was similar to Trixie’s when she’d explain her job. It made Maze feel good. 

She finished up her cocktail and placed it in front of Brian. Determined to keep him from throwing up, she grabs his unfinished drink and pours in down the sink. Contempt with the switch out Brian takes a sip from his new drink. She watches as he dances side to side with satisfaction. Her brother is a whole different meaning of Demon, but he’s her blood. She pours herself a glass of the bar’s best tequila. She raises her glass to Brian and downs the glass in one go.

“Here” she says, placing a straw in his cup. 

“Oh, thank you” Maze nods her head and smiles at her brother. He’s so innocent and pure. Never in her life had she granted anyone a thank you so casually. 

“You know... I think I’ll enjoy having you up here with me.”

“Really?” He says excited, Maze nods her head.

“Yeah, I have a lot to teach you.” Brian perks up and slides his drink over, completely forgotten. 

“Oo ooo, can you teach me how to handle karambits!” Maze chuckles. She grabs his drink and places it in the sink. 

“Oh, I knew I liked you. Come, we’ll go to my place and grab my bag. After that we’ll come back and I’ll let you run wild little one” Brian jumps off the chair with excitement. Maze smiles and pulls out a bottle of Tylenol front the drawer by the register. She knows her brother will need them after the amount of alcohol he just consumed. 

“Lets go, lets go! I don’t want to waste another minute” he says, pulling Maze. 

“Alright, hold up” she said threw a chuckle. “Let me grab my keys and we’ll head out.”

“You don’t need it, I can take us. Just tell me where you live, like think about it.” Maze looked at her brother for a minute before doing as he instructed. Once he had the location, he locked hands with Maze and zipped away. 

________________________

 

**5:08**

 

“Do we have to get up?” Lilith whined. Michael kissed her shoulder and scooted off the bed. 

“Afraid so. As much as I’d love to continue, I’m afraid I’d pass out from exhaustion. I haven’t slept in nearly two days my Dear,” Lilith reached out and grabbed Michael’s hand. He halted and looked over to her. 

“We don’t have to continue, I was just insisting on us laying down. We can take a nap” Michael shook his head and kneeled down beside the bed. 

“Your son will come around sooner or later, best not scare the lad” he granted her a quick peck on the lips and stood. “I’m going to rinse myself off, join me?” She reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and followed Michael into the shower. After a quick rinse and a mini explanation on the advancement of technology on Earth, they stepped out and got dressed. 

The two were currently in the living room enjoying conversation when Maze and Brian stepped out of the elevator. The room immediately fell silent as Lilith’s children walked into the room. Michael sat up straight and watched Lilith closely, she didn’t seem alarmed. He turned his focus to Brian and smiled as his friends seemed happy to be with his sister. 

“Why hello Mazikeen, seems you’ve found Brian. Would you like to join us?” he motioned for the Demons to have a seat. Maze completely ignored Michael and directed her attention to her Mother. 

“Are you going back anytime soon?” Mazikeen asked. If it was an abrupt conversation starter, Lilith wasn’t fazed. She kicked her feet from under butt and sat up straight. 

“I’m not sure. Why do you ask?” Michael watched the two closely, this wasn’t the meeting he had expected from the two. He expected yelling. Possibly a fight. He sat back and watched Maze closely. 

“You think it’s wise to leave Raguel in charge without your presence?” 

“Raguel is more than capable of running things without me. Your brothers have been following my lead for years, I’m sure Jax knows the ropes by now.” Michael’s and Brian’s head bounced back and forth as the two women talked.

“So Jax is the eldest?” she asked with curiosity. 

“As of the moment, yes. Should you choose to return, there is a place for you my Sweet.”

“When you choose to go back, I’d like to join you. That’s if you’d have me.” Lilith looked to her son. He nodded his head and smiled. She was mentally asking if he’d informed her on Hell’s new layout. With that covered, Lilith didn’t see a reason why her daughter couldn’t come back home. Lilith stood from her seat and walked over to her daughter. 

“I’d love to have you back, Mazikeen” she touched her cheek and called forth her true face. Maze tried turning away but Lilith kept her from shying away. “We miss you deeply. I will make sure you return with me when I leave. We have much to discuss.” 

Maze kept still and nodded her head. Michael didn’t know what to make of the reunion, he stood up and joined the pair. Lilith pulled her hand away and placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. Maze stepped back and kept her emotions buried. 

“I have to go... “ Lilith showed sadness in her eyes but she understood. 

“Oh… Okay. Go, go. I wouldn’t want to keep you from your day. I will make sure to have your brother grab you when we leave.”

“Do you know how long that’d be?” Maze asked. Michael stepped forward and spoke for Lilith. 

“I am looking at taking Sam’s place for the rotation, if he accepts, we look at leaving tomorrow at midnight. Would that be enough time to get your affairs in order?”

“That’s enough time. Just keep me posted on what Lucifer says” she turned away and smiled at Brian. “Don’t let them leave without me kid, if I find out you did, I’ll take my knives and use them on you.” Brian shook his head vigorously and hugged his sister. 

“Not a chance” he whispered into her neck and reached for her knives. Michael shook his head as he noticed the Demon’s little trick. The two soon parted and Maze began to walk away towards the elevator. 

“Mazikeen!” Michael called out. She stopped at the door and waited for it to open. “I believe your brother has something of yours.” She turned around with a smirk on her face and gave Brian a nod. 

“He can have them. So long as I get to keep Tar’ath’s necklace for the meantime” the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. Brian eyes widened and reached for his neck. She winked at him as he noticed, “catch you around kid” she said as the doors closed. Brian started to take off but Michael stopped him. 

“This should get you to learn your lesson. She’ll give it back to you, don’t worry” a pout escaped Brian’s lips. “Now show me what you learned” he motioned to the knives. “I know she wouldn’t have let you keep them if you didn’t know how to use them. Come now, I’m sure your Mother would love for you to demonstrate.” 

Brian looked over to his Mother and saw the brightest smile on her face. He quickly nodded his head and shed his jacket off of his shoulders. Michael made sure to unlock the piano and roll it out of the way to give them room. Once everything was set for them to have their little battle, both men took their positions. Lilith sat down on the couch and watched as Michael got into defensive mode and her son on the offense. 

“Go easy on him Sweetie, we don’t need him getting hurt” she said. Michael scoffed out a noise and began rolling his sleeves up. 

“How will the boy learn then?” While he was distracted, Brian charged Michael. 

“Oh I wasn’t talking to you my love, it’s you, I’m worried about.” Michael barely had a chance to dodge Brian as his knives came at him at full force. Lilith clapped as her son started off strong. She cheered him the whole way. If she had to choose between her son and Michael, it would always be a tie.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the song goes to Videoclub. I just found out XXXtentacion sings it as well. Both are amazing. I picked the title because so often we are afraid to tell people we love them. In this case, you have 2 people that do love one another but are so emotionally incapable of expressing their emotions fully. Whether it's due to emotional/physical abuse or being a celestial being.... Anyways, tell the people you care about, you love them. It'll make their day.


End file.
